A Second Chance Kishigo-Puditto-Pattuce
by MewImene
Summary: Six months after the final battle, Ichigo is finally told that Kisshu survived that very battle and is currently missing. It's while missing him and knowing that he was still alive that she had figured out her feelings for him. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayō everyone! This is my very first fanfic on this site and my first one about TMM so I really hope that everyone likes it, I'd like some reviews about it though if you guys want any changes or... And also I want to present a deep apology to Soccer-Geek for using her OCs without asking it's because the baka that I was (and still am) thought that they were in the manga series as well as Berry and everyone else but they weren't and besides her stories are the best! (I mean the ones that I read, TMM fanfics, not the others but I'm sure they're good too!) So er...**

**Ichigo: How could you be so dumb?**

**Imène: What do you mean?**

**Ichigo: It's a bit obvious that it was her OCs, isn't it?**

**Imène: You don't know where my stupidity can get, it's high leveled!**

**Ichigo *looking down on me*: And you're proud of it, aren't you?**

**Imène: Just do the disclaimer, okay?**

**Ichigo *shrugging*: Anyway, Imène or MewImene doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew which belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. She doesn't own-**

**Imène: I own the plot for the moment, there are no OCs involved for now, Koneko-Chan.**

**Ichigo *scowls*: Stop calling me that!**

**Imène: Bye-Bye!**

**Oh! And updates will be every Monday and Friday, simultaneously on my Tumblr Kishigoafterdeath.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Ichigo**

Again, she was struggling to get a bit of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the last battle she's ever had as a Mew Mew. Particularly the last living moments of Kisshu, in her arms, attempting one last kiss… Which he wasn't able to, sadly. Well sadly for him because coming from her, she loved— and still loves Aoyama-kun. The only one she was glad to kiss was him. But she always felt so sad and troubled; Kisshu had told her that he loved her, while leaning in using his last bits of energy… It was all too confusing for her. Of course he kissed her the first time they met, and he had the nerve to thank her, she still felt pissed about it. But she also couldn't forget how his lips, alien as he was his lips were human looking… And the taste is the very same, but Ichigo couldn't tell because the only humans she's been kissing were Shirogane that one time he wanted to turn her into a cat and back, and of course Aoyama-kun. So one was teasing and the other just… Dreamy! But she remembered her first encounter with Kisshu very well:

_"I'm glad we found the third Mew Mew, this should really lighten my work at the Café." she said to Masha walking home.  
_

_"Alien alert! Alien alert!" Masha suddenly exclaimed.  
_

_Ichigo held Masha in her hands, "I think you need a tune-up, there are no aliens here."  
_

_"No- no tune-up, no tune-up!" Masha rushed.  
_

_"Alien alert! Alien alert!" some strange, male voice imitated Masha. Ichigo looked all around her but there wasn't anybody, she was really confused. The voice chuckled.  
_

_"Yo-ho, up here sunshine!" she lifted her head up to notice a gold eyed, green haired alien. It looked rather human except for the 8' long ears. His clothes were strange too, not to mention that he was floating. He continued, "Your days punishing our chimera animals are coming to an end, so when you least expect it, expect it." _

_ Having said that, he jumped down to her and kisse— Wait, KISSED her? She was bright pink and her school bag fell on the floor from shock, his lips were all human, his moves knocked her off her feet. It was her first kiss, and she felt it really good. However, he was still the enemy, and she mustn't show any sympathy to him, nor attraction. Because alien or not, he sure did look attractive from the fast glance she had before he jumped on her. He set sparks all over her body, tingles ran through her spine, her knees were shaking, so when he backed away she covered her lips with her hands, not touching them though… Not wanting the feeling of his lips to disappear from hers. She was still blushing in shock when she was finally able to talk…  
_

_"Who the heck are you!?"  
_

_"My name is Kisshu, kitty-cat." he said.  
_

_"You k-kissed me!" she let out.  
_

_"Yeah nice, wasn't it? Take it as my greeting for today! We'll meet again."_

They sure did, countless times; they have also been bumping into one another during fights. She's always had shivers when their skins met, was it excitement? Or just disgust? One couldn't tell. What she knew was that despite her being in love with Aoyama-kun, she's always felt some sort of attraction towards Kisshu, she fought it as best as she could, but she was a bit hard the last time she did. He was dying in her arms, telling her he loved her, he was leaning using his last strength, if she just leaned in and… Curse these thoughts! She's dating Aoyama-kun, she wouldn't have, she didn't actually, but it was so tempting to taste those lips of his one last time. Leaving him a good memory— a better memory of her, and letting her get a precise memory of how he felt against her… But she couldn't, she was caught up into having Aoyama-kun to stop Deep Blue, she was also shocked to realize that Kisshu did care about her.

She tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep when she noticed a pair of stars that had a golden color, for a second she thought about Kisshu's eyes, but she brushed it off and tried to plan a date with Aoyama-kun instead, trying to think about him to get a bit of sleep. But how much sleep could she get? It was already 3:30 a.m. and she knew for sure she only had three hours to get rest. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about Aoyama-kun.

"Good morning sunshine!" Ichigo heard a light feminine voice say, just when she managed to fall asleep. That nickname caught her, though. She covered her face and turned to face the wall.

"I want to sleep." she let out, sleepy as she was.

"I know it's Saturday but the Café called, they need to talk to you about something important." her mother stated.

"Did they mention what it is?" Ichigo turned back to Sakura.

Sakura shook her head in response, and violently took off the covers from Ichigo.

"Mom! It's so rude!" she exclaimed balling up.

She chuckled "It's the fastest way to get you out of bed."

"Yeah right, I'll be downstairs in no time." she said sitting up.

"Breakfast is waiting for you." Sakura smiled before closing the door on her way out.

"So is the Café." Ichigo thought to herself, out loud, once she was alone.

Once at the Café, she entered the dressing room and put on her uniform. Everyone had already gathered at Mint's usual table, Ichigo greeted them with a groan, making sure they knew they chose the wrong day to mess up with her sleep. She put on her uniform fast and got back to the table. She sat on the chair between Pudding and Lettuce, facing Akasaka-san and Shirogane, on the right was Mint, her midnight blue eyes on the cup of tea she was sipping on, and on the left was Zakuro-san, her forearms crossed on the table, frowning like she was waiting for some bad news to be told. Ichigo got the hint from her facial expression and hers only.

"So…" Ichigo began, waiting for someone to tell her the important news, but it looked as though no one would respond so she spoke up, "What's the fuss all about?" Shirogane, whose head was hanging low, looked straight into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable for a while.

"We have something important to tell you" Keiichiro started, "we thought it'd be good if we waited for you to recover from all those events that happened six months ago…"

"Please don't tell me that the aliens are back to getting the Earth for themselves?" she whined.

"No, we have been able to reach a signal and have sent R-2003, Masha's successor whose name is Usha, to their planet to get news. They're at peace. Everyone is, now. But it's still linked to those who saved us." he said, still not looking in her direction, like he felt guilty about something. He continued

"When you, um… Died, that day. And you woke up in Aoyama-san's arms…"

She cut in impatiently "Deep Blue is still—".

"Just let him speak, for God's sake!" Shirogane almost yelled.

"Well if he just told me what was going on, I wouldn't try to guess, now, would I?!" she yelled back.

"When you died, you resurrected the three aliens that died. Pai, Taruto and Kisshu. But they left after healing you, to reset their planet, for their people to recover from those horrible conditions. Usha is taken care of by Taruto and Pai, but Kisshu left their planet once everything was back to normal. Pai is worried about him; he wanted to verify if you had seen him these last few weeks… Have you?" he dared to ask her that…

They have all been lying to her by omission, they didn't tell her that Kisshu had survived, nor that Taruto and Pai had ever died. Kisshu was doing okay but he was now missing, why did she worry anyway? He's alive that's all that counts. But Akasaka had the nerve to ask her if she'd seen Kisshu.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HAVE I SEEN KISSHU? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD SINCE NO ONE OF YOU MENTIONED TO ME THAT HE WAS STILL ALIVE, EVEN IF I DID I WOULD'VE THOUGHT IT WAS A HALLUCINATION HOW DARE YOU ASK ME IF I'VE SEEN HIM?!" she was bright red and she swore she could feel her heart beat in her ears, her ears and tail had appeared matter-of-factly.

Lettuce and Pudding had their heads low, Zakuro seemed like she was sorry, even Mint looked like her eyes were apologizing sincerely. Shirogane looked as uninterested as usual and Akasaka-san tried to explain himself many times during Ichigo's speech.

"Look, we really are sorry, all of us." he tried to say nervously, "but we thought that you needed time of your own before telling you and we forgot to do so with months passing by—"

She cut in sharply "Well I just forgot that I work in here!" she snapped as she went to change back her clothes.

She did it so rapidly that she forgot to take her Power pendant with her… It actually wasn't a bad idea, if she'd taken it Akasaka-san would've found where she was easily and she needed to be left alone. Plus, there's no need to transform. No chimera animals, no aliens— more or less. She also wouldn't answer the phone to anyone. She needed to see Aoyama-kun. Because he too was alive when Kisshu cured her, in some sort of way he was the one to kill him. With the will of Deep Blue of course, but he was one of Deep Blue's three being parts, along with the Blue Knight. She needed to confront him about Kisshu, for he's the only one she's spoken to about the guilt she felt about letting Kisshu die in her arms, doing nothing but seeing him end in her arms. Aoyama-kun tried to console her, by telling her that the good part was that, in the end, Kisshu was a good person. She called him as soon as she left the Café and waited for him at the park. She was sitting on a bench, daydreaming and trying not to chase the butterflies that were teasing her cat part. She managed to stay still until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder; she looked up to a smiling Aoyama-kun. No matter how many times she saw it, it always brought some sort of happy feeling whenever she witnessed his smile. But this time, it didn't. She was half pissed at him, and his smile soon vanished when it didn't meet hers. He sat on the bench as well while she was rejecting an umpteenth call from the Café, she turned off her cell phone and turned to her right, where Aoyama-kun's eyes were. She wanted to see his eyes, his face when she'll tell him. And there she went…

"You knew it, didn't you?" she prompted. He was taken off-guard, so he just frowned at her, letting her know they weren't on the same page. She made her topic clear "You knew Kisshu was alive all those months, and you didn't bother to tell me, even when I cried in your arms, feeling like the most horrible person -and let me tell you that you weren't helping me- and all you said was that no one could help it? You didn't tell me that he was alive?! Why?" she was yelling at him for the first time, he just looked pissed that she knew it…

"Because you would've wanted to see him again, and I wouldn't permit it!" he snapped back.

She looked at him; shock easily read on her face, "Why wouldn't you? And of course I would want to see him, last time I saw him he was dead!" she exclaimed.

He looked hard into her eyes, "Yes, and then? What would you do if you saw him?" he was attacking her with his questions; it looked as though he was starting to be possessive. It didn't disturb him when she worked with Shirogane or Akasaka-san, why would it bother him for her to see Kisshu?

"Well I would ask him how he's feeling, how—"

He cut in "Why do you care about him?! He's not your boyfriend, is he?!" That did it.

"I DO CARE ABOUT HIM BECAUSE HE WAS SAVING ME FROM YOUR EVIL SIDE, THE SIDE THAT GOT HIM KILLED FOR EARTH'S SAKE! HE ALWAYS MEANT TO SAVE HIS PEOPLE ALL HE DID, BAD AS IT WAS, WAS FOR A GOOD REASON AND YOU ALWAYS THOUGHT BAD OF HIM EVEN AFTER HE'S DIED FOR ME AFTER HE SAID HE LOV-…" she said too much, she never mentioned that little fact to him. His eyes were wide opened; it looked as if he wanted to burn a hole through her, using only his death glare.

He stood up, not facing her "Then we have nothing to do together…"

She snapped back into reality, she just understood that he was breaking up with her and she realized that… She didn't feel any worse without him. But she probably should look sad or something… She should at least look bothered. Although he was a being a douche bag at that moment, he sure did love her and she didn't want to hurt him… But she didn't want to endure this either. What could she do?

"Are you serious, Aoyama?" she dared to ask.

"I've been thinking about it… I know this isn't quite appropriate but, he's still getting on my nerves even after his death." she opened her mouth to correct him but he didn't let her "I know but to me, he is. And he should be to you too…"

She was forced to admit that Aoyama was pushing it, she stared hard at his back, and then she stood up and left. There was nothing else to say.  
She walked up a sidewalk, slowly, with only her footsteps making the sound. This was quite a quiet street, especially on a Saturday, still so early in the morning. She thought of going back home for a second, to catch up on her sleep, but she thought that it would be a waste. The weather was delightful so she kept on walking. And she wasn't even sleepy anymore… Not knowing why, her feet dragged her to where she and Kisshu first met, where he kissed her. She just sat on the part of the sidewalk she was standing on when he introduced himself to her. She hoped to see him appear so badly, though she knew that she wouldn't let him know how she felt about him, for she didn't even know it well herself. She just knew she didn't want Aoyama anymore.

**Taruto**

It's been six months since he last heard or saw from his friend, Pudding. He missed her quite a lot, when he was honest to himself. But he didn't dare mention going back to Earth to Pai or Kisshu. Meanwhile, it's been three weeks since Kisshu disappeared. Taruto knew where he was and what he was doing. Well he knew it was linked to Ichigo but he didn't know how. Maybe he's told her about his feelings. Taruto sure was a Brat but he knew his oniichan very well, and he never saw him react like he did when something was linked to her. And he knew that Kisshu was missing that Earthling badly. Taruto understood Kisshu because he was feeling almost the same about Pudding, except he hadn't shed a single tear for her, when he heard Kisshu cry at night, once or twice… He felt bad for his brother and really intended on confronting him about how he felt when he knew he was missing, he went straight to Pai to let him know about their adoptive brother's disappearance. He hadn't even left a note. It was like him, he would disappear for days and come back, and no one would question it because he was either fighting the Mew Mews or trying to perfect his infusers for the next attack, but fights had ended then, and in Pai's opinion he didn't have any reason to go back to Earth, only Taruto knew about him.

This was the main reason why Taruto didn't warn Pai that he was leaving for Earth either. Taruto knew Kisshu's hideout places in Tokyo, even the ones that he kept secret, because he was following him under the rule of Pai when Kisshu started doubting Deep Blue. He never told Pai about them though. So Taruto took enough human clothes that he stole from young boys' homes when he wanted to spy on Kisshu, he put them in a bag and teleported himself to the base they had put a year ago. He left his belonging there, dressed himself as a normal boy, not forgetting the cap for his ears. And there he was, walking with all those people like he belonged to that society. He had something to do first, he headed to Café Mew Mew, hid there waiting for Pudding to get out… Almost an hour later, he saw her walking out, in her usual clothes holding a piece of paper. They probably sent her for the groceries. He waited for her to be out of sight from people, and he pulled her up to a dark alley and covered her mouth. She struggled at first but when he plated her against a wall and she saw his face, she stopped and was more like shocked.

"Don't scream it's me." Pudding nodded and he took his hands off her.

She took a breath before saying "Taru-Taru is that really you?"…

He took the cap off, letting his ears and hair pop out, he smiled weakly. That was before the hug she gave him, she almost cracked his neck but he hugged her back. They sure did miss one another.

"I came here to look for Kisshu but I thought that I'd drop by before. How is it all going since we last came?" he asked putting back his cap.

"Ichigo didn't know about Kisshu Onii-Chan until today, I'm scared she might not ever forgive us, na no da." she said with so much sadness in her voice.

He didn't quite understand though "What didn't she know?" he asked.

"That Kisshu was alive; you know I think Ichigo Onee-Chan missed him." Pudding said.

Taruto nodded, as if he understood exactly what she was talking about, and he did because he felt the same way about Kisshu Onii-Chan.

"Kisshu misses her too, I even think he loves her, you know?" he confessed.

Pudding's mouth opened and her eyes widened, "Then they must meet! Have you been looking for Kisshu yet?" she asked excitedly.

Taruto shook his head "No, I came to see you first because…" he couldn't get the words out, so he switched the reason to a more basic one. "Because I wanted to know if you had more of that candy you gave me the other day… Do you?" he said.

She smiled and nodded "I do, but it's in my locker at the Café. Do you mind waiting for me to go back inside and bring it here?" she asked awkwardly.

Taruto smiled and rubbed his neck, he started floating unknowingly "No it's okay, just don't be long!"

Pudding chuckled "Okay, and humans don't float Taru-Taru." she remarked as she left the dark alley. He went back down and blushed a bit waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I got two reviews for my first chapter so as a celebration I'll post the second today! **

**Ichigo: C'mon, just say it. You're scared to lose your two or three readers so you're going to update daily until you run out of chapters... It may take two weeks and a half, more or less.**

**Imène *shifts awkwardly*: Not true... Not true at all...**

**Ichigo: Why do you even like this fanfiction? **

**Imène: I like it because well I wrote it, and then because the ending is great-**

**Ichigo: You haven't even written it yet!**

**Imène: I have it all in my mind!**

**Ichigo: Yeah right!  
**

**Imène: Disclaimer, Go!**

**Ichigo: Imène doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nor Soccer-Geek's characters.**

**Imène: Love y'all, don't forget to review. It gives me motivation!**

* * *

**_Six months later_**

**Ichigo**

Only seven minutes before her alarm clock started ringing, and she didn't get an ounce of sleep yet. The reason was that she knew exactly what day it was. It had been a year since she last saw Kisshu, since she last turned into a Mew Mew… She got back to work after meeting Pudding and Taruto the day she broke up with Aoyama. Pudding convinced her to get back to the Café, everyone apologized to her and Shirogane even seemed sincere. That's what it took them to get back their Ichigo.

She was also reassured when Taruto told her he'd be looking everywhere for Kisshu, that she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, which she denied forcefully even though he read her mind.

She was turning and tossing when she felt a strong glare at her from the tree that's facing her window, she gasped before checking. The leaves were slightly moving, though it was a hot spring night; there wasn't any wind so how come they were moving? She sat up, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever might've fallen from the tree but the ground was clear. Ichigo started feeling awkward; she knew someone was on that tree. For a second she thought it'd be Kisshu watching her, it wasn't the first time that she felt spied on, but she usually just brushed it off.

She got up one minute before the clock rang, took a quick shower and stopped her alarm when it was ringing for the sixth time. She ate something quickly and felt the urge to get some fresh air. She walked past the road where she and Kisshu met, she's been passing by there really often. Taruto's been visiting her just as often, to make sure she was doing good and to check if Kisshu went to see her while he was looking for him. He also spent a lot of time with Pudding, and she even helped him looking for his elder brother, she transformed into Mew Pudding many times, but in vain. Pai sure did hear about Taruto's expedition, he was still in touch with Akasaka-san thanks to Usha and Masha; however he decided to stay in their planet to supervise the society there, to make sure that it didn't end like before. He's one of the masters that lead their brand new civilization. The Mews are obviously happy for the Cyniclons…

Ichigo was walking slowly down the street; it was spring break so she didn't have to go to school. She went to the park because she felt like reading the book she had to write about as holiday homework. It wasn't as boring as she expected it to be, she liked the friendships that were written about in it, and the narration wasn't heavy so it was easy to read. Then she sensed a presence right behind her, she knew it was a teleportation, but as he was the only alien around, she thought it'd be Taruto, so she just brushed it off thinking he'd just sit next to her. But he didn't move an inch.

Turning a page, she mumbled "You know you can sit by my side. I don't mind, Taruto." and with that, she turned around to face him, but it wasn't Taru-Taru.

Her expression turned blank, the book wasn't of any importance anymore, so she dropped it when she stood up to face the alien, which she didn't expect, properly. But there he was. She couldn't believe what was put just in front of her, it was… him. There she stood, her mind racing, her heart beating in her ears. She couldn't help but look at him, at that precise moment; she knew she'd missed him. But she just couldn't tell him, she felt like it wasn't right but she couldn't sort out why… She just wouldn't be able to tell him the truth about how she feels. She was speechless. Did he plan on seeing her exactly one year after all that happened? Or was it just impulsive? She couldn't tell. He didn't change a bit, at least physically, she recognized him despite the human clothes. Deep down, even though she wouldn't admit it to herself, she was happy to see him again.

**Kisshu**

The past year had been really hard for Kisshu; he didn't have the opportunity to see Ichigo alive again after his resurrection, which only happened thanks to her. He regretted not being able to save her from Deep Blue. And it broke his heart to see her cry for him, even though he was glad to see that she cared about him after all. But he wished to see that in other circumstances, not those where he couldn't show her how he truly felt about her, not those where they wouldn't have the opportunity to discuss it, to see if there was any chance for them to work out… But then he remembered that Deep Blue was dead, but not Aoyama. The love of her life. He also remembered that before he died for her, she despised him. However, after that, they just weren't enemies anymore, which was already a big step forward. She didn't have to fight him anymore.

He had spent more than six months on Earth when he finally decided to visit her. He'd spent that important amount of time in China; he made a base there with everything he'd need. He knew that he would be looked for everywhere in Tokyo, so he couldn't set a base there. Instead, he teleported to China when he needed to eat, sleep or shower. And he spent his days in disguise, looking after Ichigo, making sure that nothing bad happened to her, with or without Aoyama. He noticed that she wasn't talking to him anymore, he thought that he'd let her get over their break up since Aoyama hadn't moved and they both had spare time, which they didn't use to just be together as they usually did. He wondered why they split up, though. Not that it bothered him in any way. What he noticed and made him feel better was that Ichigo became very familiar to the place where he first kissed her. It really warmed his heart.  
He spent his days looking after Ichigo, without her knowing. Once, she was working too late in the Café, so it was night time on her way back home. A robber was following her, with no one else on the streets. Kisshu waited for Ichigo to be out of sight before he knocked out the thief and left him lying on the street. He would also watch her sleep sometimes, she almost caught him about five times, but he always managed to disappear before she woke up. This time, though, he couldn't just watch her. He had to speak to her; he had to have a conversation with her. Not knowing what she thought of him, how she felt about him deep inside, was about to make him go insane. He decided that that morning was perfect, he didn't notice the date though, but he just didn't care that much. He chose a moment and place where she was alone, where no one could see him appear, or see him at all. He didn't look very human. He wore human clothes though, just in case.

She looked stunning, she didn't look any different from the last time she spoke to him, from the last time he felt her warm, shaking flesh. She was slightly blushing when she was standing in front of him, shock could be read easily on her face. He could even see her legs shaking. Her cat ears and tail appeared as well, but she didn't seem to care. He wore a tight smile when she tried to say anything, just in order not to stay silent. Words couldn't describe how happy he felt when he could stand this close to her. He finally put an end to that silence.

He cleared his throat and said "Long time no see, huh, Kitty-Cat?" She was surprised to hear him speak, after so much time thinking that she'd never hear his voice again, and just as much time wondering where the heck he's been. He continued "Aren't you happy to see me, Koneko-Chan?" he asked walking in the slowest motion towards her; he didn't want to scare her.

**Ichigo**

She took a deep breath and started "I-I er…" but she didn't know what to say, so she just let out "How are you?" _pathetic,_ she thought to herself.

She wasn't usually short on words, but right now, they just wouldn't come out. He smiled wider and sat on the bench, nodding to her to accompany him. She hesitated for a moment and sat, leaving her backpack between them. He picked up her book, dusted it and handed it to her with a kind expression on his face. She kissed her teeth, trying to smile at him, but she couldn't allow herself such things.

He answered "I'm better now… I uh… I missed you Ichigo." he admitted, looking straight into her eyes.

They widened for half a second and she just let out "Thanks." great, now she was being rude to the one who literally died for her, in her own arms. But he also did a lot of harm to her, to innocent people. That, she couldn't forget. He was about to say something but she interrupted his thoughts by saying "The Mews, Taruto and Pai are worried about you, Kisshu. They miss you, too." _I guess this is kind enough for him_, she thought.

And since she was a Mew Mew either, it's like she disguised her 'I missed you too' but in a way, she said it. He smiled at her, as if he read her mind. She wouldn't be surprised; they've known each other for more than a year before he went back to his home planet.

"I'll contact them." he said, brushing it off. She figured he didn't want to talk about that. He continued "About what I said just before… Erm you know..?" he asked, feeling awkward talking about his own death.

She nodded understandingly "I erm, I don't really know what to think of it, you know… It's always been complicated between us; we've never known this kind of situation. You kissed me by surprise when we first met, then you tried to kill me several times. In the end, you literally gave your life… for me. Right after you told me…" the words died in her throat, she couldn't say those words in particular.

**Kisshu**

He was still trying to keep eye contact while she was trying to escape his honey-gold eyes. Her head hung low when he dared to make her look at him with two fingers lifting her head up by her chin, very carefully in order not to scare her. Because he knew very well not to mess with her nerves. He was really trying to create feelings in her, positive feelings towards him. So he was more than careful with her.

Lifting her chin, he asked "When I said I loved you?"

Something that he didn't notice before, her eyes were watering. She blinked fast and looked away, trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. She put her book in her backpack and got up, she was ready to leave when he appeared right in front of her, making her bump into his chest. He held her in his arms while she just didn't feel like rejecting him, she actually felt safe around him by then, and he certainly was glad to feel it even though it hurt him to know that he was making her cry once again, but this time he could console her. He wasn't sure _what_ made her cry though.

**Ichigo**

Her thoughts were all messed up when she was choking in her cries, in his arms. Part of her mind wondered why she hasn't rejected him yet, the other part just wanted to stay wrapped up against him forever. She really did feel the change in his personality— more like his attitude, he was caring. She was waiting for him to flirt with her, as he always did; she waited for him to annoy her, to order her to become his… He did none. Instead, he tried his hardest to show her that he wanted to make her happy.

Her cheeks were burning hot and wet because of the countless tears she had shed; she struggled to put an end to her cries. But she managed to do it somehow; she lifted her head up, not leaning against his chest anymore. She saw a sad look on his face; he brushed off her tears from her cheeks. He smiled at her and started leaning in, she knew he meant to kiss her, and she couldn't let it happen once again. She backed away, took her backpack and ran out of the park, not knowing where she was heading while other tears were flowing down, falling to the ground, rolling down her chin, to her lips. It was quite a mess.

She settled on going to the Café. She hadn't decided yet if she'd tell the others about Kisshu's return, then she thought that he should be the one to tell them. Café Mew Mew hadn't opened yet, so she ran straight to the customers' bathroom, where she was sure not to find anybody. She washed up her face and went to the dressing room. Her eyes were still puffy and red, and her cheeks a bright pink. No one questioned her about it, Lettuce and Pudding just smiled weakly, and the other two pretended that there was nothing wrong with her. She wore a smiley face when Shirogane came to tell them to hurry up and open the Café. She decided that she would just work inside the kitchen, with Akasaka-san. She didn't want to have any customer bring back her tears, she wouldn't let that happen.

Her thoughts became really confused on how to behave when she saw Taruto entering the kitchen; he sure was going to ask her the usual question… She was washing dishes when he came so she just carried on.

**Taruto**

"Ohayō!" he said cheerfully.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed hugging him, "How are you?" she said pulling off.

Taruto smiled rubbing the back of his neck "Well I'm fine, thanks, how about you?" he asked.

"Just good…" then she whispered to his ear "I'm not sure it's the same for Oneechan, she was crying this morning, but I couldn't ask her." she said lowering her head.

Taruto put his hands on her shoulders and said reassuringly "I'll talk to her, don't worry."

Pudding smiled and hugged her friend; he was still caught off-guard after all those months of living in the Café. Keiichiro and Ryou offered a room to him and he accepted because he didn't feel like sleeping in a base alone. After all he was only eleven years old. He helped working in the Café, he brought groceries and by that learned to live as a human— at least when he wasn't looking for his elder brother.

He walked straight up to Ichigo and said cheerfully "Ohayō Ichigo-Chan!" then he smiled at her.

She chuckled lightly and answered "Ohayō Taru-Taru, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good, how about you?" he asked concerned while he sat on the empty table behind her.

She carried on washing the dishes with her attention turned to him "Well I'm fine… Nothing new, work still sucks." she said.

"And er… How are you feeling about today?" he asked leaning his head to the left, where her face aimed at.

"What's with today?" she asked trying to sound normal.

"Come on, I don't have to tell you what today is. You know it better than anyone, I'm sure you've been watching this day from like three weeks ago…" he said avoiding sounding too arrogant.

**Ichigo**

She turned around to face him leaning against the sink "Look, I'm fine okay? There's no need to ask me about it, I really am fine." it was partly true, she felt relieved now that she could feel that Kisshu was fine.

Taruto started swinging his legs with his hands on the table, he looked down and admitted "You know, I try not to show it but I really do miss him. I miss his teasing, the way he lectures me when I do wrong… I miss my brother." a tear threatens to fall down his cheek but he wipes it away as fast as he can.

Not fast enough because Ichigo saw it. She wished she could tell him where his brother is… But she herself didn't know where he was, all she knew was that he missed her and that his attitude towards her had changed. She couldn't help Taruto with that cheap information; she had to beg Kisshu to come back to life— at least in a way. She had to wait for late night; she knew it was him who watched her while she was asleep.

She walked towards Taruto and hugged him, she rubbed his back in circular motion while they both cried silently until Lettuce came in rushing, she didn't even notice them, and she just took the broom and hurried outside. It's what it took them to wipe away their tears and wear happy faces.

"Just please don't tell Pudding I cried once more today." Ichigo demanded "I don't want her worrying, you know." she smiled.

Taruto frowned "'Once more'?" he asked.

Ichigo winked at him "Don't act like you don't know." she said smiling.

Taruto chuckled "Fine, I won't tell anyone if you don't." he said offering her his hand to shake.

"I won't tell." She said shaking his hand.

Later that night, she was in her PJ's ready to go to bed. But she had no intention of sleeping; she turned off the light and sat in her bed. She waited for Kisshu to come; she had to get him to contact his brothers. She crossed her legs and in her mind, she was calling him._Kisshu please come I need to talk to you, Kisshu it's urgent please come in my room I swear I need you, please I'm begging you! Kisshu!_ she cried in her thoughts. She was about to start again when she felt a light wind in her room, she turned to the window, which she had closed minutes before, and there he was.

He smiled and said "Even teleportation takes time, depending on the distance and dimension, some complicated stuff you don't want to hear about, trust me." he winked at her.

She felt awkward and mumbled "Oh, right. Please come in." she offered.

"I'd rather not; I don't want you to er… Run away like this morning." he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry I know you're not going to try anything against my will." she smiled "please come in, it's warmer and much more comfortable."

"Well if you insist." he jumped from the tree to her bed, he sat next to her leaving a space between them. "What's so urgent?" he asked concerned.

"You have to contact your brothers, Kish, your absence is hurting Taruto he misses you more than you've missed me. It hurts to see how sad he is." she said adding emotion to every word she uttered.

Kisshu looked at the ground, resting his elbows on his knees. His look was sad, and he didn't know what to say…

Until she begged him once more "Kisshu please." she said trying to reach his eyes.

He looked at her and hugged her, she was caught off-guard of course, but when she realized she just hugged him back. Rubbing his back in circular motion while she felt him shake, she knew he was crying silently but she didn't say anything. She didn't feel her shoulder wet though, which was weird because everything indicated that he was crying. She started whispering to him.

"Shh, it's okay I'm here now. Don't worry everything will be alright now." she murmured.

She pulled back slightly to kiss the top of his head, which made him stop everything. He pulled back and a slight shock could be read in his eyes. She took back what she did just as soon.

"I-I er, please just contact them." she pleaded once more.

He nodded understandingly "I will… Will you be at the Café tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"I will. By the way, Taruto's living ther—" she started.

He cut in with a smirk "I know. You know you're not the only one I've been watching." he said winking at her.

She smiled when she knew he was back, she said "Come to think of it, who have you been watching ever since you're back?" she asked.

He sat more comfortably and said "Well it depends, most of the time I was watching you. Some other times, it was that tree-hugger of yours. Then it was half of the time Taruto that I was watching, he's a lot with the monkey girl— what's her name?" he asked before he focused trying to remember.

"Pudding, her name's Pudding. Anyone else that you've been watching?" she asked sitting Indian style and facing him.

He sat in the same position as her and answered "I think that's it. These last few weeks, I've only been watching you. Mostly when you're asleep." he said smiling.

She blushed "I hope I didn't snore that much." she said embarrassed.

He chuckled "Well, I like that sound now. It's like a bunch of dogs are trying to escape from a closet." he teased, earning a punch on his shoulder.

"I don't snore that much! You're exaggerating!" she almost yelled when she remembered that her parents were probably asleep. She covered her mouth blushing.

"I am, actually. But I wanted to see you blush." he admitted.

She smiled at him "I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, but it's good to have you back." she said looking away.

He smiled at her "It's good to know that you don't hate me anymore." he said trailing off.

She didn't know how to respond to that, he was right but she didn't want to hurt him admitting that she used to hate him so she smiled at him and asked "So you're officially coming back tomorrow?"

"Before the Café opens. Can I ask you a favor?" he asked awkwardly.

She thought for a moment then said "What is it?"

He took a breath and said as fast as he could "Can I walk you to the Café tomorrow?"

It took her about eight seconds to understand his request "Of course, I don't really like walking alone anyway." she said offering him a sweet smile.

He smiled back at her and stood up "So I'll be going then. You need to get some sleep."

"No I needn't, I can't sleep these days. So I'd rather have you here to talk…" she admitted fiddling on the hem of her top.

He looked at her intensely and broke into a grin before saying "Well I can't let you get bored alone."

Ichigo smiled at him and they carried on talking until approximately four in the morning, when he saw her getting sleepy. He left and asked her to meet him at the park before going to the Café. He was going to need her for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello folks! The third chapter is ON! I hope y'all like it and-**

**Ichigo: Don't forget to do the disclaimer!**

**Imène: And what do you think you're here for? **

**Ichigo: I'm here to remind you to inform your dear readers that you don't own anything!**

**Imène: I DO own the plot and OCs.**

**Ichigo: Every OC?**

**Imène *shifts awkwardly*: Well there's the Ikisatashi family apart from Éclair that I don't own...**

**Ichigo: And?**

**Imène: And what?**

**Ichigo *facepalms*: Ugh!**

**Imène: WHAT ****_AGAIN_****?**

**Ichigo: Was it ****_your _****idea to name the Cyniclons' planet Cynnth?**

**Imène: YES! THIS! I took it from Soccer-Geek's stories... Sowy :( **

**Ichigo: And she happily doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just the plot and some OCs.**

**Imène: Anyway, bonne lecture!**

**Ichigo: What's this weird language?**

**Imène: It's French for Good read :p**

* * *

**Ichigo**

The next morning, Ichigo woke up still sleepy but motivated to get up. She got dressed quickly, took her phone and left the house. She went to the park, at the very same bench and waited for her friend to show up. She wants to build a friendship with him above all, she likes the way he thinks and how he teases her. _He's cool to chill with_, she deducted thoughtfully. She called him in her mind because it was 7:30a.m and he hadn't shown up yet, that's when he appeared in front of her, unlike the first time. He was carrying a backpack that looked pretty full.

"What's that?" she asked, not bothering to say 'hi'

"My stuff." he said simply, shrugging it.

"Oh, right! Human clothes." she remembered.

He smirked "Yeah… So let's get going."

She got up "Yeah." then she remembered "Why were you late?"

"Distance." he answered simply.

"Well, how far? Where were you?" she questioned.

"Somewhere in China, I don't exactly know where." he mumbled; head down with his hands in his hoodie pocket.

Ichigo looked up at him "Why so far?"

"So that no one could find me." he said with guilt "I wanted to know where I stood before having any contact with anyone I know… And I needed to do this far from Tokyo because I know Taruto knows all my hideout places in here. So that's why I chose China." he said looking straight forward.

Ichigo didn't know what to respond, she hated herself for being so speechless around him. She always had something to say, comebacks that she could put anywhere in any conversation. But it seemed as though he had some sort of power. She realized that she didn't know him that well after all. Only he knew her, he could read her mind, he loves her. And she just stands there, not knowing what to do to cheer her new friend up. She looked up at him and he grinned, probably to tell her that there was nothing else to say. _I have to know him just like he knows me_, she thought, _I just have to, I have to know if I share his feelings._

They arrived at the Café's backyard, where Kisshu suddenly stood still. She looked at him with confusion, and then she realized.

"You're not nervous, are you?" she asked raising a thin crimson brow.

"Erm no, slightly… A bit." he took a deep breath "a lot."

She put her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry it's going to be okay, you got killed and now you're scared?" she teased.

"Well Pai is more dangerous to me than Deep Blue!" he prompted "When do I come in?" he asked sitting on the grass.

"When I call you like yesterday." she answered.

He nodded and she smiled at him before going in. Zakuro, along with Pudding and Taruto were cleaning the tables. Ryou wasn't downstairs yet, Mint had just arrived so she was dressing up and Lettuce and Keiichiro were in the kitchen fixing last minute matters. Ichigo called everyone at a table, they took about three minutes to gather around her, she brought an empty seat next to her and cleared her throat.

"Who is this for?" Mint asked.

"I have something important to tell you guys." Ichigo started, ignoring her "Yesterday was the anniversary of the day Deep Blue died, as you all must know."

Mint spoke up again "Are you going to tell us why you came crying yesterday morning?"

"Minto!" Lettuce called out, outraged.

"No it's okay, I am actually. I shouldn't have hidden it from you guys, especially Taruto." she looked at him feeling sorry.

Taruto frowned thoughtfully "Why me?" he asked looking at her.

"Yesterday morning, before coming here, I was at the park. I was reading when I sensed someone behind me, I thought it was Taruto because he's the only alien around, but it wasn't him, it was—"

Pudding cut in almost yelling "Don't tell me you saw Kisshu without telling us!"

_KISSHU!_ Ichigo thought as hard as she could.

He appeared just as soon, making everyone gasp, and he took the seat that Ichigo had brought for him. He smiled weakly at Taruto who wore an expression of both anger and surprise.

"She didn't tell you because I asked her to, because it's my duty to do it. Is a communication with Pai available?" he asked looking at Akasaka-san.

Akasaka thought for a moment, and then he called out "Masha!"

The pink fur ball popped up from Ichigo's phone which was put on the table.

"Kisshu! Here's Kisshu! Here's Kisshu!" Masha exclaimed when it saw the alien.

"We know thanks. Call Usha, will you?" Shirogane ordered.

"Connection" Masha said, floating still, eyes lighting blue.

Taruto looked at Ichigo, ignoring his elder brother "When did you first see him?"

Kisshu responded "Yesterday morning, but I made her swear not to tell anyone that's why she didn't tell you that she saw me, it's Ichigo-Chan that asked me to come out today, I wouldn't have if she didn't beg me to." he said, guilt painted in his voice.

"And you didn't think of your family, kisama!?" Pai's voice suddenly yelled, but as Masha was moving its mouth, it looked as though it was Masha that had Pai's voice "Kēkki is sick since more than three months!"

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?" Taruto yelled.

Kisshu's look went blank; he stared into space and muttered "Kappukēkki…"

Mint couldn't keep her mouth shut, mostly because of her bird genes "Excuse me, but who's Kēkki?"

Ichigo stared hard at her "It's none of your business, it's theirs." she exclaimed.

Taruto glared at Kisshu, whose head hung low, and answered "Kēkki or Kappukēkki as he likes to call her is his little sister."

Lettuce frowned "Isn't she your sister too? I thought you were brothers." she asked.

Pudding answered for Tart who looked away "Taru-Taru once told me that it was particular in Cynnth, that each elder brother or sister had to take care of one of their little sisters or brothers. For the ones we know, Pai is in charge of Taruto, and Kisshu is in charge of Kēkki. And they have other siblings too, I just forgot their names, we didn't talk about it much." she said trying not to say as much as she really knew.

Pai spoke again, but this time he talked to the Mews "And by running away, Kish forgot about his responsibility towards Kēkki. He's her guardian he can't just leav—"

Kisshu, now standing up, still looking down with his hands on the table, cut in sharply "I didn't run away Pai, I didn't _just_ leave. I left because I just didn't know what to live for anymore, I left because the meetings, the council, the responsibilities other than Kēkki were about to kill me out of stress. You can manage these because you're older and so is your brother who you're in charge of. I can't because Kēkki is only six, she needs a thousand times more attention than Taruto, she needs to be taken care of, and she needs someone better than me. And as if it wasn't enough I have to organize that damn society with you and Curry! How can I do that, huh?! As soon as I left, Taruto did as well, so you didn't have to look after him for six months, even then he can take care of himself. You don't know the least bit of responsibility I had to manage, do absolutely never judge me on what you've never experienced!" he finished his speech by leaving the Café by the back door.

Ichigo ran after him calling "Kisshu! Kisshu wait! Wait up!"

But when she finally was in the backyard, she only had a glimpse of his teleportation. She went back inside, where Taruto had just wiped away his tears. They all looked sorry for Kisshu; the communication with Pai didn't end though.

"I don't understand why you guys have so many responsibilities?" Ichigo asked sitting back to her initial place.

Pai answered in his usual tone "It's because we brought Mew Aqua, it healed Cynnth thanks to us. They considered us heroes for some time, then when it came to the reign, they wanted us three to be the 'masters' as they called us. But as Taruto's too young, our father, Curry replaces him until he's old enough, but apparently Kisshu isn't old enough to take care of this duty by himself."

"Don't forget that he has to take care of a six year old little girl; it's quite a lot for his age… How old is he anyway?" she asked feeling her cheeks burn.

"He's sixteen. It's old enough if you ask me." he said sheepishly.

"Apparently not, from what I've heard, he's supposed to take care of Kēkki as if she was his own daughter, isn't he?" Ichigo asked, anger rising bit by bit.

Pai answered as calmly as he always did "Yes, he is supposed to do it. But I did it, our sister Rin, who's nineteen just like I am, took care of Rirī until she was thirteen; who is now in charge of Rozū. I see nothing wrong with that." he said.

"Are you stupid or are you doing it in purpose!?" Ichigo was yelling at him by then. Taruto had his eyes wide open, no one disrespected his elder brother, and nobody ever dared to.

"Language, Ichigo." Shirogane said calmly.

"Oh shut it, you!" she kept on yelling.

"I do not see what you're talking about, Mew Ichigo." Pai said.

"Isn't it **obvious**?" she asked "Whoever your sisters are, they had to take care of girls, they knew just how to behave with them, how to do their hair, how to dress them and many other important things. You took care of your brother; it's almost like a treat for you! Kisshu has to take care of a sister, he's a guy! Knowing how to behave with a girl isn't easy, and she's six. It's the age when they're the most unbearable, do you know how much responsibility it is?" she asked, calming down.

Taruto spoke before Pai could "I never saw the thing that way." he admitted.

"That's what girls are here for!" she said with pride.

Pai finally opened his mouth "We're coming to get you guys, Tart. Gather your belongings in a week; you also have that much time to convince your brother to join. The Mew Mews are invited by Risa Oba-San for a few weeks, by the way."

"Disconnection" Masha said, its eyes turning back to normal.

"Stupid alien!" Ichigo cursed under her breath.

"Time to open the Café, ladies." Shirogane said standing up.

"Yeah right!" Ichigo said "We have more important problems than this damn Café, why do we even work here anymore? There are no more Chimera Animals to fight, there's no need for this cover anymore." she said, still angry with her tail swinging.

Ryou leaned in and answered "You work here because you know it hasn't ended yet, deep down." he murmured next to her cat ear before heading to the kitchen.

Lettuce mouthed "You never should've said this." referring to the anger that Ichigo was about to break into.

But the cat-girl did none, instead she just calmed down, her ears and tail disappearing and spat "You're despicable." in a hard tone before walking out. She wasn't wearing the uniform so she could just get out.

"I think you really hurt Ichigo-Oneechan, Ryou." Pudding said, accusing him.

"She'll get over it." he said shrugging it off.

**Taruto**

He wasn't listening to any of the conversations that broke out after Ichigo Onee-Chan, as he called her as well picking it up from Pudding, had slammed the front door shut. She forgot her phone, he noticed. Taruto teleported to one of his hideout places that he hadn't shown Pudding yet, mostly because he needed to float high enough to reach that very place. He felt so sad for his brother, even though they aren't blood brothers.

In fact, Pai, Rin, Rirī, Taruto and Rozū, -from the oldest to the youngest- were just cousins with Kisshu and Kēkki. Their parents, Kukkī and Kinkai Ikisatashi, had died four years earlier, when Kisshu was twelve and Kēkki was only two years old. Taruto was seven when it happened, he and Pai used to play with their cousin since as far as he could remember.

When Kisshu and Kēkki moved with them, Taruto just thought it was cool because he got to spend much more time with his cousin, he didn't understand why everyone was so sad. But when he was old enough, his guardian explained to him that everyone was sad because when Kish and Kappukēkki moved in, it was because Risa and Curry, their parents, had just adopted legally Kisshu and Kēkki, right after their own parents' death. It's only then that Taruto understood why Kisshu wasn't happy or playful within the first year of his life with his aunt and uncle.

With his teenage personality, Kisshu refused to call them Aunt Risa or Uncle Curry, he shortened it to their names. He used to run away from home, that was how he ran into Deep Blue, he was away from home when he had to fight for his life, Deep Blue saw in him a great warrior and trained him as well as Pai and Taruto to get Earth back, and for two years they've been trained to kill, to use infusers, to be as cruel as they possibly could. Pai took the training more seriously than his brothers, Kisshu had fun with Taruto but he knew the purpose was to save their people, only Tart was having innocent fun— more or less.

Never the less, Taruto felt horrible for blaming Kisshu about anything concerning his guardianship. He sure did love his adoptive brother; he missed him when he was away. It's always something, he's been with him his entire life, and he just doesn't want to lose him both emotionally and physically. Even though he wasn't alive to see it, it broke his heart to know that Kisshu and Pai had died too. Kisshu's death affected Tart more than Pai's because it took him months to forgive his guardian for killing him; on the other hand he did it for their people's sake, so it was less hard to forgive him his betrayal.

Taruto was thinking, looking at the breathtaking landscape which he was used to when he sensed his brother close to him. He couldn't see him wherever he looked, a minute later Kisshu appeared floating at the same altitude as Taruto was, sitting Indian style. Tart hugged his brother who he had missed so much; he felt so much remorse for not understanding his brother.

"Kisshu!" he cried hugging Kish who hugged him back smiling lightly.

"Hey brat, how're you?" he asked teasingly.

Taruto pulled back before saying "I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry for not knowing what you had to go through. I always thought you were hard because you wanted to, but when Ichigo Onee-Chan explained to—"

Kisshu cut in curiously "Wait, what does she have to do in all this, and since when do you call her Onee-Chan?" he asked frowning.

"Well I picked Onee-Chan up from Pudding, and when you left the Café, she came back and lectured both Pai and me about how we were treating you. It's only then that I understood why you were grumpy at times and I realized that Pai's been unfair to you." Taruto admitted, swearing to himself never to let Pai mistreat Kisshu, then he remembered "Oh, and Mama invited the Mews for a few weeks, Pai is landing here to get us all in a week. I guess he took off right after his call."

"It's fine, have fun." Kisshu said lying in the air, watching the blue sky.

"But you have to come!" Taruto pleaded.

Kisshu shrugged "What's the point? The council will know that I'm back, and they'll keep on bothering me while I need to take care of Kappukēkki…" he took a breath before adding "I guess I can retire from this mess without the main law."

That law meant that any Cyniclon that wasn't physically on Cynnth couldn't do any work that affected society, so when Kisshu left Cynnth it was mainly to use this rule. But then he remembered his Koneko-Chan, his feelings overwhelmed him all over again and he couldn't think straight after that.

Taruto spoke after a short silence "I think there's a way, you could just ask for them to delay your role in the council and all of that stuff until Kēkki's old enough to take care of herself, until then I would be working and you'll just replace dad. It's a great idea, isn't it?" he asked cheerfully, doing a back flip.

Kish chuckled before nodding, then he said "Well gather your stuff, we're going back home—" then he realized what Taruto had said before "What did you mean by she invited the Mews?"

Taruto chuckled "Yeah, I think it's to thank them, she's been talking about it while you and Pai were busy with Cynnth matters. I remember that one time when she said that she should at least thank her sons' life savers, along with the planet's." he said focusing on space trying to remember any other details.

Kisshu smiled "It's going to be perfect." he said before starting daydreaming about Ichigo meeting his family, seeing the paradise he had promised her when he asked her to come with him on Valentine's Day, a place with no fighting, just love.

"Then you're coming?" Taruto asked excitedly.

Kisshu messed up Tart's hair saying "You bet!"

"Hey stop! You're messing me up!" he protested.

"I missed you, that's why!" Kisshu said laughing.

Taruto teleported ten feet further "I missed you too, but that's no reason to make me look bad!" he squealed.

Kisshu laughed even harder "I think you've been spending a little too much time with girls!" he mocked.

"Oh right, my pleasure!" Taruto said sarcastically "It's your fault I even came back here in the first place."

"Right, sorry about that by the way. But you got to spend time with your best friend the little monkey, thanks to me." he said grinning widely.

"It's Pudding!" he said before turning bright pink.

"Is it now?" Kisshu said becoming really interested in his brother's friendships.

"Just go see your scardy-cat. I'm heading to the Café." he said before disappearing.

"Yeah right, Koneko-Chan." he said before disappearing himself.

**Ichigo**

She went back home, under her covers and decided to take a nap. She couldn't sleep though; she couldn't stop thinking about Kisshu and his life on Cynnth. _It should've been really hard for him_, she thought, _having to take care of a little sister is hard enough without the responsibility of a whole planet; it's not even as if it were a country. Even a country— a town is hard enough to rule. They really are weird people, how could they think that teenagers could rule Cynnth just because they brought Mew Aqua there. I kind of agree with the hero status, but they should've chosen older people with better experience and no kids to take care of. Or, at least, wives who could do so. If I ever marry Kisshu, his work will be well done because I wouldn't bother him with kids and— hold it! Why am I talking about marrying him? We're just… Friends_…_ I really need sleep. Besides I wonder how it's like in Cynnth. I still need to find an excuse for mom and dad. I can't tell them that I'm going light years away because an alien mother invited me for a few weeks because I saved her sons' lives and their planet in the process. They'd just send me to a mental hospital. I mean they know about the Mew thing but they don't know I was one of them… I still am but I couldn't find the courage to transform again after… After everything that happened. I just can't, but I sure did turn into a cat a few more times. But I learned how to control it. I can turn into a cat whenever I want now. I remember using this trick to leave home a few times._

She turned to her window, only to see Kisshu sitting on a branch watching her. She gasped in surprise. She was home alone, her parents were at work. She didn't put on her PJs so she could just get up without worrying about her looks. She was about to open the window when he waved his hand to stop her just before he teleported into her room.

"How could I forget that you're a freak?" she asked teasingly, hoping that she could at least make him smile.

He did and said "Well I like jumping from the tree to inside your room, but you were asleep and it's a bit chilly outside."

"It's… Kind of you." she smiled before sitting on her bed and inviting him to join her "about what happened at the Café—"

He cut in "Don't worry, when I sensed Taruto alone I joined him for two reasons. Firstly, because I missed my little brat. Secondly, to talk to him about why I left. But it seems you spoke my mind to Pai." he grinned at her nicely.

She blushed "Well he didn't seem to understand so I just explained to him why you were behaving that way, Taruto understood but Pai stays a mystery to me. Did he ever smile?" she asked in all seriousness.

He lifted his arms and put his hands behind his head, focusing on the ceiling trying to remember "I think he stopped when we were training to reset the blue— I mean Earth."

"Any reasons?" she asked, biting her tongue in fear she's be asking too much.

He looked at her with his golden eyes and shrugged "No idea. He used to be crazier than both Taruto and I. But when it came to save our people he just turned into a killing-machine."

"Oh… I see." she said understandingly "Taruto told me once that no one dared to disrespect Pai, I mean I understand that he's the eldest but he's still a brother to you guys. Can't he just chill?"

"It really isn't a matter of brotherhood, even his mother complains about his coldness." Kisshu said not bothering to say 'mom'.

Ichigo frowned "Isn't she your mother as well? Or is it some sort of guardianship that I wouldn't understand either?" she asked.

Kisshu shrugged "We just don't get along, that's it."

"Oh… And er…" she was speechless again. She looked at him and did nothing but smile "How did it go with Taru-Taru apart from his report of my lecture?" she chuckled.

Kisshu laughed slightly "I agreed to come to Cynnth with all of you, if that's what you mean."

"I actually forgot about it but it's great!" she said cheerfully before adding sadly "I just hope my parents will let me."

"What do you mean? You're not going to tell them where you're _really_ going?" he asked leaning his head to the side.

"Don't be silly, I think Keiichiro and Shirogane will find some sort of parade as they always do. But I just wish my parents will allow me to be away for a few weeks." she admitted.

"Well if you batter your eyelashes I think they will." he joked earning a punch "Hey! I was just trying to cool you down." he protested chuckling.

"Help me find a way to make them accept, not compliment my mascara! Not that I'm wearing any." she said mostly to herself.

"You don't need to, it's perfect that way." Kisshu said, his look dreamy.

**Kisshu**

She snapped her fingers close to his face "You're deriving the subject, Kish." she said "Step out of it, how can I?"

Kisshu focused for a little while before saying "Just wait to know the parade the nerds are going to find."

"What nerds?" she asked.

"Er you know, Blondie and Mr. Gentleman. The ones you're working for at the Café." he said trying to remember their names.

"Well for your humble information, the Blondie's name is Ryou Shirogane and Mr. Gentleman is Akasaka-San Keiichiro." she said bowing.

"Is that so?" he said smirking.

"Yup!" she said looking for her phone "where is it?" she asked herself.

"Looking for this?" Kish asked displaying her phone.

"Yes! Where did you get it?" she asked in amazement.

"You forgot it at the Café, Taruto took it to bring it to you but I thought that I might as well give your phone back while I'm here." he smiled.

"Thank you, it's so kind!" she said hugging him.

He was surprised at first, but he soon hugged her back, smelling the scent of her hair. It was those moments that he took to fill up a bit of his desire towards her. His desire to have her love him. He thought that the friendship she was trying to build would be a good start for their relationship. He didn't lose faith when he knew that she really cared about him, even after she knew he was still alive. He'd just have to be the sweetest guy on Cynnth, take her out on a few dates, and she'll be his! He had already thought of places he'd take her to.

**Ichigo**

The next day, Ichigo went to the Café early in the morning. She didn't bother to knock on the front door; she just went in using the back one which leads to the kitchen. She saw something she never witnessed before, due to her coming earlier than usual.

Keiichiro, who was still in his PJs, was making himself some coffee. Every single time that Ichigo had witnessed Keiichiro, he was in neat clothes, hair done perfectly. But now, his hair's messy, and he's only wearing pajamas bottom. He also looked grumpy.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Mew Ichigo!" he gasped "how are you doing since yesterday?" he asked concerned.

"Just fine, I've been able to talk to Kish and he agreed to go back home." she said sitting on the empty table "But I figure that Taruto has already told you that."

"Actually, no. He left soon after you did and we haven't seen him since." he admitted, sitting on a chair.

"And you didn't worry?" she asked feeling her cheeks burn.

"No." he said simply before adding "He's used to spend nights out. When Ryou asked him where he's been, Tart just shook his head. So we figured that he was looking for Kisshu."

"Yeah well let me just remind you that Taruto can sense Kish wherever he is now that he's back. Does he spend nights somewhere that you know?" she asked standing up.

"He has spent a few nights at Pudding's house I think, you shoul—"

She didn't need his advice, she ran there as fast as she could. Then she focused to turn into a cat to get there faster, using shortcuts she knew. She arrived at Pudding's doorstep in no time, she focused again to turn back to normal. She rang the doorbell and waited about thirty seconds before a knocked out Taruto opened the door, _I think I woke him up_, she thought.

He managed to smile at her "Hi, what brings you here so freaking early?" he asked with his sleepy voice.

"I was worried when Keiichiro told me that you didn't go back." she said.

"Who is this?" Pudding asked.

"Morning Pudding, how are you?" Ichigo asked.

Pudding was wide awake "I'm doing well now that I know Kisshu-Oniichan is safe. Please come in, I was about to make breakfast." she said.

Ichigo remembered skipping breakfast so she nodded and went in, with Tart closing the door behind her "Thanks." she smiled.

"Oh it's okay, so are you going to Cynnth?" she asked putting on some tea for the three of them.

"Thanks." Taruto said when Pudding handed him his cup.

"Well Akasaka-San and Ryou better find a good excuse for our absence, otherwise they won't let me. But are you?" she asked.

"I don't think I can." Pudding said sadly.

"Why?" both Taruto and Ichigo exclaimed.

"Where will I leave my siblings?" she asked, both their expressions turned sad.

"Can they travel with us?" Ichigo asked Taruto.

He shook his head "No, the number of seats is limited to ten, they can't all come along. Plus, it'd be dangerous if they wouldn't take a seat until we left Earth's atmosphere." he said.

"Minto!" Ichigo suddenly exclaimed.

"What's with her?" Pudding asked.

"She practically lives in a castle with all those servants and her Nana; they could stay there for that time, no?" Ichigo asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, but there's a problem." Taruto said.

"What is it?" the girls asked.

"Well Mint isn't really fond of… Anyone except Zakuro and herself. Do you think she'll accept it?" he asked.

Both girls sighed, then Pudding said "We still have to try, I really want to come with you guys." she admitted.

"We'd like you to come, too." they said grinning at her.

Then Ichigo asked "Can you teleport people, Tart?"

"One at a time, I'm not strong enough for both of you." he said.

"It's okay, take Pudding first and then me." Ichigo said before sipping on her last ounce of tea.

"B-but where?" Pudding stuttered.

"At Mint's house of course." Ichigo smiled widely before adding "It'll only take a few minutes, you won't miss your siblings' breakfast." she assured her friend.

"If it lasts too long I can always come back here and help them get ready for daycare." Taruto smiled.

Pudding stood up "Okay, get me there!" she said, determined to convince Mint to help her.

* * *

**So this is the third chapter guys! :D Do you think that Mint will accept? Well let's hope for the best, as Taruto said she's not really fond of anybody but Zakuro and herself -_- (so far, at least ;) )**

**Ichigo: No spoilers!**

**Imène: I know better, neko-girl.**

**Ichigo: Well at least ****_I _**** have super powers, what do you have?**

**Imène: The ability to kiss someone without turning into a cat.**

**Ichigo: But you said I would be able to control it in your plot!**

**Imène *grins devilishly*: Wasn't it you, saying that I don't own TMM?**

**Ichigo: Never mind!**

**Imène: Please review, I need to stay motivated :(**

**Ichigo: Little begger.**

**Imène: Don't hate me!...*whispers* Yet... :$**

**Ichigo: WHAT?!**

**Imène: Ta-Ta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellow folks! How're you? Your two days been good? Great! Here's the fourth chapter (I've had about 20 views on it and one review, I'm not liking this :( or is it that my fanfic is that bad? :'(**

**Ichigo: Stop trying to get their sympathy!**

**Imène: Not my fault that there's just one serious reader!**

**Ichigo: Well maybe it really sucks, who knows?**

**Imène: I wouldn't publish something I'm not sure of!... I just need people to confirm or deny what I think. :(**

**Ichigo: Meanwhile, you do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and Soccer-Geek's OCs...**

**Imène: Yeah right, a little feedback would be nice, I know that at ****_least_**** 20 people have gotten until the third chapter so I'd like 5 reviews for this chapter, and only ****_then_**** I'll publish the fifth one... Or leave it at a cliffhanger and stop publishing until I have enough feedback!**

**Ichigo: You're just being mean because your plot sucks.**

**Imène: Don't hate me yet, Koneko-Chan. On with the chapter, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Pudding**

Taruto had just teleported to Mint's house with Pudding, he was about to get Ichigo but Pudding stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked in confusion.

"What if she doesn't accept?" Pudding said shyly.

He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder "It's okay; there are plenty of occasions for you to visit us. I'll make sure that you come at least once." he assured her.

He winked at her and disappeared. When he got back to Pudding's home he saw Ichigo washing dishes, he waited for her to finish up the plate she was rinsing before taking her too. When they arrived, Pudding hadn't rung the doorbell yet; she was waiting for them to come along.

"Hey, no offense but I thought you were lighter than that." Taruto complained.

Ichigo turned pink "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" he disappeared "Why does everyone keep telling me this?"

Pudding chuckled "I think you're just big boned. That's it." then she rang the doorbell.

Nana opened the big door "Oh how delightful is your visit, please come in I'll go get Mint." she said sweetly.

Pudding said "I still can't get over how beautiful this house is, na no da."

"And this is just the East wing; I wonder how big the rest of the house is." Ichigo said.

"What brings you here so early?" Mint asked, obviously still waking up.

Pudding apologized "Oh my god did we wake you up? I'm so sorry we'll come back later, na no da." she headed for the door.

"It's okay, stay here. I'll get dressed, go have some breakfast I'll be downstairs in no time." she was oddly sweet.

Ichigo murmured to her friend "Isn't she a bit too nice?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought she'd tell us off, na no da." Pudding admitted.

"Anyhow, let's go to the dining room. We'll wait for her there." Ichigo said.

Pudding whispered, once they were seated "Do you think that she needs something from us as well?"

Ichigo shrugged "Maybe, only she can tell us."

Mint came in "What can I tell you?"

Ichigo blushed "Uh, well you know erm…"

"Can I ask you a huge favor?" Pudding asked.

Mint looked at her with surprise "What favor?"

"You know that Mrs. Ikisatashi invited all of us to Cynnth for a few weeks, right?" Ichigo started.

"Where are you going with this?" Minto asked sitting at her place.

"Well Pudding has to take care of her siblings, usually. But there's not enough place for them in Pai's ship, and if she can't find anywhere to leave them safe she won't be able to come along." Ichigo said.

"And when does it concern me?" Mint asked calmly.

"I thought that here would be a good place for them to stay, there are enough people to handle them all and enough space for them to have fun, na no da." Pudding said, lowering her head.

Mint raised thin dark blue eyebrows before breaking into a kind smile "Of course they can stay." she said sweetly.

Both Ichigo and Pudding ran up to her giving her hugs and kisses "Thank you so much, it's the best thing you've ever done to me thank you!" Pudding said.

"However…" Mint objected.

They both stopped their affection display "However what?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo will have to be my personal assistant during the trip to Cynnth and back." Mint said, grinning darkly.

Ichigo thought for a few seconds "Of course! I'll do anything." _As long as we're on planet Earth_, she thought to herself.

"You will?" Pudding asked confused.

"Of course, I even swear that I will!" Ichigo said with pride.

Mint was shocked "I didn't see this coming… It's going to be less fun if you agree but anyhow, deal." she said offering her hand to shake.

Ichigo shook her hand "Deal."

Pudding was still in shock "It really is the kindest thing you've ever done for me Onee-Chan." she said hugging her.

Ichigo smiled sweetly before saying "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I can't agree more." Mint said wiping her mouth "Let's go to work."

"Let's!" both Ichigo and Pudding cheered.

They hopped in Minto's limo and went to Café Mew Mew where Ryou was waiting for them. Ichigo walked past him, not even bothering to greet him, she obviously was still mad at him for the previous day. Pudding smiled at him and Mint said a polite "Hello." before going to the dressing room.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan is still mad at Ryou Onii-Chan for what he said yesterday, isn't she?" Pudding asked sadly.

"There are just some things that can't be forgiven, Pudding. He's making himself despicable so why would I like him anyway?" she asked tying her dress' ribbon.

"She's got a point; we're not obliged to like any of them." Mint said. That's when a sad Lettuce entered "What's with you?" the bird asked immediately.

"Oh, uh… No-Nothing. I'm okay." Lettuce said.

"It doesn't seem so." Mint said looking up at her.

"Well she _obviously_ doesn't want to talk about it, so leave it Minto." Ichigo said.

"I was only asking." Mint shrugged.

They got out, dressed, and went to the kitchen where Pudding suddenly remembered her siblings.

"My brothers!" she yelled stopping everything she was doing.

"Their nanny just arrived, but I'll never volunteer again!" Taruto said appearing next to her "My Chimera Animals obey me better." he sighed sitting on a chair. His pigtails were all messy.

"Oh Pudding apologizes, Na No Da!" she sighed "But Minto accepted to keep them at her house for the trip!" she said cheerfully.

"Really?" Taruto said floating "It's great!" he cheered doing a back flip "You're finally coming with us, it's awesome!"

"Yeah! Awesome." some voice imitated.

"What's wrong Shirogane Onii-Chan?" Pudding asked.

"Time to open and he isn't dressed yet." he said.

"Got it!" Tart said disappearing.

"Maybe Ichigo's right, you're—"

"And we need to speak about your alibi for the trip before we open." he said heading to the dining room.

"Okay!" she said running in that direction as well.

They were all seated at what had become the gathering table. She took a seat between Lettuce and Zakuro who arrived at the Café first. Keiichiro spoke.

"We have three possibilities of alibi." he said.

"Four." Ryou corrected.

"Anyhow, the first one is a cruise around the world." he said.

"Lame." Mint said, holding her cheek with one hand.

"I think it's a bit too obvious." Ichigo commented.

"The second one is a trip to an American university, a visit to its campus and all what has to do with tourism." he said.

"I'm way too young to think about university, na no da." Pudding remarked.

"The third one is a pastry competition in France." Akasaka-San said.

"I like that!" Ichigo said cheerfully.

"Me too!" Pudding added.

Zakuro spoke up "It's risky." she said in her usual tone.

"You don't think we'd propose it if we didn't have evidence of it, it really exists and we really are going to participate. It's even shown on TV." Shirogane said quite harshly.

"What's the fourth idea?" Lettuce asked.

"The fourth one is not going." Ryou said.

"Speak for yourself!" Ichigo said, speaking to him for the first time of the day.

"I thought that cat got your tongue." Shirogane mocked.

"So what excuse shall we pick?" Keiichiro said, avoiding an argument between those two.

"The food competition is a good one, I think." Lettuce said.

"I think so too, Na No Da!" Pudding said.

"It's the best one." Ichigo said, still grilling Shirogane.

Everyone was waiting for Zakuro's agreement; they held their breaths until she opened slightly her mouth to say "It's good to me." before everyone sighed in relief.

"Well it's settled then." Shirogane said before adding "Now open this Café."

"As you wish your highness!" Ichigo said sorely.

**Ichigo**

"Any news about the trip?" some familiar voice asked her, making her gasp in fear.

She threw her cushion at him "You scared me to death, you jerk!" she hissed.

Kisshu, who was wearing his Cynnth clothes, chuckled "Sorry ma'am, but how about my question?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Well we settled on a baking competition in France." she said making herself comfortable.

"What did your parents say?" he asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"They're out; I ditched the shift for a nap. It's not like we're going to have to battle any time soon, is it?" she smirked.

"Well…" Kish hesitated.

"Is it?" she asked more seriously, sitting back up.

"It is!" he said before laughing out loud.

"Quiet!" she hissed "My parents can come home at anytime."

"Sorry." he said whispering and mocking her at the same time.

"Don't make fun of me!" she hissed punching his arm.

"Alright, alright my humblest apologies." he said with a hand to his chest.

"Thank you." she said "Now tell me if there are any rules or traditions in Cynnth that I'd better follow."

"Well like what?" he asked, letting himself fall on her bed.

"Those that aren't the same here." she said laying on her side to look at him.

"No! Really?" he said sarcastically.

"I told you not to make fun of me, you Baka!" she said.

"No seriously, you have to be more precise." he said in all seriousness.

"I don't know does everybody dress like you guys?" she asked.

He couldn't stop laughing after realizing that she was actually serious, then he calmed down and said "Of course, do you think we're dressing up to meet you?" he asked still with tears in his eyes.

"I see you're being serious, it's nice to know." she said still offended that he didn't take her seriously "Then how do Cyniclon girls dress?"

"Well erm, you know I think Pai's going to bring some clothes for you in your rooms, in the ship's rooms I mean. We're not the only famous people after the Mew Aqua's been distributed all over Cynnth. You are, too. For saving our lives, destroying Deep Blue and mostly for giving us Mew Aqua. You're going to need to dress up as Cyniclons for people not to jump at you and hurt you unwillingly." he paused before adding "For the ears, though, I still don't know how he's going to do. Maybe hoods, capes or something." he said leaning his head to the side.

"Do you seriously think we're _that_ famous?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

"You sure are, especially Koneko-Chan. There are regions, countries, fruits and seas that are named after you five. We made sure to honor our lifesavers in every way we could." he said still serious.

Ichigo couldn't help but blush "What did you name after Pudding?" she asked.

"There's a tropical rainforest that grew in a part of the globe, Taruto decided to name it, and most creatures that are monkeys, after his best friend. His best friend on earth at least."

"Who is his Cyniclon best friend?" she asked, curious about their relations on their home planet.

"Well you're speaking to him!" he said in all pride.

"How cute! I love the fact that siblings can be best friends. Most of sisters or brothers that I know hate one another." she remarked.

"Well they haven't been through what we have." Kisshu shrugged.

"Oh…" she said "Alright, then erm, do you eat the same things as we do?" she asked next.

"No, not really. It's pretty different; I didn't find most -if not all- of my favorite meals in here. And to be honest I think that water is pretty much the only common eatable -if I can say so- thing." he said.

"So you did have some difficulties to adjust here, weren't you homesick?" she asked concerned.

"I was, most of the time I was. That's why I didn't make sense, I couldn't decide whether I loved you or wanted to kill you because on one hand I really loved you, and I still do. And on the other hand, by killing you it would've been easier to save my people. I only love two people to death. My little Kappukēkki and you." he said in a sweet smile.

Ichigo felt herself blushing before asking "What about your parents?"

Kisshu looked up at her, wondering why she asked about them, before saying simply "It's complicated, always been, always will be."

"I'm… Sorry if I hit on a sensitive topic." she said.

He shook his head "Nah don't worry about that. Anyhow, take a nap; think very well about how you're going to present the competition to your parents. You have to sound true, to them and to yourself." he advised before winking at her saying "Bring me good news, Kitten."

Not letting her time to answer him, he teleported away. She took his advice in consideration and slept for a while. When dinner time came, her mom went up to wake her.

Sakura shook her daughter slightly whispering "Dinner is ready sweetheart, wash up and come downstairs." in the sweetest voice, before coming closer to her daughter, putting a kiss on her cheek and leaving a fresh cherry perfume.

_I'm sure going to miss you mom_, Ichigo thought to herself before stretching like a cat saying "I'll be here in a minute mom, is dad here?" she asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" her mother questioned.

"I have something important to ask you." Ichigo said standing up.

Sakura nodded "I'll tell him."

"Thanks." Ichigo said before going inside her bathroom "I really am going to miss you guys." she said to herself.

The discussion went all right. Ichigo's father, Shintaro, sure had some reservations when it came to tell him that Ryou and Akasaka-San would be the only men with them. He didn't trust Shirogane-San when it came to his relationship with his daughter; he thought he was flirting with her while at work. But then Ichigo told him how rude he was and how she's not even talking to him anymore.

"Is that little kid coming, too?" he asked before taking a bunch of rice in his mouth.

"What kid?" she asked before remembering "Ah! Yes, Taruto comes with us, too. He lives in the Café, we couldn't leave him behind." she said.

"That's really sweet of you!" Sakura squealed.

"How come he lives there anyway?" Shintaro asked.

"Well Pudding found him sleeping in a dirty dark alley when she went shopping so she thought that, as there are spare rooms at the Café, he could sleep there instead of outside. And his name is Taruto Ikisatashi, he's eleven years old." she explained.

"And how long, exactly, is this going to last?" he asked suspiciously.

"To be honest I really don't know it depends on if we win or if we're disqualified at some time. And we're going to do some sightseeing, too." she added.

"I think she's old enough to take care of herself, and if anything Keiichiro-San is with them. I spoke to him once; he really is responsible and has adult manners. He can handle our little Ichigo for a few weeks." Sakura said.

He finally gave in, not so proud of himself, he said "Fine, but I'll call you every single day to make sure that you're doing good, and if I know you're in the same room as a guy make sure I'll take the first flight to get you back here in chains." he warned.

"Don't you worry about that, if anything I'll be sleeping with Lettuce and Pudding." she assured him before asking "Can I go upstairs? I need to get some sleep, I'm really tired." she said yawning.

"Of course, love. Sleep tight, love you." Sakura said in her usual sweet tone.

"Thanks, love you too." Ichigo said, kissing her cheek "I love you daddy." she squealed kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"I love you Strawberry." he said.

"When will you quit calling me that?" she said, heading to the stairs.

"When I'll be six feet underground." he answered simply.

"Never mind!" and she pretended to go upstairs but was still listening to their conversation.

"Admit it, Shirogane-San doesn't disturb you the slightest bit. You just wanted her to stay." Sakura teased.

Shintaro grunted in response "So what if I do?" he protested, crossing his arms.

"It just makes you cuter!" she squealed.

Hearing that, Ichigo went up the stairs. She opened her room door to find golden eyes staring at her from across the window. She cried out her fear, thinking it was a ghost for the first two seconds, which made her cat ears and tail pop out.

"Is everything alright up there?!" Shintaro asked.

"Y-Yeah! I just thought that there was a spider!" she lied "It-It's okay though, it's just a bug." she said closing the door and locking it.

He teleported inside her room asking "Do you really fear ghosts that bad?"

"When I was young, I thought that there was one in my closet at night; I could just not fall asleep in here. I had to do so on the couch or in my parents' bed." she explained "Then I kind of grew up but the fear is still there."

"It's… Hard." he said compassionately "And I'm sorry for scaring you."

She giggled sweetly "Oh it's nothing, have a seat." she offered, doing so herself.

"Thanks." he said with a smile "So how'd it go?"

"Well erm…" she said, acting sad "Actually…"

"Please tell me you're coming!" he pleaded.

"I am!" she chuckled.

"Now you're the one to scare me!" he hissed.

"Sorry I just couldn't help it!" she tried to hold in her loud laugh.

"That's not nice" he said "I was only going if you came."

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"What's shocking you?" he asked.

"Well my dad hardly accepted, I don't think I would've come if it weren't my mom convincing him." she admitted.

"I just didn't want to leave you alone out here. Shirogane and Keiichiro are going to that contest and the other Mews to Cynnth. It would've been hell, staying here knowing that everybody's having their own fun." he said sadly "So I would've stayed to cheer you up when you'd miss your friends, be the friend you need." he said with a kind smile.

"You're so sweet, Kisshu." she said blushing "I erm, don't know how to er— what to say, it's…" words died in her throat.

"Natural." he continued "I really do care about you, Ichigo."

"I uh…" she didn't know how to respond; she just wanted to hug him but retained herself from doing so. It would give him too much hope for a relationship and she didn't want to grow that idea in him. She smiled and left it at that.

"So, is there anyone else who you'd like to talk to about this trip?" he said knowing exactly the answer to his question.

"Well yes" she said "Moe and Miwa, they're childhood friends, I've hidden too much from them. Tomorrow, they'll know the truth. About everything." she decided.

Kisshu's eyes were wide open "How are you going to proceed?" he asked incredulously.

"Well at first I'd bring the Mew subject up" she said "then I'd ask them how they would react in front of their leader."

"What if they hate them?" Kish asked.

"Well they just won't know it's me." she shrugged.

"It really is courageous to tell them now." he said.

"Thank you." she smiled before yawning and stretching like the kitten she was, making Kish chuckle.

"I guess you'll just call it a night." he said.

"Yeah, and you should too." she said.

"Why should I?" he asked frowning.

"Because I said so." she said before winking at him friendly.

He bowed "Sweet dreams, my lady." he said before disappearing.

_Well sweet dreams to you too anyway!_ she thought sarcastically.

She put her pajamas on and went under her covers, purring as she did so. The next morning though, she was nervous as hell about telling her friends who she really was. She called them both and set a meeting at the park, she went there a bit late, as usual. She hugged each one of them before sitting between them.

"So what is it you want to tell us?" Miwa asked.

"Are you back in the relationship with Aoyama-kun?" Moe asked excitedly.

"No, it has nothing to do with Masaya." Ichigo said flatly, still sore about how he broke up with her.

"Then what is it?" Moe asked.

"Just let her speak, she's all nervous, so it must be important." Miwa rushed.

"It really is important." Ichigo said before taking a deep breath "Do you remember what happened in Tokyo approximately a year ago?" she asked.

Moe spoke up "Yeah, the Mew Mew thing, town still isn't the same as it used to be." she said shrugging "What about it?"

Ichigo took another deep breath, trying to calm herself down "Well what would you do or say if you met one of them?" she asked nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Miwa asked.

"Well if you got to meet one of them, how would you react?" she tried to explain, but failed.

Moe thought for about ten seconds before saying "I'd totally hug her, if it were the pink one!" excitedly.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, slightly blushing.

"Yeah, I mean, they practically saved our planet. How can I not?" Moe said, like it was obvious.

"How about you, Miwa?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I'd have the same reaction as Moe, it's like meeting a real hero!" Miwa squealed.

Ichigo sighed in relief "What if it was me?" she asked.

Both Moe and Miwa started laughing hysterically before Miwa asked "What do you mean what if it was you?"

"What if I've been a Mew Mew the whole time and I couldn't tell you because I was scared that you'd think I'm a freak and I just didn't want to lose any of you?" she said it in such a rush that only her childhood friends would've understood her. Which they did.

"Well we'd beat you up for keeping this from us for such a long time, and then we'd ask you to turn into a cat-girl to touch your ears and then we'd sell you to science so that they can slice you and know what you're made of." Moe said simply.

Ichigo gulped hard before asking "Are you sure about the beating up and selling to science, though?"

Miwa chuckled "She's joking of course! But it would still be a waste if you really were and didn't tell us." she said seriously.

Ichigo looked down at her joined knees blushing with guilt "Oh…"

"But it's not like you really are a Mew Mew." Moe said leaning back on the bench, when she saw Ichigo's expression still serious, she asked "Is it?"

"Actually—" Ichigo started looking up at her, but Miwa cut in.

"Oh my gosh, she really is a Mew Mew!" the girl squealed.

"Yell it louder, I don't think they heard you in North Pole!" Ichigo hissed.

Moe was looking at her still in shock; she said very slowly "So Ichigo Momomiya-chan, the girl I've always known is… The cat-girl whose poster is stuck on my room's wall?"

Ichigo blushed hard "I've never noticed it!"

"I always let my closet door open, I didn't want you to think I was a fan girl on some super hero…" she said "It's lame, isn't it?"

"It's actually flattering. So you guys aren't mad at me for hiding it from you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course not!" they both said.

"There's something I want to ask you, though." Miwa said.

"You want me to transform?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah!" they both squealed.

"My pendant is at the Café for now, but I can turn into a kitten if I concentrate hard enough." she said smiling weakly.

"What are you waiting for?" Moe asked excitedly.

Ichigo did so, and regretted it almost immediately when her friends wouldn't stop messing her hair up. She turned back into a human and Miwa asked the question she really meant to ask in the first place.

"So are the girls at the Café also Mew Mews?"

"Yes." Ichigo replied simply.

"What about the little boy that's there for six months already?" Moe asked.

Then Ichigo went on a full explanation about the alien boy, she told them about his brothers. She told them everything they needed to know, even Kisshu's love for her which they found very cute and so romantic! And then she had to tell them about the trip.

"There's something more important that I need to tell you guys." she said in all seriousness.

"More important than an attractive alien that's in love with you?" Moe asked, still stunned by Kish.

"More or less, it's related." Ichigo admitted. She took a deep breath and announced "Their mother invited us for a few weeks."

"As on their planet?" Miwa asked eyes wide.

"As in light years away from here?" Moe asked, jaw down to earth.

"Yes and yes. Their planet's called Cynnth, by the way." Ichigo informed.

"When are you coming back?" Moe asked.

"I still don't know Pai's landing here in five days. I'll ask him then and tell you over the phone." she said.

Moe sighed "Well it's okay, it's just sad that we can't come with you."

Ichigo sighed, too "I know, right. But you have to help me pack my bags; I don't know what to take or not to take."

Moe asked "Why is she inviting you there anyways?"

"It's to thank the girls who saved their sons and planet." Ichigo replied.

"Take a gown, you have to." Miwa rushed.

"What? Why?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Thanks mean a party just for you five, it's got to be! Just trust me on this one." Miwa said.

Ichigo sighed "Okay, fine. Which one shall I take?" she asked.

"If anything you'll wear it on your date with Kisshu." Moe said making Miwa laugh hard and Ichigo's cat ears and tail appear "So that's what they look like, in that size!" she said.

Ichigo calmed herself down, making them disappear just as soon, and asked "What makes you think I'll go on a date with him?"

"Well it's obvious, he loves you. And you want a friendship with him, so when he shows you his perfect side, but not too perfect, you'll fall for him and you guys will go on a date. Simple as that." Moe said, still looking serious.

"A relationship would ruin everything; I've only been able to stay friends with him for a few days." Ichigo said.

"It would better everything, you Baka!" Miwa said.

"Anyhow, let's go home, I need to start packing." Ichigo said before remembering an important detail "Oh and my parents think it's a pastry contest in France, in which Keiichiro and Shirogane really will participate, so pretend it's what you think too." she instructed.

"Hai!" they both said.

The packing turned into laughter and amusement, Ichigo found the perfect dress for a reception -or a date for that matter- and put it aside. She put on some nightgowns and pajamas, but nothing actually useful, just clothes. She didn't actually really bother to put anything else; she was just relieved that her friends knew about her secret. Which didn't change anything to their relationship, and that was the best part of it all. Ichigo loved her friends so much, she was so happy that day.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? It's a bit of a filler but I kind of er... I don't really like it :( (any constructive comments will be accepted) and what do you think about Moe and Miwa? Did I represent them well? And Ichigo's parents won't appear that much, mostly because I struggle with writing about them and the other reason will be shown after... 20 chapters? At least, I think... I haven't written it yet...**

**Ichigo: How many chapters have you written yet?**

**Imène: Why does it interest you?**

**Ichigo: I just wanted you to say something useful...**

**Imène *glares hard*: I'm on the 19th chapter and don't get on my nerves, cat-girl, I could kill you fast...**

**Kisshu: You don't-**

***fans crying Kisshu's name in surprise***

**Imène: Well yes, I couldn't just stay with this crazy girl alone in my A/Ns, what were you going to say, hottie?**

**Kisshu *sweats awkwardly*: Well uh, Ichigo's my only love so er...**

**Imène *understanding*: Ohh okay Ikisatashi-Sama...**

**Kisshu: I didn't- Never mind, just don't hurt Ichigo, okay?**

**Imène: Well I won't I need her to make you a happy fa- guy in the end.**

**Ichigo: What is it you were going to say? **

**Imène: Nothing! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review, I tolerate constructive critics and all, I promise... Or else I'll leave a huge cliffhanger, take this threat seriously. And thank you kisshuismylife for your feedback :* OH and if I get my 5 reviews, you'll have a surprise on the next chapter. I won't say anything else...**


	5. Surprise! :D Happy New Year :

_**I decided that as a New Year gift, I'll post the 5th chapter (which contains a surprise itself) after only 3 reviews on the chapter. I'm looking forward to have more reviews on the next chapters Xo**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! If you read this, means that there was feedback...**

**to Clueless Person: No, she only gave her word for as long as they were on Earth so she'd just let Mint forget about it for the rest of the trip, which she will ^^ thank you for your feedback :D**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Five days later, Ichigo woke up in a rush because she **wasn't packed yet!** She hurried on throwing every and anything she thought useful. She took her toothbrush, wondering if Cyniclons used the same system or if they had some sort of technological advance on that, too. She put an entire drawer of her casual clothes in her suitcase; she got out another one for her shoes and put all of the nice ones inside it. She folded her dress carefully and put it on top of all her clothes, she cared about it even though it was in a bag itself. She took her phone and its charger still wondering about the Cyniclons and their habits. In her hurry, she shoved a bag of candy in her suitcase either.

She went down the stairs, said goodbye to her parents tenderly before hopping in Mint's limo while the driver was charging her luggage in the vehicle. She almost had tears in her eyes when Pudding, who was much sadder than her for leaving her siblings at Minto's house, tried to cheer her up herself. She pulled herself back together and tried to have some fun with her friends, of course Mint wasn't as receptive as Pudding. They went by Lettuce' home and took her from there, too. She and Mint were talking excitedly but still in a civilized manner about the trip they were about to have. All four of them went to Café Mew Mew, which seemed odd to the driver who thought that he could very well take them to the airport himself. Mint told him not to damage the limo that a bus would take them off the Café and to the airport.

Zakuro was the last one in. Even after two years around her, Mint still admired Onee-sama so much that her heart skipped a beat each time the international teen star spoke to her. Except in fights, where she was always serious.

When they arrived to the Café, Keiichiro and Shirogane were also packed. They were waiting for them to come so that they'd lead them to the backyard, where Pai had already arrived only minutes before. Lettuce' heart skipped a beat when she heard his name; it had been so long since she'd last seen him. She missed him quite a lot, when she was being honest to herself. But she knew that all he cared about was the leadership of his planet. So she didn't stand any chance.

**Kisshu**

Kisshu and Taruto were already inside the ship, getting everything ready for the Mews' arrival. As Kish had predicted, there was a bunch of female Cyniclon clothes. Each girl could recognize her own by their color, their Mew color to be exact. The rooms were designed for each Mew Mew, too.

Having deep blue birds on a light blue wallpaper, Mint's room was neat and classy with a dining room, just enough to have her tea at peace. A rather big stuffed bird sat on her bed.

Lettuce' room had all sorts of marine life on her light green wallpaper, and a book shelf that was filled with Cynnth's history, customs, habits and a dictionary from Japanese to Cyniclonian. Her animal, stuffed, was put between two cushions on her bed.

Pudding had her room colorful, mostly yellow and orange. There were monkeys on her wallpaper, but not just drawn. They were playing with one another, jumping all around the walls; it really made the walls look alive in some way. There was also a toy box so full that it couldn't be closed. And many stuffed animals thrown all over her bed.

Zakuro's room was a deep purple on the walls, and a nice wooden floor was nicely covering the bottom. She had a dresser bigger than the others' and some interesting books to read during the trip. She, too, had a grey wolf. But hers was a natural size and features, and stood at the corner of her room.

Ichigo's room -which Kisshu liked best- was a light pink with strawberries on the wallpaper. Everything was either green or pink, she had about three books on a table, enough space in her closet, and a giant stuffed wild cat sat nicely on her bed.

Kisshu just stood in the hallway, wondering how Pai had been able to get so much information about the Mews' tastes. The rooms were divided in a great way: Zakuro's was facing Pudding's, Lettuce' was facing Mint's and Ichigo's was simply the last room in the hallway. This spaceship must've been designed after Kisshu went back to Earth. _This really is some good work_, he thought to himself before disappearing.

**Ichigo**

Ichigo took her phone once they were all gathered in the backyard, she dialed Moe's number but she couldn't get her, she tired Miwa's though she couldn't get her either. She started stressing out about not being able to say goodbye to them when Kisshu appeared right in front of them. He noticed her tension.

"Is everything okay, Kitten?" he asked with concern.

"I see that you didn't lose your habits, Kisshu." Mint remarked.

"I'm just scared I might not be able to say goodbye to my school friends, Moe and Miwa." she said sadly.

Kisshu smiled "Then I'll get you to them, come on."

Ichigo blinked in surprise "Ri-Right now?" she asked.

He shrugged "Yeah, I just need something they've touched to be able to sense them." he said.

Ichigo handed him her phone "Here"

He grabbed it and closed his eyes focusing, and then it was her hand that he grabbed before disappearing into thin air. They were in the subway, waiting for their train to come; Kisshu had appeared with Ichigo in the restrooms, inside a cabinet. They were so close to one another that they might've touched inappropriately if Ichigo didn't manage to keep enough space between them.

"Speak to them. Call me when you're done, I'll be in this cabinet." he said trying not to touch her intentionally.

"Thank you Kish." she said with a smile.

"Of course." he said "it's a bit selfish because I only did it for you not to be sad during the trip, you're prettier when you're happy." he smiled.

"It's er…" she was speechless again.

Kisshu spoke "I'll just go get everything ready, I'll contact you if you're late."

"I won't last long, thanks Kish." she said opening the cabinet door.

He winked friendly at her and disappeared. She got out and looked for her two friends in the crowd. She found them on a bench chatting with each other.

"Girls!" she called out.

"Oh, hi Ichigo! How're you?" Miwa said.

"I came just to say goodbye to you, I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I couldn't get you girls on the phone so Kisshu brought me here."she hugged Moe "I'm going to miss you so bad." she said.

Moe sighed "We'll miss you too Ichigo-Chan. Don't forget to bring us a little something from there." she chuckled.

"Have a good trip; call us as soon as you land if phone still works." Miwa said hugging her "I love you take great care."

"I love you girls so much, and say hi to Kisshu for me." Moe winked.

Ichigo blushed hard before saying "I should go now."

"Careful, and remember every detail about your date with him!" Moe last advised.

"If it ever happens." Ichigo murmured to herself before calling him.

He appeared right in front of her, way too close for the space that was left. Tension could be cut with a butcher's knife when he didn't get back. He stood still for what felt like years, she just couldn't get the words out _again_. She just looked up at him, telling herself that she shouldn't think what she was actually thinking. And what she was thinking was that he was the most attractive person that she'd ever laid eyes on. And she needed to stop thinking that because it kept her from being reasonable; it kept her from stopping that gaze. He licked his lips and leaned in slowly, not that he was really far from her. He was an ounce away from her lips when she got herself back together.

She backed away a bit whispering "I'm sorry Kisshu."

He pulled back, deceived. He looked down at her, and realized that she was just as sad as he was. He pulled her in a hug and teleported to the Café's kitchen. He was sure not to find anyone there. He looked deep into her eyes, when they both opened their mouth to speak, they started blushing.

"Kish I'm sorry, I mean… We're friends." Ichigo said awkwardly.

"No it's my fault Ichigo, I er… I shouldn't have. We're just friends." he said scratching the back of his neck before saying "We should get going the ship's in the backyard."

Ichigo nodded and followed his lead. Her mouth fell open when she saw the spaceship. Taruto was the only one out, suggesting that he was waiting for them.

"Finally!" he said.

"_This_ is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Taruto asked.

"It's so tiny!" she squealed.

Kisshu whispered to her ear "Never judge a book on its cover, Kitten." sending tingles and sparks within her before saying out loud

"Just come in, you'll be surprised."

"If I can fit in!" she said.

"You sure will." Taruto said.

She didn't think so, but when she passed the door, she felt like she herself had teleported. She found herself in a long hallway, like inside an enormous boat. She held her breath when she knew that the saucer she saw in the backyard was just a passage to the real ship. It amazed her so much; her cat instincts pushed her to visit the ship by herself before remembering that they weren't flying yet. She turned back to a steel wall from where Kisshu and Taruto appeared seconds after she did.

Taruto grinned "So how do you like it?"

"I need to know every room of this, it's so awesome!" she said excitedly.

Kisshu smiled before saying "We need to take off first, I'll help Pai. Tart, show her the flight seats."

"Check!" he said before grabbing Ichigo's hand and teleporting to where everybody was, already seated with their seatbelt fastened.

Shirogane and Keiichiro were there, too. But they were just about to leave. Ichigo greeted them and sat in what seemed to be her seat. It was pink with a strawberry on the back. She fastened her seatbelt and waited for the ship to take off. It took about ten minutes for the speed to be steady. She knew that when Kish and Pai both appeared in front of them.

"Mew Ichigo" Pai started "I think that I owe you an apology for the misunderstanding in our last conversation." he said bowing to her

She blushed "It's fine Pai" she assured him "can we stand up now?" she asked.

Pai _chuckled_ "Of course, I'll lead you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" she asked "You haven't seen your rooms yet?" she asked the Mews.

"No, we went here as soon as the passage landed on the backyard." Lettuce said.

"Show me my room!" Pudding asked excitedly.

"Unbuckle your seat, I'll take you there." Taruto smiled.

"Thank you, na no da!" she squealed before taking his hand and disappearing with him.

Pai spoke again "I'll show Lettuce and Mint's room."

"I'll take care of Zakuro and Ichigo's." Kish decided.

Pai grabbed the hands of his two Mews, and so did Kisshu and teleported. They arrived in the hallway at the very same time, Kisshu started with Zakuro's room. She liked it, or at least she didn't dislike it. Mint did love that room, though. Then Pai showed their rooms to the green and the blue Mew, Ichigo thought that they showed her friends' personalities pretty well. She couldn't wait to see her own room. Kisshu opened the door for her and let her gasp her amazement away.

"I take it you like your room, Koneko-Chan." he said.

"No, I absolutely love it! It's almost like my room on Earth, only better." she squealed "Who designed it?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure, I think it was Pai." Kisshu mumbled, loud enough for her to hear him before saying "I think he did so too for your rooms in the castle."

"I thought it was a democracy." she said frowning.

"It is but our family lives in a castle, and the smallest houses there are bigger than Birdie's house." he said.

She just nodded before checking the closet which was half Cyniclon clothes, in all shades of pink from deep red to rosy white, and the other half empty. Her suitcases were already in her room so she could leave them there. She didn't need to unpack because she'd just be spending a week in the ship.

"About what happened in the subway" Kisshu started, but she cut in.

"There's… No need to speak about it right now, Kish." she said "I should've pulled back earlier."

"I just never should've come this close to you." he admitted.

"It's okay; let's just forget it." she said before sitting on the pink chair "Nothing's changed between us."

"Yeah." he sighed in relief "I'll make sure everything's fine, dinner will be ready in no time." he said before disappearing.

"Well I'll check those clothes!" she said to herself.

She stood back up and opened the door to her closet, which was facing her bed. She took the first hanger and noticed it was a short pink sleeveless dress with sort of brick red leggings that reached the upper calves. The dress had a ribbon on the cleavage and its waist had a nice ribbon belt, both a darker pink than the dress itself.

Ichigo liked it but it wasn't the best outfit she'd seen yet, so she put back that hanger and took another one, a darker one. It was a blood red cropped top and a way too revealing red skirt. The cropped top was tight with three quarters sleeves and buttons all along, from the cleavage to the upper belly part. The skirt was cut on the side and high waist, suggesting that most of her thigh would be showing.

Ichigo liked that one, even though she thought it was too revealing. She saw something long, light pink and hooded. She put back the red outfit to take that one and she knew it was the one in which she'd be leaving the ship in. It was a rather large dress with a wide hood and long wide sleeves, when she turned it back; it looked like her Mew Mark was in the middle of her back. _But how did they even know my Mew Mark?_ she asked herself.

She put it back and decided to have a tour of her friends' rooms. The doors were colored so it was easy to recognize the occupants. She knocked on Lettuce' door, but she didn't get any answer. She did the same with Mint's but no answer either. _Weird…_ she thought before knocking on Pudding's, from which loud laughter could be heard. She knocked lightly at first, but getting no answer she banged on the door.

"Easy on the door Oneechan!" Taruto said.

"Sorry, but you didn't hear me when I knocked normally." she said "Where do you think are the others?" she asked.

"Aren't they in their rooms?" Taruto asked.

"Do you think I'd ask you if I didn't check before?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just check every room you can, consider yourself home." he said with a kind smile "Just don't mess up my room when you find it!" he warned.

"Don't worry about that." she assured him before walking out.

And that's how she discovered her new home. She checked every door, every hallway, every turn. She made sure to cross every place at least three times so as not to get lost, yet she did anyway. _Kisshu, I'm lost!_ she squealed in her mind. _Open the first door you see._ he said telepathically. _Wait, are we telepaths together?!_ She thought. _How do you think I answer your calls?_ He chuckled. She did as he first said and found a military green room, it was wide and neat. _Awesome_ she thought to herself before getting to Kisshu's mind. _It's a green room, but not Lettuce'. _Shethought. _Do you like it?_ He asked._What's the link between me finding my way and liking this room?_ She asked. _Come on, just answer._ He almost pleaded. _I love it, so how do I find my way?_ She rushed._Welcome to my room._ He said with a smirk that could be heard. _Stop smirking and tell me how I get to where everybody is_. She asked before gasping in surprise. He teleported in front of her, about three feet away, and stretched his hand out for her to hold him. She did and, a blink later, she found herself in a kitchen that looked American. An unknown but really good smell filled the air; she looked at him and saw him putting a white apron on.

Ichigo blinked before asking "Wait, _you_ cooked this?"

"What's so weird about it?" he asked before slicing some unknown frui— vegeta— something that Ichigo did not know.

She leaned in further and asked "What is this?"

"This is a vegetable called Elft, like your turnips but they don't have the same shape." he explained before throwing the little squares of Elft in what seemed to be a soup.

"So this is a veggie soup?" she asked smelling its scent.

"Basically, it is." he said before adding a purple oil-like liquid "And this is oil but from the Zakuro plains." he explained.

"So this explains the color." she said to herself "Show me everything I need to know!" she said excitedly.

Kisshu chuckled "Fine, put an apron on."

"Hey I said show me, not teach me!" she said "I'd burn this ship up if I tried to cook." she warned.

Kisshu just smirked before flying to the other side of the room and taking a pink apron, he teleported behind her and put it on her whispering "I trust you, and I know that you learn fast."

Ichigo felt uncomfortably good before saying "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Kisshu grinned at her, handing her a knife "Cut this up, will you?" he said pointing at some pink round fruits, or what seemed to be fruits, that looked more like candies to her.

Ichigo took the plate and asked "What are these, exactly?"

"Ichigos." he said simply.

"Well I noticed my color, and the name's really cute. But are these fruits or..?" she trailed off.

"Tasty fruits, but too sweet for me." he answered "Just cut them in half, I'll do the rest."

"I have a question, though." she announced while cutting her fruits.

"What is it?" he said, still busy with whatever he was doing.

"Is it every Cyniclon that can read people's minds or is it specific to some people?" she asked.

"Actually, you're very lucky" he started "because not every Cyniclon can read minds, and I can only listen to the thoughts you _want me to_ like, if you don't aim your thought at me I can't hear it." he said.

"Is it some sort of ruse to make me think that you don't permanently read my mind?" she asked, shifting her weight on her right leg.

"I didn't even think of it!" he laughed "I should have, though." he muttered to himself.

"And how come you can tell me things telepathically?" she asked continuing her task.

"Well it mostly happens when people are very close, emotionally." he explained "I can't get into Pai's mind, for example." he said.

"Whose minds can you get into?" she asked.

"Well yours, Taruto's, Kappukēkki's, Rirī's and… I think that's it." he said.

"Oh… Do you have other sisters?" she asked.

"Rozū and Rin" he said "why?"

"How old are they?" she questioned.

"Well Pai's the oldest with a twin sister named Rin, they're nineteen. Then it's me, seventeen, and Rirī is sixteen. Taruto is eleven, Rozū's nine and Kēkki's six." he said.

"No other brothers?" Ichigo asked before putting an ichigo fruit in her mouth, she loved its taste and unlike Kish she didn't think it was too sweet.

"Nope." he said simply "I take it you love your fruits." he chuckled.

"Yeah! I don't know why you think they're too sweet, they're perfect to me!" she squealed.

Kisshu teleported to the cupboard but when he opened it, it looked like a fridge. He took out a cake, more like a birthday cake, and put it on the table "Bring me those fruits, please." he said.

She walked towards him with the bowl of ichigos in her hand saying "Is there something you can't do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"I mean that you cook, you bake, you fight, you take care of a little sister and are up to lead a planet alongside with your father and Pai." she kept herself from mentioning his kissing talent "Is there anything you can't do?" she asked handing him the bowl.

Kisshu laughed slightly blushing just as much "I can't do her hair, match her clothes and keep up with the leadership's stress." he said.

"Oh… But it's okay, you'll ask for a delay of your duties until Kēkki is old enough to take care of herself and get to work then. Just like you told me, remember?" she tried to cheer him up.

He smiled down at her placing the half ichigos on top of the cake before saying "It's still not sure that they accept."

"What do you mean 'not sure'?" she said with a high pitched voice.

"They need me; it has to take three people to lead Cynnth. We didn't divide our planet into countries because it leads to jealousy, hate, wars and deterioration of the planet. We've studied every aspect of the civilizations on Earth since the Cyniclons' departure; we analyzed every society and leadership. We must all live in peace to keep our planet safe and healthy" he explained "and it takes three main leaders and a council for every decision. The leaders consider every member of the council's advice but in the end it's up to them to act. And their number must be of three, no less no more. It can't be a single leader because that person will always end up as a dictator; it can't be just two leaders because if they can't be even in a decision it'll deteriorate the situations. And it can't be more than three because of the conflicts it would create." he sighed before adding "And there isn't anybody to replace me if I retire for a few years."

"Can't you choose someone from the council to replace you?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu went back to his soup and said "I've been thinking about it day and night but they're either too old or too young."

"What do you mean 'too young'? I thought Taruto couldn't work because he _was_ too young."

"They are older than me, but they don't have enough experience in leadership or anything. Plus, I'm in charge of the army troops and camps." he added.

She crossed her arms "I thought you were creating a peaceful society?" she asked accusingly.

"Well peaceful society that knows how to fight. You know, you're not the only aliens of the universe." he smirked.

She ticked on being called an alien "Who are you calling an alien?! I'm a human, a normal girl with normal ears you freak!"

"Normal ears, but what about the tail?" he said before laughing hard.

Ichigo blushed hard when she realized that her cat ears and tail had popped out "Well, apart from that!" she protested.

Kisshu scratched her cat ear saying "I was just teasing you, Koneko-Chan."

Ichigo started purring before her ears and tail disappeared "Thanks, I don't really like having these guys out."

"Well it's okay, you don't need to hide them on Cynnth. Everybody knows who you are so it won't be odd." he said.

"It's personal, I feel like a freak when they're out. Two years and I still can't get used to them." she groaned.  
"Hey, you're not a freak. You're special, you have a gift. This very gift helped you saving two planets at once, never forget it." he said in all seriousness, holding her shoulders friendly.

She couldn't help but hug him tight, he was surprised at first but returned it warmly "It's the kindest thing someone's ever said to me Kish." she whispered in his oversized ear.

"It's legit Kitten." he murmured smelling the scent of her hair.

"Sorry to interrupt this love display, I was just wondering when lunch would be served." Taruto said "I'm starving!" he added with a hand to his stomach.

"W-Wait love? What love? We're just friends! It wasn't love!" Ichigo rushed.

"Hey easy Onee-Chan, I was just teasing!" he laughed "And besides your ears and tail popped out." he added.

"And so what if they're out?" she protested.

"Well I never said I didn't like them" he shrugged "What's for lunch anyway?"

"Well come and see." Kisshu said before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Ichigo asked.

"Most likely to the dinning-room, ew I hate that!" he whined smelling the soup.

Ichigo leaned down to his ear to whisper "There's an ichigo cake for dessert."

Taruto's eyes brightened up "Seriously?"

Ichigo nodded with a smile "Yes, but there's one condition though."

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to eat this before." she said pointing at the soup.

Tart grimaced but nodded halfheartedly "Fine, but not too much."

"Well see this with whoever's serving." she said.

Taruto started floating "And I know you love Kisshu." he said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked sitting on a chair next to the table.

"I see the way you look at him, how sad you were when we couldn't find him, how you defended him when Pai and I were being unfair to him… I may be young but I'm not blind." he said in all seriousness.

"Well maybe I don't like him feeling bad; I don't like not knowing if he's doing well, I hate injustice. I do care about him but it's just like I care about all of my friends, you as well." she said.

Tart chuckled "What about the looks? Permanent blush you have when he's close to you? That high-pitched voice of yours when talking to him or even _about_ him?" he asked accusingly.

"Okay! _Maybe_ I have some feelings for him that I don't for my other friends. But sometimes I just don't know how to act with him, because when we're good I forget that he loves me and we can just hang out like we're best friends. But then something happens that makes everything awkward and I have to reconsider my behavior with him all over again thinking about what I did to make him feel too much." she said a such speed that Taruto needed two more seconds to understand her speech.

He blinked before pointing his finger at her "You LOVE him!" he yelled.

"No I don—" she cut herself off before saying "I don't even know how I feel, darn just forget it it's even more confusing to think about it."

"You'll have to sooner or later." he shrugged.

"You really are a brat!" she hissed.

"But you like me anyway, don't you?" he said with pride.

"I do, now take me to wherever everyone is." she demanded.

"Please, no! You're too heavy." he whined.

"I'll give you a heavy punch if you mention my weight again!" she groaned.

Taruto laughed "Easy Kitty, I was just kidding. Come on!"

They went to the dinning-room. Everything was already served; Kisshu must've teleported food or something like that. At one side of the table was Pai; on his right was Lettuce in front of Mint who was next to Zakuro. In front of them were Taruto and Pudding playing, Kisshu was in front of Pai with Ichigo on his right.

"You may start." Pai said.

Everyone moaned in delight, it just made them more curious about Cyniclonian food. The Mews were still wearing their Earth clothes. They saw no problem in that because it was their own culture that they were showing. They'd probably wear some of those Pai had brought for them, probably… Although, they _had to_ wear the capes when they'd get out of the ship.

The week was longer than one on Earth, much longer. The reason was that the ship had Cynnth timing and the planet turned slower than Earth, which made days longer. The Mews had learned a lot during that week, Pai was like an elder brother, he smiled more and was even being funny sometimes. Lettuce seemed to like him more and more. The girls also learned that there were two seasons on Cynnth, a warm one and a cold one. The transitions which felt like Earth's spring and autumn only lasted two weeks each, those four weeks were the most beautiful of the year as Pai described.

Ichigo avoided Kisshu most of the time because she feared that Taruto might be right, she feared to love Kisshu. She didn't know _why_ she feared that, though. One night, she turned into a cat to get to the kitchen faster; she knew the ship better by then. She hopped off her bed to get a glass of milk, but in the communication room she heard someone crying. Her claws were in so she didn't make any noise; she leaned in slightly to catch a glimpse of whoever was sobbing in front of a black screen when she saw Kisshu wearing his dark green pants, the ones he sleeps in. She hurried away to avoid being seen, she didn't want to upset him. She went straight to the kitchen and transformed back into her human form. She opened the fridge and took the bottle of Earth milk. She suspected Kish of that attention; Pai didn't really have time to shop on Earth. She filled a glass and put the bottle back in the fridge.

She gasped in fear when she saw a sight in the darkness. But it reassured her to recognize Kish's figure. She was taken aback when he walked fast towards her and hugged her a bit hard; his breathing wasn't steady even though he didn't need to. She knew he was still crying silently, so she hugged him back. Almost as tight as he did. He pulled back a bit, red puffy eyes and pink cheeks, he told her in his thoughts _I love you Ichigo_ but she didn't know what to answer. He looked deep into her eyes, she was able to see every detail of him thanks to her cat genes, and she saw his eyes go from her own to her lips. She knew what he wanted, she wanted it too. She kept herself from thinking it, though. He caressed her cheek, her porcelain skin felt so soft against his fingertips. The expression on his face had so much pain and love at the same time. So much tenderness.

He asked, still in thoughts, _Koneko-Chan… Can I?_

Her eyes were watering by then, she hated to see him in such pain. Before she knew what she was doing, she nodded ever so lightly that if he blinked when she did, he would've missed it. He didn't though, he pulled her in slowly, still with his hand on her cheek, and he made their lips touch. Hers felt so right against his, so soft. He brushed his lips on hers in the slowest motion, feeling every ounce of her. She stood still, feeling his warmth and his love. She knew she shared it by then, but she just couldn't tell him. Not that moment, not that place. They needed the right spot to do so. He carried on kissing her in the sweetest way possible, still hugging her with one arm and caressing her cheek and neck with his right hand. The kiss grew passionate and even Ichigo held him by the back of his neck. She tiptoed to reach his height better. When the kiss ended, he stuck his forehead to hers while she was catching her breath. Their noses touched slightly before he put a last sweet fast kiss on her warm wet lips.

Then he whispered "I love you Ichigo."

She gulped, squeezed her eyes shut. She focused on turning back into a kitten and ran away. She was crying inside, she felt so guilty for bringing his hopes up, she felt guilty for liking the kiss. She didn't like it actually, she absolutely loved it. It was perfect. She never felt like that when kissing Masaya. It was a whole different situation, with a whole different person. She went back to her room and cried herself to sleep still as a kitten; she didn't want human sobs to wake her friends up. She didn't want to risk thinking something aimed to Kisshu.

The next morning, they were going to land later that evening. Lettuce rose up early, as usual; she went to make breakfast for everyone. Pai met her and they had a talk, mostly about the landing and the Ikisatashis. That was when Ichigo went to the kitchen with her white nightgown on and still kind of asleep.

"Good morning, Mew Ichigo." Pai said.

She groaned in response pouring her some coffee-like liquid that she knew would wake her up.

"She's not a morning person." Lettuce said without looking at her, still busy with whatever she was preparing, but when she saw her friend's face she knew what had happened to her all night "Ichigo-San, have you been crying?" she said.

"Huh? What? No, no I er… I don't know I'll tell you when I'll know." Ichigo mumbled chuckling darkly.

She made her way out of the kitchen with her cup fulfilled with yellow coffee which's beans grew in Pudding's forest. She bumped right into Kisshu's chest almost spilling her hot drink on his bare chest. She looked up at him and he knew right away that she's been crying. She looked away and tried to make her way back to her room but he held her by her naked arms.

_Ichigo, if you need anything you know you can count on me, don't you?_ he asked.

_I know… Thanks._ she thought.

_About yesterday night though, just don't worry I don't expect anything from you… Anything you wouldn't like._ he said compassionately.

Then she knew it. She knew she couldn't wait anymore to tell him that she shared his feelings. Well not all of his feelings but she loved him as more than a friend for sure.

_Stay here._ she thought.

She went back to the kitchen, put the Pudding's coffee on a table and rushed out. She ran to his muscular arms and hugged him, she started crying silently but he felt her shake.

_Take me somewhere we can be alone._ she thought.

He teleported to his room, next to his oversized bed. She started sobbing against his chest; she let out all the tears she held when she thought he was dead, when he was missing, and yesterday's. He caressed her hair and her back slowly in a circular motion, whispering nice things to her. It eased the pain in her throat and the ache in her heart, but she _needed_ to tell him how she felt. She pulled off, her eyes puffy and red, cheeks matching her hair. He sat down and she followed, he made her sit on his lap and wiped away the tears from her face. She'd stopped crying but still couldn't catch her breath.

"I—" she was going to speak but her voice broke in mid-sentence.

"Shh, it's okay Kitten." he murmured sweetly "You don't need to speak immediately. Just relax."

Ichigo thought to herself for a moment before balling up against his chest, he put her on his bed and laid with her. He caressed her hair while she felt the warmth of his flesh. She loved him, she was certain by then. She couldn't _not_ tell him at that moment. She took a deep breath before thinking _I love you Kisshu,_ to him. His moves stopped, his chest stopped moving up and down, his hand stopped caressing her hair and back. He pulled back a bit, lifted her head up by her chin and had a serious look on his face.

Kish spoke up "Ichigo are you sure?"

"I am… Kish I love you, I just didn't know you yet when I said I didn't. I only knew the Kisshu that wanted to save his people, not _you_." she said, her voice croaky.

He hugged her back whispering "I love you so much Koneko-Chan."

"I love you too, Kisshu." she whispered.

He pulled back again and kissed her passionately, while hugging her tight against his chest. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't keep up, she ended the kiss and caressed his cheek with tears coming up again. It killed him to see her cry but the best thing he could do was let her shed her last tears on his chest, make her feel safe. He had decided that his number one purpose was to make her _happy_.

* * *

**So... You like my surprise, don't you? *batters eyelashes* Okay, I know it was too early maybe but not for her, she waited a whole year for it to happen, and he waited twice as much... So the question is: Why was he crying?**

**Ichigo: You are forgiven.**

**Imène *raises an eyebrow*: What am I forgiven for, Koneko-Chan?**

**Ichigo: The ugly chapters of the beginning.**

**Imène *facepalms*: Thanks. **

**Kisshu *grins widely*: I did like this chapter.**

**Imène: No, really?**

**Ichigo: Do you seriously doubt it?**

**Imène: I was being sarcastic, anyway next chapter will be the Mews' first scenes on Cynnth and a presentation of the Ikisatashi family, I'd like 5 reviews as well for the next chapter. I'm not too greedy, am I?**

**Ichigo: Considering your story's quality, I think you are.**

**Imène: If this chapter ever is online, then it means that at least five people 'like' this story. Xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello folks! (I say that a lot, I guess)I hope y'all good because it's going to be one of my favorite chapters, lots of description and a bit of fun and some drama. Read on my friends :p**

* * *

**Ichigo**

She and Kisshu were okay not to tell anyone about their 'relationship' until they figured it out themselves. They went to take breakfast with Taruto still teasing Ichigo about her feelings for his brother, which she denied forcefully but Kisshu couldn't help but smile. They were all used to one another, forming a big family. The family though, was about to get wider because the landing approached fast.

Everybody got dressed, the aliens putting on their usual clothes and the Mews wearing the wide hooded dresses. They took their seats for the landing and fastened their seatbelt. Taruto was sitting next to Pudding this time. The landing was smoother than the stabilization of speed when leaving earth. Pai and Kisshu appeared in front of the passengers and helped them unbuckle their seats.  
Kisshu noticed Ichigo blushing, so he asked "You're not nervous, are you?"

"Nervous? Who's nervous? I'm not… Nervous." she rushed.

"Ahh it's okay Koneko-Chan, they'll love you of course." he assured her putting an arm on her shoulders.

"You think?" she asked shyly.

"I know!" he said.

They all walked to the door, Pai entered a code and pulled a stick. Tons of clicks and beeps started emitting from the ship before the door lowered and stairs unfolded until land. Pai got out first followed by Kisshu waving at dozens of screaming fans, mostly girls screaming Kisshu's name. Taruto was the third one out; he floated to reach his brothers who were walking rapidly. Ichigo started going down, her legs shaking, she was followed by Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro was the last one to get out. People didn't notice them much, which was a good sign. Ichigo hurried a bit to Kisshu who was shaking hands with a bunch of people that seemed to admire him, she asked him telepathically: _Kisshu can we leave this crowd? I feel my cat ears and tail under the cape._ He looked at her with a slight surprise and thought: _We need to teleport away, I'll tell Taruto._ She nodded biting her bottom lip.

Taruto held Pudding's and Zakuro's hands and teleported; Pai did the same with Mint and Lettuce. Kisshu took care of Ichigo meanwhile. They all appeared on a wide balcony, it lead to six twenty feet high windows.

**Kisshu**

"Wait here for a minute, I'll go get everybody." Pai instructed before disappearing.

"What was that mess all about?" Mint asked.

"Our fans." Kisshu said simply.

"Mostly teen girls." Ichigo remarked.

"What, are you jealous Kitten?" he teased "You know you're the one I love, there's no reason to be."

"Never mind!" she groaned.

"I still think you ought to be together once and for all!" Taruto said "By the way, you can take your hoods off here." he added.

"Finally!" Lettuce said "I was nearly choking under that thing." she complained.

"Well I think it was exciting!" Pudding squealed.

"Was it?" Mint asked sarcastically.

"Once you know what real fame is like, you'll like walking around without people pointing at you or even knowing you." Zakuro said in her usual tone.

"Why do you think I went until earth just to think about my life?" Kisshu asked.

"Because Ichigo was there." Taruto answered simply.

"Let's just say it was a bonus." he said winking at the pink Mew.

"Ew take your flirt away!" she squealed.

"Come on, you know you like it deep down." he teased.

"So that's her." some female voice said, they all turned to see a tall girl with a ponytail on the right side of her shoulders. Her eyes were red and her hair went down to her stomach and was purple just like Pai's "I'm Rin, this guy's elder sister." she said with a stunning smile pointing at Kish.

"She's also Pai's twin sister, for that matter." Kisshu added "How are things?" he asked her floating and sitting Indian style.

"You dare asking me that?" she said harshly.

"Fine, I didn't say anything!" he said.

"You'll never learn!" some other female voice said, it was a girl almost as tall as Kisshu with a blue braid flowing down to her stomach as well as her elder sister, and pink eyes. She flew to Kish who was at the mid-height of the windows trying to catch him but he escaped her by teleporting to the ground.

"Hey, what's with you!?" he asked annoyed.

She appeared in front of him raging before she punched his arm forcefully "You leave me out here alone for four months?! You didn't even leave a note you jerk!" she yelled at him.

He lowered his head, obviously feeling guilty. _I'll explain later, I promise Rirī._

_You'd better come up with a good excuse because I'm not forgiving you this outrage._ She warned before saying out loud "So that's what you look like, Ichigo-San."

"I see you couldn't help but do my promo, Kish." Ichigo said.

"Hey I needed her advice on who I should marry!" he smiled shrugging.

"Please let me stay polite, at least for the moment." she asked trying to stay as kind as possible in front of his sisters.

"Oh you don't have to worry about it, we know he's annoying!" Rin said waving her hand at Kish.

"Whoa! What a great sister you are!" he said sarcastically.

A young feminine gasp grabbed the Mews' attention, it was a nine year old girl with a high ponytail on the right side of her light brown hair, and she was wearing an outfit that looked like she was a brown Mew. Taruto walked up to her and hugged her; she hugged him back as tight as she could with tears in her pink eyes. They didn't say anything to each other, just hugged. Rin noticed that exchange and the Mews' reaction so she explained the situation.

"Her name's Rozū, she's nine and they grew up together, they never left each other's side until Taruto had to train for Deep Blue and went to earth. It was hard enough for them to be separated for that long so when he went back to get that Baka it was even harder for her. At least _he_ left a note." she said grilling Kisshu.

"Didn't Pai tell you the conversation he's had with Ichigo and me when I was on earth?" he asked obviously annoyed by the accusations.

"What conversation?" Rirī asked confused.

"The one where Kisshu explains why he left but Pai still doesn't get it so I get really upset and yell a deeper explanation for him to understand." Ichigo explained "Taruto understood my point and went to look for Kisshu right after that _argument_."

"Which I'm still grateful about, by the way." Kisshu said with a kind smile.

She smiled back before saying "I've never been through this and being the lazy Baka that I am I would've left way before you did."

"Can someone explain to me why he left?" Rirī asked.

"I said I'd tell you later, just be patient for god's sake!" Kisshu was plain annoyed by then.

She was going to respond but was cut off by an older woman running towards Kisshu and hugging him tight. She had grey hair and sparkling brown eyes, mostly because she was crying. She pulled back a bit to put kisses everywhere on Kish's face and to check if he was alright, if he wasn't hurt anywhere. He just looked surprised to see that affection display. It wasn't like her, usually she'd yell at him for leaving like his sisters did. It was Risa Ikisatashi, the mother of the clan. Adoptive mother for Kisshu but she still had that rank.

"Kisshu, I was worried sick!" she moaned hugging him back tight.

He hugged her back almost as tight as she was, and by his shoulders' trembling he was crying too. He teleported away with her, to his room where he cried in her arms for about ten minutes. He never showed his feelings to her; he never showed his feelings to anyone besides Ichigo. She pulled back, took a handkerchief out of a pocket on her gown and wiped her son's tears away. She kissed him on the forehead and teleported to where her guests were, leaving him alone in his room.

**Ichigo**

The older woman came back, without Kisshu. Her eyes were puffy and red but she managed to smile at the five girls who were meeting up with her daughters.

"So is it real that you're half animals or is it just a metaphor?" Rin asked, she had invited the girls inside the living-room and everyone was seated.

"It actually is true, maybe someday we'll transform for you to see what we look like." Lettuce said smiling kindly.

"I've heard tons of stories about you, Ichigo." Rirī said "Especially your first meeting with Kish." she winked.

Ichigo blushed hard "So he told you that too."

Pudding frowned "I don't think I know that story."

Both Mint and Lettuce chuckled and Zakuro smiled "I don't know this story either, maybe we can hear it?"

Rirī cleared her voice "Well she was walking down a street and—"

"Hey! Hey! There's no need to tell this right now, you know er…?" she squeaked waving her hands.

Pudding looked at Taruto "Do you know that story?"

"I don't but Rirī's going to tell everyone anyway." he shrugged.

"Exactly!" Rirī said.

"What's so embarrassing about it, Ichigo?" Mint teased.

"You know exactly why it's embarrassing so stop pretending!" Ichigo hissed.

"Well I don't think it is I think it's pretty romantic." Rirī said.

"Just tell me! I can't not know!" Pudding whined.

"Well long story short, he kissed her before she even knew his name." Rirī said.

Ichigo turned red before her ears and tail popped out "Oh geez! Not again!" she whined.

"Whoa! Can I touch them?" Rozū asked excitedly.

"Rozū! Do you know how rude this is?" Rirī said.

"It's okay, come here." Ichigo said swinging her tail from side to side.

"Thank you!" Rozū squealed.

She floated towards her and touched the outside of her ear, she scratched in between which caused them to disappear. Ichigo started purring forgetting that she was in a formal gathering.

"Ichigo, watch you tone for heaven's sake!" Mint said.

Ichigo opened her eyes realizing suddenly "Sorry!" she squealed.

"It's okay, just weird." Rin assured her with a kind smile.

Risa walked towards them before clearing her throat "Ladies, I apologize for my first appearance to you. My name's Risa Ikisatashi, I'm their mother. Rin –short for Rinda-, nineteen. Rirī, sixteen. Rozū, nine. And there's Kēkki too, who's six years old, but she couldn't make it. She's in the nursery for health care." she explained, voice and head low.

"It's okay, we understand completely." Zakuro said with a kind smile.

Risa smiled back before saying "Well I need to show you your rooms, follow me." she said.

"How far are they?" Mint asked.

"Can't you keep your mouth shut for once, Minto?" Ichigo asked.

"If you never ask the right questions, you'll never have the right information, dear." Risa said in a wise tone.

Mint grinned mischievously at Ichigo who said "The _right _questions, not any questions at any time."

"Anyhow, we're almost at your quarter ladies." Risa said calming everyone down.

They were walking down a wide hall, decorated with Earthlike taste. Just like modern castles on Earth. At the end of it could be seen a round court and a door painted with orange and white vertical stripes. Before the door though, was a round couch that looked ideal to curl up on. At least, that was what Ichigo's catlike behavior thought. They arrived at that court which had five doors; the one in the middle was Pudding's for sure. On its right was Mint's next to Ichigo's, and on its left was Lettuce' next to Zakuro's.

"You are free to visit your rooms, if you have any questions I'm here waiting." Risa said with a kind smile.

"Arigato Ikisatashi-Sama." Lettuce said.

"Please call me Risa or if you would like to, Mama. You're family now." Risa said stroking Pudding's hair.

Pudding couldn't help but hug her from her waist saying "I'll call you Mama, na no da!"

"I will, too." Ichigo said.

Lettuce blushed before saying "Me too."

"So will us." Mint and Zakuro said at once.

"Ne! Five new sisters just for me!" Rozū said excitedly.

Pudding held her hand "Come on; let's go play in my room! Taru-Taru you can come too!"

"Yay!" both Taruto and Rozū cheered before running or floating towards the orange door.

The four other Mews went to their rooms either, Rin went in with Zakuro and Rirī followed Mint who she found so refined and elegant. Ichigo and Lettuce discovered their rooms on their own.

What caught Ichigo's attention was the absence of a bed; it looked like a private sitting-room with a balcony and a couch. The colors of that room were warm, mostly pink and wood brown which added to the luxury of the room. Ichigo found two double doors, one on the right and the other on the left, for the balcony to be in front of her.

She went to the doors on the right; it was a huge closet, with a couch in the middle, just like the one outside the rooms, and a wall that was a mirror all by itself. She remarked that her suitcases were put next to the couch still not opened. She smiled at the thought of respecting her privacy.

She then went to the other set of doors; she opened them to see a huge canopy pink bed with silk covers and pillows, a desk, a puff at the end of the bed, a balcony as well and a coiffeuse. She couldn't help but run towards the bed and jump with all she had, and it was greatly satisfying because it was the most comfy bed she's ever touched. Even Mint's on Earth didn't seem so comfortable. Then Ichigo noticed a third set of doors, she wondered where they led when she got up to check those doors.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw how magical her bathroom looked, she knew for a fact that it was a bathroom because of the set of pink towels and the washbasins but something wasn't right about that bathroom, there wasn't any shower cabin, nor a bathtub. She tried to find somewhere that water could emerge from, or fall in. But nothing apart from odd circles in the ground. She went out of her kind of apartment to meet Risa but she didn't find her, she went inside Mint's room looking for Rirī when she just stood amazed in the freshness of the decor of Minto's sitting-room. It was either silver or all shades of matte blue, from earth's summer sky to navy blue. It looked so peaceful that Ichigo almost forgot why she entered the room in the first place. The sets of doors were arranged just like in her room so she went to the ones on the right; she opened them and found just the person she was looking for. Mint looked outraged.

"Who allowed you to come in?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I was just looking for Mama but she wasn't here so I thought I'd ask Rirī instead." Ichigo said.

Rirī raised her eyebrows "What is it? Is something wrong with your room? Do you want another one?" she asked with concern.

"No, no it's okay I was just wondering about the bathroom. How does it work?" she asked.

"What does it even look like?" Mint asked.

"You mean you didn't even see your room and bathroom yet? I can't be that patient!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Mint huffed "I know that for a fact you can't even control your purr in public." she said "Let's see this!" she added with a smile.

"Erm your bathroom isn't this way, Minto." Ichigo said as she saw her leaving her suite.

"I never said I'd allow you anymore intrusion into my privacy, we're checking _your_ bathroom." she said.

"What about _my_ privacy?" Ichigo asked irritated and following her along with Rirī.

"You came into mine without permission why should I do any better?" she asked before gasping in surprise.

"I know right." Ichigo said dropping the argument, still amazed by her sitting-room.

Rirī wore a kind smile "I really am glad that you like them, my sisters, Pai and I designed those for your arrival here. You're always welcome here no matter what happens." she added.

"That's so kind of you!" Ichigo squealed before saying "Come on, it's this way." to Mint who went to check the view her friend had from her balcony.

They went to the bathroom in which floor was flat, nothing that could permit a shower or a bath. Rirī looked at Ichigo with a confused expression on her face.

"What's wrong about this bathroom?" she asked.

"Well no shower cabin, no bathtub. Just the toilet." Ichigo said.

Rirī chuckled before walking towards the mirrors that topped the washbasins, which were huge, and showed them a pink button "See this?" she asked, they both nodded "It's the same system in every bathroom of yours, Ichigo come press it."

Ichigo walked over to it too and did as her new friend said. They didn't even blink yet that the smallest circle on the floor started rising, then the one after it, and so on until they were four. Until the last and widest one which went down instead of rising. And the lower it went, the more water which looked a lot like Mew Aqua it was filled with. Mint and Ichigo were both looking in awe when Rirī finally spoke up.

"Are bathtubs different on the blue planet?"

"Way different!" Ichigo said.

"These ones are so much better!" Mint squeaked.

"What are the levels used for?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Well we have some liquid soap that has a therapeutic effect on people. Whether they're angry, sad, stressed, tired or even sleepy but the two latter ones are cured with one liquid soap. You can recognize them by their colors. The blue one eases stress, the green one helps reduce anger, the yellow one gives energy which applies to tiredness and sleepiness, and the purple one makes you happy." Rirī explained to the Mews' amazement.

"If I had something like that on Earth I never would've left!" Mint said.

"It's like she said." Ichigo added "Well it's not that I'm impolite or anything but I need to test the yellow soap, shoo!" she said waving her hands at the two girls who giggled before leaving.

Ichigo went to her closet and found out that she had been supplied with Cyniclonian clothing as well. She thought it'd be a good experience for her to wear some. She settled on her usual underwear and yellow knee-length leggings with a white tunic-like dress that was cut on the thighs and sleeveless. It had a yellow ribbon on the cleavage and buttons until her bellybutton. She put them on the chair that was in her bathroom; she locked the bathroom and found the remote control of the soap distributor.

She clicked on the yellow button and saw the Mew Aqua-like liquid shine a bright yellow, just like the sun. When she thought of it, the sky wasn't blue on Cynnth; it was an orangish pink for all the time that she's been on that planet. She first thought that they had arrived at sunset but when it didn't change she thought of asking Kisshu about it. That's when she realized that the last time she'd seen him, he was crying in his mother's arms. It still hurt her to know how painful it must've been for him.

She dove in already feeling as it bit her skin a bit, but only a bit so she carried on. She realized that there were stairs underwater. It was practically a swimming bubbly pool that she had, so much luxury on this planet. She went to the deepest part which covered her entire body she dove in and went back to the stairs, sitting at the most comfortable part. She relaxed as she thought of how good it'd be to have a shoulder massage. But then the soap's effect started popping into her, giving her Pudding-like ideas. She jumped off the basin and took the remote control to purify water. It was nice and clean only ten seconds later, five in which soapy water disappeared and five in which clean water filled the basin again. Ichigo dove in once more before going back outside the basin. She turned it off and wrapped herself up in a towel before pushing the pink button again. Floor rose before going down. It was all cleared.

She looked at herself on the panoramic mirror and brushed her ruby red hair with toiletries that were waiting to be used. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, unusual for her but she thought it'd be good to change her habits a bit; her hair was longer than a year ago so it looked pretty gracious. Her visit on Cynnth was like a new life for her. She got dressed Cyniclonian style and went out to visit her other friends' rooms.

She knocked on Pudding's door which opened nearly thirty seconds later. The decor hit Ichigo in her face like a huge pillow: it was orange, brown and yellow everywhere with monkeys all around and toys spread all over the sitting-room. Taruto was the one to open the door, he closed it behind Ichigo and made his way to Pudding's room which was similar to Ichigo's the bed wasn't orange, nor yellow. It was golden! Just like heaven.

Ichigo wanted to play with the kids who were having lots of fun but she felt the urge to check out her other friends' rooms as well, but when she knocked on Lettuce' door, no one opened. Nor did anybody respond to her knock on Zakuro's door. She brushed it off and wasn't too keen on playing with kids anymore, so instead she thought of Kish.

_Kisshu, can you hear me?_ She called out.

_Yes, is there any problem?_ He asked.

_No I er… I just wanted to talk to you, that's it. Where can I find you? I-If you're not busy or anything of course!_ She felt like a burden. She heard the sound of teleportation.

"So your quarters are here." he concluded "Not bad, I think they're making you feel yourselves at home so that you can come back whenever."

"Hey, with or without you I'm coming back!" she assured him "Those baths are sick!"

"I know, let's take one together, shall we?" he said wiggling his brows.

"Ew! Stop being so perverted!" she whined.

"I'm just teasing Koneko-Chan!" he said stroking her shoulders "Come on, I'll show you the castle." he offered as a repayment.

"My pleasure, sir." she said with a smile before he teleported holding her hand "You could at least tell me you were going to teleport! I almost threw up!" she complained.

"Well I hope heights don't scare you, Kitty-Cat." he said.

She looked all around to know that they were on the top of one of the towers that formed the wings. The landscape was breathtaking, the sky's color was amazing, nature and modern city were coordinated in so much harmony, and there were cherry blossom trees here and there. She ran to the other side of the roof to see the castle's garden. It looked Japanese, with the little river and the bridge that crossed it. Cherry blossom trees everywhere made the decor pinker. She couldn't say anything, not any word was worth that sight in her opinion. She turned to see Kish who was grinning.

"I take it you love this, huh?" he said walking towards her.

"If it weren't for my parents, my friends or school I'd never leave." she said walking towards him as well.

He flew to her and lifted her head by her chin saying "If you explained it to them, I think they'd move here too." he said before kissing her lovingly.

She ended the kiss and caressed his forest green hair asking in the softest way "Kisshu are you alright?"

He frowned "I am, why d—" then he remembered "Oh, that."

"Yes, that." she said still softly.

"I guess I just missed her." he said looking away but still holding his neko girl.

"Have you visited Kēkki yet?" she asked.

His face hardened at the mention of his ill sister's name, he pulled back from the hug and turned away from her "I was thinking of doing so before dinner time." he said.

"Oh… I'm sorry if I—" she started.

But he cut in "Don't worry it's not you, I just think I have to face her one way or another but just hearing her name makes me feel guilty for leaving her alone to di—"

"Don't say that Kisshu, she's not dead she's just ill and I bet my tail that she'll get better when she sees you." she cheered with a smile.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly on the lips before saying "I love you Koneko-Chan."

"I love you too Kisshu." she said smiling.

"Let me give you a tour of the castle, Kitten." he said before disappearing into thin air taking her with him.

**Pai**

The eldest Ikisatashi went to his quarter right after teleporting the Mews' luggage in their rooms and himself into the castle. It felt right to be back on one's bed, mostly because the one in the ship wasn't as comfortable as his own in the castle.

He couldn't sleep though, the planet's business was low when he left and it didn't get any better when he came back, one Cyniclonian week later.

Food was sold everywhere, the mansions on Mint Mountains were sold a golden price, farm houses were all occupied in Zakuro plains, no building was built in Pudding's jungle, there were hardly any roads there, Ichigo City had a nice amount of parks and forests and finally, Lettuce Shores were the home of all scientists working on discovering every aspect of marine life and nearly opening study centers, what humans called schools.

That was a first because originally, Cyniclons were homeschooled until the age of eighteen where they went to the Academy which stands for Earth's university.

Pai was charged with the economy of the planet, along with the superior studies. Taruto, who was replaced by Curry until he was seventeen, was charged with education system and politics also known as "Who's Experienced Enough to Attend the Council?" matters. As for Kisshu he was in charge of the army and security of the nation, or planet for that matter.

Pai frowned sitting at the end of his bed before letting his upper body fall on the cloud-like covers stretching out his arms. He wiped his face with his two hands before sighing in despair. He and Kisshu had discussed the break that Kisshu wanted to take in order to focus on Kēkki's education. Pai agreed on that latter part, but the break was going to cause a little bit of a problem. First because there isn't any substitute who is worth Kisshu's leadership. People are either too strict or too loose, or worse which includes not having experience in army. That wouldn't be possible. The second reason why Kish's break is problematic is that provided Pai and Curry share Kisshu's work, they would have too much work to handle for just two people and it'd affect their family in the worst way.

_Maybe if he leads and takes decisions without attending the meetings and going around from place to place, it'll do it,_ he thought _he'd just have to go to meetings and check what work has been done right or wrong weekly, so that he can rest and have time with Kēkki as well._ Pai sat up fixing a spot on the wall facing him, a victorious grin formed on his face before he teleported away.

**Mint**

The ballet dancer and her new friend were both fond of archery, which really interested Mint because except her Heart Arrow she's never really used a bow before. She politely asked Rirī to take her to wherever they trained and without any warning the Cyniclon girl took hold of the human's hand and teleported her to the changing rooms of the gymnasium.

Mint gasped in amazement "That's terrific, oh my goodness!"

Rirī grinned in satisfaction as they both stood up and said "Get changed, we're training with _real_ arrows." she winked at her before slapping the girl's butt in a friendly manner and disappearing before the ballet dancer protested.

Mint opened the locker in front of her; she took shorts that fit her and a training bra. She put them on and folded her dark blue dress cautiously back in the locker where she found the outfit. When leaving the changing room, she noticed the shelves that had multicolored sets of bows and arrow cases. She naturally took a deep blue one, locked the belt around her waist and headed out of the locker room.

The mood was perfect, little kids were taught how to shoot by their elders and teenagers having fun while bettering their abilities. Mint saw Rirī waving at her; she was with a group of four teenagers, three boys and a girl. They all looked at her with wide eyes, then stared at Rirī who was grinning nicely and back at the human girl who they knew was no one else than the bird Mew after who their new super rich mountains were named.

The girl had black catlike eyes and deeper black long wavy hair that hung down to her back, even though it was tied in a ponytail. Her lips were a deep pink which reminded Mint of Snow-White's features. The Cyniclon girl also had a tall figure and a nice shape.

Rirī waved slightly her hand towards the girl and said "Mint, this is Yuri my best friend ever since I can remember."

Yuri looked stunning in Mint's mind, the pure white skinned girl smiled at her bowing "It is an honor to meet one of the five heroes who saved our planet and our people." she said in the sweetest voice.

"Please don't bow at me; I'm a normal girl just like you. We just have powers that make us different." Mint said smiling and giving her a friendly hand to shake.

Yuri stood back straight and shook her hand warmly "I'm really glad to meet you, Minto-Sama."

"Please just call me Mint-Chan. We're friends now." Minto smiled.

Yuri nodded and held back the hand of a dark brown haired Cyniclon who she looked like she loved. The boy smiled at his girlfriend who looked tiny in comparison to his tall square figure. He had a body that he had pride into keeping in good shape. His fair hazel eyes then landed on the blue Mew who thought that they made a cute couple.

He gave her a strong hand to shake "I'm Miruku, Yuri's boyfriend and Rirī's best friend when it comes to studies." he chuckled winking at Mint.

She shook his hand which looked gigantic when compared to hers "I have that type of best friends too, so I understand it totally." she said before smiling kindly at him.

"Thanks for me!" Rirī squealed offended.

"I'm joking of course, don't take me seriously." Miruku added in a husky voice.

"I hope you are!" Rirī warned.

"I am too, by the way." Mint said.

"Mint, this is Gohan. One of the oldest friends I have." she said nodding at some pale skinned guy who curved the sides of his lips to form a tight smile at her.

He, for a Cyniclon, had a much paler skin than those of his type. His ash white hair was shoulder length, he had it tied in a ponytail and left some of it covering his forehead. Nothing about him caught Mint's attention so she just nodded at him smiling a bit.

Then she saw him…

* * *

**So who is ****_him?_**** Any ideas? And do you like ****_my_**** OCs? By that, I mean Yuri, Miruku and Gohan. The others are Soccer-Geek's (jeez I can't remember her name it's a bit awkward) **

**And I've changed their physical appearance either, in the original AUprising Trilogy, Rin has wavy purple hair that went down her waist with flowers on either side of her head and purple eyes, now it's a bit straight and tied in a ponytail over her right shoulder.**

**Rirī has brown hair which she holds in two messy buns and brown eyes I think, here she has electric blue hair that's in a tight braid which she shifts on her right shoulder either, it goes to her waist. And she has dark pink eyes which look red. Their physical appearance evolves but I won't say much about it right now, it's explained in one of the next chapters.**

**Rozū has purple hair that she holds in two braids and purple eyes I guess, but in this story she has light brown hair that she holds in a high ponytail shifted to her right and light pink eyes.**

**And I think that's it for description, how do you like the new facts? Let me know! ~pwease~ three reviews before I update.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello people, here's the 7th chapter with a new OC of ****_mine._**

**Ichigo: Wow, what a change!**

**Imène: Argh shut it and do the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo *shrugs*: Imène does not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor Soccer-Geek's OCs.**

**Imène: Bonne lecture! :***

* * *

**Mint**

Then she saw him… _Him._ He was… _Everything_, his skin was tanner than any other Cyniclon, which made him look more 'human'. His golden eyes were so big and catlike; his fangs didn't look dangerous at all they made his dimples look even cuter. His fair brown hair was long enough to do a nice hairstyle. When Minto first laid eyes on him, her expression went blank. Rirī noticed it of course and found it funny to tease her new friend about it.

"Hello? Cynnth's calling Mew Mint, are you receiving any information?" Rirī called out.

Mint blinked before looking at her "Huh?" she managed to get out.

"Is it Buruanī that made you lose your mind?" Rirī asked "I don't blame you, he sure is good-looking."

"Wha— Wait no I wasn't looking… At… What did you say his name was?" Minto asked blushing.

"Buruanī, a heartbreaker he has almost every girl in this area in his list. Except me of course." she added with pride.

"Of course." Mint, Yuri and Miruku said sarcastically.

"I swear we never dated!" Rirī protested blushing slightly.

"We didn't." a husky voice said behind her. It was _him_.

"Ahh see?" Rirī said crossing her arms "Buruanī, this is—"

"Mew Mew Mint Aizawa, the bird Mew. How can I ignore who she is?" he said in a seductive tone. He bowed "It is my honor to be in the same room as you, Minto-Sama." he said before looking up at her and wink.

"Uh w-well I-I erm…" she mumbled blushing.

He took her hand and kissed it before standing back straight saying "Did you ever shoot with an actual bow before?"

She shook her head unable to utter a single word when she noticed that the couple and the two friends had disappeared, leaving her alone with that one person who made her nervous. _She's going to pay for that for sure! _She thought.

"Well then let me teach you, may I?" he asked.

"O-Of course." she managed to say.

"Alright, now bow in hand." he instructed, she did as he said. "Perfect, now grab hold of the arrow." she obeyed. "No, not this way. Use your index finger to steady the arrow, it has to be horizontal." he said.

By that time she was comfortable around him, so she tried to did as he instructed before asking "Like this?"

"Exactly." he said "Now stretch the arrow, you must have the end of the arrow right at the same level as your cheek."

"How can I hold it backwards? With my Heart Arrow it just appears as I pull the string." she explained.

He stretched his own arrow on his bow and showed her that his index and middle finger were holding the extra stick right after the feather "Like this, Birdie." he smiled.

"Okay." she said as she did so.

"You learn fast" he commented "now the hard part, you need to focus on the trajectory of your arrow, your left arm must be straight forward. Perfect, now your other arm, exactly. Expulse all air from your chest, keep both eyes opened, then when you fixed your arrow's aim. Shoot when you're ready." he said backing away from her.

Almost as soon as he stepped backwards, her arrow went straight forward in such a speed that if Buruanī had blinked at that moment he would've missed it. The arrow landed on the first circle after the red dot in the middle. Mint groaned in frustration and took a second arrow from the case just as soon, practicing what Buruanī had just taught her.

He just stood beside her, not saying any word while she loosened her third arrow. This one hit the red area but wasn't in the middle. Rirī came back just when Mint was picking up an arrow that slipped her hands when the Cyniclon girl appeared. The ballet dancer wasn't used to those appearances yet.

"I see that you learn fast, Birdie!" Rirī said.

Mint frowned, Buruanī was the only one that ever called her that and Rirī never heard him do so "How do you know about—?"

Buruanī cut in "She's been reading my mind again. I thought I told you not to several times, Rirī!" he growled.

"Sorry!" Rirī said with a wide smile battering her eyelashes.

"Ahh it's okay. And never use this look again, you know its power and you still use it." he groaned.

And so they went on talking, the three other friends came back and Mint knew how great they are. Of course some asked if they could touch her ears, which she could possibly not allow from strangers.

**Lettuce**

Once she was done unpacking, Lettuce felt the need to explore the castle. But she couldn't do that all by herself, she needed a guide. She knocked on Zakuro's door, Rin opened the door smiling.

"Oh hey Lettuce, how're you doing?" Rin said.

"I'm good thank you; the suite is gorgeous thank you very much for having us here." Lettuce politely said.

"Oh come on, like Mama said you're family now." Rin said warmly "Did you have anything to ask?"

"Er I came to ask for a guided tour of the castle" she bowed before saying "If you're not busy of course, I can always come back whenever."

Zakuro shook her head "I wanted a guided tour too, we were just talking about it when you knocked on the door." she smiled.

"Well let's do this; I'll teleport you girls to the main hall for a start." Rin said standing back up.

They went around all sights of the castle; it took them about three Cynnth hours to visit every wing. They were in the garden for a last visit when Rinda turned around to face her two new sisters.

"Well, Mama just contacted me they need help in the kitchens for dinner. Where shall I drop you before I go there?" she asked.

"I'd like to go back to the East Wing library, if you please." Lettuce asked in her usual soft polite tone.

"Is she always like this?" Rinda asked.

Zakuro shrugged "Always."

Lettuce' mouth fell open and she blushed "What do you mean 'always like that'? Like what?"

"Like as if you're apologizing for existing" Rin explained "But you don't need to be _that_ polite I mean we're friends now." the Cyniclon girl smiled.

"I think I'll come to the kitchen with you." Zakuro said.

"Are you sure? There are plenty other better places for you to be at, here." Rin said.

"I'm sure. I'd better be with somebody I know than risking someone that'd start asking me questions and would want to touch my ears." Zakuro complained.

"Fine then, wait here just a second as I take Lettuce to the East Wing library." Rin instructed.

Zakuro nodded "See you at dinner, Lettuce."

Lettuce waved with a grin before Rin teleported with her. The East Wing library was so big that Lettuce thought her entire school and home would fit in half of the space. There were countless books from the floor to the ceiling, all arranged in shelves and accessible by different ladders and stairs. There were three floors using that library, Rin gave her a sort of a beeper and told her that if she needed anything she'd just have to push a certain button and Rin would appear right away. Lettuce thanked her and went to look for the history section; she wanted to learn more about Cyniclons and their time on Earth as well as how they managed to find Cynnth and to recover from that hard time.

She asked her way to the library girl whom she met when she was with Rin and Zakuro visiting the castle. Lettuce found her way to the corner of the second floor, she walked past the lines looking for the most ancient books when she bumped into someone who had just appeared in front of her, and naturally she apologized.

Lettuce bowed saying "Go-Gomenasai." the person turned around and it was no other than "Pai-San?" she asked in her confusion.

Pai _smiled_ at her, which she still couldn't get used to, and said "Mew Lettuce, what brings you here? You should be having some fun out there."

"Well I am going to have fun." she said before mumbling under her breath "If I find the right books."

Pai obviously heard her because he asked "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Er, I want to know about Cyniclons' history, since back when they lived on earth up to the newest events." she smiled "But I can't find a book that tells about their— I mean your life on earth."

"Well I wasn't born yet, so it's still _their_ life on Earth." he stretched out his hand for her to grab "May I?" he asked.

She took his hand and he teleported to what seemed to be a private section, it looked magical "It's wonderful."

"Is it?" Pai asked with a wide grin before saying "It's my hideout place, I love to come here when I need to chill for a bit."

"I totally understand why, it's comfy and various and… Perfect." she said beaming with joy.

Pai soon realized that they were still holding hands, he didn't stop though he carried her with him saying "I think the book you need for the moment is this way."

She didn't mind him holding her hand; she liked it quite a lot. And so they went on, she was reading and asking him for certain meanings of Cyniclonian language even though she had the dictionary from the ship with her. Then they started discussing for hours, books closed, about their passions and how they'd like their lives to be, their dream jobs…

And so on until dinner time came, Rinda calling Lettuce on her beeper when she didn't find her in the East Wing library.

**Ichigo**

She and Kisshu had visited every room of the castle and were chilling on one of the garden's benches when Risa walked towards them a slight grin on her face.

"What is it?" Kish asked.

"Erm nothing." she said sitting next to them "Kisshu, dear, dinner will be ready in one hour would you like to spend it with Kēkki? I'll keep Ichigo by my side until then, we'll meet around the dinner table at 7:30p.m sharp."

Kisshu looked over at Ichigo "Is it okay with you, Kitten?" he asked teasingly.

"It's perfect but I told you many times to stop with this nickname, Kisshu!" Ichigo sighed desperately.

Kisshu's grin grew wide when he said "It fits you so well, I can't help it. Ta-Ta Koneko-Chan!" and he disappeared.

Risa looked down at Ichigo who emitted a frustrated noise "He really is a handful, sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

Risa chuckled "Most of the time, I have to admit. He gets that from his mother."

Ichigo looked at her confused "Well you're quite nice in comparison to him."

Risa frowned a bit before responding "Well I used to be pretty worse when I was his age." before chuckling nervously.

Ichigo looked up at her smiling "But he's nice to be around, I like him."

Risa's grin nearly reached her ears "So you _do_ like him." she concluded.

Ichigo went scarlet "W-Well I like him like a er… A fr-friend… Yeah a friend."

Risa leaned in to whisper in her ear "I used to say that about my husband too, he was as teasing as Kisshu is. I didn't want to admit I loved him but I really did." she leaned back before saying "Well we all need to get dressed for dinner, would you want me to teleport you to your quarters?"

Ichigo nodded "I'd like that, thanks. Mostly because I'm certain I won't find my way."

"I'll walk you there, then. It'll be easier for you to remember. Even though it's quite easy to remember. Just two turns." she said.

"I'd rather not forget them, then." Ichigo said with a smile.

They teleported to the main entrance, in which huge stairs leading to the first floor faced them. They were divided in two parts, one that went right and one that went left. They took the left stairs and made the first turn.

"Do you know that Kisshu talks a lot about you?" Risa asked.

"Well now I do!" Ichigo said "What did he say? Exactly?" she then asked shyly.

Risa chuckled "Ah well that you're the best untrained fighter he's ever seen. You'd always save your friends from danger and that you love them more than anything." she paused before adding "He really does love you, Ichigo."

Her head hung low as they made the second turn which was to the left again "I know… And I know that he knows more about me than I ever will about him. I really like being around him but I just feel like I must know him fully before knowing if I _love_ him." she giggled nervously before adding "I probably don't make any sense right now, do I?"

"You don't look like you're so wise." Risa said in her motherly wisdom "It actually is what most people only know when their teenage is over."

Ichigo then saw the round couch that was in front of her room's door "Hey, it really is easy to remember!" she squeaked excitedly before noticing

"Pudding shouldn't leave her main door open, it could be dangerous for her privacy."

"Oh don't worry dear, nobody can teleport _inside_ that round part after the hall. I made sure that the limit is the hall itself." Risa said.

"They can still walk up to her room." Ichigo remarked.

Risa grinned "Not exactly."

Ichigo frowned, she was about to speak when Risa showed her a set of five buttons. She pushed the yellow one and half a minute later Pudding appeared in her doorway with feather on her hair and clothes, she was gasping for air as if she'd just run ten miles straight.

"Ohayō Onee-Chan, ohayō Mama. I'm sorry if Pudding made a mess we were just playing, na no da." she apologized shyly.

"It's okay; you have the right to have fun. That's what that room was made for. Now wash up and get dressed for dinner, tell Tart and Rozū that they have to do so as well." Risa said warmly.

"But you can still go in anyway." Ichigo said to Risa, referring to her security system.

"I can, but unauthorized staff can't. Only Ikisatashi girls and Taruto can." Risa said winking at the pink Mew.

Ichigo's eyebrows rose when she finally understood "I see it now." she said standing every word of her sentence.

"Alright, I'm off to my quarters. If you need anything it's the exact opposite from the main hall's stairs." Risa explained.

"How about the other ones?" Ichigo asked.

"Well the left and right turns lead to the girls' quarters. The right and right turns lead to my quarters, and the right and left to the boys'."

"Do they have the same security system?" Ichigo asked letting Risa enter her living-room before whispering "I'll never get used to how stunning this looks."

"I really am glad that you like it." Risa said.

"I don't like it, I absolutely love it I could spend my entire life here!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly.

Risa smiled at her "Well it is perfect then. You're always welcome here anytime."

"Yeah I'll just have to learn how to fly a spaceship." Ichigo said sarcastically.

Risa chuckled "I figure you have a mean to contact the boys from earth."

"We do."

"Then just call them. I'm sure they'd be glad to pick you up. And bring your parents too sometime." she proposed with a grin.

Ichigo's eyes cracked wide open "P-Parents!" she yelled as she ran looking for her phone.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Risa asked from outside the girl's closet.

"Yes I just forgot to call them!" Ichigo rushed.

"Well I'll leave you to it, then. And don't dress too fancy, it's just a dinner. Your usual clothes will be perfect." she instructed before disappearing.

"Thanks." Ichigo said pressing her phone to her ear.

"Moshi-Moshi?" Shintaro said.

"Moshi-Moshi, dad it's Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't call earlier it was a total mess with luggage and we had lots of problems with the suites, but in the end every girl has her own." she said.

"Ichigo, I'm so glad to hear your voice!" Sakura then said.

"We miss you so much sweetheart." her dad said.

"I miss you guys too." Ichigo said sadly.

"What were you about to do?" her mom asked.

"I was just about to wash up and get dressed for dinner." Ichigo said.

"Well we won't keep you busy a very long time, then. And stay away from boys!" her father instructed making both his wife and his daughter burst out into laughter.

"I miss you so much…" she said, more to herself than to them.

"We'll leave you at it sweetheart. We're on a second honeymoon, so don't be too sad for the lack of calls." Sakura said.

"I won't, I even think I'll be too busy with the competition."

"That's my girl! Always giving her best." Shintaro said with pride.

"We love you sweetie. Take some pictures for us." Sakura said.

"I love you too. I will I promise." Ichigo said "I'll go now, talk to you later."

"Later sweetheart." they cheered.

And they hung up; she had a similar call with Moe and Miwa before hopping into the bathtub. She used the purple liquid soap, because she realized that she missed her parents and her friends more than she thought and she needed to cheer up. She made sure to take notes of which color did what. She took the time to remove sweat from her visit of the castle with Kisshu; she washed her hair lightly before washing again with clear water and getting dressed. She put on a brown skirt and a yellow top. She tied her hair in two low braids which sat nicely over her shoulders. She put on some shoes and knee length white socks. She went out of her room, Masha floating beside her and she saw all four Mews waiting for her around the light pink round couch. They were all smiling, their lips almost reaching their ears. _They had a good day too, I think._ Ichigo thought.

"So does anyone know where the dinning-room is?" Pudding asked.

"I can't remember." Lettuce said sadly.

"I only know where the kitchen is." Zakuro said.

"I know the gymnasium, it's huge!" Mint said still smiling.

"And I know the garden better." Ichigo said.

"Call Kisshu like you did on Earth, Onee-Chan Na No Da!" Pudding cheered.

"Not a bad idea." Ichigo said before doing so.

Suddenly, a teleportation portal appeared in the middle of the hall, higher than the couch, but it was thrown to the hallway. Ichigo ran in that direction where she found Kisshu lying on the ground. His death replayed in her mind when she ran towards him putting his head on her lap as she kneeled next to him.

"Kisshu? Kisshu are you alright?" she said.

He gasped for air before saying "She really doesn't want me there." in a croaky voice.

"Are you okay to get up?" she asked backing away a bit for him to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it." he chuckled before standing back up, she followed. He turned to the others and said "It's better if I walk you there, come on."

He headed to the main corridor and the Mews followed some feet behind. Mint didn't wait long before whispering to Ichigo's ear.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said.

Lettuce went into the conversation "It looked like you were holding Aoyama-San."

"What's with him again?" Ichigo asked honestly pissed off to hear his name.

"It looked like you cared about him more than you should." Zakuro added.

"What do you mean by 'more than you should'?" Ichigo asked as they were all whispering.

"Well don't you despise him?" Mint asked.

"No I don't!" Ichigo hissed "I-I mean I don't _anymore_."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Mint asked with a wide grin.

"Because I got to know him, I mean by that that when we were fighting we just saw the part of him that wanted to free his people regardless of the consequences… Now I know _Kisshu_ and I don't despise him. He's actually really good to be around… And for my over protectiveness on him, I just saw him die again in my arms when he got hit… I just didn't want to lose him again, like I don't want to lose any of you." she said smiling "Never."

Pudding spoke for the first time in that conversation "Just like I don't want to lose Taru-Taru."

"Exactly." Ichigo said patting her blonde hair.

"Here we are!" Kisshu said smirking; he had heard the whole conversation.

"Is your father in?" Mint asked.

"Most likely, why?" Kish said.

"Because it'd be our first meeting with him." Ichigo remarked.

"Oh yes, that." Kish smirked again "Well go in. Ichigo first, and you know the order of appearance, don't you now?" he teased before teleporting.

"_Order of appearance_" Mint said mockingly "It's like we're in some play or something."

"Just go in second" Ichigo hissed "Lettuce third, Pudding fourth and Zakuro last. That's the order."

"I knew it!" Mint seethed.

_Now Ichigo._ She heard Kish's voice in her mind.

She went in, an endless dinner table facing her. The first chair went back smoothly and a tall man stood up. His hair was grey, short and when he turned around he looked like an older version of Pai with Taruto's eyes. But Kisshu didn't have any of his features, Ichigo wasn't surprised the least bit when he didn't look like Risa, but now he just looked like a foreigner to these people.  
The man, also known as Curry Ikisatashi, looked exhausted. But he managed to smile at the five girls that were facing him for the first time. He stood straight in front of them and stretched his arms out.

"Welcome!" he cheered with a warm voice "Welcome to our five beloved guests!" he walked over to them and hugged every single one of the girls in a fatherly embrace "I hope my wife has told you that you are now the Ikisatashi's equals, you are like five other daughters to us. For saving our planet, and most importantly our sons." he said with a smile before adding again "Take a seat wherever seems right to you, our kids will come along in no time."

Risa smiled "So what have you been doing, today?"

Rirī appeared on Mint's left and answered "Mint tried out actual archery and fell in love with Bu—"

"The gymnasium! I really love the gymnasium!" Mint cut in sharp.

Pai appeared next to Lettuce, Rozū and Taruto were on Pudding's each side. Rinda was on Zakuro's left, for this latter one was on Mint's left with Pudding, the kids and Risa facing them. Ichigo was on Taruto's right and seconds later was joined by Kisshu on her own right. She smiled weakly at him before looking back at her family -she considered them family by then-.

"Did she now?" Pai asked about Mint's love for the gymnasium, teasing.

Mint felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment when she shrugged it off.

Risa turned to Pudding "What about you, dear?"

"Pudding played with Taru-Taru and Rozū-Chan all day long. Pudding wasn't able to visit the castle because of that though, Na No Da." she added sadly.

"We have a whole week to do so, Pudding-Chan!" Rozū cheered.

Pai spoke up "Lettuce and I have been reading and talking about topics that we both enjoy, it's been a really productive day." he commented smiling. The Mews still couldn't get used to his good mood.

"Very well. Very, very well." Curry commented truthfully.

"What about Zakuro-San?" Risa asked.

"Well I first spent the day with Rin and Lettuce visiting the castle, and then we dropped Lettuce in the library before going to the kitchen. I helped a bit." Zakuro smiled.

"That's very sweet of you, but you didn't have to you're our guest sweetheart." Risa said.

"It's my pleasure. I promise." Zakuro smiled wider blushing a bit.

"How about Koneko-Chan?" Curry asked.

Ichigo choked on the water she was drinking just by hearing him call her that she coughed and Kisshu tapped her back slightly chuckling "It's usually just me that calls her that. She doesn't really like it."

"Oh, my apologies dear." Curry said in the softest voice.

"It's okay, coming from you…" she trailed off grilling Kish.

"Hey! How am I supposed to take that?" he said offended.

"Oh don't, it's easy." she said grinning "Well I visited the castle… Mainly. Then I hung out with Kish in the gardens, they're absolutely stunning. I still can't get over how beautiful nature looks here." she said in amazement.

"It's all thanks to you girls." he said.

Then Ichigo had an idea, she took her ichigo juice glass up in her hand and stood up "Toast!" her friends took their cups and the Cyniclons frowned "Don't you know what a toast is?" she asked lowering her cup a bit.

"No we don't, maybe you could share this with us?" Curry said.

"Well it's mainly to thank or honor someone that has done something good for society. Or… It's just good to do, we raise our cups while the person that proposed the toast says their speech and then everyone takes a sip." she said hesitantly.

"That's a toast then, everyone your cup high, what did you want to say?" Risa said taking her cup.

"Well cheers to Pai, Kisshu and Taruto." the three boys' eyebrows raised in surprise, she looked at each one of them before continuing "Who fought valiantly for nearly a year against us, with the only honest and pure purpose of saving their planet. Their people. And after just one day going around this castle, I realized how friendly strangers are to one another. I realized that Cyniclons are much more honest, kind, generous, and trustworthy than humans are… Well most humans there still are some good ones out there." she chuckled "So to Pai Ikisatashi, Kisshu Ikisatashi and Taruto Ikisatashi. Cheers!" she said beaming with joy before drinking half of her juice cup. Everybody did so.

"Toast!" Kisshu stood up right after Ichigo sat back down "To our guests, the five human girls. Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro" he winked at Ichigo as to say that he really knew their names "For giving us Mew Aqua. And I also apologize for the many times we've tried to kill you. Cheers to our real heroes!" he said before sipping on his dark red drink.

Slow claps were heard; they looked over at Curry who had an honest smile on his face. Risa clapped along before everybody followed. The rest of the dinner was calm but happy.

After the meal, everyone went to their respective occupations. The girls in the Mews' quarters and the boys in theirs. They got to know one another very well before gathering all in the room they first met in, the main sitting-room. The Ikisatashi parents had an announcement to make…

* * *

**So, what do you think the announcement will be about? The answer will be after 3 reviews (which can also be by PM, just saying) ^^ Xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! ^^****I am here for an announcement: I won't be able to update whenever there are enough reviews because of school starting today, I will update bi-weekly (Every Monday and Thursday) depending on the number of reviews. If there aren't enough on the due date the chapter will come the next period. Thanks for your comprehension :D**

**Wait no more to know the reason behind the Ikisatashi's announcement. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor do I own the Ikisatashi parents and kids -except for Kisshu's little sister who will appear in this chapter- xo Oh and I almost forgot, sorry Pudding :(**

**Taruto: Wait, wha-**

**Imène: Bonne lecture :) and thanks to pokeover619 and kisshuxme for your reviews (the non-guest reviews are replied to by PM) xoxo**

* * *

**Mint**

She, along with Rirī, Lettuce and Ichigo were all in Ichigo's sitting-room just talking about every topic that went by. They shared habits and traditions of their respective peoples. Then Ichigo heard Kisshu in her mind.

"What's wrong Ichigo-Chan, why are you frowning?" Lettuce asked.

"One second." she said holding one finger up.

"Telepathy." Rirī observed "Kisshu told me they had a spiritual link." she explained.

"Well that's an interesting fact, what's he saying?" Mint asked.

"Well if you didn't speak then I would know!" Ichigo said irritated.

"Sorry." Mint mouthed.

Ichigo nodded hurriedly before speaking up, a minute later "Parents want us in the main living-room. The one we met in. They said they had an important announcement." she transmitted.

Rirī stood up "Let's tell the others, we'll teleport you there."

"How come you're telepath with Kisshu?" Mint asked.

"I thought he was with everyone else at first." the pink Mew admitted "But then he explained to me that when two people are close enough they can do it. Like he does with Tart and Rirī." she explained.

"Yes but Rirī can read all people's minds. She read mine and we hardly even hung out yet." Mint said.

"Well Taruto doesn't." Ichigo shrugged.

"Touché." Rirī said before knocking on Pudding's door while Lettuce went to call Rin and Zakuro.

"What is it?" Taruto asked after opening the door.

"Mama and Papa need us in the main living-room; they have something important to say." Rirī said "Bring Pudding and Rozū with you, we'll take care of the others."

"Consider I'm already there." Taruto said closing back the door.

Rin held Zakuro's and Lettuce' hands while Rirī did the same with Ichigo's and Mint's. The human girls were used to teleportation by then, they all sat on the long couch waiting for Risa and Curry Ikisatashi to come. Kisshu and Pai were already there. In the middle of the room, Curry and Risa appeared holding hands and laughing like two teenagers madly in love with each other. It was fascinating how they looked like they had just fallen in love, even after all that they've been through, after all those years. Mint really did admire that in them.

"Well I assume that you're all wondering why we called you here at such a time." Risa said.

"We need to tell you about an upcoming event, actually." Curry continued as if they had rehearsed their speech.

Risa carried on "It is to thank the Mew Mews and present them officially to Ichigo City's society. It's a ball planned for tomorrow evening starting at sunset."

"Each of you has to have a date for the night. I trust my daughters' friends on that, you can invite them for the day and choose… It is also okay to ask one of our boys."

Kisshu winked at Ichigo "Don't do anything I wouldn't, Kitten." he said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, Kish. Plus I don't really know anybody, it would feel rather strange to _invite _some boy I don't know." she said.

Risa chuckled "Anyway, chose who you please ladies. Oh and for the dressing, you'll find a large set of dresses in your closets if you haven't witnessed them yet."

"I have seen some fancy dresses." Lettuce said.

"That exactly is their purpose. They're for this night. Boys will also need to clean up nice for tomorrow evening." Risa said grilling her three sons.

The three of them kind of blushed before disappearing; Curry then smiled "You are excused. Have a good night ladies." with that, he took back his wife's hand and teleported.

Rirī accompanied Mint and Ichigo to their quarters, Rin did the same to Lettuce and Zakuro and Rozū took Pudding's hand before disappearing into thin air as well.

Mint sure did have a gown in her suitcase, one she'd taken in case there was an event of this kind. She had never worn it before, it was dark blue falling down her short but gracious legs, it covered her shoulders only and had a rather nice cleavage with white diamond-like ornaments. The back though, was stunningly done. It had a skin tone color with the same ornaments forming retracted wings. Mint had a nice pair of high heeled shoes that would go perfectly with that dress, same color in a matte tone. She wouldn't wear any jewels, except diamond earrings. The dress was shiny enough for that matter.

**Zakuro**

Zakuro wasn't as excited as the others about that ball. She was used to those events and got sick of them. She sure had some designer dresses in her suitcase, but she didn't feel like going. She _had to_ of course, so she'd respect the Ikisatashi's wish to thank her heroic behavior. Her dress was long and black, strapless with a flesh color on the belly. She had a set of shoes to chose from either, she'd take shiny ones to add a bit more of glamour to her outfit, in addition to white gold necklace and hoops that matched. Zakuro sighed before closing her eyes and trying to get some sleep.

**Lettuce**

Lettuce hadn't planned on going to such a fancy soirée, she was glad that the Ikisatashi sisters had provided them with dresses, she went to her closet and walked straight to the right corner, where she knew were about ten gowns. She checked every single one of them, trying them on and wondering which one would be the right one.

She settled on a forest green one, it was rather simple. It had long tight sleeves, a decent cleavage and was just plain green with shiny feathers holding her left ribs. It went down to the floor, and it floated as she walked wearing it. When she touched the fabric while walking, it felt like she was wearing sewed water. It was so smooth and light. She absolutely loved the dress. Her hair wouldn't be in two braids either, she thought of letting it on one of her shoulders, flowing nicely over her body. Yes, that's what she would do to impress Pai.

**Pudding**

Pudding had a set of nice girly dresses but nothing in the tone of a ball. She went to look for one in her closet, she settled on a golden one.

Pudding had grown a few more inches within the year after the battle; she looked more feminine, grown up. The dress was strapless, all shiny gold. It had cream three quarter length gloves; she'd look like a princess in it! Taruto would be stunned to see her wear it.

**Ichigo**

Momomiya Ichigo had to make a decision. She went to check the dresses that were provided and found a stunning one, it was white, two inches higher than her knees, it also was strapless but had a sort of a veil that would go from under her right breast, over her right shoulder to down her back, until her ankles. It looked so elegant; she'd just look like an angel. Especially if she tied her hair up ancient Greek style, with silver strings to make it look fancier. She found, right under the dress, a shoe box which had silver high heels. She'd just feel like Cinderella in that dress, with Kisshu as her prince. Ichigo had some white bracelets, fake diamond earrings and she wouldn't need any necklace with the veil. The dress had silver fabric under the cleavage, half of which would be hidden behind the veil. It was well-done and perfect for a soirée like the one coming up.

On the other hand, she had brought that red dress she loved and never wore. Moe and Miwa meant it for a date with Kish, Ichigo meant it for a party just like that one. Both dresses were short, but the red one was much simpler and had a black belt that went under her cleavage. It did look nice though, but the white dress couldn't be matched in elegance. Ichigo sat on the round couch of her closet and sighed. She started over thinking.

_Well, if I wear the red one I won't look nice enough… But if I do wear the white one, I wouldn't have used the red one which I've been planning on wearing ever since I knew I was coming here. What if Kisshu doesn't ask me out?_ she let both dresses alone in one place, she'd chose when the time was right. She wouldn't ask anyone's advice though; they would choose the white one for sure. She'd just have to guess it herself.

Ichigo took a third bath, she just loved that bathroom. She took the blue shower; dresses stressed her out way too much. She almost fell asleep in her bath; it was _too _relaxing. She put a nightgown on and slipped into her cloud of a bed. It was the most comfortable night she's ever slept.

The next morning, Ichigo didn't wake up in her room. It was grey and dark green. _Then_ she remembered. She had turned into a cat and was sleepwalking _again_. It happened about twice in the spaceship, her very first sleepwalk indeed. She didn't know how she was on this bed though, in this room she didn't know. She was alone in the blanket, but she only slept on the right side, though the left side was as messed as hers. She made sure she was still dressed properly, more or less, and got up.

She tried to find any clues about whose that room was, and she found a picture. She took it and could clearly see a young Cyniclon boy, he had light green hair just like Lettuce' and bangs hiding his forehead. What caught her attention was his big amber eyes. He was holding a baby girl in his lap, her slightly pink but mainly white hair looked cute and her light pink eyes couldn't be matched, they were both smiling and the girl's smile looked human, for she had no fangs yet. Standing on each side of the kids were two people, a man and a woman. The man had dark red hair, almost in the same tone as Ichigo's, and golden eyes. _Just like Kisshu's_, she thought. She looked at the woman in the picture who she found stunning, her dark green wavy hair was in a messy side braid, on her left shoulder unlike the Ikisatashi sisters who had their hair on their right shoulders. Risa wore hers in a tight bun so there wasn't any side to choose from. Bringing her attention back to the woman in the picture, Ichigo noticed her dark red eyes, just like the little girl's. She wondere—

"Kappukēkki is sitting on my lap on this picture." Kisshu's voice suddenly uttered.

Ichigo turned to face him, the picture still in her hands "Your little sister, she looks very cute." she commented with a smile.

"She is." Kish said with a smirk "You'll meet her today."

"Kisshu can I ask you something?" she said shyly.

"As long as it's not related to the picture." he said before gently taking the said picture from her and putting it away.

"Oh er—" she mumbled before he cut in.

"You'll know everything tonight…" he said comforting her a bit before adding in a whisper "You should wear the white one, by the way. I do intend on asking you out on a date while you're here." next to her ear.

Her cat ears popped out "H-H-How do you know about that?!" she managed to get out.

"You talk quite a lot in your sleep, Koneko-Chan." he chuckled "Come on, let's take you to your room before anyone sees you here." he said holding her hand.

"Just put me in the hallway." she reminded him.

"Yes, thanks for telling me this." he said truthfully.

"Anytime!" she winked at him.

They appeared in the hallway, there was absolutely no sound from the rooms. Everyone was still asleep. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you." she said in the sweetest whisper.

"It's okay, you should go see the sunrise it starts in no time." he whispered back sticking their foreheads together.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you more." he whispered before kissing her sweetly on the lips and disappearing.

Ichigo went softly to her door, tried to open it the smoothest way possible before closing it back carefully and running towards her balcony. The sky was still a mix of blue and purple, which was night time's official color. She waited for about two minutes before seeing some green light on the horizon, it rose as if it was paint inside water, irregularly. It looked absolutely beautiful, and Ichigo mentally thanked Kisshu for telling her to see that._You're welcome Kitten._ He mentally replied.

When the sky started turning pale green, some yellow shades were pouring here and there until the pink light burst in making it look like fireworks with no sound. Ichigo couldn't take her eyes off the sky, though they started aching a bit from the action. When she sneezed, she realized that she was only wearing a short light dress, the one she slept in. So she went back inside when the sky was the orangish pink she'd seen all day long yesterday, she closed the window and walked straight to the bathroom.

After a quick bath, she just untangled her hair and let it fall on her shoulders. It was longer than the past year by half, so the hairstyle she intended to do for the night was possible for her. Ichigo threw on sweatpants, black uggs and a hoodie before leaving her room not forgetting to take her phone in case someone called her. She went straight to the dining-room where most of the Ikisatashi clan's members were already having breakfast, only Mew Pudding was missing.

"Good morning everybody!" Ichigo sang before sitting at her place next to Kisshu.

"Good morning sunshine." Risa said "You really are in a good mood Ichigo, any reason for that?"

She shook her head "No, I just love being here." she said truthfully.

"We love having you here too, Strawberry." Curry said with a smirk that was similar to Pai's, when he _did_ smirk back on Earth.

Ichigo's eyebrows raised in surprise "Only my dad calls me Strawberry." she said.

"My apologies, dear." Oji-San said tilting his head to the side with a hand on his chest.

"No, it's okay. I was just surprised." she said waving her hands nonchalantly.

"So what have you decided to wear?" Rirī asked.

"Wait and see." Ichigo winked.

"I bet Kisshu already knows what she's going to wear." Taruto said stretching back.

"What makes you say that, brat?" Kish asked smirking.

"Well I know what you've been doing last night." Tart winked.

"What's with last night, na no da?" Pudding asked in a raspy voice.

"Pudding, are you okay dear?" Risa asked concerned "You sound sick."

"Pudding's not feeling very well." she admitted sitting next to Taruto "Pudding's throat hurts, na no da."

"Do you mind if I check up on you after breakfast?" Rirī asked.

"Rirī's studying to become what you humans call a nurse, they're called Healers here." Kisshu explained, that latter part for Ichigo who frowned.

"Okay." Pudding moaned before coughing "I don't think I can swallow anything for the moment."

"Just try, here." Taruto said handing her some chocolate-like cream that had a purple color.

"Thank you Taru-Taru." she mouthed "But I really can't, it hurts too much and that kind of cream can stay stuck in my throat."

Tart smiled sadly at her before saying "Do you think you'll be able to come to the ball?"

"If she gets a fever I don't think so." Rirī said.

"Oh don't worry about me, Taru-Taru." Pudding grinned "If I can fight with a flu I sure can come to a ball, Na No Da!"

"Yay!" he cheered floating subconsciously.

"Taruto, land back on your chair or it's you who won't be able to come." Rin warned.

"Pai's my guardian, only he can tell me off!" Taruto said frowning.

"She's my twin, you have to listen to her as well." Pai said firmly.

"Fine!" Taruto folded his arms landing back on his chair, not in the smoothest of ways, which made him stroke his bottom in pain making everybody laugh and his cheeks burn.

"Do you want to visit Kēkki?" Kisshu whispered to Ichigo once the laughing died down.

She nodded "I'd love to." she whispered back.

"We're off to the infirmary." he said to his parents who nodded.

"You're going to visit Kēkki?" Taruto asked beaming.

"Can Pudding come see her too, na no da?" Pudding asked.

Kisshu grimaced before Ichigo said with a kind smile "Of course, I mean if Kish doesn't mind." she looked over at him who smiled sarcastically.

"Of course not, why would I?" Kisshu said clenching his jaw.

"I'll take Pudding; you take your heavy old hag." Taruto said right before disappearing with his friend.

"Why you little…!" Ichigo groaned.

Kisshu laughed before saying "I love my brother!"

She looked up at him with a death glare "Thanks." she said sarcastically.

"Anytime." he bowed before offering her his hand "May I?"

"Of course, see you guys later." Ichigo said holding his hand.

They disappeared but he didn't take her to the infirmary, they were in the garden in a private area that Ichigo had discovered the day before with Kisshu. She looked up at him and he made her sit on a bench and stood right in front of her.

"Wha—?" Ichigo was about to ask but he put his index finger on her lips before kneeling before her, she blinked.

"Ichigo, will you please be my date at tonight's ball?" Kisshu asked in all seriousness.

"Of course I will, Kisshu." she smiled "You didn't even need to ask."

"I felt the need to do things right." Kish said smirking before showing a little jewelry box to Ichigo.

She covered her mouth with her hand before saying "You didn't have to—"

"Let's just say it's a late birthday present."

He winked at her before opening it to show a white gold necklace with a small pendant in the same precious metal with a pink stone in a heart's shape. The sight was so delicate and so refined that Ichigo started blushing when she saw it, speechless again.

"Kish this is gorgeous." she finally managed to say after a five second silence.

"Not as much as you." he said before tying the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks." she said before standing up "I love you Kisshu-kun."

"I love you more, Koneko-Chan." he whispered, his warm breath on her lips before putting his on them.

Their lips danced for a little while thinking they were alone, but they separated when they heard someone clear their throat behind Kish. They turned around to see that person and were stunned to see…

"Pai?" they both said in surprise.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I happen to enjoy a walk in the park before starting my civic duties." Pai said a slight grin on his face.

"Look you can't tell anyone until we tell them ourselves." Kisshu said.

"I didn't intend to do any; it looks like you don't know that I do not enjoy gossiping about whatever topic it might be." Pai said in all seriousness "You should find somewhere else for this business, though. It's kind of a public place here." he winked at them before teleporting away.

"That was close!" Ichigo sighed sitting back on the bench.

"How about we go see Kappukēkki?" Kish said stretching his arm to his beloved.

"I'd love to." she smiled her worries away thinking of the cute little girl she was about to meet.

"Where have you guys been?" Taruto snapped as he was in the waiting room with an ill Pudding.

"Kisshu please call Rirī, I'm worried about Pudding's health." Ichigo demanded.

"Sure." he said and almost a minute later, Rirī appeared in the same room.

"What's wr—?" she was about to ask but Pudding fainted before she could finish her statement.

"Pudding!" both Ichigo and Tart yelled catching her before she could touch the ground and hit herself.

"She's burning hot!" the redhead remarked as she touched her friend's cheek.

"Put her in a bed I'll be right back." Rirī instructed.

Kisshu teleported her while Taruto walked Ichigo to where they went, there were about thirty hospital beds with fifteen on each side of the room. The infirmary was empty aside from Pudding and some cotton candy haired girl who Ichigo figured to be Kēkki. She was sleeping for the time being, if she wasn't then she was a good actress. Ichigo ran up to Pudding's bed which was in front of Kēkki's at the bottom of the wide room. Rirī appeared next to them with a tin of freezing cold water and a small towel in her hands.

"Kisshu, bring me all the earth medicine you brought from your last trip and Ichigo you need to stay here to tell me what some words mean." Rirī instructed with a sudden professionalism.

"Hai." Kish said before disappearing.

"Hai." Ichigo said while Rirī was wetting the towel.

"We need to lower the fever it's the most important thing to do for the moment." she muttered while applying the cold towel to Pudding's forehead under her hair.

Pudding's eyes cracked open and she gasped for air because of the shock of having such a cold temperature on her burning forehead. Taruto was stroking her hair gently before Rozū appeared. She stood in shock watching as her friend moaned in pain.

"Rozū please leave, nothing can be done now." Rirī gently told her sister, who she had guardianship over.

"But—"

"Please go somewhere else, at least for now." Rirī said while refreshing Pudding's lower chin, under her jaw.

"Okay." the little girl said and her head hung low before she teleported away.

"What's happening here?" a sweet little girl's voice asked, still a bit asleep.

"Oh good morning Kēkki-Chan." Rirī said just as Kisshu came back.

**Kisshu**

"I got the medicine." he said before turning around to his smiling little sister "Ohayō Kappukēkki." he said.

"Ohayō! Who are these people?" she asked.

"Well" he nodded to Ichigo saying "That's Koneko-Chan and it's Pudding-Chan on the bed, she fell sick."

"Poor Pudding-Chan." Kēkki said sadly "At least I'll be with her for her to recover quickly!" she cheered stretching her arms up and out.

Kisshu flew to her and patted her head cutely before saying "That's my girl."

She beamed before leaning to the side to see a worried Koneko-Chan, her eyes grew sad "Why is she so sad?" she whispered to her elder brother.

He whispered back "Pudding is a sister to her, she doesn't like to see her sick or hurt."

"Maybe you could console her?" she said innocently.

"I'll try, but it's going to stay on her mind for the night, I know that." he said sitting next to his sister who started fiddling with her covers thoughtfully.

"Is it tonight?" she asked.

"What is?"

"The ball…" she said sadly.

"Yes… I'll ask Risa if you can come." he assured her.

"You will?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, I can't have fun without my Cupcake." he smirked.

"Kisshu!" she squeaked before she kneeled on her bed and hugged him, but it didn't last so long for she started coughing heavily.

"Kēkki just lay back down, you're not feeling very well yet." he said making her sit back carefully.

"It's better if I stay sat, I can't breathe when I'm laying flat on my back." she said grinning slightly.

Kisshu had a sad expression on his face before noticing that Ichigo was watching them "Come over here, Kitten." he said.

"Ohayō." she said shyly "I saw you two talking I didn't want to disturb you guys, you're so cute by the way." she said in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." Kēkki said shyly fiddling with the hem of her sleeves.

"I'll let you two meet up, I have some questions to ask Rirī." Kisshu lied.

It was Taruto who he needed answers from. Tart was sitting on a chair next to Pudding's bed, looking depressed. Kisshu stood next to him and squeezed his right shoulder in compassion.

_She's going to be okay, don't worry. If anything we'll get her back to earth for a full recovery._ He assured Taru-Taru.

_She didn't even visit the castle yet, all we did yesterday was play in her room. And now she won't be able to visit Cynnth, she won't be able to go to that ball… She really was excited about it._ He thought sadly.

_She can still come back._ Kish said.  
_No, she can't because she needs to take care of her brothers and sister. Even when she knew where to let them stay, she was sad because she misses them._ Taruto said, he sighed out loud before adding: _and I think I love her…_

Kisshu blinked several times and looked over at his younger brother he stuttered mentally: _A-A-Are you sure?_

_I don't know I just feel like it's not just friendship anymore, I love to hear her laugh… She looks really pretty, and she always manages to make me smile even when I don't want to… And I spend hours in my bed just thinking about her. Like you used to do, on earth when you went on high roofs._Taruto said.

_How do you know that I—_ Kish started but Taruto cut in.

_Hey we've known each other since birth, I know you._ He said simply.

_By the way, what did you mean when you said you knew what happened last night? _Kisshu said, exposing his initial topic.

Taruto chuckled mentally before saying: _I heard voices in your room so I went to check by the keyhole in your living-room and I saw you, by the way I know you didn't want me and Pudding to come here because you wanted a private moment with Ichigo first, which you did._ He said looking up at his brother who was slightly red.

_Well now both my brothers know, but you mustn't tell anyone before we do._ Kish said.

_Don't worry, as long as you keep my… adoration for Pudding secret. _Taruto said.

_Deal. _Kish thought: _You really were going to go to that ball?_

_I was she was really excited about it…_ Taruto admitted.

_Do you know what we should do? _Kisshu said grinning in mischief.

_What?_ Tart asked frowning.

_If she can't go to the ball, ball will come to her._ He winked and Taruto understood him.

_But, how?_ He asked.

_Trust me on this one brother._ He squeezed his shoulder again before walking away to Rirī who was writing down Pudding's symptoms.

_What do you want?_ She asked frowning over what felt like a labyrinth of sicknesses.

_Well sorry to come and apologize for my leaving. _He said sarcastically.

_I'm sorry Kish; it's just that I've never had to deal with such a thing. Her fever won't cool down it's frustrating. I'm afraid she won't be able to party with us tonight._ She said grimly.

_Well I came here to tell you about it too._ He said sitting in front of her, they were in her office.

_What do you mean?_ She looked up at him frowning.

_If she can't go party, party will come here. We're lucky that there are no other people here._ He said putting his feet on her desk.

_Get your feet off of my work, you Baka!_ She mentally hissed: _And how do you intend on bringing the ball to her?_

_Well we all teleport here, some of us bring cakes and drinks, we bring a table too and we'll just need a loudspeaker for music._ He shrugged that latter part like it was the easiest thing to do.

_Oh really? A loudspeaker? Why not the whole orchestra?_She asked folding her arms over her chest.

_That's an idea._ He said looking away thoughtfully.

_I was being sarcastic you jerk!_ She said before hitting his arm.

_Your punches got stronger, Puppy!_ Kisshu complained rubbing the spot she hit.

_Hey I've been missing that nickname._ She squealed before turning serious again: _Kisshu why did you leave?_

The pain in her thought hurt him; he took a deep breath before saying: _I needed to think things off… The government, training, and guardianship were driving me crazy. I don't have any friends anymore because of that army; I'd only be able to see my brothers when in a meeting. It's not what I signed up for, and Kappukēkki needs a thousand times more attention than any other kid… But the thing is that I don't know how to behave with her, it would've been easier with a boy but girls are so unpredictable…_ He sighed and his sister smiled at him.

_You need a three year break, mate._ She said.

_I know that I need a break; I need to focus on Kēkki. But I don't know who can replace me; I mean Risa's busy enough with the castle and all of you._ He said.

_I can help._ She proposed.

He chuckled _Yeah right, what do you even know about leading an army? How about security in town?_

_Who do you think replaced you when you were gone? _She said in a challenging tone.

He blinked fast with his eyebrows raised: _Y-Y-You did?_ She nodded with pride before he added: _How are we not at war yet?_ He asked earning a kick under the desk.

_I'm not just about kicking butt, I know order and discipline…_She said offended.

_I know Pup' I was just teasing you._ He said standing up: _I'll check on Ichigo and Kēkki and after that I'm off to the council…_

_Take some time to get ready for the ball._ She winked at him playfully.

_I only need about ten minutes_! He protested.

_Clean up nice, it's not like going to trainings you need to be at your best tonight._ She said.

_How generous of you to give me these instructions._ He said sarcastically.

_Just go I need to check up on Pudding anyway_. She said shaking her head.

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head:_Take care of her and you as well._ He said before disappearing.

She sighed and teleported as well.

**Mint**

The ballerina sighed, alone in her room. She was joined by Lettuce who was just as bored as she was. The green Mew was bored because she had already finished reading the books Pai lent her the day before and as he was in meetings with the council and had to check on the shores and universities.

They exchanged a look and nodded together about the idea that grew in their minds. They were going to take a tour of the castle, and by the looks of it they were also going to lose about three pounds doing so.

The Mews were walking side by side when Taruto appeared in front of them making them gasp in surprise.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you. Rirī sent me to apologize because she won't be able to help you choose dates for the ball, she's busy taking care of Pudding." he added sadly.

"Why would she need to take care of Pudding?" Mint asked.

"She fell sick… really sick." Taruto said.

"Take us to her!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Hey I'm not strong enough for both at once. I'll start with Lettuce, come on." he said stretching his hand to her.

"I'll just wait here!" Mint said leaning against the closest wall.

Tart appeared seconds later "Come on Birdie."

"What's with the nickname?" She said.

"It suits you." Taruto answered simply once they were in the waiting room.

Teleporting wasn't allowed inside the infirmary itself. Mint walked over to the bed Lettuce was leaning on, she saw Pudding sleeping shakily muttering. Mint covered her mouth with her hand in shock, Pudding was a sister to her -every other Mew was, for that matter- and it hurt her to see her Imouto in pain. She caressed her hair and felt Taruto's sad look on her. She knew he had feelings for the monkey Mew, everyone knew but they just kept themselves from telling one another because it was so obvious. Mint leaned lower to whisper a good relief to her friend before asking Taruto to take her to the gym locker.

"Anything else I can do for you?" he asked once they were inside.

She smiled kindly tucking on his pigtails "No thanks, I guess you're the one that needs to be comforted."

"Why me?" he asked frowning.

"Well she's your best friend as I heard." she explained sitting on the bench between two sets of lockers "You've spent every minute of your days with her since seven months."

"Right… I don't like seeing her in pain." he admitted sitting in front of the bird Mew.

"Just like Kisshu couldn't let you guys kill Ichigo." she winked. She was trying to get him to tell her about his feelings towards Pudding.

"Well it's different, he was in love with her." he shrugged.

"He still is." Mint remarked.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Taruto said his eyes gleaming.

"Of course." Mint said.

"Do you think Ichigo has feelings for him? Like love?" he asked excitedly.

"How would I know?" the blue Mew frowned.

"Well you're friends and I know girls talk to each other about that a lot." he said simply.

"Well I guess but she's trying to convince us and herself that it's friendship." she said opening the same locker than the day before.

"Well Kisshu had this plan of bringing the ball to Pudding as she probably can't go." Taruto exposed.

"It's really kind, especially from him." she remarked.

"You know, the Kisshu that was fighting you is not the real Kisshu that I've always known. If you're friends with Kish, know that you're safe whatever happens." Taruto said smirking.

Mint's eyes grew wide and Tart added "And he's very funny too."

"That didn't escape me, though." she said "Now let me get changed, I'll shoot some arrows before getting ready for the ball.

"You mean before lunch." he pointed out.

"I don't have time for lunch, I need ten earth hours to get ready for a soirée so it's almost six Cynnth hours." she said.

"You girls are so complicated!" he snapped before teleporting away.

"Yeah, whatever." she said before putting on the dark grey outfit.

She took an archery set and went out. She walked towards a free trajectory and loosened her first arrow. She was placing her second arrow when…

"Missed me?" he asked making her gasp in surprise.

* * *

**Who do you think surprised Mint? And poor Pudding-Chan :(**

**Taruto: You really are cruel, old hag was right all along...**

**Ichigo *fuming*: Why you little brat!**

**Kisshu: I'll never get bored of those two fighting!**

**Imène *high-fives Kish*: Me neither, they're so cute!**

**Taruto: Old hag!**

**Ichigo: Chibi-ko!**

**Imène: As cute as it is, people don't have time for this so 5 reviews for the next chapter, love y'all xo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heee I'm writing this on December 31st, so happy new year! And to pokemon619, there will be about one or two chapters dedicated to PaixLettuce, I have made one special to TarutoxPudding fluff and I haven't thought very much of PaixLettuce' fluff yet (knowing that I'm on the 23rd chapter) Anyhow...**

**Ichigo: Happy new year to the three readers!**

**Imène *fumes*: WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Kisshu: Happy new year everyone!**

**Imène *drools*: Kisshu...**

**Ichigo: Enough!**

**Taruto: Happy new year and thanks for reviewing!**

**Imène: Who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Taruto: I do, I do!**

**Imène: Knock yourself out! Oh and there's a cliffie at the end. Xoxo**

**Taruto: Imène does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Soccer-Geek's OCs. She only owns Kēkki, Buruanī, Yuri, Miruku, Gohan...**

**Ichigo: You're not gonna name them all, are you?**

**Taruto: Oh well...**

**Imène: Speaking of which, there will be three new OCs in this chapter. Every coincidence is unfortunate and I'm sorry but it came from my mind before I read it in some fanfics. Xx**

* * *

**Mint**

"Missed me?" he asked making her gasp in surprise.

"Buruanī you literally gave me a heart attack!" she yelled at him with a high pitched voice.

"Gomenasai." he said chuckling.

"You don't even mean it!" she snapped as she readied her arrow again.

"I actually have something to ask you." he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"What is it?" she asked focusing on her shot.

"Will you be my date at tonight's ball?" he asked.

Her arrow fell as she stood next to him in shock "What?"

"Well you're supposed to go there with—" he started explaining himself before her cut in.

"I know, I know. I mean… I thought you'd bring someone you knew." she said her cheeks a bright pink.

"Well I know you, and I figure you don't know many guys here." he said squaring his shoulders.

"I d-don't…" she muttered lowering her arrow before smiling up at him "I'd love to be your date at tonight's soirée."

"Perfect." he said smiling, he hugged her but pulled back with a frown "What's that on your back?" he asked.

"Oh you're probably talking about my Mew mar—" words died in her throat as she felt feathers on her Mew mark's spot.

She ran over to a mirror and turned around to see the wings and bird tail she has when she transforms. A disgusted look grew on her face as she ran outside the gymnasium, not bothering to change her clothes back. She couldn't face anyone else because she had waterfall-like tears over her cheeks. She felt like a freak, and she knew Buruanī thought the same of her. She met Ichigo when she arrived to their quarters, she didn't even bother to look at her as she locked herself up in her suite. As soon as her bathroom's door slammed close she let herself slide down the door, she started sobbing wiping away her tears. She heard Ichigo banging on the main door that she made sure to lock; she wouldn't answer anyone, even if Zakuro yelled at her.

Mint stood up and walked towards a full length mirror to examine her back, but to her great relief the bird features had disappeared. She took her clothes off and hopped into a green bath. She'd ask Rirī to get back her clothes from her locker. Mint then set her alarm clock for three hours later before slipping into her bed sleeping to forget her embarrassment.

**Ichigo**

"No! I just can't believe that Kisshu said this!" the pink Mew replied to some of the fake tales Kish had told his little sister.

"He didn't win any battle?" Kēkki's ruby red eyes grew wide in shock.

"He did win some but not all of them." Ichigo said.

"Liar!" the cute Cyniclon girl squealed pointing at Kisshu who looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he said with shock.

_"I_ _won every battle I was in on Earth, I'm so amazing ha ha ha!"_ Ichigo said impersonating Kish's voice who turned red.

"Well first my voice doesn't sound like that." he said holding one finger up "And second I never claimed to have won _every_ battle."

"Yes you did!" Kēkki protested folding her arms.

"Oh really, Cupcake?" he asked challengingly.

"Yes, you said that if you survived then you won. And you're still here." she said.

"Well he did survive, and he saved me several times too." Ichigo said sweetly "Maybe that's why he didn't win."

"Ohh my Onii-Chan's a hero! And you're his princess." Kappukēkki cheered gleaming with pride.

Kisshu started blushing "She fights good too." he said in his modesty.

"Just my cat reflexes and Strawberry Bell." Ichigo said "I'd like to learn hand-to-hand fighting."

"I can teach you, while you're here." Kisshu proposed.

"Teach me too! Teach me too!" Kēkki begged.

"Well no—" Kisshu started but her cut in.

"Please! Pretty, pretty please!" she said battering her eyelashes and tucking on his shirt.

"I will, little monster, but once you get your weapon and you have to get better first." he said gently tucking on her side ponytail.

"You will teach me yourself?" she asked sitting back on her bed.

"Of course, nothing's more important than my Kappukēkki." he said hugging her.

"I love you Onii-Chan." she said all wrapped up against his gigantic chest.

"I love you more." he said kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you most." she said giggling.

"Kēkki I have to go check Rirī's work in the council while I was gone, do you mind staying with Ichigo meanwhile?" he asked gently stroking her hair and looking down at her with an apologetic look.

She shook her head smiling "I like her, you can go." she said.

"You'll see when you know her. You'll love her." he said before kissing her forehead and her cheeks.

_You're so cute together!_ Ichigo squealed mentally.

_Thanks, she's everything to me._ He said smiling before adding: _I love you Koneko-Chan, if you need anything just call me._

_I love you too Kisshu._ She smiled fiddling with her necklace.

"Koneko-Chan?" Kēkki called when Kisshu disappeared.

"Yes, Kēkki?" Ichigo replied snapping back into reality.

"Do you love Onii-Chan?" the little girl asked.

"Er well… Erm I uh… You know—" Ichigo stuttered.

As if on cue, Risa had just appeared next to Ichigo saying "Oh I see that you two met up."

"Yes, she's really cute." Ichigo said grinning.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but I checked on Pudding's symptoms and it looks like an allergy. She needs quiet and Kēkki can't get out yet." Risa explained suggesting that Ichigo should leave.

"I understand, but do you know what caused that allergy?" Ichigo asked.

"We're waiting for the blood tests to come out, and Kēkki needs to eat breakfast anyway." Risa said stroking Ichigo's back.

"I'm not hungry!" Kēkki snapped folding her little arms.

"You need to eat for the medicine to work, dear." Risa said calmly.

"You can't make me!" Kēkki said with attitude.

"My apologies Ichigo, she's not usually like this." Risa said.

"It's okay, little kids are pretty grumpy nowadays." Ichigo said smiling "I guess I'll just go take a walk. I'll see you tonight Kēkki." she winked at the little girl before leaving. She met Lettuce on her way out "Hey, what are you planning on doing today?" she asked.

"Well I don't really know, I guess I'll just be in the lib—" she started but Pai's presence cut her off.

"Ohayō Pai-Kun!" Ichigo greeted.

"Ohayō Mew Ichigo." he smiled back before saying "Hey Lettuce-Chan."

"Hi" she grinned "What're you up to?"

"I was just about to take a walk to the garden, I was wondering if you could join me?" he said.

"Of course, I wasn't planning anything anyway." Lettuce said.

"I see you're busy, I'll just go somewhere I can be useful." Ichigo said.

Lettuce walked out of the waiting room first, Pai walked more slowly. He looked over at Ichigo who gave him an over-dramatic wink with a thumb up mouthing a 'Good luck!'He chuckled silently before walking out himself. She followed right after him and didn't find anyone in the hallway; she figured that he had teleported Lettuce to wherever he wanted to ask her out for the night. Ichigo giggled mentally to Lettuce' and Pai's relationship. They really fitted each other, just like Ichigo and Kisshu.

The cat girl caught her reflection in a mirror and realized that she hadn't thought about her make up yet! She turned into a cat and ran to their quarters. She switched back to her human form before going in the impasse. There, she was pushed aside by somebody running. She pulled herself together before noticing Mint that slammed her main door closed and locked it. Ichigo grew curious and stuck her ear to her friend's keyhole. She heard two more doors slam and after a short silence she heard her bird friend sob.

"Minto!" she called out "Minto, are you okay?!"

Her friend didn't answer, Ichigo sighed knowing there was no use. She'd just wait for her to calm down and ask her if she wants to talk about it. Ichigo went inside her room and called her parents. They spoke for about two hours before she contacted Moe and Miwa in a conference call and she spent four and half earth hours on the phone with them, telling them everything that happened and about the ball. They were excited about it and asked her to take pictures which she hadn't done yet. Ichigo told them about the white dress and her secret relationship with Kish.

Six earth hours later which is equal to three hours on Cynnth, the redhead thought it wise to start getting ready. And that was when she realized that she didn't shave her legs yet. She went out and knocked on Lettuce' door hoping for her to be there. A minute later, the door opened to a gleaming Lettuce.

"I guess he asked you out?" Ichigo smiled at her.

"He did, and look at this bracelet he gave me!" she squealed "Please come in."

"The bracelet is gorgeous; do you know what dress you're going to wear?" Ichigo asked sitting on the dark green velvet couch.

"I found a green dress that would be perfect for a soirée like this one." Lettuce said "But I don't know how to do my make up…"

"Oh don't worry; I think that Zakuro will help you if you ask her the right way… The right moment… And in the right place." Ichigo said trailing off.

"Can you help me?" Lettuce asked.

"Have you ever seen me wearing make up?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, on the night we first fought a Chimera Animal that implied a human spirit and a parasite." Lettuce said.

"You mean Miss Rivera?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I couldn't remember her name." Lettuce said "Your make up looked nice that night."

"Thanks but it was basics." Ichigo said.

"It'll do, I want to look different tonight." Lettuce said looking away.

"Trying to impress a certain someone?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Ichigo can I confess something?" Lettuce looked up at her.

"Of course, we're sisters remember?" Ichigo said with a smile.

"Well…" Lettuce started.

"Does it have a link to Pai?" Ichigo asked.

"It does…" Lettuce said "You know, I think I have feelings for him. But it doesn't make sense we've only really known each other for about a week."

"It can be love at first sight; these things happen quite a lot…" Ichigo said trailing off.

"Did it happen to you?" the green haired Mew asked.

"It did." Ichigo said staring into space.

"When you first met Masaya, did you—?"

"Who said it was Masaya?" the redhead said with a smile.

"Who is…?" Lettuce started asking but words died in her throat… She understood everything.

Ichigo nodded "I love Kisshu…"

"It's about time you Baka!" she snapped making her friend's cat ears pop up.

"What's with you?!" she asked falling off the couch.

"He loved you since he met you. He even kissed you before you knew his name!"

"Kissing doesn't always involve love!" Ichigo protested.

"He saved you several times and gave his life for you." Lettuce pointed out.

"I know…" Ichigo said feeling warm.

"Does he know?" she asked.

The redhead nodded lightly with a smile "He knew it in the spaceship."

"Why didn't any of you tell us?"

"We will… Tonight." Ichigo said smiling.

"How are you going to proceed?"

"I really don't know, I think Kish-kun is going to handle it." Ichigo said "By the way did you bring any wax or something for hair removal?"

"How short is your dress Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"It's like two to three inches higher than my knees." Ichigo said.

"I brought a razor and some cream. But no wax." she said.

"It'll do it, thanks. I mean can I?" Ichigo said with a wide toothy smile.

"Of course you can, my dress doesn't show much anyway." Lettuce said.

"I bet it's smart looking, just like you." Ichigo said.

She blushed "Well I do like its shape."

"Come on let's see it." Ichigo stood up and opened the closet's door for Lettuce to go in.

"It's on the right, next to the mirror." she said walking in.

"This one?" Ichigo asked.

"This is the one." the purple eyed girl said taking the hanger out.

The redhead's eyes cracked open "It's so gracious, I love how it feels on my fingers." she said caressing its skirt "It suits you perfectly." she added with a smile.

"Arigato Ichigo-Chan." she said blushing.

"What shoes are you going to wear?"

"Well these glitter ones." she said showing two high heeled shoes that were put under the hanger.

"It's really good, add a necklace to that and the bracelet Pai offered you." she said "How are you going to do your hair?"

"I'll bring it all to the right side of my body, I'll make it wavy so that it doesn't seem as long as it really is." she explained.

"It's going to look absolutely beautiful, Lettuce." Ichigo said with love in her voice.

"Thank you, now I'll give you the hair removal set and you'll show me your dress and accessories." Lettuce proposed.

"Let's!" Ichigo cheered.

They did so and once they were in Ichigo's quarter, they noticed a huge rainbow colored rose bouquet and a paper on the dark brown wooden table. The strawberry haired girl took it and read:

_Ohayō Koneko-Chan,  
I was walking in your town checking security measures when I saw those roses being sold. I made sure to have one of each so that you'll choose the one I'll wear on my tuxedo. There are also little white flowers, I don't know their name, and you could wear some in your hair… I'm not an expert but I guess it's done. I know that either way you'll look stunning, as always._

_ Love, Kisshu._

Ichigo smiled and looked back at the bouquet, but she didn't find the small white flowers, she turned around the table and she saw a tin that was filled with them. Lettuce looked amazed.

"Who sent you this?" she asked knowingly.

"Kisshu did, he's so kind." the redhead said "Which color of flower could he wear in his tux vest?" she asked.

"Let me see your dress and accessories first." her friend answered.

"Of course, wait here I'll put them on."

Ichigo went in and got out about ten minutes later, she wore her dress with silver glittery high heeled shoes. She had put on some silver bracelets instead of the white ones she intended to wear. She was also wearing the necklace Kisshu had offered her a few hours earlier. Lettuce' eyes shined when she laid eyes on Ichigo who started blushing, already guessing what her friend was going to say.

"You look gorgeous Ichigo-Chan!" she said plainly "You're like an angel!"

Ichigo blushed "Thanks Onee-Chan."

"He should wear a scarlet red rose. I didn't know they had them here." Lettuce said.

"I suspect Pai for this, as well as food from earth and medicine." Ichigo said going back in the closet with Lettuce.

The fish girl noticed the red dress, she pulled it out gasping "Ichigo this dress is amazing!"

"Thanks, this one is mine actually. But it's too casual I think." she said unzipping the white dress.

"I think so too, why haven't I seen you wearing it before?" she asked.

"Because I bought it after I broke up with Masaya, it was for a wedding but it was cancelled so it just stayed in my closet forever. Moe and Miwa convinced me to take it; they knew there would be an event like this one. But then I saw this white dress." Ichigo said putting on shorts "Let's shave this fur off my skin!" she said.

"Well I can't really see it." Lettuce remarked.

"I can't either but I feel it." Ichigo said.

"Who can feel it, other than you?"

"Well…" Ichigo started "I'm just self-conscious." she settled on saying.

"Oh…" Lettuce said raising her eyebrows.

"I swear that's it!" Ichigo protested blushing.

"I believe you, don't worry I was just teasing." she laughed "Let's get them done, how about your arms?" Lettuce asked.

"I'll do them too." she shrugged.

"Well let's."

**Meanwhile**

The dark green haired alien smiled, making his white eyes look more vicious. The set of infusers he had prepared since he heard about the ball was ready to work. He turned back to his four friends.

"Here we are my friends" he said stretching his arms out "Our moment of glory is approaching!" he cheered while his friends smiled mischievously "Now, Enbun and Enden." he called.

Two twin Cyniclons nodded. They had dark red hair and light green eyes. Their hair was short as Pai's and they wore tuxedos, Enden had a dark green shirt and Enbun had a dark red one that matched his hair.

"My best friends, my most loyal followers. You can get into the castle easily."

"Hai." they both said.

"Just mix up with the other guests and act fast when you get my signal."

"Hai General-Sama." they said at once.

"Perfect. Now Beikoku, you'll have to teleport in after we launch the first Chimeras, your mission will be to make sure that Kisshu doesn't interfere with the Chimera Animals."

A tall man nodded. He had reddish brown eyes and navy blue hair; his smile could've looked attractive if he didn't have so many scars on his face. The most noticed was a thick line that went from his forehead across his eye down to his jaw line.

"Hai General-Sama." he said in a strong yet raspy voice.

"And you, Buruanī" he said smiling warmly "My dear friend, have you accomplished your mission with the bird Mew?" he asked.

"Not yet, General-Sama. But I give you my word that it'll be settled before the ball starts." he said firmly.

"I trust you, fellow companion; you have never failed me up until now. Do not start when I need you most." he said tilting his head towards his friend.

"I do not intend to, General-Sama." Buruanī said still in a soldier's position.

"Perfect. You can go now." the man called General-Sama said turning his back to his agents.

They teleported at once, the man looked at the screen in front of him showing the ball room which is in the middle of the preparations for the night. A satisfied grin painted his face as Reijin Ikisatashi fixed his tie before disappearing into thin air already planning on making his uncle's ball a disaster.

**Zakuro**

The model was in the main living-room with Rin and some of her girl friends. The one that Zakuro liked the most, mainly because she's the only Cyniclon apart from the Ikisatashis that didn't ask to touch her ears was named Orenjinohana and she had hair similar to the wolf Mew's except that it was a shiny white and her eyes a light orange. She started smiling towards a group of guys that had just appeared in the room. Zakuro turned to see about nine Cyniclons, she noticed a pair of twins that were only recognized by their shirts. A white haired guy that looked about Rirī's, Ichigo's, Lettuce' and Mint's age was looking for someone but seemed disappointed.

"Ahh I see that our suitors have finally arrived, I'll go get the girls." Rin said standing up "Zak' you can choose your date for tonight if you want, they're all yours." and then she teleported away.

Zakuro, who kind of liked her nickname, smiled and stood up to greet them "Ohayō, I'm Zakuro Fujiwara. Or Mew Zakuro." she said.

They bowed "Ohayō Fujiwara-Sama."

"Just call me Zakuro-San." she said waving her hand nonchalantly.

One didn't bow, though. He had dark green hair and white eyes he looked at her with the Ikisatashis' trademark smirk.

"I'll call you Zakuro-Chan." he said.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes piercing his white ones, saying "You'll be my date for tonight."

"Don't you need to wait for my choice?" he asked frowning.

"You just will." she said shrugging and sitting back with Orenjinohana who rose her eyebrows.

"I like your little attitude, there." he said "By the way I'm Reijin."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you dance well." she said before going back into her conversation with her new friend.

"Don't you want to test me?" he said offering her his hand.

"Fine!" she said standing back up.

She took his hand and put her other one on his shoulder, he frowned and she frowned back.

"What?" she almost snapped.

"Won't we need any music?" he asked smirking.

"If you're good enough, you don't even need a partner." she said.

"Well I'm with an expert" he concluded "let's dance."

He put his hand on the small of her back just when Rin appeared with Lettuce and Ichigo. Mint arrived minutes later by the main door. They all looked stunned to see her with her possible date. Zakuro grilled Reijin and fixed his hand to her upper back, under her arm.

"Don't blame me for trying." he said still smirking like an idiot.

"Could you just stay serious for a moment?" she asked starting to get pissed off.

"Fine, fine sorry." he said being serious.

"You're not a really bad dancer." she said after a three minute test.

"Come on, you can say it." he said.

"Say what?" she asked lifting up an eyebrow.

"That I'm a good dancer." he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I've already met good dancers; you're okay." she said before adding "Is this what you're going to look like tonight?"

"Yes, why?" he asked.

"Don't change anything." she said breaking into a smile, she winked at him before leaving saying "See you then."

"Well that was a show." Ichigo said once Zakuro sat next to her.

"Won't you choose anyone?" the model asked.

"I already have someone." Ichigo smiled.

"I see that Kisshu didn't lose any time." she smirked.

"How do—?" Ichigo was going to ask but she stopped in mid-sentence.

"How did he proceed?" Zakuro asked leaning back to sit comfortably.

"Well he took me to the garden, a really nice place of it, and made me sit on a bench. He kneeled before me and popped up his question." she said, and she pulled out her new necklace to show her friend "And he offered me this."

"Show me?" Zakuro said taking the pendant between her fingers "It's adorable, he really does love you Ichigo."

"I know…" she said her head hanging low "You'll get a good new tonight." the cat girl winked.

"You mean that you're going out since the spaceship?" Zakuro asked.

Cat ears and tail appeared and Ichigo's eyes widened "How do you know?"

"I just know." she said poking Ichigo's nose "I really hope that it works out for you two… Even with the distance."

"Distance!" Ichigo suddenly remembered "With work, Kēkki and… Everything." she said sadly.

"Well you don't need to worry about trust with him. Even when you didn't love him, even when he came back here with all the fame and fan clubs, he still loves you so much. Everybody can see it." she said with so much wisdom.

"So she told you they're going out?" Lettuce asked sitting on the other side of the wolf Mew.

"I guessed it from the spaceship." she answered simply "Who's taking you?" she asked looking towards the crowd of boys that was mixing up with Rin's friends.

"Well Pai asked me to." Lettuce said blushing.

"Swell, now you just need to find an outfit." she said.

"We already have. Everything's planned for our looks." Ichigo said "What about you?"

"It is, too… Do you know the guy that's talking to Mint?" she asked frowning.

"No." they said at once "Why?"

"He's suspicious." she said still grilling him.

"What makes you say that?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He always gives a requesting look to my date, whose name is Reijin by the way, every time he's about to do something."

"Well maybe he's not confident enough to ask her out." Lettuce suggested.

"Maybe… But Rin told me that some rebels want to take over Cynnth. It could start a civil war if they're many enough."

"Y-You mean with Chimera Animals and all that Cyniclon stuff?" Ichigo asked her face turning red.

"Yes." she said simply.

The cat girl burst into laughter making Zakuro stare at her with a death glare "Don't worry about it, Kisshu told me that every infuser that exists is stored in a safe which only he can have full access to."

"Did you really need to laugh that loud?" she asked plainly annoyed as her own ears and tail appeared.

"Sorry but just the thought of fighting another Chimera Animal makes me nervous, so I guess you see how nervous I am about fighting." Ichigo said seriously.

"I see it clearly. But take your pendant in your purse, we might need our powers." she said.

"Are you sur—?" Lettuce started.

Zakuro cut in "Certain. Just for safety okay? Where is Pudding? I need to lift up her guard as well." she said, her ears and tail disappearing.

"Don't you know?" Lettuce asked sadly.

"Know what?" Zakuro asked.

"She's in the infirmary. Apparently it's an allergy to something she ate, Risa Oba-San isn't sure what provoked it though. And Rirī's taking care of her." Ichigo said.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?!" she snapped standing up.

"We thought that you knew and went to visit her." Lettuce said innocently.

"I didn't! Who can take me there?" she said furiously.

_Rirī! Rirī can you come to the main living-room?_ Ichigo asked mentally.

_Yes, but why?_ The Cyniclon girl asked.

_Zakuro needs to visit Pudding._ Ichigo responded.

_I'll be there in no time._ Rirī said cutting off the communication.

"She's coming to get you." she announced.

"Who is?" Lettuce asked.

"Rirī, we're telepaths." Ichigo informed.

"Perfect." the model said sitting back down.

"Zakuro-Chan?" Reijin called bowing before her making her friends' mouths crack open at the honorific he used.

"What is it?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"My humblest apologies, I feel terrible for forgetting to give you this." he said presenting a big flat jewelry box to her.

"Thanks." she said with a tint of warmth taking it.

"May I?" he asked when he was about to open it.

"Of course." she said.

He presented it to her before pulling up the cover. It was a white gold and diamond necklace with matching bracelet and earrings. Way too big for Zakuro's gracious features. She smirked at it and then at the Cyniclon who was hoping that she liked his present.

"I'll wear them tonight." she said.

"You're not obliged if you don't like them or if you have anything bette—" he started but was cut off by Rirī appearing next to him.

"Reijin-San." she said with a condescending tone.

He stood back up glaring at her saying "Well Rirī, here we meet again."

"Who are you taking, brat?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same question." he retorted.

The white haired Cyniclon that was looking for someone appeared next to her saying "I am."

She turned scarlet "You are?"

"If you please of course." he said.

"Of course I do." she said in a sweet smile.

"Well it's a date then." he said "Well I mean you're my date for… Whatever here you are." he said getting out a jewelry box from his tux pocket.

"Is it some sort of tradition here?" Ichigo asked fiddling with her necklace.

"What is?" Rirī asked.

"Offering your date an expensive jewel when she said 'yes'?"

"It is, actually. And she can still refuse if the jewel doesn't match her taste or her dress." the white haired guy said "By the way, I'm Gohan." he waved.

"Mew Ichigo." she said smiling.

"Mew Lettuce."

"Mew Zakuro."

"Pleased to meet you, you're our heroes here. Nature thanked you explicitly after Mew Aqua healed Cynnth." he said.

"I can see that, I can't wait to visit my town." Ichigo said.

"It's like Earth's New York." Gohan said.

"How do you know it?" she asked.

"We watch earth movies. Some of our agents went to Earth to capture images of human civilization and they were used in movie footage." he explained "Hey, do you like your earrings?" he asked Rirī who was still stunned by her new pieces of jewelry.

"I love them, thanks Gohan-Chan." she said.

"I hate to put an end to all of this but I want to visit Pudding." Zakuro said annoyingly.

"Yes, sorry. Does anyone else want to see her too?" the Ikisatashi sister asked.

"I want to. I'll visit Kēkki too." Ichigo said.

"Well I'll meet Kēkki with you." Lettuce said.

"I'll help you teleport them." Gohan proposed.

"Thanks. Aim at the waiting room, public access to the infirmary is denied." she instructed.

Gohan grabbed Lettuce' and Ichigo's hand saying "Roger that."

"You've been watching too many earth movies." she said grinning.

They both disappeared. Zakuro went straight to the rooms not bothering to ask where Pudding was, she just felt her energy in that room. She saw two occupied beds, one that had a little pink haired girl that was listening to a story Risa was telling her, and one that had a sleeping little girl she knew to be her little sister. She ran towards her and stopped one bed before her friend. The model walked slowly towards her, fearing to see her in such a state.

"I see that you've been told about her condition." Oba-San said standing up.

"Way too late in my opinion." Zakuro flinched "Do you know what caused her sickness?"

"We're not sure yet, the analysis results will be out tomorrow morning. Rirī made sure that her test results would be prior to every other study." she said trying to comfort her.

Zakuro just shook her head "She should've told us that she had an allergy."

"Or she didn't know." Taruto's voice suddenly said.

"Right." Zakuro said "Who are you taking to the ball, Tart?"

"I'm not going." he shrugged.

"And when were you going to tell me?" his mother said raising a thin grey eyebrow and resting her hands on her hips.

"I thought it obvious." he said.

"Well that's a bit of love." the wolf Mew said smirking.

"Love? What love? What are you saying about?" he rushed blushing.

"Erm nothing." she smiled "It's cute that you don't want to take anyone but her to the ball."

"Well I was only going _because_ of her." he said.

"So it's a relief, then." she teased, Oba-San had gone back to Kēkki who was meeting up with Lettuce.

"No… I don't like seeing her like that, I'd rather have her all excited and stuff about the ball than here." he said sitting back on the bedside chair.

"You really do like her." she muttered.

"I never said I didn't." he said caressing her hair.

"Taru-Taru" she moaned.

"I'm here, Pudding. Do you need anything?" he said standing up ready to fulfill his duty towards her.

"You're good to her." Zakuro said.

"Zakuro Onee-Chan?" the monkey girl said opening her eyes slightly.

"Hey little monkey, I'm sorry I haven't come to see you earlier I've only been told some minutes ago." she apologized.

Pudding managed to shake her head "It's great that you came in the first place." she said her voice still raspy as she did.

"Of course, you're a sister to me Pudding." she said.

"We're all sisters, all five of us." she managed to get out.

"Adding to Rin, Rirī and Rozū." Taruto said.

"We're the biggest family of the universe!" Rozū suddenly cheered out of the blue.

"Who allowed you in?" Tart said frowning.

"I came to see my sisters, aren't I allowed to do so?" she asked putting her hands on her little hips.

"You are but Pudding needs quiet." he said calmly, oddly starting to sound like his eldest brother.

"Hey I'm not a hurricane!" she snapped.

"You can't even say it quietly." he said, still softly.

"Gomenasai, can I just stay with you guys? I miss you." she said sadly.

"It's okay you can stay." he said sweetly.

"I love the kind of relationship you have." Zakuro commented.

"Pudding fell asleep; we should leave her at that." Taruto said responsibly.

"You're right, I'll go meet Kisshu's sister instead." Zakuro said.

"She's as annoying as he is." Rozū mumbled.

"She's teasing, then." the model winked.

"Call it what you will." the Cyniclon girl said before teleporting away.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!" the pink haired girl squealed.

"Shh!" everyone said.

She blushed making her eyes glow with a small smile mouthing "Sorry."

"Hey cutie pie." Zakuro smiled.

"Thanks." the girl curled into a ball hugging her knees "I'm Kēkki."

"I've heard much about you, so you're Kisshu's little sister?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes!" the girl said with pride.

"Your eyes are magical; I wonder who you got them from." Zakuro remarked.

"I got them from Holy-Oba-San." she said tilting her head to the side.

Zakuro was going to speak but a familiar voice cut her off "She means our deceased grandma. When people die, we add Holy in their name." he explained.

Risa looked at him with wide eyes "Alright. I guess that we could use some rest before the ball."

"I think so too." he said ready to leave.

"I'll have a word with you, Kisshu." she said firmly.

He bit his bottom lip showing his fangs saying "Certainly."

"You are all dismissed, Kēkki needs to take a nap." she said plainly annoyed.

Rirī walked in running towards her mother "Mama, I got the results! You'll never guess what caused the allergy!"

* * *

**So, sorry for the mistake, actually it's four new OCs, all mine I swear! **

**Enden & Enbun: the evil twins. They're mischievous and pretty good-looking, I think I'll make everyone beautiful on Cynnth, I can't think of an ugly Cyniclon.**

**Beikoku: He's been at several wars and bears the scars on his entire body, he just follows the orders of the one he considers the ****_real_**** General-Sama.**

**Reijin Ikisatashi: Alright, now THIS DUDE is going to be an asshole, sorry for the big word but he is. He's Kisshu, Pai and Tart's cousin and has spent his teenage beating them up with the twins. He plans on a big party-booper for the ball so let's see how it goes...**

**Orenjinohana: Well she won't play a very big part, like a filler-OC (I honestly don't know what her role will be I haven't written a lot about her yet I'm on the 20th chapter so... Well let's say that she doesn't play a big part ****_for the moment_****)**

**Five reviews for the next chapter xo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hellow! I hope y'all are ready because the Mews are going to get ****_ready_**** for the ball and the KisshuxIchigo relationship will be announced in the cutest way here ^^ little cliffhanger at the end Xx**

**PS: There's this _very cute _video about PuddingxTaruto on YouTube named "Kiss The Girl Taruto ! Pudding !" it's cutesy *-***

* * *

**Kisshu**

"Isn't it a bit too early?" Zakuro asked Risa who just wanted to have her talk with Kisshu who was trying to get away himself.

"Don't even think of it, if you try and get out of here without me you'll be grounded for the ball." she warned.

He groaned and sat next to Kēkki who was just curious about the movement of her family around her.

"What on Earth— I mean on Cynnth caused this allergy?!" Ichigo suddenly snapped surprising everyone.

"It actually is from Earth." Rirī remarked "Some candy she brought, I'm not sure yet but I think that the trip made them radioactive, I'll have some of those for further studies."

"I know where she hides them; I'll bring you the bag right now." Tart said before disappearing into thin air.

"Thanks." Rirī said studying her cliff board, not bothering to know if he could hear her or not.

"I guess we're just going to leave y'all at it." Zakuro said grabbing hold of Lettuce' arm, and they left.

"Wait for me outside, Ichigo." Kisshu told her above Risa's shoulder.

"You can go, dear. Our talk will last long enough for you to get ready for the ball." that latter one said.

"It's okay Kisshu-kun, we'll talk later." she smiled weakly suggesting that she was sorry for not helping him out.

"And no telepathy while I'm talking to you, Kisshu." Risa warned.

"I didn't even think of it." he shrugged.

"I'll see you later." Ichigo waved before closing the doors making a dull silence fall in the wide round room.

"So what's the matter?" he asked gently stroking Kappukēkki's hair.

"The matter is that you're hiding from the Mews that you're adopted." she said "And I'm supposed to lie along just for them to keep on trusting you, do you really think it's right?" she snapped.

"Well sorry, but if I tell them that they'll need further explanation and I manage not to think about that topic for long enough to forget its pain. But I'll tell Ichigo tonight, she saw my picture with them and Kēkki." he looked over at his sister who had just fallen asleep.

"How could she? It's in your room." she frowned.

"We were visiting the castle and went by my room." he said simply.

"Oh really?" she asked sarcastically folding her arms on her chest.

"Really." he responded seriously.

"Kisshu you know that you're under _my_ responsibility, your uncle is busy with government so it is my place to make you aware of what's forbidden." she said gently.

"I may tease her but it won't go any further, Risa, I know my limits. If I didn't I would've done business back when we were on Earth." he said responsibly.

She looked at him with hard eyes before breaking into a smile and went to hug him "That's my boy."

He hugged her back, listening to her heartbeat "I'm sorry that I left, Oba-San."

Her eyes snapped open when she heard him call her that "It's okay, Kish. It was way too much for you to handle."

They looked at Kēkki who was snoring in the lightest way possible with a grin "She's the most important person to me." he said.

"I'll never forget the day I first saw her." Risa said fixing her covers.

"Me neither." he said "Mama was on a hospital bed for weeks after that…"

"I remember that you were there every single day." she said.

"I even slept there. Papa was against that at first, but then when uncle Holy-Raisu-San said it'd be a good idea because of the rebels that were active on our home's area he accepted." Kisshu said.

"I heard Reijin invited Zakuro-San to the ball." Risa said.

"Geez, who invited him?" Kish whined.

"Quiet!" she hissed "And he's family, Kisshu. All Ikisatashis are invited in addition to Ichigo City's society."

"He's so annoying, I don't know how Zakuro accepted his offer. Usually she'd go for someone classy." he said more to himself than to his aunt.

"He did clean up nice, he even brought his two friends." she said.

"The evil twins?" Kisshu asked with disgust.

"Just because they wouldn't play with you, Pai and Tart, doesn't mean they're evil." she said.

"Hey, there's a difference between 'not wanting to play with us' and 'beating the heck out of us whenever they saw us coming'." he said.

"Come on, you were kids." she said trying to convince herself of the honesty of her statement.

"Pai was twelve, I was ten and Taruto was only four. They were sixteen, how do you call it?" he almost snapped.

"Well let's just hope for the best, they're only here to escort the Mews for the night. I even think Buruanī has invited Minto, Rirī saw them discussing when the boys came."

"Let's hope for a miracle, then." Kisshu said "Can I go get ready?" he asked.

"Of course, I hope to see you with a tux and a bow before everybody else." she teased.

"No bow, I'll wear a tie." he said with pride.

"Do you know how to _tie_ it?" she asked.

"I don't but Ichigo probably does." he winked at his aunt before teleporting away.

"That boy." she said to herself smirking.

Not ten seconds later he came back with fear written across his face "Wait, so if the candy's radioactive then the medicine and other food also are?"

Risa's eyes widened "We must tell Rirī before anyone else touches it. Go tell her I'll tell the Mews not to use their products before the analysis."

"Hai." he said disappearing again.

**Ichigo**

She was just about to apply hair removal cream on her right leg when she heard someone slamming her main door open. She let go of the spatula and ran to her power pendant ready to beat up any Chimera Animal that she saw. Instead was a worried Lettuce watching her wet legs with fear.

"Did you shave?" she asked out of breath.

"I was just about to do so when you broke into my privacy, why?" she asked placing her pendant back on her washbasins' marble surface.

"Because as Pudding's candy is radioactive, then our products, food and medicine may also be." Lettuce said.

Ichigo's eyes widened "Oh lord!" she almost yelled.

"It's okay as long as you didn't use any of them." Lettuce said.

"That was close!" Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Just have a bubble bath while doing so, it'll sooth your skin enough for you not to hurt yourself." she said walking towards the door.

"Thanks for the clue; I'll see you in two hours." Ichigo said with a smile, Oba-San appeared just at that moment "Oh hey Mama, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, just don't use any product that you brought from earth. They're probably radioactive too." she said.

"Lettuce just broke into my privacy to keep me from shaving with hair removal cream." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well I'm glad she did, it could've ruined your skin." she said with concern.

Ichigo smiled "So have you spoken to Kish?" she asked.

"We did have a talk. I think he'll tell you something this evening." she said with a wink "Who's taking you, Lettuce?" she suddenly remembered.

"Well Pai-San asked me to be his date." she said blushing hard.

"I know he's going to behave just right with you dear." she said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder before blinking fast her eyebrows raised "I shouldn't be delaying you girls, you have lots of things to do." she said before teleporting away.

"Well I'll leave you at it, Ichigo-Chan." Lettuce said walking towards her door.

Ichigo stood there for about two minutes before her cat ears and tail popped out of nowhere "I should be going too, what am I doing here?!"

**Mint**

The dancer had just woken up from her nap when she heard banging on her door; she walked lazily to it and opened her main entry to an excited Rin. She frowned at her and the girl smiled wider.

"The suitors are here! Come on, you're going to choose yours!" the girl squealed.

"Okay, where are they?" she asked still a bit sleepy.

"They're in the main living-room, come quick or all the best ones will be taken!" Rin said.

"I've never seen you as excited; do you really fancy this soirée?" Mint managed to ask, just to look like she was actually interested.

"It's the only thing that I really enjoy, well that and fighting." she shrugged.

"I think I enjoy fighting more." Mint said with a lousy shrug "I'll be there in five minutes." she smiled before closing the door not bothering to look indignant.

The girl was still in her nightgown, so she washed up a bit and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a black short sleeved shirt, she just put her brown uggs on before walking towards the sitting-room as slowly as she could, she didn't want anything to do with any guy.

When she finally arrived there, she made sure that she looked good enough before pushing the gigantic door open. And then her heart stopped, he was there standing in a navy blue tuxedo that was so deep it looked black. His white shirt looked brand new and his tie that matched his tux was all messy. Without thinking of her actions, she walked up to him, made him turn around and started fixing his tie, not bothering to greet him.

"Thanks, I uh…" he stuttered "I'm not really used to wear this."  
"It's okay, half men don't know how to do this." she said "There, now it's perfect." she smiled before walking away but he held her arm, she looked up at him.  
"You didn't answer me, this morning." he said pleadingly.  
"I… Okay." she said giving up.  
"Seriously?" he asked eyes wide.  
"Yes, I don't know anybody else." she said "Except the Ikisatashi brothers, but they all mingled."  
"Yeah, I heard that General-Sama was inviting your leader." he said nonchalantly.  
"General-Sama?" she frowned.  
"Kisshu-Sama." he said.  
"Oh right" she said remembering his status on Cynnth "I usually just call him Kisshu or Kisshu-San." she added shrugging it off.  
"Well, that's because you're family to him." he shrugged as well.  
They kept on talking and moved to a spot on the long couch, it brought them to hours of conversation— earth hours at least. One Cyniclonian hour later, he stood up.  
"I shouldn't be keeping you here, you have lots to do." he said "But before" he pulled a small jewelry box from his inner pocket "tradition here requires the guy to offer his date a jewel after she accepted his invitation, and if she doesn't like it she can still decline the invitation." he said.  
"It's a nice tradition" she smiled before grabbing the little box "What is it?" she asked.  
"A bracelet." he said awkwardly.  
"I sure hope I'll like it." she said opening the little dark blue velvet box.  
Her brown eyes widened as she saw the finest piece of jewelry she had ever witnessed. It was a white gold chain -for yellow gold to be very rare- with thin chains that lead to a simple ring. She took it off the box and handed the piece of jewel to him.  
"I'd like to try it on." she requested.  
"Of course, Minto-Chan." he said hesitating a bit when he was about to mutter the honorific but she nodded in agreement.  
"Thanks." she mumbled as he locked it behind her gracious wrist.  
"There" he said fixing it "It suits you well… I just hope that you like it." he said awkwardly.  
"It's gorgeous, Buruanī-Chan." she said grinning "I should be going by now." she stood up and walked towards the doors but he held her arm.  
She turned to him frowning when he pulled her in for a slightly too friendly hug. She hugged him back for about three seconds before pulling back. He winked at her and she left the room. She stopped at the first turn and let her back slide against the wall with a sigh of joy. She was beaming when she arrived to her quarter. She was humming several songs while preparing herself for the night. She was about to do her hair when she realized that she had no idea how to. She went to Zakuro who was done with hers.  
"Your make up is done really good, Minto-Chan." she said impressed.  
The girl blushed "Thank you, Onee-Sama. But I can't do my hair, I just don't know what to do." she scowled.  
"Come in." Zakuro said leaving her enough space to do so.  
"Thanks." she mumbled.  
The model closed the door and faced her young friend "I need to confess something to you." she said looking away.  
"What is it, Onee-Sama?" the ballerina asked frowning.  
"I don't know how to do my make up." she said blushing.  
"But you always look stunning; regardless of the makeup you're wearing." Mint protested.  
"That's because either my mom or my personal makeup artist help me do so, of course I know some of the basics but I can't do it for a party." she concluded before taking a deep breath "Can you help me out?" she asked fiddling with the hem of her top.  
"On one condition" Minto said in all seriousness.  
"What is it?" she asked frowning, waiting for the worst to come.  
"Help me do my hair." she said grinning.  
"Of course, come here." she said making her way to her coiffeuse "Have a seat, I'll be right back with my curler."  
"Hai" Mint said doing so.  
Half an hour later, or what seemed to be so, Mint was stunning. She had her bangs covering her forehead as usual but they were shifted to her right side. On top of her hair was a messy bun that let dark blue curls hang graciously from it. The bun was taking the upper half of her hair and let loose in the lower half, that latter one sat gently on Mint's right shoulder, meeting her bangs in a shiny clip.  
Then it was Zakuro's turn to get pampered, even though she already looked gorgeous. Mint wiped away the usual make up her Onee-Sama had on and started out with that very same. She put light nude eye shadow on her eyelids and a thick line of eyeliner before making her eyelashes look massive. She put some peachy pink blush on her defined cheekbones and an explosive red lipstick on her mouth, just to make everything pop. They exchanged a glance at one another and broke into a smile.  
"You look awesome!" they said at once.  
"Now let's get dressed, we'll meet in front of our doors when we're done. Are you done with nail polish by the way?" Zakuro asked.  
"Yes, an electric blue. What about you?" the bird Mew asked.  
"Matte black, I'll wear my two piece black dress and my dark grey Louboutins." she said walking towards her bed where those laid carefully.  
"I'll see you outside." Mint said heading to the door.  
But then Zakuro remembered a detail "Hey, are you taking a purse or something similar?" she asked.  
"Yes, a little silver one. Why?" the girl frowned.  
"Take your pendant; I have a bad feeling about our dates… Rin told me about rebels that want to take over Cynnth." Zakuro explained.  
"There always are some that want to take over some." Mint shrugged.  
"Could you _please_ just take your pendant?" Zakuro pleaded.  
"I will even though I think it'll be useless." she said.  
Mint smiled at Zakuro before closing her main door. She went to put on her dress and accessories and met her other friends sitting on the round couch discussing about their outfits and hairdos. She looked over at Ichigo and Lettuce who she found stunningly beautiful in their ball dresses. They looked over at her and by the looks on their lightly make upped faces, they thought the very same of her outfit and accessories. She smiled when she saw Zakuro appear in her elegant two piece dress. It looked gorgeous, especially the part where her Mew Mark was. Mint suddenly realized that each dress revealed each Mew's Mew Mark. It was pretty funny.

**Ichigo**  
All of a sudden, teleportation was heard in the small space that formed inside the couch. They all looked at that spot where they witnessed their Ikisatashi sisters looking their best. The older Cyniclon girls looked very different.  
Rin had a violet strapless dress that had a nice collar which looked like it was folded against her chest, the front of her dress stopped at her mid-thighs while the back was sweeping the floor on a length of about three inches. Her shoes were simple platform heels that showed her first two toes. Rin let her purple hair flow down her back and shoulders in elegant waves and her bangs were held up high with an invisible pin. She wore smoky eyes make up that was basically blue and a hot purple while she only put on some lip gloss on her average lips. Her date offered her a pair of onyx earrings that she wore proudly along with a rather heavy amethyst necklace of hers.  
Rirī was more chic in her single sleeved light blue dress which looked like it was shining bright, it went down to the floor but she had lifted a part of its bottom for the teleportation, Ichigo noticed her Cinderella-like shoes but instead of glass they were sparkly. They were just like the ones Ichigo was wearing except for the height. They must've been about four inches higher that the redhead's who suspected her friend to be floating instead of walking. She must have because it'd be just a torture to walk and dance around with such heels. Bringing her attention back to her sister's outfit, she noticed that Rirī's dress had shiny drawings on her chest, just like Lettuce, but hers formed a snowflake. The Cyniclon girl's hair was in a messy bun that let loose some of her electric blue hair. Her bangs were shifted to one side of her face and were held by a shiny pin on that very side of her head, for they were longer than anyone else's. Her makeup did make a difference on that pure colored outfit, she had a black and brown smoky make up on her eyelids making her pink eyes look as red as Kēkki's, and she had some nude lipstick with lip gloss to make it shine more. Her cheeks had light pink blush that could only be seen by Ichigo's cat genes.  
The two alien sisters gasped when they first saw their friends.  
"You two look marvelous!" Rin exclaimed.  
"If so, then we're matching you perfectly." Mint said.  
"Come on, boys are waiting for us in the living-room." Rirī said as she held her hands out for Ichigo and Minto.  
"Yes, let's go there." Rin said grabbing both Lettuce and Zakuro.  
"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly yelled.  
"What's going on?" Rirī asked confused.  
"I forgot something important!" the cat girl yelled while she was running towards her sitting-room "You should come too!"  
They followed her move and Lettuce suddenly gasped "I completely forgot it too!"  
The four other girls just looked confused and stunned by the enormous rose bouquet that sat on her table.  
"Who's that from?" Mint asked.  
"You're not really asking this, are you?" Zakuro said.  
"Kisshu of course, but how? When? And most importantly, why?"

"It's to choose which one he'll wear with his tux." Ichigo simply answered as she was choosing the reddest one "You girls should choose one for your dates as well." she said finally finding what she was looking for.  
And like that, Mint took petrol blue one. Zakuro chose a white rose. Rinda took a light purple one. Lettuce chose a silver rose, which she found odd but perfectly matching her outfit and not too feminine for Pai. Rirī took her time to choose a white one that had light shades of blue, perfectly matching her dress' color.  
"We're finally ready to go!" Rirī said as everyone was starting to grow impatient when she took about five minutes to find a simple rose.  
Ichigo held her sleeved hand while Mint took her no sleeved one. Lettuce and Zakuro disappeared first after finding their roses. Ichigo was excited to see her Kish-Kun with a tuxedo, and she wasn't deceived when they appeared in the hallway.  
"Alright girls, make sure that everything is in the right place." Rirī advised. They were stunned as she snapped her fingers to make a giant mirror appear in the middle of the corridor.  
"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked blinking in surprise.  
"My personal power is telepathy, but we all can materialize objects." she said as if it was obvious.  
"Thank goodness for that." Mint said checking every ounce of her reflection.  
"It really is convenient." Ichigo said fixing a little white flower between two curls that were held by pins. She had curled her strawberry red hair and fixed it up in a messy bun with curls that hung loose, some of which were hiding a part of her forehead and even her eyebrows on the right part of her face, the left part was held up to the tip of the bun.  
"I don't think I've mentioned it, Ichigo-Chan, but I really like your hairdo." Mint said wiping some leaking makeup off her right lash line.  
"Thanks, I do love your make up." Ichigo admitted.  
Rirī dematerialized the mirror and Mint protested "I wasn't don't yet!"  
"Hey it's last minute verification, not a complete makeover." the girl smirked before opening the two doors "Stop worrying, the last two princesses are here!" she cheered.  
"Finally!" some white haired and light orange eyed girl said.  
"Sorry, but we're girls." Ichigo protested looking for Kisshu.  
"He's not here yet, Ichigo-Chan." Rirī whispered "He had a last minute call from the council but he'll be along in no time."  
"Oh…" Ichigo said scowling.  
"Don't worry, best for last." Rirī winked at her.  
"Rirī? Is that really you?" a white haired guy that Ichigo didn't know asked.  
"I guess so." she said blushing hard "Erm Ichigo, here's Gohan you've met him earlier today."  
Ichigo opened her eyes wide as she suddenly remembered her first encounter with the Cyniclon, she mentally cursed herself for forgetting him and smiled "Ohayō!" she said cheerfully waving nonchalantly at the guy who grinned in response.  
She felt Zakuro glare at her; she turned to her and questioned her with a frown. The model walked towards her, not bothering to look indignant to her date who was obviously talking to her.  
"Where is your pendant?" she hissed grabbing Ichigo's arm.  
"Hey, easy on the arm!" she protested "It's in my cleavage I don't have any matching purse."  
Zakuro frowned at her friend before realizing that she was actually being serious "You've outdone yourself in clumsiness, Ichigo-San." she said shaking her head slowly before walking away.  
"Never mind." the girl shrugged before looking away. She saw Taruto appear in his mini-tuxedo that was white with black details and a bow in the same color, she walked towards him smiling "You made it."  
"Actually, I just put this on for Pudding. Before her sickness aggravated, she said that she'd pay to see me with a tux. So I guess it's my present for her." he said scowling "The good part is that she's awake and all excited about the dress-up thing."  
Ichigo squeezed his shoulder compassionately "It's really honorable of you, Tart. I'm very proud of my little brother." she said poking his nose.  
He smiled back "Thanks Onee-Chan."  
"Hey I managed to make you smile!" she overdramatically squealed.  
He chuckled "It's pretty normal. Did I say that Onii-Chan is really lucky to be your date?" he teased.  
She blushed hard "You think?" she asked checking her outfit for the umpteenth time.  
"I'm sure his jaw will drop when he sees you." Taruto said looking past Ichigo "Then he'll shake his head to make sure he's not dreaming." Ichigo frowned "And _then_ he'll walk towards you checking every part of him to see if he's worthy enough of your company." Tart said.  
"I know he's your brother and all but… Just, how do you know?" she asked confused.  
Tart smirked "Because he's right behind you." he said still looking past her "I'll see you later, have fun!" and with that he teleported away.  
Ichigo turned around to face a stunned Kisshu "Hey you." she managed to say, although she stuttered while doing so.  
He looked more than classy. He had a white vest and trousers, his black shoes were matte and his black tie was… messy. Ichigo suddenly remembered the red rose she had in her hand; she looked up at Kish who smiled sweetly at her. She pinned it in his upper left pocket, right onto his heart. Then she proceeded into tying his tie, she did a nice knot and fixed it down his shirt feeling his defined abs. She neatly closed two buttons of his vest before looking up at him. His bangs looked like he actually cared about them, like he had brushed them neatly. He didn't have his pigtails on each side of his face; instead, he held his hair in a low single ponytail with a white ribbon. She smiled sweetly at her angel of a boyfriend who returned it caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
"You look perfect Koneko-Chan." he whispered.  
"Then we're a perfect match, Kisshu-Kun." she whispered back.  
It took them about thirty more seconds to realize that every single person in the room had stopped whatever they were doing to watch that exchange.  
"I think it's time to let them know that we're a couple." he whispered.  
He leaned in cupping her chin, just like he did on their very first kiss; he brushed his lips against hers which felt extremely soft for the both of them. He chuckled before pressing their lips together making moves that set sparks within her, making chills run up and down her spine. She put her hand on his neck next to his jaw, caressing his cheek with her thumb. His other hand pressed the small of her back to him making the kiss grow passionate.  
All of a sudden, the freshly exposed couple heard applause, whistles and cheers from their common friends and childhood friends of Kish. The Cyniclon pulled away with a sweet smile to his beloved who started blushing slightly due to the attention she had attracted.  
"Well that was a show." Zakuro said winking at her.  
"It's about time you two got together!" Mint said holding her date's arm, ready to leave.  
"I'm very happy for you two." Lettuce said smiling at the both of them, she had ditched her glasses for the night.  
"You two really suit each other." Pai commented with a small smile.  
"Well I hope this is contagious." Ichigo said holding Kish's arm at the crook of his elbow.  
"What do you mean?" Pai asked frowning.  
"You know exactly what I mean, Pai Onii-San." she said teasingly poking him in the chest. He wore a dark grey tuxedo with a matching tie and white shirt. Lettuce really did well to choose the silver rose.  
"I don't but I like the 'Onii-San'." he said smiling warmly at her.  
"It's even more romantic that you two look like fallen angels with these white outfits." Rirī squealed.  
"I totally agree" Rin said.  
"Well done bro'!" some brown haired guy said tapping Kisshu's back in a friendly manner.  
"Thanks mate, where's your date, though?" Kish asked.  
"Yuri's right over there, your sister kidnapped her for more details of my invitation." he shrugged shoving his hands in his pants' pockets.  
"Girls stay girls." Kish said smirking.  
"Well I want to know more about his invitation." Ichigo announced before kissing her boyfriend's cheek "I'll be back in no time, love."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
She walked over to Rirī, Mint and a girl who looked like Snow-White. Ichigo knew her name to be Yuri because she heard the caramel haired guy tell Kisshu so. The Cyniclon girl looked magnificent in her hot pink dress; it hugged her curves the nicest way. Her back was bare which made her butt look more round, especially with the length that swept the floor. It was about one foot long and she had an opening that let her legs bare from her knees. Her red platform heels gave her stunning legs and she had matching lipstick. Her cheeks were a hot pink too and she only put on some eyeliner and mascara on her naturally massive eyelashes. Her hair was in a fishtail messy braid on her right shoulder, it went down to her stomach due to the nice length of her hair.  
Ichigo just gasped mentally at Yuri's beauty and smiled at her.  
"Ohayō, I'm Ichigo Momomiya." she said giving the girl her hand to shake.  
Yuri smiled brightly showing dimples under her pretty cheekbones "Pleased to meet you, I'm Yuri."  
"My best friend since I can remember." Rirī said proudly.  
"Excuse my boldness but you look magnificent!" Ichigo said bowing slightly.  
"Where do these manners come from?" Mint raised a thin dark blue eyebrow.  
"She's royalty, Minto-Chan, I have to do so." Ichigo explained to a now fuming Mint.  
Yuri was matching Ichigo's hair color by then "Thanks but I'm not an angel as you are."  
"Thank you, but I really do feel hideous in your presence." Ichigo said.  
"Let's just stop it here or you'll both start sweating with shyness, and we don't want your make up leaking yet, now do we?" Rirī asked teasingly.  
"So since when you and General-Sama are dating?" she asked fully interested.  
"General-Who?" Ichigo asked in confusion.  
"She means Kisshu-San." Mint explained.  
"Ah right, I'd completely forgotten what he was into. Well it started on the trip to Cynnth… I just realized that I loved_him_." Ichigo said.  
"What do you mean by _'him'_?" Yuri asked frowning.  
"Well he was trying to take over earth when we first met, and he was stalking me like crazy not to mention that he tried to kill my boyfriend. But then when I knew that the lust he felt towards me had become true love I just didn't know what to feel… I knew I cared about him when he literally gave his life to save me… I knew I loved him when we started hanging out a lot and I got to know his true self. With no battles and no stalking. Just Kisshu Ikisatashi. And I love him with all my heart." Ichigo said not realizing that her love was standing behind her.  
He leaned next to her ear to say "And I love you even more, Ichigo." before kissing her burning cheek.  
"That's an amazing story!" Yuri squealed "I really do hope that you guys go a long way together, I want you telling your grandchildren this story." she said excitedly.  
"Hey, we're not even twenty yet! Hold it for a bit, will you?" Ichigo said.  
"I don't mind." Kish said making her look up at him "I do intend on marrying you."  
"He really does." Rirī said as if he was mentally ill or something like that.  
"Well folks, I hate to interrupt this very cute exchange but we're expected in the ball room." Buruanī said making Mint grab the crook of his elbow.  
Gohan appeared next to Rirī presenting his arm to her "If you please." he asked and she grabbed him.  
Kisshu glared slightly at him "I don't need to warn you, Gohan, you know the rules."  
"Perfectly." he winked at his childhood friend.  
"Just forget it." Rirī said plainly annoyed by her brother's over protectiveness.  
"Don't." Kisshu said smirking, knowingly of the annoyance he was causing.  
"Guys! Come on we need to hit the ball room in no time! Everyone teleports their date!" Rin instructed.  
"Koneko-Chan." Kisshu said offering her his arm "Did I mention that your necklace looked absolutely magnificent on that neck of yours?" he said.  
"Your eyes did." Ichigo answered feeling herself blushing "You look perfect, Kisshu-Kun."  
"Let's go there, we must go in first." he said.  
Once they teleported, she found herself in front of the biggest set of doors she had seen yet. She wondered how such big doors could be opened with the strength of one man for each, but then she remembered: Powers. She brushed it off and put her left hand in the crook of Kish's right elbow. Behind her was Mint and Buruanī who she had heard so much about from Rirī. After them were Lettuce and Pai, Zakuro close behind with her date that Ichigo hadn't met yet. Next was Rin and her date named Mizu followed by Rirī and Gohan. The rest had teleported right into the ball room, their identity not being Ikisatashi or from Tokyo Mew Mew.  
A male voice, unknown to the Mews, announced as though their voice was on loudspeaker "Finally, we are welcoming our famous guests. Our saviors, heroes and most importantly the ones thanks to who we're able to live decently on our beloved planet!"  
"At least they know our worth." Mint mumbled.  
"Will you shut it?" Ichigo hissed.  
"Ladies and gentlemen please stand up to welcome the Tokyo Mew Mews and the Ikisatashi siblings!"  
With that, doors were opening to cheers and applause. Ichigo felt her heart beat in her ears and was struggling to let her cat ears and tail in. That was it, she was about to face the audience she's been expecting since the week before.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! ^_^ Here's the ball chapter with er... A fight? I don't know if I can call it so, it's a bit jagged for it'ss the first fight I ever wrote so I'd like your impressions on that and wait 'til Monday for the next chapter :) **

* * *

**Ichigo**  
The doors opened slowly, letting the two atmospheres mix up. Ichigo took a deep breath before wearing a kind yet cheerful smile; she followed her date's lead when he started walking. He took a slow pace, as if they were on their way to get married; he waved in some directions and smiled at others. Ichigo was seriously stressed by then and she feared to hear her tail's bell ring as she stepped forward. She knew where he was taking her when she saw Risa Oba-San and Curry Oji-San standing before a long and nicely decorated table. They were both smiling at her compassionately; the parents both could see how nervous she really was despite her smile.

_Don't worry Koneko-Chan, it'll all be over soon. _She heard a reassuring voice in her mind. Yet she was so nervous she couldn't even _think_ straight. He nodded understandingly.

After what felt like millenniums, they had finally arrived at the dinner table that was waiting for them. But it was so long Ichigo didn't know how to go all the way around, for she didn't even know where the table ended due to the number of people. Kisshu nodded to her to turn around to face her friends who were several feet away.

**Kisshu **

The voice in loudspeaker said "Ichigo Momomiya, also known as Mew Ichigo whose name was used for our capital. Accompanied by our glorious General Kisshu Ikisatashi-Sama, who leads the army of Cynnth as well as every security company taking care of safety measures in every domain of our society. It is thanks to him that we are able to have this much fun without worrying about possible attacks or intrusions."

Loud cheers were heard and applause was so thick it could be cut with a butcher's knife. Soon after came Mint who looked more comfortable than Ichigo was.

"Minto Aizawa, or Mew Mint accompanied with Buruanī-Sama who is no other than the best fighter after the Ikisatashi family that this planet bears. Mew Mint lent her name to our famous Mint Mountains, holding the most white gold and precious stones' mines. Not to mention those fabulous mansions which have the most breathtaking landscapes."

Mint smiled proudly at that description of her mountains. Soon after, Pai came along with Lettuce who stood beside Mint.

"Our third exceptional guest is no other than Lettuce Midorikawa, or Mew Lettuce. She is the one thanks to who Cynnth has such a diverse marine life. She's accompanied with the eldest Ikisatashi-Sama who is also known as Pai-Sama. He is our Economy minister and takes care of Science researches in every natural site of the planet as well as superior studies. Never the less, he is the founder of the very first Academy of young girls and boys, a public school just like found on earth."

Just as soon as the voice's speech ended, Zakuro and Reijin had arrived at the dinner table as well standing next to Pai.

"Last but not least, Zakuro Fujiwara or Mew Zakuro whose name is used for the Zakuro Plains. Those are the most fertile lands of the planet, not to mention their thick forests that carry the most magnificent wolves and bears. She is accompanied by Reijin Ikisatashi-Sama who is the cousin of the Ikisatashi brothers and holds the role of manager of all army sites on Cynnth, which contributes to the planet's safety in one of the best ways."

He smirked with pride as Zakuro just frowned, that was something she didn't know about her date. She mentally shrugged it off but did take a mental note of it.

"Sadly the fifth Mew wasn't able to come along. Her name is Pudding Fong, as in Pudding rainforest. It has the most variety of wild life and mostly the best medical herbs grow within that very forest, covering about thirty percent of Cynnth. Her date would've been Taruto Ikisatashi-Sama but he chose courageously to stay at her side and not to come. His solidarity might be mistaken for love, but at such a young and innocent age we'd rather not talk about it that way." the voice chuckled.

Risa and Curry frowned at each other, what was that Baka talking about? That wasn't on his speech when the Ikisatashi parents had written it.

"Anyhow, Taruto being too young to lead it's his father Curry Ikisatashi-Sama who takes good care of Education within the younger society from the age of three to the age of nineteen, as well as politics and elections of the lower leaders."

Curry waved his hand at the crowd and sat back down. Next on the list was Rin.

"Next is Rinda Ikisatashi-Sama who is in charge of commerce between the different parts of Cynnth…"

The voice carried on its presentation of the eldest Ikisatashi sister while Kisshu frowned and turned to his elder brother and to his adoptive father. Did they divide the planet without informing him? The looks on their faces told him to wait a bit longer for explanations; he nodded and switched his attention back to his sister's presentation.

"… Not to mention her astonishing sense of style and natural beauty."

_Is that voice drunk already? _He heard Ichigo think.

Kish chuckled mentally: _I only know as much as you do, Kitten._

"The last Ikisatashi member is no other than Rirī who responsibly replaced General-Sama until his return to Cynnth in addition to taking the responsibility for the Healing Centers all around the world and Weapon Making Factories. She made sure that no machine was polluting air, water or land. Her work is just colossal for a _girl_ her age. She is accompanied by her best friend Gohan Saijihano who is also her second in everything she does. Her male self. Give it up for our exceptional guests everyone!" the voice finally put an end to its clumsy speech.

It didn't seem to bother anybody, though, which was rather good considering the fiasco that voice would've made if people actually cared. Music started playing, Kisshu personally chose some J-Pop for the Mews not to be too homesick. Then it was some Cyniclonian music which Kish related to Earth's American '30s kind of music. They all had dinner after which was a slow music. Kisshu looked over at Ichigo who blushed. He took her hand and teleported to the center of the dance floor.

She looked at him with wide shocked eyes thinking_: I don't know how to dance, Kisshu!_

He just chuckled putting his hand on the small of her back pulling her close tight to him thinking: _I'll take this risk, Koneko-Chan._

She scowled thinking: _Don't say I didn't warn you._

He chuckled again before saying out loud "I won't. Don't you worry about it, love."

"But—" she was about to protest when him teleporting her to the room's balcony cut her in mid-sentence.

"Here" he said "it's the best place for a dance."

She smiled sweetly at him before fixing his bangs softly saying "I can't figure out how I managed to live without you…"

He smiled back "Most importantly, I'm glad that we're finally together." he said starting to sway her along with the music.

She looked down at her feet biting her bottom lip trying to focus on not stepping over his foot he laughed it off and lifted his cat girl up for her to stand on his toes. He flinched at the feeling of her hard high heeled shoes.

She frowned for a second before pulling away "I think I know what I have to do." she mumbled taking off her shoes.

"You really are a mess when you want to." he chuckled.

She went back to him and he lifted her again "See?" she said.

"I'll admit that it's more comfortable." he said before she leaned her head on his chest "Sleepy Kitty, huh?" he chuckled.

"I'm actually a bit cold, your chest's warm it's a good feeling." she said poking her ear to listen to his soft steady heartbeat.

He kissed the top of her head before smelling the scent of her hair "Your hair smells like ichigo." he said.

"Ichigo flavored Shampoo." she replied simply.

"Suits you." he smirked.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed slightly showing his fangs before doing a turn and making her bow away from him which surprised her. He looked deep into her eyes and his expression went from teasing to a soft sad face. She frowned as she stood back up. Music had stopped by then, so she put her shoes back on and followed Kisshu who was leaning against the edge of the balcony. She joined in the same position as him, with her elbows resting on the ramp.

"Is everything okay, Kisshu-kun?" she asked.

"There's something that I need to confess." he sais looking straight into her hot brown eyes.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"You did notice that I don't really look like Curry or Risa." he started.

She nodded "Neither you, nor Kēkki."

"There's a reason behind it…" Kisshu started "You do remember the picture that you found in my room this morning, don't you?"

"It escaped my mind for a few hours but I remember it." she said.

He nodded understandingly "That is my real family." he said.

"What do you mean by 'real family'?" she questioned her eyebrows furrowing.

"I mean by that that Kēkki and I are adopted" he paused for the information to sink in before carrying on "But they weren't strangers, Curry is my uncle. My father's brother to be exact. You see Zakuro-San's date?" she nodded "He is an Ikisatashi as well, his father is Holy-Raisu-San."

"His father died as well?" she asked in shock.

"He died trying to protect my parents. Holy-Kukkī Oba-San is my mother and Holy-Kinkai Oji-San is my father." he said looking away, probably trying to pull back stubborn tears.

"Kisshu…" she said sadly.

"I never told anybody that didn't know already. Only you and Ikisatashi members know for the moment. I'm counting on you to tell the other Mews… I'll tell you the whole story, Ichigo, and I request from you to tell it to your teammates because I'm just not able to say it twice again…"

She rubbed his back in circular motion "It's fine, Kish, I understand."

"It all started a few weeks after Kēkki's birth. Holy-Oba-San had to stay in a hospital bed because giving birth just exhausted her for the lack of herbs to lessen the pain." he gulped hard before continuing "I spent every day and every night next to her and next to Kēkki, Holy-Oji-San was against it at first, but when Holy-Raisu-San told him that the rebels had taken over our home's area my father reconsidered the thought.

"Then once when I had to go to a lesson, I was twelve, and as you must've heard we were all homeschooled at Curry-San's underground home before the Mew Aqua Era." he explained "So I went there and left my parents and little sister in the hospital… Just one hour after the lesson started, Holy-Raisu-San appeared holding Kappukēkki in his arms. Risa-San had just managed to grab her before he fell face first on the floor. Then we could see that there was an arrow through his heart. She handed me Kēkki and teleported him into her personal infirmary… She tried everything to save him but her efforts were vain." his voice was growing low, as if he'd break down and cries at any given moment. He took a deep breath and continued "We later knew that the rebels had taken over the hospital, it resulted in genocide. We never had the opportunity to burry my parents because the hospital ruins were too dangerous to try and pull out any of the corpses that laid there."

Ichigo covered her mouth with her hand in shock "It's so awful…" she whispered.

He nodded lightly and continued "I was an early teen at the time, so I was disrespecting my adoptive parents… I didn't even bother to call them aunt or uncle. Just by their names. We fought a lot and I used to run away for days. Once, I met a tall strong man that looked like he was going to kill me. I thought that he was a rebel so I summoned my Dragon Swords to try and avenge my parents. I didn't kill him though he was impressed and took me to Deep Blue for a full training. Oba-San and Oji-San were scared for my well-being, so they sent Pai and Taruto who had just received his personal weapon to assist me. Luckily for them, not one Ikisatashi is a bad fighter; warrior blood runs in our veins. Deep Blue made them my back up and that's how I was selected for Earth Mission." he finished looking up at her with watering golden eyes.

She hugged him as tight and lovingly as she could, they stayed in that position for about five minutes until she pulled back and brushed a tear off his cheek. He smiled weakly at her while she tiptoed to give him a sweet kiss on the lips. He hid her in a giant hug before kissing the top of her head.  
#

They started kissing passionately, and as if on cue, some tango music started pouring out from the ball room. They glanced at each other and Ichigo took her shoes off again. She might not be a good waltz dancer but the cat girl was an expert in tango. They danced for two minutes before they heard someone clearing their throat.

The couple stopped to take a look at Reijin who was smirking.

"Curry wants to talk to you, he sent me to call you." he said truthfully.

"Hai" Kish responded before kissing Ichigo on the cheek "I won't be long, Koneko-Chan."

"Love you." she said smiling.

He teleported to the dinner table where his father and elder brother were waiting for him. He frowned at their apologetic looks.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked in a sudden professional tone.

"We had to divide Cynnth into five nations. Each one of them has a General Supervisor that will report everything to the Council." Pai said in the same tone "This latter one is settled here in Ichigo City, we're at the head of the five authorities. I meant to speak to you about it but Oji-San had to be present to do so. And we didn't have the occasion to do so—"

"Until now?" Kish cut in plainly annoyed "I told you _not_ to divide Cynnth because it's exactly how humans fell into wars and chaos!" he snapped.

"The thing is that we're no humans, Kisshu-San." his uncle said calmly and understandingly "You heard what Ichigo-San said yesterday, humans have more greed, jealousy and lust than Cyniclons have. Of course we are proud but—"

"That is enough to create a civil war!" Kisshu exclaimed standing up "I'll get some air… We're discussing this topic tomorrow after breakfast with the Council, this is no time or place to talk about Cynnth issues."

Not bothering to listen to their answers, he floated towards the balcony again ready to forget that problem with his Koneko-Chan. But when he arrived before the closed window he saw something that froze him. He was shaking with fury, he clenched his fists and his eyes started to glow as he punched the glass that separated him from that horrific vision. He broke the window but didn't bother. Kisshu teleported a few yards away from his cousin who was kissing his girlfriend. She pushed the smirking Cyniclon away and looked horrified. Kisshu didn't think twice before floating fast towards Reijin and started beating him up as hard as he could.

**Ichigo**

Kisshu had just left and she was about to wear her shoes again when she saw Reijin walk towards her his face blank. He stretched out his hand to her and she took it. He pulled her to his chest, way too close, and started dancing with her to the music that turned burning hot. Ichigo would've preferred dancing to that part of the song with her Kisshu-Kun, but she was too shy to tell Reijin-San off. She actually didn't know how to do so.

He made her back bow with his face extremely close to her breasts, and more to her pendant. Her heart raced in embarrassment and disgust. She was about to push him away when he pressed his thin dry lips to her warm plump ones. Her ears and tail popped out and she considered turning into a cat but it was too late.

They heard glass shatter and not one minute later Kisshu was already punching Reijin's face. The white eyed alien soon had bruises and his nose was bleeding and probably broken. The party had stopped by then and everybody was watching the two Ikisatashi cousins, one of them being the respected General Ikisatashi-Sama. Nobody took notice of Reijin who was grinning; everybody was watching Kisshu wiping blood away from his knuckles.

The golden eyed Cyniclon looked up at his aunt who had both worry and shock written on her face. A quick glance at every member of his adoptive family told him everything about their thoughts. Rin was scandalized, Pai was as well but he also had a tint of pride. Rirī was shocked but proud. Rozū who had heard of Reijin's behavior towards her elder brothers was grinning proudly. Curry was furious and his light brown eyes were glowing. The Mews' eyes widened with shock but only Zakuro was smirking. She had seen what Reijin tried to do to Ichigo; she knew he forced her… Kisshu didn't.

The General teleported away leaving a bleeding Reijin and sobbing Ichigo. Her sisters ran towards her all trying to reassure her.

Reijin

Reijin floated a yard up in the sky and far from the balcony's edge. He looked at the guests with pride.

"Now!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Not a blink later, the twins and Buruanī along with Beikoku, who had just appeared in the air next to Reijin; waved their right arm swiftly making a tiger Chimera appear on the dance floor, an eagle Chimera in the air that spit fire towards the people in the balcony. Reijin lifted his hand up to the twins who were about to make their Chimeras meaning the two were enough for the moment. He joined his hands and crossed his legs in the air still grinning mischievously at the frightened guests.

"We can finally talk about my revenge." he said calmly as the Chimeras stood still.

"Reijin-San" Pai started walking towards him "Just make the right decision and take back your Chimeras and friends. We don't want this to end badly."

"But, dear cousin, I will get my power. I'll be the master of Cynnth for starters!" he cheered.

"For starters?" Rin asked frowning.

"There are so many beautiful planets!" he explained stretching his arms out.

**Rirī**

While Reijin was talking about taking over the universe, Rirī thought it good to call the best one with Chimeras mentally. _Kisshu you have to come back!_ She called out but he didn't respond. _Kisshu, Reijin called out Chimeras, he wants to take over the universe starting by Cynnth!_ She explained trying to get him to answer her but in vain. She scoffed mentally before saying: _Kisshu, he wants to harm Kēkki for being the reason that his father suffered and died._ It was the truth, Reijin wanted to avenge his deceased father for he was killed protecting Kisshu's parents and little sister. She didn't hear a single thought of Kish. She walked next to Pai and Rin who were standing next to the edge of the balcony trying to convince their cousin to abandon his invasion without violence. He had the Ikisatashi stubbornness; consequently, he would only listen to a kick in the sternum.

"You don't really intend on taking over Cynnth, do you?" she asked smirking.

"As a matter of fact, I do Rirī." he said condescendingly.

"Well it's yours, but don't make the mistake of thinking that we'll surrender without a fight." she said challengingly.

He started laughing like a complete retard before saying "I hope so. Chimera Tora, attack!"

The tiger roared viciously before sending a kick towards an old man who luckily teleported before he was crushed under those razor claws of its.

**Ichigo**

One second later, the four present Mews squeezed their pendants while the Ikisatashi siblings and the guests teleported away.

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

They were transformed with a glow and went inside the ball room where the Chimera was attacking everything and everyone.

"Who can come up with a plan?" Zakuro asked as she whipped the beast only making it grow angrier.

"Er… Knock it out and I'll try to Strawberry Check it." Ichigo proposed, suddenly in fighter mode.

"We'll help." they heard a feminine voice say.

The Mews turned around to see the Ikisatashi sisters in their usual clothes, weapons summoned. They smiled at them feeling the warmth of their relationship. Rirī had a silver bow of course, Rin had tessen fans just like her twin's yet hers were white and purple. That's when they saw the little Rozū appear with the very same weapon as Taruto, Rin and Rirī looked at her mortified just when Taruto appeared next to them with his usual clothes as well.

"Rozū you can't stay here, it's too dangerous!" Rin prompted before yelling "Kuu Rai Sen!" sending a thunder towards the beast.

"Why not? I can help!" she protested.

"Of course you can" Tart said reassuringly putting a hand on her tiny shoulder "And I have a mission for you."

Her eyes glowed as she asked "What is it?"

"Go protect Kēkki and Pudding, if anyone comes in that's not allowed you attack just like I showed you last time, remember?"

"Hai." she said before teleporting.

"Thanks Tart, now let's finish this." Rirī said grabbing an arrow from her full quiver.

"Save yourself some efforts, Onee-Chan." he said before cracking his knuckles.

He focused and made plants grow in the garden; they went inside the ball room which Taruto tried not to damage. He ordered his new creation to wrap up that Chimera. It did so and the tiger couldn't move an inch while the girls attacked it and tried to weaken the roaring beast.

**Pai**

During that time, Pai had removed his vest and was floating at the same level as his raging cousin.

"Reijin we will all forgive you this if you stop your Chimeras right now, else I'll have to put an end to it myself." Pai said, still very calm.

"I will try to explain this the nicest way possible" Reijin said clenching his jaw before adding in the coldest way with a winning grin "I want and I will take over Cynnth."

"Then you leave me no choice but to keep you from doing so." Pai said summoning his fans "Fuu Shi Sen!" he yelled aiming at Reijin who flew away to dodge the attack.

"That is your biggest mistake Pai-San, don't you remember who used to win our fights?" Reijin said summoning his sword which was similar to Deep Blue and the Blue Knight's but it glowed white instead.

"You won because you always chose the cowardly path, Reijin-San. We never really fought a man-to-man battle." Pai said before crossing his wrists up in the air and he yelled "Kuu Rai Sen!"

The attack went straight on Reijin's sword making him jerk away before he steadied himself and threw a similar attack at Pai who teleported behind him, back to back.

"How about a hand-to-hand battle, dear cousin?" Reijin said before dematerializing his sword floating away waiting for Pai to do as well.

He did and floated towards Reijin expressionless as he collided his fist to his cousin's chin "This is for Kisshu." another punch on the cheekbone "This is for me." and Pai floated upwards a bit before turning around and colliding his heel with Reijin's sternum which made him stop breathing "And this one is for Taruto."

"I must say that it's not what expected from you, Pai-San." Reijin said teleporting far from his cousin "The Earth mission really did make you a good fighter…"

"You can still surrender, Reijin. What I just did to you isn't anything as to what you'll get if you carry on your little pathetic rebellion." Pai said.

"I'd rather die!" Reijin said summoning his sword and with an horizontal move, he tried to slice Pai who flinched at the pain.

He summoned his fans before yelling "Fuu Rai Sen Pu Jin!" aiming at Reijin.

This latter one teleported away. Pai didn't see the need to stay where he were. He decided to go inside the ball room where everything had calmed down. There only were Ikisatashi and some servants left. He landed smoothly on the balcony where he took back his vest and put it back on. He entered the room where the Mew Mews were still in their battle form and his sisters with their battle attire as well. He looked over at Ichigo who was sat in a chair, her eyes blank. He frowned and walked towards her. He sat next to her silently before asking his questions.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

She nodded silently before she started sobbing. He pulled her into a brotherly hug where she pulled herself back together before backing away. He handed her a handkerchief. Once she had settled back to stare into space he asked his last question.

"Do you have any idea as to why Kisshu started the fight?" he chose every word in the most careful way.

"H-He saw— Reijin tried to-to—" she choked on her words.

"It's alright breathe slowly, take your time." he said rubbing her back.

She de-transformed before doing as he said "Reijin pulled me in for a dance and I was too shy to tell him off. So he just bent me over and…" words died in her throat as she started sobbing again "Kisshu must hate me at the moment." she finally whispered her eyes wide staring into space.

Pai frowned "What happened?" he asked again.

"I saw it all. Ask me." Zakuro who de-transformed as well said.

"Then what happened?" he said rolling his eyes.

"That Kisama forced her to dance with him; he was more than indignant towards her. And just when he saw Kisshu-San approaching, he forced his lips against hers. Kisshu went wild after that." she said as she was fixing Ichigo's leaking make up.

"Well that doesn't surprise me" Pai said "Reijin's always hated the three of us, especially Kisshu. He was jealous of his fighting skills and the fact that he was selected for Earth Mission…"

"Well this explains why he wants to take over the universe. He's greedy and power-hungry." Zakuro said "Plus you made it clear that he's a coward." she winked at the Cyniclon.

"Ichigo-San, we need to go get ready for bed. Tomorrow's a long day waiting for us." Lettuce said as she helped her friend up.

"She turned into a veggie!" Mint suddenly exclaimed "Onee-Sama, what happened?"

"I'll tell you everything later."

"Take her to bed; give her a mix of purple and blue bath." Pai said standing up.

"Roger that." Zakuro said leading her teammate to Rin "Please take us to her bathroom."

Rin nodded and teleported the two Mews. Meanwhile, Lettuce was talking to Risa Oba-San and Curry Oji-San about their fighting skills and how they managed to defeat the Chimera that Beikoku had conjured. He walked over to them, excused himself and Lettuce and took her to the balcony.

"Is there a problem, Pai-San?" she asked worriedly.

"Slightly." he said "Reijin is our cousin. Tonight he tried to break the relationship that Kisshu and Ichigo have. Next will be Taruto and Pudding because everyone knows that they mean a great deal to each other…" he paused and looked over at her.

Her forearms were sitting on the balcony edge and he saw the bracelet that he offered her. He half smiled before looking up at her who looked confused.

He continued "Which is why I think that it might be safer for the five of you to go back to Earth earlier than what was planned."

"It is quite safe to go back, but Ichigo's going to miss Kisshu for sure… Pudding will miss Taruto and everyone will miss your family… Our family." she said smiling somewhat.

"And I'm going to miss you, Lettuce-Chan." he said.

She turned red before stuttering "I-I uh well I mean er… I'm going to miss you too, Pai… A lot." she settled on saying.

"And as I know it's going to be a long time before we can have a talk again" he started sounding and feeling nervous "I'd like you to know that I er… I uh real—"

"I like you Pai." she cut in almost yelling her declaration.

He smiled down at her before side-hugging her "I like you too, Lettuce." he said before kissing her left temple.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" she asked worriedly.

He chuckled "Yes, what's a few more battles?"

"With Chimera Animals." she pressed.

"Do you know what we learned in the Academy?" he asked.

She frowned "You learn to fight, um… Hand-to-hand and with your personal weapons… You learn to er… Create Chimera Animals and erm…"

"We learn how to destroy them. From the smallest to the most impressive and destructive ones. Ever since the age of eight, when we receive our official personal weapon, we learn how to fight because it's simply in Cyniclonian culture. We are warriors." he explained looking up at the blue-ish purple sky.

"Well now I know why there aren't much people at the library, most of what you learn is in the battlefield." she concluded.

"Most of it but the next most learned activity is healing. Healing Centers are what you call hospitals, our Healers are your doctors and Healer Assistants are your nurses. Cyniclons are, ever since they were on Earth, great scientists too." he said.

"I can see that" she said "And you're among the smartest." she teased.

He blushed "Thank you but you're a great student, too." he said.

"How do you know?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"I always have to know my opponent before my very first battle with them." he said.

"Well now you know that I'm a nerdy." she sighed.

"I would rather call it smart." he said "Not to mention gorgeous."

She looked up at him with surprise and blushed.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he asked awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"You did." she said still looking up at him.

"Gomen—" he started but she cut in.

"And I'm glad you did because now I can say that you look really handsome… Inside and out." she said making him blush hard.

"I really am going to miss you." he said.

"I'm going to miss you too, Pai-Kun." she said.

He held her hand that felt small and warm before leading her to the ball room, then he noticed "Ichigo forgot her shoes here."

Lettuce walked over there to get them "I'll take them to her… I'm really worried about her and Kish, I hope he knows that she meant no harm and that it's Reijin that did."

"I think that he knows… But I'll tell him, again and again until he admits that it's no fault of hers." Pai said.

"Arigato." she said.

"Of course. Shall I drop you to your quarters?" he offered.

She nodded "Thank you, I'd very much like it. But stop in the hallway, Mama-San put a shield so that only she, your sisters and Taruto are allowed in."

"I wonder why she did that." he said sarcastically.

She held his hand and within a second they were facing Pudding's door "What are you going to do, now?" she asked.

"I'll try and find Kisshu. He must be somewhere around here."

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"He can't stay far from either Kēkki or Ichigo for too long." Pai explained before taking Lettuce' hand in both of his and kissing her knuckles "Good night, Lettuce."

"Go-Good night Pai-Kun." she stuttered before he smiled and teleported.

She let out a happy sigh before going to Ichigo's suite. She put the shoes in their box and went straight to the bathroom. Zakuro and Rin were done bathing her but she still seemed off. They were going to need a miracle for her to recover from her shock.

* * *

**So? So? Ahh I can see you smiling behind your screen =^-^= we had some PaixLettuce fluff. And I apologize so much for the next two chapters :( I never meant for it to happen...)**

**Ichigo: Alright, what's going to fall on me next? Wasn't it enough to make Kisshu hate me?**

**Kisshu *still stunned*: He k-kissed her...**

**Imène *snaps fingers next to his dead eyes*: Step out of it, it didn't really happen!**

**Ichigo: So what did you never mean to make happen? **

**Imène: Well uh... HEY I'm not spoiling it, you and those dear readers will see it on Monday. Toodles!**


	13. Chapter 12

**So this is kind of a HUGE filler which is going to last two chapters and I'm very sorry for the lack of chats, I'm not really into description or telling, I prefer writing chats because it makes me feel like the story is alive. Anyhow, I hope that you like them and please don't kill me for the 13****th**** chapter :( I only did it for the story to go on as I had planned… Love y'all, give a bit of feedback pweaaaase Nya~! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Soccer-Geek's OCs... Xo**

* * *

**Two Months Later**

**Ryou**

The mood in the Café went from hyper to dull and depressed. Ever since they came back from their trip to Cynnth, the girls were all depressed. Shirogane could possibly assume that they missed the Ikisatashi family, but this mood was on another level of sadness.

Zakuro looked more bored than usual and she'd scare off customers every now and again and not finish her shift. Whenever he asked her what was wrong she'd just answer an almost silent "Nothing." and if he ever pressed her to tell him she'd just give him a death glare and leave.

Mint looked more than off. Ryou first linked it to the time that Zakuro didn't want to join the team and called her 'annoying little girl'. But this was twice as much as that latter time. She didn't scare off any customer but nor did she work. She'd just pick a fight with anyone who sits on her table.

Then the three worse waitresses: Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding. The latter one wasn't as cheerful and hyper as she usually was. She didn't jump around or entertain the customers. She became as clumsy as Lettuce used to be.

The green Mew had changed as well. Ryou couldn't quite tell if it was a good or a bad change. She was less clumsy but she often stared into space for no apparent reason.

Ichigo had the worst change. Her expression was blank, lifeless. She didn't have that perky voice anymore and she never even joked about anything. She'd also break down and cry over something dumb or for no reason at all.

Shirogane was certain: something bad definitely happened on Cynnth that they didn't want to talk about. But stubborn as he was, he was going to confront them about it right when the last customers left. He needed his Café to work just the way it used to. He had a plan to make them speak.

Once the last customer left, he gathered them around the usual reunion table and put a coin in front of each of the girls.

"What is _this_?" Mint frowned.

"Your paycheck." he said crossing his hands behind his head.

"Are you kidding?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well people usually come here because the place has a good vibe but since you're zombies ever since you came back from Cynnth that's all you earned."

They all scoffed as if it didn't matter "Which is why I'm closing the Café in a week." he lied.

"What?!" they all yelled shocked.

"That's right. If you can't even work right in here anymore I'll have to close it. Keiichiro and I have enough economies to get on with our lives and Zakuro has a job. You're all at school anyways so why would you come here to waste your free time?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"We'll be cheerful!" Pudding said.

"It doesn't work that way, you need to tell me what's wrong so that I can find a way to fix it…" he said.

"So you want to know what happened on Cynnth." Lettuce said.

"Yes." he said as if it were simple.

Ichigo stood up silently and walked towards the locker room. Lettuce spoke up again "We can't tell… Not without her agreement."

"We promised Onee-Chan never to mention again what happened on Cynnth on our trip back here, na no da. We can't betray her this way, not again na no da." she said sadly.

Ichigo started sobbing in the locker room, Zakuro then said "It's a bit of a downer, we all try to forget about it but it's stuck forever. Plus we miss the Ikisatashi family." she said truthfully.

"So she had an argument with Kisshu and he tried to kiss her again but she rejected him because she actually liked it and won't admit it to herself?" he asked.

"No, it's not like that na no da!" Pudding protested.

"Then how is it?" he asked.

"We already said that we can't tell you, are you deaf there?" Mint said.

"So he has a girlfriend on Cynnth?" he asked.

"No you just don't get it!" Lettuce protested.

Suddenly, Ichigo went out with her usual clothes "Just tell him, just tell him." she mumbled before leaving the Café.

"See?" he said.

"Whatever, I'm out." Mint said walking towards the locker room as well.

Pudding and Lettuce soon followed but Zakuro sat still "I figure I'll have to do the telling." she sighed.

"Do so…" he said leaning back on his chair, ready to hear the whole story.

"Look" she said a serious yet scary expression on her face "I'll tell you everything that happened but you have to give me your word that you won't _ever_ mention this to any of us again. Am I clear?" she said glaring at him.

He gulped hard "Clear as Mew Aqua." he said.

She sighed wondering why she was surrounded by idiots before taking a deep breath "It started in the spaceship—"

"What star—?"

She cut in sharp "If you interrupt me once more you'll never know for nobody wants to tell this story. Even I don't but I am anyway so that you don't close this damn Café."

"Understood." he said as the three girls left the Café hurriedly.

"Thanks. So it started in the spaceship. Ichigo and Kisshu were weirdly close and I spied on them a few times. Turns out they started dating secretly because Ichigo-San realized that she kind of loved Kisshu-San… She still does. But when we really realized was when the Ikisatashi parents, Risa Oba-San and Curry Oji-San, organized this fancy ball. It was to thank us for giving them Mew Aqua. So before entering the ball room we were all gathered in the living-room with our dates and Ichigo and Kisshu made their relationship official.

"Meanwhile, I grew suspicious about my date, who's Reijin Ikisatashi, a cousin of theirs. And about Mint's date as well, a childhood friend of the Ikisatashi sisters, whose name is Buruanī. I told every girl to take her pendant with her and they gladly did.

"The party went on nice until I saw my date go where Ichigo and Kisshu were having their time dancing. They were in the middle of a hot tango when Reijin-San interrupted them saying that Curry Oji-San and Pai-San needed to speak to Kish. He nodded and left and that's when trouble began.

"Reijin forced Ichigo to dance with him in a lustful way and just when he saw Kisshu come back, he forced his lips against hers. Kish didn't lose any time and started beating him until he saw his cousin's blood on his bruised knuckles. Everyone was gathered around them by then so he looked over at all of us before disappearing. The girls and I ran over to Ichigo to reassure her because she was sobbing and all shaky. But then Reijin called four of his friends: Mint's date, a man who had a lot of scars on his face and twins. The two formers called out Chimera Animals so we transformed while the other guests teleported away or summoned their weapons to help defeat the Chimeras.

"We were inside the ball room while Pai was in a man-to-man fight with Reijin outside. The Chimera was too strong for us so it's just when Taruto helped us with his power of controlling plants that we were able to defeat the first Chimera. As for the second, it was nothing we didn't experience before so Ichigo just Strawberry Checked it after we knocked it out for a little while. Then we saw Pai that was about to deadly harm Reijin when this coward teleported away.

"After that battle, everything started going faster in the castle. The Ikisatashis didn't have any time left for us because they were trying to find Reijin and his friends whose whereabouts remained unknown. Kisshu leads the army with Rirī, his one year younger sister, so he was pretty busy and couldn't talk with Ichigo about what happened before he beat up his cousin. Poor Ichigo-Chan had turned into a veggie, only moving when necessary and not speaking at all. She just nodded for 'yes' and shook her head for 'no'. She couldn't eat, couldn't smile… It got worse up until now. We'd take turns as to who would sleep with her because she'd wake up crying her lungs out… She was dreaming of Kisshu's death again.

"So when the week was over, Pai and Gohan, who's a childhood friend as well, were the ones to 'fly' us home. Kisshu couldn't because of his civic duties and he wouldn't face Ichigo anymore… Plus, he needed to stay close to his sister, Kēkki, so that she gets better. I heard Rin, Pai's twin sister; say that when a child and his guardian are separated for too long either one of them falls sick and if they're never coming back together it would lead to the death of both. I think Kisshu couldn't let that happen for his Kēkki; she's way too precious for him.

"When on the spaceship, Ichigo spoke more than three words in the same sentence for the first time since the ball. She gave us her pendant saying that it was bad luck, because the two last times she'd transformed it made her loose Kisshu. I always keep it next to my pendant in case Reijin decides that he wants Earth as well."

"Good call." he said still in shock about the whole story though.

"Any questions?" she asked looking bored.

"Yes, it's sad cute and all what happened to Ichigo but why are you girls so depressed too?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"First of all we're teammates, we're emotionally connected. Second of all, don't you know that Pudding has spent the last eight months stuck to Taruto? He has become an important part of her life; she can't be as hyper as usual when he's light years away. As for Mint, Buruanī was her date and I think she fancied him a lot because she'd go all stuttering and blushing whenever he's around… And to think that he created a Chimera that only aimed to kill, to think that he'd betray his childhood friends like that… It just didn't make sense to her, she liked him so much at first sight and she was so deceived to find out his true self…"

"Okay I can understand those two, but how about you and Lettuce?" he asked.

She glared at him for cutting her off before continuing "I saw how Lettuce and Pai behaved on that return flight, they like each other. He's been kissing her on the cheek, the top of her head, her temple and often her knuckles like a knight would… And he smiled more often when she was talking… They were trying to get together when we had to go." Zakuro said compassionately "As for me, it's because I've never been a sister to anyone… Of course the Mews are like sisters to me, no doubt, but it made the thing more effective when Oba-San told us we could call her Mama and Oji-San said we could call him Papa… It's the first time that I feel like I belong somewhere. My real parents have always seen me as a mean to repay their debts or to get a bigger house… They don't act like my parents anymore, I live with my managers. And I don't have any real siblings so… I guess what I left on Cynnth was my first real loving family." she said looking down and trying to hide her tears.

Shirogane looked at her with wide eyes before she spoke again, her voice low "And as I said you must never _ever_ bring up this topic anymore."

"I promise you that I won't… You er… You can go now I'll finish off work by myself." he offered.

Silently, she nodded and stood up making her way to the locker room. He really felt guilty for pressing onto the subject by then, he never meant to hurt them. They were all sisters to him, he felt so bad for making them remember such painful memories… Especially Ichigo who finally found love but as soon as she did, it was stolen from her. Taken away as if you gave a baby a lollipop and just when it was overjoyed with it, you took it back leaving that baby to cry for an hour. Though the lollipop in this situation was true love and the cry lasted more than two months. He stood up and started cleaning the Café, nothing would change. He couldn't force his waitresses to smile at the customers and have fun while they were all in pain. Customers would just have to make their own choices.

**Ichigo**

As months went by, nothing had pretty much changed. She'd always wake up late, hurry to classes, hurry to the Café and struggle with her homework before trying not to sleep.

The ball night haunted her; every time she closed her eyes she'd either see Kisshu's expression when he saw her lips onto Reijin's… The pain in his eyes was just unbearable; she never meant to let his cousin kiss her… She never meant to cause so much trouble. Or she just saw his death in her arms all over again, that nightmare which she thought she was finally done with had made her nights a living hell. She just couldn't sleep alone since then, it was easy on Cynnth because a girl could come and sleep with her. She'd be reassured whenever she woke up gasping for air calling Kisshu, begging him not to die… Or just not to leave.

The worst part of it all was that she hardly ever saw him after the battle, he was too busy organizing espionage in order to find Reijin's base. Rirī would often help him and try to get him to talk about Ichigo, she tried many times but he just pretended that he hadn't heard her questions. Nothing could make him move an inch even when Rirī told him about her nightmares, he just brushed it off saying that Ichigo would get over it. She never did though. And she never will.

Ichigo's heart had a constant throbbing pain; it felt as though a hole had formed since that battle on Cynnth. Lettuce would often give Ichigo news about Kisshu because she left her cell phone in Pai's room. She bought a new one on Earth and called Pai every night before her sleep. She made sure to tell Ichigo everything she knew about what Kisshu was doing and it seemed like he never knew an Ichigo Momomiya… He had forgotten her… After he spent a year stalking her, another year was missing her and a month loving her… He just brushed her off of his heart.

Ichigo just couldn't comprehend his behavior; it was almost unhealthy the way he suddenly pretended not to know her anymore. He didn't even come to say goodbye when they were about to leave… Taruto did, every Ikisatashi did apart from Kisshu and Reijin of course.

**Six months after the battle on Cynnth**

Ichigo was walking down a street when she felt somebody following her. She didn't seem to bother on the outside, but her senses were on alert. She was ready to knock out any danger that came into her way. So, when she turned down an empty street she turned around all of a sudden to face…

"Masaya?" she said in disbelief.

"Ohayō Momomiya-San." he said with his usual smile.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Well thanks for the tone." he said sarcastically.

"Excuse me but last time we spoke you were a jerk to me and oh, yes! You broke up while _you_ were wrong, so why would I behave any better towards you?" she asked.

"Because I'm kind enough to check on you." he said in a vulgar tone.

"Yeah right, my fuzzy tail!" she said making her way to the Café.

"I kind of miss you, Ichigo." he said.

"Well miss me from the library or the kendo practice; you'll be very useful there. Away from me." she said waving her hand nonchalantly.

"And I noticed that you're not as cheerful and perky as usual." he said "Is something wrong?"

"Could you _please_ just go away and drop it?" she said clenching her jaw as they finally arrived to the Café, him on her heels.

"Fine…" he sighed before leaving.

"Baka." she mumbled to herself before opening the main doors.

There were no customers yet but she saw an unusual hooded frame standing in front of the staff that was gathered around a table. The frame took its hood off. First thing that Ichigo noticed was the ears, but the white hair put her back in motion again. She walked towards that person, not bothering to greet anyone she checked his face and was surprised to see…

"Gohan-San?" she blinked "What are you doing here?"

"Conditions on Cynnth are pitiful; Reijin has gathered more than ten thousand men on his side. Civil war has broken out everywhere on the planet, Ichigo City is the most harmed." he explained "General-Sama has ordered me to come and make sure that everything is handled if Reijin decides that Cynnth isn't enough for him."

"What do you mean 'handled'?" Mint asked raising a thin blue eyebrow.

"Kill him." he answered simply.

"Oh yeah, easy as it is!" Ichigo said.

"But can't you find another way to stop him, na no da?"

"It is the only way for him to stop, I am afraid." he said sounding like Pai "Most importantly I have to protect Mew Ichigo from him, he hates General-Sama and will do anything to destroy him either physically or emotionally."

"Did General-Sama say anything about a Blue Knight or something similar?" Ryou asked.

Gohan's eyebrows furrowed before he shook his head "My mission's title is 'Protect the Cat' nothing less, nothing more."

"How generous" Ichigo said sarcastically "But I won't need your help. I can get over him by myself."

"My deepest apologies, Momomiya-Sama, but I was given a mission and I won't fail my master. Whether you like it or not, I am at your service." he said bowing.

"Fine" she said "But there are some rules."

"Anything, Momomiya-Sama." he said.

"First of all, don't call me Momomiya let alone use '-Sama' after my name. I'm Ichigo-San or Ichigo-Chan, and if you're like Pai or Ryou I'll call you Onii-Chan. Understood?" she said.

"Perfectly, Ichigo-San." he said bowing again.

"Second rule: Stop bowing at me, I respect my elders and as you're one of them I believe that if anyone must bow at some time it'll be me." she said sitting between Pudding and Lettuce "Have a seat, will you?" she offered.

"Arigato." he said keeping himself from bowing.

Once he was sat she continued "Third, where do you intend on sleeping?"

"Wherever I can have an eye on you." he said.

"There's a tree in front of my room's window. I think you'll be good there, but don't appear until I give you the say so." he nodded and she continued "Fourth rule: do never interfere unless I tell you so."

"But—" he was about to protest.

"Never." she cut in.

"Fine… Anything else?" he asked giving in.

"Yes" Keiichiro said. They all turned to him and Ichigo nodded at Keiichiro to continue "What's your size of clothing?"

"Does that mean…?" Zakuro asked frowning.

"A new waiter, na no da!" Pudding cheered.

"But how about the ears?" Lettuce asked.

"Hair." Ryou said.

"'Hair'?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Yes, he just folds his ears on his skull and wears a type of a wig." Shirogane shrugged before walking towards Gohan "How about dark long brown hair?"

"Just like Keiichiro Onii-Chan, na no da?"

"Yes, we'll say that he's his brother that came from America after his studies to work at the Café." Mint suddenly said.

"I kind of like that. So your name will be Gohan Akasaka on Earth." Ichigo decided.

"Another Onii-Chan for Pudding, na no da!" she cheered.

"That's er…" Mint said counting on her fingers thoughtfully "Five Onii-Chan for you, how spoiled are you." she teased with a half smile.

"Yay!" Pudding had regained her cheerfulness.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked.

"Taru-Taru sent Pudding a letter, na no da!" she said showing a white envelop.

"All the Ikisatashi siblings did." Gohan said.

"All except…?" Ichigo asked waiting for an answer.

"Kisshu didn't have time to write, Ichigo." Lettuce said "Pai said that he was too busy organizing battles and training the new troops."

"I figured… Is there anything for me?" she asked.

"There are two letters for you." Lettuce said reading the envelops "One from Rirī-San and one from Taruto-Kun."

"Can I have them?" she asked.

"No." Ryou suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" she said outraged.

"No, you cannot have them now because you'll spend all day daydreaming about what they say. You'll have them after your shift ends." he said "By the way, it's time to open the Café."

"Kisama." she mumbled.

"I heard that." he said walking towards the kitchen.

"I hope you did!" she yelled.

"Hide your ears and tail before opening though, it'll scare the customers."

"Just shut up." she said plainly annoyed.

"Can I interfere?" Gohan asked.

"No, he's nothing dangerous." she said.

"Understood." he replied before standing up.

The shift was slow and boring, as were the past six months, but it was good in the end because Ichigo got her letters.

"Zakuro-San?" she called out.

"Yes?"

"Can I have my power pendant back?" she asked awkwardly.

"Of course, here you are." she said.

"Arigato." she walked to the kitchen where Keiichiro was preparing a special order for some birthday party "Akasaka-San?"

"Yes, Ichigo-San?" he answered still focused on his work.

"I'd like it if you gave something to Gohan so that we can communicate… I mean in long distance because he's not a telepath like Kisshu, I wouldn't like it if he spied on me in my own room so I told him to come just when I tell him so."

"Perfectly understandable, but how do you want me to proceed?" he asked.

"Hey, you're the weird scientist!" she protested "I just want to be able to call him using my pendant."

"I'll give him an ear set; it'll have to adjust to his ears though. I figure they're more sensitive than humans'." he said more to himself than to her.

"Arigato Onii-Chan!" she said hugging him.

"You are very welcome, Ichigo-San. But please don't hurt this cake." he said chuckling.

"Oh, gomen." she said backing off "Can he stay in one of the spare rooms for tonight?"

"Of course." he said "Have a good evening, Ichigo!" he said.

"Thanks, you too." she said before leaving.

"Where are we going, Ichigo-San?" he asked.

"Well I'm going home and you're staying here for the night, but only tonight I promise. Just enough time for Akasaka-San to fix our communication means." she said trying not to be offensive.

"But are you sure that you're going to be okay?" he asked.

"I survived the past six months, now didn't I?" she smirked.

"Yes, you did." he nodded "Fine but only tonight. Sleep tight, Ichigo-San."

"Arigato, you too." she said before leaving the Café, her letters in hand.

That evening, she rushed to her room after dinner and threw on her pajamas before sitting cross legged on her bed, her two letters in front of her. She hesitated on which to open first but thought that Taruto would hand her more information about Kisshu than Rirī would. She opened Taruto's envelop before reading silently what it said, he had written two pages, for his handwriting was rather big.

_Dear Onee-Chan,  
Three and a half months have passed on Cynnth after you left and let me tell you that it's for the best. Conditions here are horrible, climate hasn't changed for the Mew Aqua is still working well, but Reijin's army is massive. He has gathered more than ten thousand men against Kisshu's army. _

_ Onii-Chan looks depressed but he tries to hide it under piles of work and trainings… I think that Reijin broke his heart but he doesn't blame you, I promise that he doesn't blame you and as I know you're feeling guilty for what happened I'll tell you just this: He loves you._

_ I heard from Pai that you're closed off, just like when you thought he was dead. Lettuce told him everything and that is no reason to kill her, Ichigo. She did it for the best, just so that I can school you on how to face that issue. I know just how you feel, I didn't spend that much time with Pudding-Chan since Reijin attacked. I had to train the younger troops while Kisshu was working with the oldest and Pai and him preparing strategies… She had to heal without me and know that I feel guilty about it. There isn't anybody else that I can confess this to, Ichigo, but I think I'm falling in love with her… _

_ It hurts every time I know she's so far away from where I am, I have this burning hole in my chest when I think that I can't be close to her whenever I want. Thinking about her smile, her laugh… Thinking about how beautiful she looks all makes me go numb; I have butterflies in my stomach whenever I remember her touch. _

_ When she fell sick, I realized that it wasn't just friendship that I felt towards her. And it wasn't a brotherly feeling as well. I just knew she was the one. I told Kisshu Onii-Chan and he told me that I was too young… Zakuro-San told me that I was good for Pudding but I think that I'm not good enough; I wasn't there for her the whole week. She had to heal by herself without me to reassure her… To tell her that everything would be alright._

_ Gomen, Onee-Chan. I must be boring you with my stories but you're the only one that will understand. I miss you badly, I miss our shifts together and I miss having an elder old hag sister to tease. By the way, are you still so heavy? Or did you go on a diet? I really hope you did because I'm not volunteering to teleport you anywhere!_

_ Anyhow, Onee-Chan. I really hope that my words will cheer you up because I hate thinking that you're depressed. It doesn't really suit you, and please make Pudding as cheerful as she used to be. _

_ Yours, Taruto._

She sighed before looking at Rirī's letter which was still closed. Ichigo settled on responding to Tart's letter, she'd read and answer Rirī's as well the next day… Ichigo also thought of writing a letter to Kisshu.

* * *

**He heh... *sweats like crazy* I'm really REALLY sorry for the depression thing and all and er... I'm even more sorry for the next chapter Ichigo, you'll have the right to hate me as much as you like...**

**Ichigo: Sure I will, you didn't think it was enough to make Kisshu hate me, now you'll-**

**Imène *claps hands over the neko-girl's mouth*: NO SPOILERS! Look I'm sorry it's cruel BUT! I have a surprise in the 14th chapter for you :D**

**Ichigo: Bet your ass you do, you need to repare this outrage.**

**Imène *suddenly looks motherly*: Language, Ichigo.**

**Ichigo *scoffs*: How many reviews would you like?**

**Imène: I'm taunted to say 100 at least but as there aren't ****_this _****many readers I'll settle on 50 views :( it'll have to come one way or another... **


	14. Chapter 13

**Yup! Here I am again with a brand new chapter. It's the second part of the filler that started last chapter. And er… Please don't kill me.  
I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew nor the Ikisatashi OCs except for Kēkki and Reijin. **

* * *

**One year later**

**Ichigo  
**  
The pink Mew decided to write a letter to her beloved, however she did it eighteen months after the trip to Cynnth. She was overwhelmed with sad feelings and Gohan was getting on her nerves, he wouldn't obey her wishes and started following her everywhere.

The seventeen year old girl couldn't go anywhere without her bodyguard on her heels, he even picked her up at school wearing his wig. Though his fangs didn't go unnoticed for Ichigo's friends were starting to refer to her as Twilight's Bella and Gohan was her Edward.

Ichigo sat at her desk, spread many draft papers and her letter sheets as well. She took a deep breath before taking a pencil between her fingers… After about four and a half hours, she had finished her letter to Kisshu. It was full of love and passion but she didn't know if she wanted him to read it just yet. She'd keep it with her and wait for the perfect moment to give it to him herself.

Even though chances are she'll never face him again, she still had that hope that one day she would face him again. She didn't know if they'd both be married by then, but she honestly didn't care that much because, well, she loved him.

That was a fact that she was certain of, Ichigo Momomiya loved Kisshu Ikisatashi with every fiber of her soul. She would never love anyone else because the only person that could make her hate Kish was the Cyniclon himself. Ichigo has never felt this way towards any other guy, let alone that Aoyama bastard who left Tokyo for his dumb studies. He was thousands of miles away and she couldn't be gladder about it.

Ichigo still worked at the Café with everyone else. It wasn't a cover anymore because there were no more fights with anyone. Café Mew Mew was just a place where five girls, two men and a Cyniclon that were united by fate used to spend time together. It was their own place, their home.

As a matter of fact, Pudding is actually living at the Café. Her siblings were taken care of by her father in China, he also offered to her to move there but she politely declined the offer saying that her friends meant a lot to her. He understood and felt guilty that his daughter had made herself a family because of his lack of presence in her life, he also understood the fact that she broke up her betrothal with Yuebin, who understood as well.

Ichigo kept in touch with Taruto by a cell phone she gave Gohan when he was visiting his family. The white haired alien did so twice a year since he was on Earth, once for the whole month of June and once for the whole month of December.

Tart asked Pai how he used his phone to communicate with Lettuce so that he could do the same with Ichigo and Pudding who called him as well. They spoke about once a Cyniclonian day which meant once every two days for Ichigo. She also called him to speak with his sisters, they kept in touch for the best and shared their secrets sometimes. They all became more of a family than ever to Ichigo's appeasement. But she still felt that burning hole in her chest, for the year that it lasted; she still hadn't heard or seen from Kisshu.

He was on her mind every single day. She'd often sit daydreaming about seeing him but her mind just made him hate her, she couldn't think of him in a good way because her heart sank each time she snapped back into reality to realize that he was missing.

"Ichigo!" Sakura called out "We need to pick up your dad from the airport, come on!"

"Do I really have to come?!" she whined wiping away her old tears.

"Yes! He hasn't seen us in a whole month he'll be sad not to see you there!"

"Fine, just give me a minute!" she said walking to her bathroom to wash up.

She was wearing dark tights and jean ripped short shorts with a black tank top. Her figure had grown to be more feminine, sexier. She wondered what her beloved looked like, by then. She went down the stairs not forgetting her pendant and cell phone, she took off her slippers to wear light brown ankle boots that had three and a half inches heels. Ichigo took her leather jacket before slamming the door shut and hopping into her mom's car.

They listened to music that they both liked and laughed reminiscing funny memories before picking up Shintaro. They kept on their full mood all together and Ichigo was glad that it was June and Gohan was light years away. Well it was the 27th so he'd be back in three days-time. She didn't mind because she'd have the occasion to spend some quiet time with her parents.

Sakura was driving in a highway when she suddenly started panicking; they zigzagged for about four seconds until the car rolled over itself several times before crashing onto an immense tree.

Without thinking, Ichigo clutched her pendant in her hand to transform into Mew Ichigo. She went out of the car and got both her parents out of it too before calling an ambulance. She de-transformed trying to find their pulse. Her eyes widened when she couldn't make out if they were alive or not. The emergency van arrived within ten minutes where she tried her best to stop her mother's belly from bleeding, ignoring the throbbing pain in her right wrist. Her father didn't show any bruise or wound until Ichigo saw a thin blood line flow from his temple. She went over to him and saw a pretty bad concussion. She didn't know if pressing it would damage his brains so she preferred not to touch him.

During all that time, she didn't shed a single tear. She was neither sobbing nor crying. She wouldn't allow herself to show any sign of weakness because crying meant that she might lose her parents. She wouldn't let that happen, God she would even stuff them with Mew Aqua if she knew where to find some. Then it popped up in her head! The Mew Aqua Rod might've had some leftover inside it. She was in the ambulance while she took her phone to call the Café.

"Café Mew Mew, what can I get you?" she heard Lettuce' voice say cheerfully.

That's when tears finally decided to come out, she started sobbing on the phone only able to stutter her friend's name "Le-Lettuce, m-my parents they…"

"Ichigo-Chan?" Lettuce asked surprised "What's the matter where are you?"

"I c-can't…" Ichigo said before she fainted.

**Lettuce**

"Who was that?" Ryou asked.

"Ichigo-Chan, I think. She was crying." the phone rang again and she answered "Café Mew Mew, what can I get you?"

"Moshi-Moshi, this is the Tokyo Memorial Hospital. We have just received Momomiya Ichigo, your number is one to call in case of emergency. She's here with her parents."

"W-We're coming right away. Arigato." she stuttered before hanging up on them "Ichigo's in trouble we must go to the Tokyo Memorial Hospital right now, get the customers out we're heading there with my car, Keiichiro will drive you there." she ordered.

He nodded and quickly proceeded to tell them that he'll pack everything for them. When some dared to ask why, he told them that it was a confidential emergency.

Lettuce just put a blazer on while Pudding didn't bother to change or hide her waitress outfit and Zakuro threw on her leather jacket Mint was at her dance practice so they'd pick her up in their way. And they raced to the hospital just to find Ichigo sobbing with a broken wrist, a slight concussion and some stitches on her right cheekbone.

The girls all hugged her careful not to harm her before trying to calm her down as the nurse instructed because it'd open up her fresh stitches if she sobbed any more. They all tried to get her to talk about something other than the situation until a tall man with reddish brown hair came in. They all looked up at him with eyes full of hope but he lowered his head grimly.

"Momomiya Ichigo?" he called.

"That's me… How are my parents doing?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I—" he was cut off by Ryou and Keiichiro bursting in earning a serious death glare from Ichigo.

"Back to the point." she rushed.

"My deepest apologies… Your mother, Sakura Momomiya has lost more than four liters of blood, which is deadly."

Ichigo yelped at the pain she was suddenly feeling in her chest and felt the need to sit down.

"As for your father, his brains were seriously damaged after he hit his head against the car's roof and through the window glass breaking it…"

"Could you just go to the point?!" Mint suddenly shouted.

"He didn't survive either, I am afraid." he said lowering his head.

"No" Ichigo sat calmly on a waiting seat muttering barely understandably "No, no-no… Can't be. This can't be, no" her voice was growing louder with each word she let out "I won't let you say this, my parents aren't dead NO!" she finally yelled.

She ran towards the ORs but Keiichiro and Shirogane held her back. She struggled the hardest she could, yelling to her parents, calling them out with tears overflowing. She'd often feel the sting of salty water penetrating the wound on her right cheekbone. The nurse came in a sudden rush with a syringe shouting at them to steady her. She injected a transparent liquid in Ichigo's jugular before the cat girl instantly calmed down melting in Ryou's arms.

They took her to a hospital bed before all having a seat next to her. The doctor turned to them before stretching out his hand to Keiichiro.

"My apologies, I didn't introduce myself. Doctor Aoyama, Ichigo's doctor for that matter." he said making everyone's jaw drop.

"Y-You are Masaya-San's father?" Lettuce asked her eyes wide.

"I have a son named Masaya, but he's in America for his studies at the moment. Are you his friends?"

"Kind of, he's her ex so it'd be nice if you didn't mention your name." Mint said.

"Minto!" Lettuce hissed feeling outraged.

"Well alright, her parents didn't make it through this accident. Kisshu is light years— I mean miles away and won't respond to our calls and letters… And now her doctor happens to be her annoying ex's father. What could get any worse?" Mint said.

"Does she have any other family?" he asked ignoring the insult towards his son.

"No she doesn't, she always said that her parents were her only family…" Zakuro said grimly "Her mother didn't have any siblings, her father's adopted and she lost her grandmother last month."

"As she's still minor I don't see any—"

"I'll adopt her!" Keiichiro suddenly said.

"But you need to at least have a major sister to do so, sir. And I'm not talking about marriage yet."

"I'm major, aren't I?" Zakuro said.

"Are you both willing to take care of her until she can do so herself?" he asked.

"We're her only family, now. She's a sister to us." Mint said.

"And we all love her dearly." Keiichiro added.

"Well come, I have some papers that I need you to fill and sign." he headed out followed by Keiichiro and Zakuro.

"She'll live at the Café." Ryou said "She can't stay on her own in an empty house…"

"And I'll pay for everything she needs." Mint offered.

"And I'll spend all my free time with her, Pudding and I will try to cheer her up after the funeral…" Lettuce said sadly looking at her friend who was sound asleep by then.

"And she'll only work what she can at the Café…" Ryou added.

"Yes but the Café will sink if she's out of order for too long" Mint pointed out.

"We know but we can't be working her too hard." Ryou said.

"Shouldn't we let the Ikisatashi family know about it, na no da?" Pudding suddenly asked.

Everybody looked at her with round eyes not knowing whether to do so or not. They would ask Gohan in three days, it couldn't be done just like that.

"Pudding, they're at war. We'll tell them when the time is right." Lettuce said showing her wisdom.

"I know that Taru-Taru will want to know about it." Pudding mumbled.

"Should we send another letter to Kisshu-Kun?" Mint asked.

"We could but he won't answer" Ryou said "He didn't answer the last thousand he got, why would he answer now? We're not even sure that he _reads _them."

"Simply because he's the only person able to make Ichigo feel better." Lettuce said.

"Only she can decide." Ryou stated "You never know, she may not want them to know."

"You're right, Shirogane-San." Mint said "What do we do now?" she asked stroking Ichigo's hair that laid on her left shoulder in a fish tail messy braid.

"We take turns; everyone spends a day and a night with her until she's able to get out." Ryou said.

"That may not take longer than two days." Doctor Aoyama suddenly said.

"Perfect, it'll be just enough for her stuff to be moved." Lettuce said.

"She can't leave her house alone." Keiichiro said.

"I'll live there and take care of everything, only she can decide of what to do." Zakuro said.

"Aren't you putting a little too much on her?" Mint asked "Onee-Sama and Akasaka-San have taken her guardianship from now on they'll be able to decide, that's what it is here for, isn't it?"

"Minto Onee-Chan's got a point, na no da." Pudding said rubbing her chin.

"We will rent it, she needs money and even if Mint, Zakuro, Ryou and I pay there won't be enough for her school, shopping and other needs." Keiichiro said.

"Hey, hold it" Mint said "I said that you'd have to take a few decisions but you must ask for her agreement first."

"We'll take care of everything once she's awake." Ryou said.

"Best thing to do." the others said at once.

*****  
Three years later**

Lettuce has grown up just like her friends. She, Mint and Ichigo were twenty years old. Lettuce' hair was longer than last time she had transformed so she gave up her braids to a single one that she held up in a messy bun, she still had her bangs on either side of her face. Her figure had grown to be a gracious woman with nice slight curves; she stopped growing high to have a bit more breasts, a defined waist and nice thin thighs.

Mint had grown a few inches getting thinner because of dance practice that she'd never give up on. Her hair got longer and denser so she wore it in two messy fish tail braids that sat nicely on her grown breasts, her bangs grew longer too so she shifted them to her right side. Her eyes went from dark brown to almost black which made her look like a French porcelain doll. She still lives at her parents' mansion.

Pudding was now sixteen years old, her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs thicker covering her Mew Mark completely. She had grown a foot and a few inches and was used to wear high heels. She didn't say "na no da" anymore but she still was a little energy ball. Her siblings were in China training with their father who was also their teacher.

Zakuro was twenty-three years old. Her body hadn't changed much, if it hadn't changed at all. She had cut her hair short like Ichigo's when they met for a movie and fixed it right after the footage so that it was short on the back of her head and her bangs were shifted to either her right, her left or held up her head with a pin. Zakuro wasn't living in the Momomiya residence anymore, with Ichigo's agreement she and Keiichiro rented it to a family of two boys and their parents. Zakuro has a flat in Tokyo in which she lives by herself.

Ichigo was a twenty years old independent young woman with red hair that she had dip-dyed to lighten it into a light pink, she often wore it in a high ponytail but her usual look was a fish tail braid on her right shoulder that went down to her waist. Her curves had evolved into those of a well-shaped female with just enough breasts that didn't look too provocant and a nice waist which was between slim and curvy. She wore, like her friends, more of American fashion and had her own style at that.

The cat girl lives at her own place, a flat of two floors which she shared with Lettuce and Pudding. However Mint and Zakuro spent most of their free time out of the Café with their three friends, they'd drop here after shopping and even have sleepovers on week-ends. Ichigo tried to make their rooms look like the ones they lived in on Cynnth but failed because the beauty of that castle couldn't be match, let alone by a Tokyo duplex.

**Ichigo**

It had been two years and six months since she last saw her parents and it was still hurting her so much, she couldn't think of them without having stubborn tears flowing on her cheeks. Ichigo felt guilty for not being able to save them and her wrist often reminded her of that day, for it couldn't completely heal and would hurt her at times.

Taruto had heard of what happened and of course went to visit her on Earth as well as everyone else for that matter; he and Pudding had exchanged their first kiss before he left. They were fourteen when it happened because Tart was too busy with war councils to visit sooner. He came with a childhood friend of his, Satō, who had silver hair and light yellow eyes, Pai and Kisshu being too busy to come. Or at least, it was their excuse.

Pai did apologize to Lettuce over the phone but Kisshu still pretended that he had never known Ichigo which hurt her more than ever because he was the only one that she ever loved. Kisshu is all that she has left, it's the hope of seeing him again that keeps her alive, and otherwise she'd just have joined her parents in heaven.

Ichigo woke up later than usual, that Sunday morning. It was nearly 3:20p.m and she didn't care that much. It was her day off after all, and she needed it badly. The Café was still the same building but the customers grew numerous because of Keiichiro's baking talent. They'd often run out of food when shopping wasn't taken care of.

She walked towards her bathroom and let warm water fill her pink bathtub before spilling a quarter of her bubble bath strawberry soap. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, which resulted in a light pink bun on dark crimson hair, and slid in her bath after taking her clothes off. Ichigo tried to relax but something was on her mind for the past month…

_What has been onto me, lately?_ She asked herself. _I mean, I know I'm maybe working myself too hard at the Café but it just doesn't match what my mood is like… I feel like there's something I need to do._ She looked over at her pendant that sat on her washbasins marble surface, she never got out of home without it. _Maybe I have to fight again… Reijin's troops are getting too serious; we need to help the Cyniclons fight him… Or is it that I just want to see Kisshu-Kun again?_ She shook her head as if it would get rid of that thought in the process before leaning her head onto the edge of the bathtub and closing her eyes. I _miss him so much… Why can't he just— Wait, I don't have to think about him! That jerk's been ignoring my existence ever since that first fight with Reijin; it's not my fault that his cousin has the same deranged mind as he did when he first kissed me! I'm even glad that I never sent him that letter; he doesn't deserve my love anyway…_ She sank in the now chilly bath before yelling underwater_: I LOVE HIM!_ And she sat back up before leaving her bath to being sucked into pipes and to wherever it was supposed to go.

She dried her hair and put it in a high ponytail before getting dressed up. She wore a white tank top with light blue jeans, a beige leather jacket and white platform shoes. She took her beige Longchamp handbag before leaving her home, not forgetting to take her power pendant.

The pink Mew was about to get to the elevator when she felt her phone vibrate in her right jeans pocket. She answered.

"Moshi-Moshi?"

"How's it going?" Taruto's grown voice asked.

"Not so bad, how about you?" she asked.

"Not bad for me, really bad for Cynnth."

"Reijin again." she sighed exasperated.

"Totally, he's using his own infusers this time. Kisshu has tried to control them like he did with his own and others' but he just can't this time… Onii-Chan won't admit it but we need your help." Tart said his voice low.

Ichigo's jaw dropped open, she couldn't get any word out "Are you still there?" the sixteen years old Cyniclon asked.

"Er y-yes, yes I'm still here… When are you picking us up?" she asked.

"You mean you'd accept?" he said grinning.

"Of course I'd accept, I hate Reijin and I love your family!" she said.

"Great, how about the others?" he demanded.

"I'll convince them, go to the ship right now." she ordered giggling.

"Right away, Onee-Chan." he said before hanging up.

This was it. She was going to see Kisshu again. Ichigo couldn't help but smile mumbling songs that she didn't know the lyrics to as she walked towards the Café ready to announce the trip to her comrades. It wasn't going to be easy, though, but she had to try… She just _had to…_

* * *

**Dun dun dun duuuuuh! They're going back to Cynnth to help defeat Reijin and his Chimera Animals, how do you think it'll go? Even I don't know yet, so give me your suggestions. How is Ichigo and Kisshu's encounter going to be like? There are still chapters to go until they meet but you'll have a BIG surprise next chapter. Shhh, review pweaaase! Xx**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! How's everyone that's reading? I hope you're all ready for this chapter, and the surprise I spoke about in the last chapter is *drum roll* Kisshu!**

**Kisshu: Hai.  
Imène: How're you doing my love?  
Kisshu: I don't mean to offend you or anything but Ichigo's the one and only for me.  
Imène: I know but you're just too sexy to—  
Ichigo *fuming*: Watch your mouth; you don't own any of us.  
Imène: Then why aren't you with Aobaka-kun?  
Kisshu: Touché and I like this nickname.  
Imène *grins blushing*: Thanks.  
Ichigo: You're missing the point, Imène-Chan.  
Imène *shaking head slightly*: Oh er yeah, the surprise is a Kisshu POV but don't kill me either, sorry Kishy.  
Ichigo *eyes round*: What did you do again?! Wasn't it enough, killing my parents?!  
Kisshu: You did WHAT?!  
Imène: On with the chapter, and review please they're probably gonna beat me up and Ribbon Strawberry Surprise me. Xo.  
Ichigo: Bet on that!**

* * *

**Ichigo**

The Café had just closed, about four and a half hours after she burst in. They all gathered around a random table and she stayed up with her hands on the table gazing at each of them. Ryou had a more adult look, though his hair was still the same he dressed in suits when he wasn't working making him look more of a businessman than he really was. Keiichiro hadn't changed a bit just like Gohan. And Masha stayed Masha.

"We have a problem" she announced "Reijin is using his own type of infusers at war; they won't obey Kisshu despite his personal power of controlling Chimera Animals. Taruto called me this morning and he said that they need our help."

"Well, I say let's find an excuse for Earth and go there. I hope he's on his way here." Zakuro said.

"I'll find an excuse for Nanī." Mint said.

"My parents know that I'm major and can take my own decisions, I'll come up with a staff trip for this." Lettuce said.

"Oh, can I borrow this excuse?" Mint asked.

"Of course." Lettuce smiled.

"I'll tell Papa that we're visiting an American campus, I'm old enough now!" Pudding said.

"And I have no excuse to make, that's… Great." Ichigo said.

"Hold it, you five." Ryou said.

"What. Again?" Ichigo asked with fury in her eyes.

"Do you still know how to fight?" he asked challengingly.

"Well if you went to the backyard right now I'd show you what I'm made of!" Ichigo said her cat ears and tail popping out.

"We can train until Taruto-Kun arrives; we have a whole week and a Cyniclon that can make Chimera Animals for us to wipe some dust away from our attacks." Pudding said.

"How do you know I can do that?" Gohan asked.

"Tart-Kun told me that every Cyniclon who followed studies at the Academy knew how to make Chimera Animals." she shrugged.

"Unless you were a bad student." Ichigo teased.

"No I wasn't, I was… Pitiful!" he said blushing.

"It's alright; if anything Ichigo will Ribbon Strawberry Check your disaster and no one will know." Mint said.

"It's not like that; the ones I make are either harmless or too dangerous." Gohan said "I can't get an average Chimera to save my life."

"Well I couldn't get a date to save my life if there wasn't Pai, so we're two to suck at something." Lettuce said grinning understandingly.

"And I couldn't pass a math test to save my life!" Pudding whined resting her head on the table.

"I can't get my make up done by myself and I'm twenty-three years old, if that isn't a shame." Zakuro said.

Everyone looked at Mint but she raised her eyebrows and shoulders asking "What?"

"Don't you have anything to say?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you?" Mint said challengingly.

"I'm never on time, so I don't really have anything to say about it. Everyone knows." Ichigo blushed slightly saying that.

"Come on, you must have something that you can't do, Onee-Chan." Pudding insisted.

"Fine!" Mint said "I can't even find a flaw in myself." she said.

"I think what you mean is you can't _admit_ your own flaws. You're a mess when you actually try to work as a waitress." Ichigo said.

Mint just stuck her tongue out and Ichigo did the same before Ryou spoke up "So what are you waiting for? Everyone in the backyard, we'll see what his Chimeras are made of! Tokyo Mew Mew, Go!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

"Well it's been so long, I've missed my super hero outfit!" Pudding said.

"Yeah, I've missed mine too." Lettuce said.

"What?" Ichigo almost snapped at Gohan who was blinking impressed.

"I think that it's the first time that he sees our Mew Form in reality." Zakuro said.

"It really is, I feel honored to offer you my Chimera to destroy." he said bowing.

"One second!" Ichigo said pulling out her cell phone and dialing Tart's number "Moshi-Moshi?"

"What's up, Onee-Chan?" he asked.

"Have you taken off yet?" she asked.

"I just hung up, Ichigo. Of course I haven't."

"Well four and a half hours have passed here so… Whatever, can you put a sort of a gymnasium in the spaceship?" she asked fiddling with her tail.

"Haha, hey it's big but not _that_ big." he chuckled "Why?"

"Well it's because we haven't fought in four years and we're really rusty so we'd need to fight as a training." Ichigo explained.

"I think I can put up some things for you. Do you want to learn how to fight the Cynnth way?" he asked.

"That would be purr-fect, thanks." she said.

"What was that?" he smirked.

"You know exactly what it was, now go get our new weapons ready little Brat." she said teasingly.

"Hai, bye-bye." he said before hanging up.

"So, Ichigo. What would be purr-fect?" Mint mocked.

"He wants to teach us how to fight the Cynnth way, with all their cool weapons!" Ichigo announced excitedly.

"Sugoi!" Pudding said jumping in her spot.

"That'll be very interesting." Zakuro and Lettuce said at once.

"I already trained with a real bow and I must say that their weapons are better than the ones we find on Earth. I still dream of that dark blue bow of mine on Cynnth." Mint said staring into space.

'Snap!' was what woke her up. It was Ryou's who said "That is amazing but you have to know how to fight with your initial weapons first. They're the ones to save you in case you run out of options."

"Blondie's got a point there." Ichigo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Blondie?!" he asked fuming.

"Well as many as you want but nothing can guarantee that I will." she said making him steam.

"I think we should go to Cynnth too." Keiichiro suddenly said.

They all turned to him "Why would we?" Shirogane asked.

"Because we can get Masha to analyze one of Reijin's infusers and know their weaknesses." he said.

"I don't think that this idea escaped Pai's mind. He must've tried it with Usha." Lettuce said.

"That's the point. Usha is mainly made for communications while Masha is designed for many tasks."

"Yay! Masha useful!" this fluffy latter one cheered.

"So Masha's our only chance to know about Reijin's infusers?" Mint summed up.

"It about sums it all up." Ryou said.

"Alright, Gohan." Ichigo called.

"Hai."

"Battle form, we're training." she announced.

**Meanwhile on Cynnth**

**Kisshu**

The battle had just started and he was testing the new skills he's been working on since his last battle. He was sitting cross legged yards away from the ground observing his soldiers against either the Chimera or Reijin's soldiers.

He was focusing on the beast that had three of his soldiers already out of the battle field. He put his palms on the inner sides of his folded knees as he was getting inside the snake Chimera's mind which he could thanks to the combination of his gift with Chimeras and telepathy.

_Listen to me; let me through your thoughts. You don't need to do this Reijin's evil you can do something better. Trust me I've known many pointless fights and this one is another pointless fight. Listen to me, Chimera. Let me through._ He tried to get inside the Chimera's mind but it was a solid rock that couldn't be pierced. Kish decided to focus on the soldiers instead; Rirī taught him how to get into anyone's mind a year before. He could communicate with his troops.

_Watch out, Miruku… There are two behind you, Rozū… Rin, careful not to fall… Pai there's Enbun coming towards you, and Beikoku as well…_ He tried to be as useful as he could without fighting because of his broken wrist. Rirī who was a full trained Healer by now forbid any fighting from her elder brother which he reluctantly accepted after many threats from her.

Suddenly he saw a little bright pink haired girl crying next to the corner of a broken house. He flew towards her intending on saving her from the battle but she ran away, he followed her out of curiosity and to make sure that she was safe. They arrived in an alley where the little girl faced a wall. Her sobs lightened when Kisshu arrived a yard away from her, landing softly on his feet.

"What's your name, little girl?" he asked hesitantly.

She didn't reply and her sobs had stopped. Kisshu's blood froze in his veins when he heard her giggle darkly, she turned around getting taller and taller with her face distorting and her hair shortening and her voice becoming harder and manlier. Suddenly, she was glowing a bright white blinding Kisshu for a second before it faded away showing Reijin, who grinned showing his sparkling white fangs.

"I honestly didn't think that I could get you to follow that" his voice transformed into the little girl's again "innocent sweet little girl" and his voice came back again "into my trap… I really thought that you were cleverer than that, cousin."

Kisshu clenched his fists and jaw at once, he cursed himself for forgetting that Reijin's personal power was to change physical appearance whenever it crossed his mind to do so. He decided to throw away his word by summoning his Dragon Swords.

"Do you seriously intend on fighting me, little guy?" Reijin asked in a condescending tone.

"You got yourself in an awkward position, Reijin." Kisshu said using the same tone as his opponent "For you organized your own death."

"Well I say let's prove you wrong." he said summoning his sword.

Without a word, Kisshu ran towards Reijin aiming at his jugular but he felt the very same sting in his chest as he did five years ago. Unlike the first time, Kisshu didn't fall to the ground when the sword left his corpse. He felt himself being lifted upwards by strong reassuring arms, his eyes could only glance at Pai before he passed out due to the pain.

The next memory that Kisshu recalls is being lifted from bed to bed, still with the throbbing pain in his chest but he felt a band-aid stuck to his skin around that spot. Kisshu winced at the pain of being lifted but he fell back asleep… Or what felt like so.

When the General woke up, the air was dense in the infirmary and he saw a few occupied beds. He didn't feel any pain though, he checked his chest and didn't see any bruise. Not even a scar. He frowned and got easily out of bed, he called the nurse that was checking on a patient but saw her fade away like fog or paint in water. It confused him when the only people he saw moving disappeared in an unnatural way… They didn't teleport, it was as if he was dreaming.

Kisshu's heart skipped a beat when he glanced back at his bed. His corpse was laying there, sound asleep. He checked his clothes and found himself wearing a white tunic that reached his knees and white pants that reached his ankles. He went to touch his corpse, his finger reached his arm and just when his two skins touched a wild wind blew out the room making him pull back his hand. Everything stopped.

He took a deep breath and grasped his hand tight, the hurricane came back and he started hearing familiar voices all around him. And just like the nurse that he called disappeared, his family appeared around his bed. He saw Kēkki sobbing which broke his heart, Risa was hugging her trying to comfort the eight year old little hot pink haired girl. His other sisters were all crying silently and he swore that he saw Pai's eyes watering before he turned away. However, Kisshu's adoptive father and his sixteen year old brother were missing.

He suddenly felt a sting on his arm, it was Sugā. Risa was pregnant six months after the Mews' visit and gave birth to a third son. He had white hair at birth, like any other Cyniclon, but it started turning orange as he had reached his first year. It would be dark brown by the time he would be a teenager and turn grey after his 40th birthday. The little boy was trying to reach Kisshu's left arm, but as he couldn't fly yet he didn't reach his elder brother and was just scratching his arm until Yuri came rushing into the infirmary holding a paper, she looked shocked. The voices echoed in the room as if they were far away from Kisshu.

_"What's going on, Yuri-Chan?"_ Pai asked.

_"Tar-Taruto-Kun and Curry Oji-Sama left for Earth."_ she announced out of breath.

_"What?!"_ they all shouted.

_"How come?"_ Rirī asked wiping old tears away.

_"'Oji-San and I went to get the Mews for help, we'll be back in a week, more or less. Take care.'"_ the black haired girl read out loud.

_"Why didn't he tell us?"_ Rozū asked.

_"He didn't because he knew he'd have to tell Kisshu and we all know what it would have resulted in."_ Pai said _"I say he did well not to tell us."_

"_You must be forgetting his guardianship, Pai Onii-Chan."_ Rozū said.

_"It's genetics"_ Rin said simply"_Kisshu did the very same, didn't he?"_

_"At least Sugā isn't on a hospital bed."_ Rirī pointed out.

"Not my fault, you were putting way too much on me and I was only seventeen." Kisshu said out loud.

_"But Sugā is much younger."_ Rin said.

_"What're you all talking about? Onii-Chan didn't abandon me!"_ Kēkki suddenly said.

_"No he didn't, but he once left for about three months while you were practically living here."_ Pai said.

_"He did it because he was missing Koneko-Chan, that's all. I don't blame him for that."_ she said raising up her chin and crossing her arms.

"That's my cupcake." he said smirking with pride.

_"You really are a treasure to him, which is why I have something rather huge to ask from you."_ Risa said.

_"What is it, Mama?"_ the little girl asked looking up at her aunt.

_"Don't go anywhere near a battle field while Kisshu is on this bed."_ Risa said careful not to hurt Kēkki's feelings, the girl had warrior blood in her veins.

"You're the best, Oba-San." Kish said.

"I see that you didn't last long sleeping." a familiar voice said to Kisshu.

He turned around to see his friend and Sergeant, Shimesu "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same, General-San." he said smirking "Didn't Rirī forbid any fight from you?"

"She did, which is why I know I'm falling back asleep right when I wake up." Kish said.

"Let go of your hand and follow me, we have to speak." Shimesu said.

Kisshu took a last glance at his family who was reminiscing funny memories by then, he took his hand off of his corpse before following his friend who was wearing the very same plain white outfit as he did. They walked out of the infirmary, Kish looked over his shoulder at his bed but his corpse had disappeared. He looked over at his friend surprised.

"Don't worry; it'll come back when the time is right." Shimesu said calmly.

"How do I know that the time is right?" Kish asked.

"You just know." Shimesu said. Kisshu frowned at him and he explained himself "You'll feel a sting on your wound or a get a little headache when it's time and you'll have to stay close to your corpse."

"Then why don't we just stay here?"

"There is something I have to show you first, you'll have plenty of occasions to wake up. I already missed three of mine and they keep coming back." Shimesu explained.

"Where are we going?" Kisshu asked.

"Patience isn't a trait of yours, now is it?" he teased.

"I'm just curious." he shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Shimesu said looking straight forward.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Kish retorted.

"We're going to the headquarters of Reijin-San." he said.

"Can't we just teleport there?" the green haired alien asked.

"Our powers live within our corpse, not within our soul. But as we cannot die, for our spirits are eternal, we can jump whatever height we want without having a single scratch or bruise. No pain, either." the golden haired alien explained.

"This half-rocks." Kisshu said.

"And we need to hurry to get there so that you can wake up the soonest possible; Cynnth needs you at your best."

Kish nodded as they started running through the hall to the open window. He saw Shimesu speed up when they got closer to it and he frowned.

"We need to jump through the window, I go out first. Follow my lead General-San." Shimesu said speeding up again.

"Hai Sergeant-San!" Kisshu nodded.

It was sunset which made the sky a light green. Kisshu jumped through the window and felt himself floating unwillingly, he saw Shimesu land hard on his feet at the main entry of the castle. He landed the same way next to his friend a few seconds later.

They started running again; they went through Ichigo City which was deserted. When they arrived at Pudding's Rainforest, Shimesu lead Kisshu to a hidden cave. They walked about a mile in a wild rock cave before finding a double door made of steel which had the words 'Keep Out!' messily painted in red. Shimesu pushed the right one open and went in. It was like they were in a base, a very secretive place. Kisshu always imagined his cousin to be plotting his battle patterns in a place like the one he was visiting for the first time.

There were shelves everywhere, messed up books and folders named 'Confidential'. The place had hospital-like rooms and a few laboratories. Shimesu didn't stop at any of those rooms though; he was aiming a certain door all along. When they finally arrived to a wooden door, Shimesu turned to Kisshu.

"This here" he stated "is Reijin's room and office. It can only be opened by an Ikisatashi." Kisshu's eyes widened "You may proceed." Shimesu said.

The General didn't need to be told twice, for he pushed open the wooden door without bothering to be discreet. The room was dark, dull and a hell of a mess above all. Kish went through every single file on his desk; he sat at his cousin's chair reading every single one of his battle plans. He opened the first drawer to notice an emerald green diary with yellow pages. He opened it to see a fine handwriting which read 'This book belongs to Reijin Ikisatashi.' in black ink.

Kisshu turned the first page to read about Reijin's first day at the Academy, where he and the Ikisatashi siblings were all together even though they were much younger than him. He described how left alone he felt when the teachers were all proud of his cousins, but not of him. He wrote about his pain when a teacher said that he had to take Kisshu as an example in Chimera conjuring. Kish did remember that day; Reijin's Chimera had destroyed half of the lab because the student couldn't get his creation to obey him. He had quite progressed, since that day.

Kisshu kept on reading in hopes to find any useful information until he found a dozen of pages speaking of the loss of Holy-Raisu-San. Kish never knew how emotional and self-conscious his cousin was…

Kish stood up making Shimesu, who was reading one of the battle strategy files, look up at him. His eyes were sad but determined to put an end to this nonsense. He made sure to memorize every future attack spot that he had found in Reijin's files before finding the diary; he would over-protect those regions for until Reijin decides that another place is right… But now that Kisshu knew where his hideout place really is, he could teleport here during a few battles to keep himself updated of how his enemy was going to react.

"What seems to be the problem, General-San?" Shimesu asked.

"I need to regain my full strength; I need to stop his actions as soon as possible because his near battle plans are attacking some of our essential life sources. He intends on destroying the safe in which there is the leftover Mew Aqua next week… We have to stop him, and if you can wake up before me please do so." Kisshu said already leaving the base.

"Hai… But how about we have a little fun?" Shimesu said before running towards the door faster.

* * *

**Sorry again Kisshu :( it depressed me to write this and—  
Ichigo: Baka!  
Imène: Look, everything I do here is for your couple's sake, or do you want a boring happy relationship?  
Kisshu: You nearly killed me!  
Imène: I would never do it, you know this don't you?  
Kisshu *tilts his head to the side*: Well…  
Imène: See? Alright 50 views for this chapter, I brought Kisshu back in the story, didn't I?  
Ichigo *rolls her eyes*: Yeah, yeah whatever you say.  
Imène: Don't mind her; she's a bit grumpy because I hurt her Kisshu-kun. Love y'all readers! Xx**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello folks! How y'all doing? I'm good thanks *has a toothy grin* I hope I have more readers by now :') and this chapter's beginning is very Twilightish so I don't own that aspect either.  
Ichigo: Can't you just have something of your own in this story?  
Imène: I do own Reijin-San *grins devilishly* would you want a meeting with him?  
Ichigo *stuttering*: N-No thanks, I'm fine.  
Imène: Didn't think so, well sadly what she said is true I don't own the Twilightish part of Kisshu's POV and neither do I own Tokyo Mew Mew or Soccer-Geek's OCs. I still recommend her TMM fanfics, they're dope!  
Ichigo: On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Kisshu**

"Hai… But how about we have a little fun?" Shimesu said before running towards the door faster.

Kisshu shrugged thinking: _What the heck…_ Before following his friend at the same pace. They went out and it was still sunset after all those hours that they had spent looking for information. That was odd, but like everything since he woke up, Kisshu shrugged it off.

He and Shimesu ran through the deserted jungle at a speed that Kish had never reached before; it was unbelievably easy for him to be faster than ever. Shimesu grinned at his friend before gazing back at a cliff. They both sped up and threw their bodies out, feeling the adrenaline pumping through their system as they did so. The sensation was so freeing that it eased both the Cyniclons' minds once they touched the water surface. They swam across the lake until they reached land. The two twenty year olds ran again, never feeling exhausted from their exercise, until they reached the castle again. Luckily for Kisshu, Ichigo City and Pudding's Rainforest were close neighbors. He could get to his bed faster and wake up just as fast. If anything he'd try and communicate with Rirī by thoughts.

**Ichigo**

After one whole week training with minor Chimeras created by Gohan, the girls had regained their reflexes. When Ichigo woke up, that day, she was smiling. She had that honest, innocent and joyful smile that she hadn't worn in years. And she did so because she was simply going to see her old friend, who she considered more like a younger brother, after years of being separated…

Taruto's voice had changed so much since the last time she heard him speak to her, Ichigo was really curious to see how well-built he'd be. She knew he would look good for he was training daily and fighting weekly… What she wanted to see the most was his reaction to the grown up and attractive looking Pudding.

Her blonde hair was in a messy bun when she was preparing breakfast for that day, she sang every joyful song she knew expressing her utter happiness. That was a sight that had never been seen in Ichigo's duplex ever since she bought it to live with her friends. They had some fun moments of course, but none of them did feel happy until the day they knew they would get to see their dearest friends again… Their family, more like.

The Mews' last names might've been Momomiya, Aizawa, Midorikawa, Fong or Fujiwara. But deep inside, every single one of them felt that she was really an Ikisatashi member… That family which struck them down with their wave of pure love and fraternity was going to surround them again, everything felt perfect.

Their luggage was next to the door, all packed and waiting to be transported since two days. All they did ever since Taruto called was training, the Café closed the day after training started. There was no need to open it since they would be leaving for months, most likely.

It would also be Keiichiro and Ryou's first trip to Cynnth, which meant a great deal for everyone. They would have to adjust to Cynnth food and Keiichiro was more than likely to create some intergalactic cupcakes while Shirogane would learn to fight as best as he could in order to be the most useful. During battles, Akasaka-San would just sit in front of about fifty computer screens and check every strategy and secret weapon the enemy might use in order to defeat Reijin's men.

The three girls heard a horn honk outside, just under their living-room's balcony. Lettuce went to check for whoever might want to grab their attention to see Mint's car. The cat and monkey girls were ready so they just took every suitcase that they had to the elevator, it was two for each and Lettuce had three… A third one for her most important books, it was packed full but she still gave an apologetic look to her shelf which held about fifty more books. She hadn't changed a bit, and her friends liked her that way… And so did Pai.

They drove to the Café where Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro and Gohan were ready to go. They were actually waiting for the passage to the ship to appear. They stayed talking for about five minutes until the passage materialized in the backyard, just like it did a few years ago.

The tiny door lowered to let a Cyniclon on his late forties walk out, he was followed by a tall teenager who had his dark brown hair in a single high ponytail. He wore the same clothes as Pai's except that his forearms were covered with his trademark white ribbon-like laces and his outfit was red and navy blue.

Curry gazed at each of the girls, then at the two humans that accompanied them, and lastly at his kids' old friend. The grey haired father hugged each one of the Mews.

"We've been missing you so much, every one of my kids is always talking about you." he said emotionally.

"We've missed you too; it was like being separated from our very family." Zakuro said.

**Taruto**

Taruto stood still, he saw Pudding smiling and giggling at the conversation with his father and her friends. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, she looked magnificent. She had grown to be a wonderful young woman and he knew that he really did love her when his heart raced at her sight; it had been so long since he's last seen her… _Too long…_ He thought as he started walking towards her, she hadn't noticed him coming to her when he hugged her. He was six feet tall already and she was a little 5'4", he was towering her but none minded. She was surprised at first but returned the warm hug brushing her face against his shirt as he buried his face onto her hair which was still in that messy bun. It felt smooth and smelt of earth's exotic fruits.

"I've missed you so much, Pudding." he whispered against her.

"I've missed you even more, Taruto-Kun." she whispered tightening her grip around his torso.

Ichigo cleared her throat "I hate to interrupt this touching moment but I've missed my Otouto too."

Tart pulled back from Pudding to hide Ichigo in an enormous hug as well "You got so small Onee-Chan!" he teased.

"Hey, it's not because you got all muscular and stuff that you can insult my feminine frame!" she complained outraged.

"I'm just teasing you" he said messing up her bangs "And I see that you've finally followed my advice, you're much lighter."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment or something?" she asked sarcastically.

"I still can't believe that this guy right here is our favorite little brat, he's so grown up!" Mint said with both her hands on her cheeks.

"How about we hop into the spaceship and get going before you shower me with compliments again? We have no time to waste, this sadly is no courtesy visit… We need your help, Mew Mews." he said lowering his head.

"Well let's get going, then." Ryou said.

"Let's kick some Cyniclon butt!" Pudding cheered making everyone laugh.

**The Next Day**

Every member of the team gathered in the living-room after breakfast to hear about their Cyniclonian training. Ryou was wearing a kimono, for him and Keiichiro were black belt in karate. Gohan was wearing his Cyniclon outfit, to his great relief. And the girls were wearing shorts and training bras, all sat on the floor. Ichigo sat in the middle, on her left was Zakuro with Mint in her arms and on her right was Lettuce holding Pudding. The guys were sitting on the couch behind them and Curry and Taruto were standing in front of them all.

"I'm going to need an overall of your capacities." Tart said in a very professional tone.

"Ichigo and Pudding still have their Red Data Animals' energy and agility. Mint can fly when she's transformed and already has shot a few arrows at your gymnasium and I'm told she was very good." Ryou listed "Both Lettuce and Zakuro are great at hand-to-hand fights. They beat both Gohan and I during their one week training." he commented.

"They're going to have to beat _me_." Tart said.

"Don't worry; we know your behavior during a fight. What did he use to say, already?" Zakuro asked teasingly.

"Something like 'Quit ignoring me!'" Ichigo said imitating his young voice.

"Heh, very funny." he said sarcastically.

"How about you, gentlemen?" Curry asked grinning.

"We were both trained to be bodyguards in our youth; Ryou here can turn into a cat for about thirty minutes." Keiichiro explained "I won't be able to battle because I'm going to be supervising Tokyo Mew Mew from the castle."

"I thought it was just for ten minutes." Ichigo frowned.

"He tried to improve his time." Keiichiro explained with his usual sympathy.

"I can turn into a kitten too but it's for unlimited time." she said with pride.

"Well sorry for being just a half freak!" Ryou snapped.

"Who are you calling a freak? Did you just forget who _made_ me a freak?!" she yelled at him.

"Knock it off, you two!" Mint shouted at the both of them just when Ryou was about to reply to Ichigo.

"You learn fast." Zakuro commented.

"I've had a good teacher and an even better training." Mint grinned.

"Anyhow, let's think about your weapons." Taruto said.

"I can only throw long distance attacks." Ichigo said raising her hand up in the air like a five year old child.

"I've seen every weapon of yours; I don't know which one suits me." Pudding said scowling.

"Don't worry Pud' I'm sure we'll find what suits you. Let's head to the gym." Tart said showing them the way.

"Hai." everybody said.

"Sugoi!" Ichigo squealed as soon as they entered the wide training space.

It had multiple weapons, targets for the long distance shots, about four fighting cages and benches all around the room which was a few yards high. What did he mean when he said the spaceship wasn't _that_ big?

"It wasn't here the last time we traveled." Lettuce remarked.

"It wasn't, I wanted to make sure that our help would be good enough." Tart said.

"Good enough, huh?" Ichigo said folding her arms on her chest.

"I knew you'd be rusty after so many years without fighting. You couldn't even defeat that Chimera without _my_ help the night Reijin first attacked the castle." Taruto retorted.

"It's not my fault that Reijin's friends create better Chimeras than the three of you did back on Earth." Ichigo snapped back.

"Hey, hey careful what you say. Kisshu's the best Cyniclon with Chimera Animals that our civilization has ever born ever since the beginning." Taruto protested.

"That's why we're still alive, huh?" she said challengingly.

"Let's just not forget that the Blue Knight has saved you and has given you the main clues on how to defeat us more than once. He also saved your fuzzy tail just as many times." Taruto said with a condescending tone.

"And you're proud that you failed against us?" Ichigo asked.

"Kind of, because right now we're all friends and you're going to help us defeat our insane cousin." he said stretching his arms out.

"You're wrong, we're not friends." she said with disgust shocking everyone in the room "We're a family!" she cheered hugging him.

"You're strangling me!" he choked.

"This is half the love I feel for you Otouto." Ichigo said.

"Thanks but don't kill me!" he complained.

"How about we start our training, for a change?" Ryou said.

Ichigo pulled back with a smile "Hai."

Tart gasped for breath "You nearly killed me!"

"It's okay Tart." Pudding said rubbing his back in circular motion.

He turned scarlet making everyone laugh before Curry said "So let's assign your weapons, shall we?"

"Let's!" Lettuce said excitedly, she liked fighting almost as much as she liked learning and she was going to do both at once which was twice as much fun.

"I already know my weapon; I'll go shoot some arrows." Mint said.

"Go my dear, now what we have here is most of the best weapons used on our planet." Curry said.

"I'd like to try and work with tessen fans, they look interesting." Lettuce said.

"Especially if you combine your Ribbon Lettuce Rush with some attacks." Zakuro commented.

"That's genius!" Curry commented "We do have a whip that might suit you. It can break anything and rip whatever its tip touches. You can control it of course, it can either be innocent or deadly." he explained.

"I'll try Taruto's click-clack weapon!" Pudding said.

"They're for someone sneaky and really fast, do you think you can handle them?" Curry worried.

"Come on Papa, it's Mew Pudding after all." Ichigo shrugged.

"I'll try to handle a sword." Ryou said.

"Well it's settled then." he said.

"But Ichigo Onee-Chan doesn't have a weapon yet." Pudding remarked.

"What do you think can suit you?" Curry asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't know… I can't shoot as precisely as Mint, let alone carry a whip like Zakuro. Tessen fans scare me and I have no idea how to use Tart's weapon." Ichigo complained.

"Let's have a hand-to-hand fight." Taruto suggested.

"Are you serious?" she blinked in surprise.

"More than serious, your fighting style might determine the kind of weapon you need." Tart said cracking his knuckles.

"Alright I'm scared now." she said her legs shaking.

"Scared of what?" he asked incredulously.

"Scared of your brand new muscles, you'll demolish me!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry you're the only one that hits, I just want to know what you use most when you attack." Tart said.

"Hey I don't want to hurt you or anything!" she protested waving her hands in front of her.

"What happened to the muscle mountain you were just scared of?" he chuckled, everyone else was already training.

"It's because I thought that you'd hit back but now that you won't I'm scared I'll break your nose or something." she said fiddling with the hem of her shorts.

"Don't worry, it's solid stuff right here." he said gesturing to his face.

"I figured… Well let's get started."

She shrugged before colliding her fist with his chin making him fall to the ground.  
"Gomenasai Otouto!" she squealed helping him up.

He chuckled "I must say that I underestimated your strength, but it's okay I was just caught off guard. Now attack me differently." he instructed.

"Okay, I'll give you a minute to anticipate." she mocked.

"Yeah right, just go on." he said readying himself.

She back a few feet away before running towards him, she jumped a foot up before turning over herself kicking his face with her heel. His head didn't move an inch; he didn't even flinch at the pain. Only then she understood that he really didn't expect her punch. He told her to hit him again and she punched him in the abdomen making his back hunch a bit.

"Alright now I'm going to need you to avoid my hits. I'll go easy on you, don't worry." he reassured her.

"Well I hope so, I don't like having bruises." she complained.

"Either way it won't hurt you, trust me."

He threw his fist right onto her face but she bent down before standing back up. He tried to hit her from the left but she blocked his hit with the side of her left forearm, they did the same for her right side when he bent down to try and make her loose her steadiness with a kick but she jumped. He teleported behind her and strangled her holding her right arm against her back by her wrist, she winced at the slight pain he was causing before hitting his stomach with her elbow as hard as she could and when his back hunched she curled into a ball making him fall on his back before her. She helped him up, only to notice that nobody was training anymore, they had circled the two siblings astonished by her fighting skills.

Taruto cracked his back before chuckling "I really didn't think that you had such skill, Onee-Chan."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"So what weapon would suit Onee-Chan?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"I think she'd do very well with Dragon Swords." he concluded floating towards the room where weapons were placed.

"What made him think so?" Ichigo asked to no one in particular.

"You use your hands most when you fight and with your kitten jumps it'd be very easy to seriously injure someone very fast… You're like Kisshu, in a way." Curry explained.

"But how does he know so much about weapons?" Lettuce asked.

"It is part of what everybody learns at the Academy once they choose which way their studies will go, it is generally divided between fighting and healing. My boys and girls all chose fighting; only Rirī picked healing but she trains at the castle's gymnasium every single day." he said with pride "Plus he's the one who trains little ones since Kish is training his army… It's Tart who assigns the kids' official weapons ever since he's thirteen."

"Your kids are very skilled and serious in their work, so are their friends I noticed." Zakuro said.

"It is a trait that every Cyniclon has, whatever it is they're doing they need to do it seriously and if the result isn't flawless then it is all for naught." he explained.

"So they're not lazy at all?" Ichigo asked.

"Not even on week-ends." Taruto said bringing two Dragon swords very similar to Kisshu's except that they were just plain silver.

"They're… Simple looking." she commented.

"They'll match your personality and genes when you'll fully own them… Or others, who knows?" Taruto said.

"So they'll always be late when she summons them?" Mint asked in a fake innocent tone.

Ichigo punched her arm slightly "Yeah right, at least your arrows _do_ their job." she retorted.

"Well Gohan-San works for two, why would I?" she said rubbing the spot Ichigo hit.

"How about we start working?" Taruto said handing the swords to Ichigo.

"They're heavier than they look!" she noticed holding one in each hand.

"They already match you." Ryou said smirking.

"You Baka!" she cursed.

"Anyway, let's get started." Taruto said joining his hands.

"So what's the first move?" she asked.

"You have to know how to hold them first." he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well if you hold them like a regular sword for defense you'll never survive." he said "The right position for defense is with the sharp metal longing your forearms."

"Like this?" she asked demonstrating the position she'd just heard the explanation of.

"Exactly… I must say that you learn fast." he said.

"I've seen Kisshu fight the Blue Knight with these, so…" she said but her expression turned to depression when she remembered Kisshu and the fact that she didn't have news of him since years.

"It's okay, Onee-Chan." Taruto said rubbing her arm in a friendly way "I'm sure it'll be settled when he sees you… And you didn't hear it from me but he refused—"

"Taruto-Kun, I can't use these please help me!" Pudding called out as she was herself caught in her own weapon unable to move.

"I have to go" he said awkwardly "I'll tell you after dinner." he winked at her before running towards Pudding.

**Ichigo**

She stood there unable to move, unable to speak… Or even to think. She saw her friends training with their brand new weapons.

Mint was doing very well; she impressed Curry who thought it good to let her train on her own. She was transformed and flew to try and reach her target with every imaginable position. Ichigo chuckled when she saw her friend flying upside down and reaching the red dot.

Zakuro had a hard time adjusting to the real whip. She made sure to lock the sharp end so that she didn't hurt anyone in a wrong move. She was transformed as well and tried grabbing stuff for starters; she'd most likely learn to slice people up when she fully controls her new weapon. Curry who bore the same weapon as she did tried his best to help her.

Lettuce knew very well what she was doing with her fans, Ichigo suspected her to have asked Pai how to use them several times. She was floating a yard in the air and was screaming the same battle cries as the eldest Ikisatashi brother and some others that Ichigo hadn't heard before. Lettuce didn't combine her Lettuce Rush attack with the wind blows yet, simply because she couldn't control the latter perfectly yet.

Ryou had a sword, long thick and plain silver. It looked heavy but didn't seem to send any lightning bolts; Gohan had deactivated the weapon's powers for it not to hurt anybody until Ryou had full control and knowledge over the large blade.

Pudding was helped by Taruto; he freed her from her own weapon at first. Then he showed her how to hold it, with her index finger right in the middle of the rope. Her balls were plain silver, it looked impersonalized, and it didn't look alive or belonging to anybody. Ichigo really wondered what their weapons would look like when they'll fully own them.

She gazed at the Dragon Swords she was holding; she turned her wrist to see the opposite part of the blade. This was really it, they were going to fight like Cyniclons to help free Cynnth. She looked at her friends before kissing her stone.

"Mew Mew Strawberry. Metamorpho-sis!" right when she was Mew Ichigo, she gazed at her friends grinning and said "For the future of Cynnth we'll be of service, nya~!"

They all looked at her astonished, this was really it. It all started by that customized slogan.

* * *

**I personally really like this chapter's ending, I'll describe the weapons next chapter. There's gonna be a lot of PuddingxTaruto fluff now that they're teenager and I can say that Tart looks sexy without sounding like a pedophile ^_^ Yep, I'm just that weird! :P Review tell me what you think of my description of 'fights' and all. **

**Aaaand there is an annoucement I have to make at the end of this chapter saying that I won't be able to post anything for next week starting Sunday. The reason being that I'll be away in a late holiday in Europe, I might even use some information I have from there in my fic! I won't stop writing of course, I'm currently writing the 29th chapter and events are blooming already! Thanks to everyone who reads while I'm away, wuv youuu! ****Xo!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Good morning/evening or whatever xD How're y'all doing? I'm pretty good, writing this on my way to a wedding =P Anyhow, speaking of pairings you'll see a lot of Puditto or Tarudding I don't really know… Let's say that this chapter is dedicated to this sweet pairing. I waited this long for this because it'd look a bit too perverted if I wrote it when they were 11 years old. Anyhow, here's the chappie don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Taruto**

Training was going fast and nice. Everyone learned how to use their new weapons, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce even owned their weapons after just three days of training.

Ichigo's Dragon Swords appear in her hands when she cries "Strawberry Swords!" and she's working on materializing an energy ball just like Kisshu's by yelling her usual "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" but all she's ever been able to do was make the tips of her swords shine a bright pink.

Mint owned her weapon on her first evening training; it started shining a blue light before its ornaments appeared. It became navy blue in the bow's handle and a summer sky's blue until the tips of it. The quiver and arrows were silver and dark blue, her arrows teleported back into the quiver whenever they reached their target. They could be stuck in a corpse but still come back to her. She summons them by saying "Silver Arrow!" and attacks by saying her usual "Ribbon Minto Echo!"

Lettuce' fans were the same green color as her Mew Mew outfit with silver flames just like there was on Pai and Rin's. Her attacks were very similar to the twins' and she had combined her Lettuce Rush with a Fuu-Shi-Sen creating the attack "Ribbon Yuri-Shi-Sen!" and she summons them by saying "Lettuce Renjis!" and they'd appear just like her usual weapon.

Zakuro owned her whip after four days of training; she was fully used to it by then and even sliced a doll that represented a Cyniclon warrior. She summoned her whip saying "Zakuro Muchi!" and activated the sharp end by saying "Ribbon Gin Muchi!" that was when business got serious.

Ryou owned his weapon the same day, he didn't have any battle cry though. He just had to focus hard to make his weapon appear and even harder to send lightning bolts across the room. His sword had turned black and had a yellow stone in the middle of the handle.

Pudding, on the other hand, still couldn't fully own her weapon which was still a pair of matte silver balls joined by a thin black rope. One day, everyone else was about to have dinner when Taruto noticed that his favorite person was missing. He sensed her in the gymnasium and teleported to see her in a dark corner, sitting on a bench hugging her knees. And by the looks of it, she was sobbing. He went over to her careful not to scare her.

"Pudding, is-is everything alright?" he asked trying to have a glance at her lowered face.

"N-No" she stuttered with a shaky voice "I just can't get it right… My weapon maybe isn't my true weapon."

"Hey, hey don't say that" Tart said sitting next to her "I saw you fighting, Pud' it really is your weapon. You just need to believe in yourself, I'll spend one hundred percent of my time helping you if needed. But trust me when I say that you _can_ do it."

"Thank you Taruto-Kun… But I don't think I can do this by myself." she said looking up at him with her eyes puffy.

"Then I'll help you." he said pulling her into a hug "Do you remember the first time you said we were friends?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, you wanted to see me cry or scared but I just couldn't." she smiled.

"Why couldn't you?" he asked having a specific purpose doing so.

"I couldn't because I knew I was safe as long as you were with me." she said.

"Why would it be any different now?" he asked.

"I… I d-don't know." she said snapping her eyes open.

"It isn't any different from then, I'm right here with you Pudding. I'll never let you go, and do you know why?" he asked making her look up at him, still buried in his muscular arms.

She shook her head "N-No, tell me."

He lifted her chin with a finger whispering "That's because I love you, Pudding. I don't want anything to happen to you, not while I'm alive at least. I care for you and the time that we've been apart has been my hardest. I love you so much, Pud'" he said.

"I love you to—"

He cut her off by kissing her, her lips tasted sweet and smooth. He was still holding her chin up while the kiss intensified. She kneeled up beside him breaking off the kiss, he looked at her surprised when she sat on his lap with her knees on each side of him. She looked up at his features and smiled sweetly at him, he leaned in again for a kiss.

She put her right hand on his cheek while kissing; he put his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. The second kiss grew passionate making her gasp for breath a little each time she could without stopping the kiss, her right hand slid up to the back of his neck while her left one was rubbing his chest. They broke off again looking at each other, ready to start again when Taruto heard footsteps.

He scowled before saying "Somebody's coming…"

"How far are they?" she asked fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"They're in the hallway, about five yards away now." he said twitching his ears.

She put a sweet kiss on his lips before saying "Well then let's get to work, shall we?"

"Hai" he said standing up still holding her.

She giggled before saying "I think that you need to put me down."

"Sadly, it's true" he said doing so "I'll talk to you after dinner, Pudding… Meet me in the kitchen when everybody's sleeping." he whispered.

"I will" she whispered back before they heard the doors burst open.

"Pudding-Chan, why aren't you having dinner with us?" Ichigo asked.

"I didn't really feel like eating… But Taruto-Kun cheered me up so I'll come along right when I get changed, wait for me!" she said with a perky voice.

"Alright. Don't do anything I wouldn't, Otouto!" she winked at Tart who turned pink before teleporting Pudding to her room.

"Arigato Taru-Taru." she said grinning innocently.

"Hey you didn't call me that in a long time!" he remarked.

"It faded away with the 'na no da' I guess." she said.

"I love you, Gaki-Chan." he said.

"I think you've been spending a little too much time with Kisshu Onii-Chan, Tart." she giggled at her new nickname.

"It kind of suits you; you're still always monkey-ing around. That didn't fade, as a matter of fact." he said.

"Well I guess it's in my genes." she shrugged with modesty.

"Get changed, I'll be saving you a seat next to me." he winked at her before teleporting to his own seat.

"What took you so long?" Ichigo asked stuffing her mouth with bread.

"Could you just not speak with your mouth full?" he asked disgustingly.

"Well sorry your majesty!" she said while chewing that very piece of bread.

"He isn't totally wrong, the way you eat is disgusting Ichigo." Mint said.

"I'm starving, I've been training _all day long_!" she whined.

"So have we, but we're not stuffing ourselves with food for that to matter." Zakuro said.

"Our metabolisms are different; anyway you still didn't answer my question Taruto." Ichigo said turning back to the brown haired alien.

"Well I dropped her to your hallway and we were discussing ways to get her to own her weapon." he said his head totally drowning in food.

"I can see you blush right from where I'm sitting, Tart. Tell me, did you and Pudding-Chan kiss again?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Kiss?!" Keiichiro, Shirogane, Gohan and Curry exclaimed.

"Again?!" the three other Mews exclaimed all at once.

"Who said that we have in the first place?" Taruto asked turning his face away.

"Well the first time was in the Café's backyard, so everyone noticed. And the second time is because you still have a bit of lip gloss down your lower lip and on your chin." Ichigo said innocently.

His eyes widened as he tried to wipe the sticky makeup off his chin "We may have but I'd like it very much if you didn't mention it in front of her."

"Don't worry Otouto, I won't." Ichigo said.

"Arigato." he said.

"What won't you do?" Pudding suddenly asked.

"I won't er… Speak with my mouth full again!" Ichigo said, though she did it truthfully.

"Yuk! That's one disgusting thing you're used to do, Onee-Chan!" Pudding complained sitting next to Tart.

"Is it now?" Ichigo asked feeling offended.

"No one can deny it, Ichigo." Mint said before sipping on her tea.

"Fine, I'll try to stop!" she said folding her arms.

"There's a good girl." Zakuro teased.

"You're going to pay for making me stop my eating habits, I'll meet you all in the gymnasium." she warned.

"Hey, hey we need you girls to defeat Reijin-San. You can kill one another after he's out of order." Taruto protested.

Ichigo scowled folding her arms on her chest before mumbling "I can never get away from these people."

"You'll just have to get used to it at some point, I'm sorry." Mint said with a bit of pride.

The three Mews carried on their conversation while the elder men were discussing ways to improve their fighting skills along with some battle strategies from the humans. Taruto and Pudding were discussing about how she should use her weapon when the monkey girl stopped eating to glance at Lettuce who looked bored and left alone. Tart watched as he saw Pudding walk over to her friend to make her sit next to them. Lettuce smiled shyly at her before accepting her friend's invitation.

"Arigato Imouto." Lettuce said.

"Of course" Pudding smiled "I can't let any of my Onee-Chans feel bored or left alone while I'm in the same room!"

"That's really sweet of you Gaki-Chan." Taruto said.

"Haven't you been spending a little too much time with Kisshu?" Lettuce asked.

"Not my fault that Pudding's always monkey-ing around." he shrugged.

"It does suit her, though." Lettuce said before shoving her full chopsticks in her mouth.

"Such a big meal for a tiny tummy, Onee-Chan." Pudding remarked.

"Who said I have a tiny tummy?" Lettuce teased.

"It does look small." Tart said leaning back for a better view.

"I'm a big eater, everybody knows that. Pudding you've been living with me for two years, how aren't you used to it already?" Lettuce asked incredulously.

"I guess that every time I see you I secretly hope for it to end." Pudding said.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked offended.

"I mean that cereal boxes don't last more than one day in a house where you live. It's a daily purchase in the shopping list." Pudding said.

"Well if you didn't buy the best cereals it'd be best." Lettuce shrugged shoving another bunch of noodles in her mouth.

"I don't know if it's better or just scary but" Taruto said "whatever the quantity in her mouth is, she always makes it look like she's chewing a pickle… Where does food go?" he demanded to himself tapping his chin.

"Does Pai Onii-Chan eat a lot too?" Pudding asked.

"Yes, these past years. I think that it's just thanks to trainings that he didn't get fat or loose his muscles." Tart said truthfully.

"He still has his muscles?" Lettuce asked her eyes shining behind her contact lenses.

"Yuk, Onee-Chan! Can't you see me eating?" Pudding whined.

"Exactly that! Take your filthy thoughts away, you hentai." Taruto hissed low enough for his father not to hear.

Lettuce started looking like a tomato when she protested "No, no it's just _not_ like that! You're totally wrong I don't have a perverted mind as you seem to think I was just curious about his shape after so many years, I swear that's it. I promise!"

"Fine… I believe you, but don't think that my eyes missed the romantic novels that you brought in your extra suitcase." Pudding said suspiciously.

"I think that's enough teasing for tonight, Gaki-Chan." Taruto said with compassion.

"Gomenasai Onee-Chan, I just love seeing you blush." Pudding said blushing herself.

"It's alright, Imouto. As long as it's just you, I don't mind." Lettuce smiled before resuming finishing up her full bowl of noodles.

Dinner went on nice with no other particularly notable events, after that Taruto helped Ichigo and Zakuro clearing the table and teleporting dishes to the kitchen, for they were all in the dinning-room. After that, he and Mint washed up the dishes before she went to her room leaving him alone in the kitchen. He teleported to the main hallway, making his way to every closed door to make sure that everyone was in their room. He heard stuff being moved and tossing and turning in beds at almost every door, it was much calmer in Ichigo's room so he knocked on her pink door. She opened it after fifteen seconds and let him in before he closed the door.

"What is it, Otouto?" she asked her eyelids feeling heavy.

"I need some advice." he said awkwardly.

"What do you need advice on?" she asked again yawning.

"I intend on preparing a sort of a date for Pudding after everybody's asleep but I don't know what to do. I told her to meet me in the kitchen when you're all knocked out." he explained.

"Do you have chocolate powder in here?" she asked slipping into her bed.

"Not that I know of, we preferred not to bring any products from Earth due to her previous sickness on Cynnth." he said.

"Fine then er… A coffee? Or milk? Or whatever hot drinks… A tea maybe?" she suggested burying her face onto her pillow like a cat.

"You really are tired aren't you?" he asked chuckling lightly.

"I am but I want you to give her a good date, so eat some ichigo fruits with your hot drink or a cake with ichigos in it. I noticed that those fruits make you hyper; it'd settle a good mood for the both of you. And bring a big blanket for you two, it'll be _so_ romantic." she said her eyes closing completely.

"Good night Onee-Chan, thanks for the advice." he said.

"Anytime." she mumbled before starting to snore lightly.

"I'll leave you at it." he smirked before teleporting to the kitchen.

He put some water to boil before getting a black box out of the cupboard; it was some purple tea that grew in Zakuro Plains. It was known to be very healthy and even helping the Cyniclons' bodies to feel relaxed; it may have the same effect on humans after all. He walked over to the fridge and pulled a rather large bowl that was filled with ichigos and some fruits that looked like Earth's cherries, that was only grown in Ichigo City's gardens and were named Frauls. He rinsed them and put the bowl in the middle of the kitchen's table, he lit about three lanterns across the kitchen before turning the white neon lights off.

Water was just boiling when Pudding stepped foot in the cozy lit kitchen, her eyes grew sparkly when she saw her Taruto standing behind two mugs of a hot drink that they were about to share. He walked over to her and hid her in a warm hug before kissing the top of her head, she looked up at him and they exchanged a sweet brief kiss on the lips.

"This looks perfect, Taruto-Kun." she whispered.

"It's not perfect yet" he said.

He handed her a mug and made her sit on a chair before kissing her cheek and teleporting to his room. He took out a white smooth and warm blanket from his closet and folded it properly, for it was curled up into a ball when he found it. He teleported back to the kitchen where Pudding had eaten almost a quarter of the bowl's content.

He blinked several times glancing at the bowl and back at Pudding before saying "And I thought that Lettuce ate a lot!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that your fruits look like candy." she protested with unnaturally dark pink lips.

"So you're still on sugar high, well that explains a lot." he said to himself.

"Why did you disappear anyway?" she asked before shoving two frauls in her mouth at once.

"I got us a blanket, we're not staying here for our date." he winked at her with a trademark smirk.

"Really?" she said not thinking what he had just said through, then it popped into her mind "D-D-Date?" she asked her eyes wide and jaw dropping.

"Well yes, I didn't want you to get ready for it because I knew it'd stress you out and it'd end up feeling awkward." he said "But now that you're here stuffing yourself with those sweets it really feels perfect because I know I'm with a natural behaving Pudding."

"So where are we continuing this date?" she asked standing up in front of him.

"There's a place in the ship that you've never visited, I think it'll do." he said smiling genuinely.

She frowned trying to think of a place that she's never visited but she gave up with a nod "What do I take?" she asked.

"Don't mind that, I'll take everything and let the best for last." he winked at her before disappearing with the fruit bowl, two lanterns and the blanket.

"I wish he saved the bowl for last." she said to herself.

"But that's not even the best part." he said appearing right behind her with his hands on her waist.

"Of course not, the best part is you." she said truthfully.

"If that's what you think then let me tell you that I have another opinion." he whispered letting her feel his warm breath against her skin.

He took the third lantern with his mug and Pudding took her mug as well before he teleported them, she didn't even blink when she found herself in a roof. It looked magical; she was having a direct view on the universe. She would be able to touch the stars if she wasn't separated from the outside by a strong glass. She tried to reach the sky anyway stretching slightly her index finger upwards. She had the amazed look of a little kid who was discovering Christmas decorations for the first time, though the view she was having was definitely better in all shapes and sizes than those lame decorations. Her mouth was slightly opened and her arm still stretched upwards when she felt Taruto wrap his arm around her shoulders, she lowered her arm and turned to look at him.

"Taruto-Kun…" she started but she just didn't know how to describe it.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?" he asked looking upwards.

"Exactly… I can't find the words to describe it… Why haven't we been here before?" she asked.

"It's Pai's observatory, usually it's forbidden but as he's not here to reprimand I'm grabbing this occasion to let you see how beautiful nature can be." he said.

"Beautiful is a very weak word to describe it." she murmured feeling his gaze drop onto her again but she carried on watching the stars.

"And yet, this view is nothing compared to how I feel towards you." he said before kissing her temple.

"Taruto-Kun…"

"Pudding-Chan, this right here is a thousand times less important and beautiful to me than you are. Every time I think about you I know that you're the perfect girl, the one that suits me. It's weird because having said that, I realize that we've practically grown up together. If we weren't fighting, we were working at the Café together for seven months… And then you came to Cynnth but you were sick, God knows how guilty I felt for not being there for you when you needed me—"

"But you were visiting me every day, even after Reijin's attack where you had to plan battles with Onii-Chans." Pudding defended him.

"I still feel like it wasn't enough… I should've been with you more than that… But then you got better and had to leave, I still don't know how I managed to survive those six months without you. I fully understood why Kisshu left but Oba-San was expecting Sugā and as I'm his guardian I had to stay until he was born.

"Then we decided to send Gohan to you, I wrote that letter to you Pudding and I still feel like I didn't express my feelings in those words I sent you. And then we were having phone calls, I could finally hear your voice again. It was such a relief then, but it made me miss you more. Because each time I heard your voice I wanted to hug you, I wanted to kiss you and whisper to you how much I love you.

"Then I came to visit you, it was mostly to check on Ichigo after that horrible accident but I forgot everything when I saw you and how pretty you've grown to be, but it wasn't very big until now. You're the most stunning woman I've ever laid eyes on, Pudding. And right now I'm going to ask you something I should've done when I first kissed you." he kneeled before her holding her hand in both of his "Pudding Fong, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

She had tears in her eyes and was shaking but she managed to nod and say "Of course I will, Taru-Taru. I just don't see myself with anyone else but you… I love you so much."

He pulled out a jewelry box from his pocket "This was something I was going to offer you for the ball but it didn't turn out as expected. I kept it with me ever since and I hope you like it." he said.  
He handed her the box standing back up, she opened it swiftly to see a yellow gold necklace with a white shiny stone that had amber highlights and was shaped like a toenail, more like a half moon… Or was it _a banana?_ She thought. Either way the jewel looked absolutely perfect, she grinned sweetly at her boyfriend and politely asked him to tie the necklace on her bare neck. He did so and hugged her from her back resting his head on her shoulder. He started humming a song that they both knew from back when he used to work at the Café, she soon followed and they found themselves swaying to the song's beat.

"I want you to record this moment in your memory" he whispered to her ear "Because it's our first perfect moment and I promise that we'll have more of those once battles and war will calm down… I love you Pudding."

"I love you too, Taruto." she said holding his hands in hers while he was still hugging her.

"Alright how about we eat those fruits, now?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yay!" she cheered before sitting on the blanket that he had put on the floor.

They kept on talking about randomness until their eyes were ordering them to get some sleep, he teleported her directly to her room before coming back to the observatory to pick up all the stuff that they had brought and put it back into its place before going to his room. He put on him pajamas and went to sleep with a smile that was stuck on his face.

The next day, in the gymnasium, Pudding had finally owned her weapon which was orange with yellow flames. She summoned her click-clacks by saying "Pudding Wana!" and she attacked her enemies by yelling "Jaakuna Wana!" and her opponent would be sausage about two seconds after her battle cry.

That was it, the warriors brought from Earth were fully trained and ready to help the Cyniclons fight Reijin once and for all. Cynnth would be saved in a few months thanks to Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**A/N: So erm I wanted this chapter to be exclusively about Pudding and Taruto because I felt like I've left them alone for too long, don't worry my principal pairing is Kishigo and I haven't forgotten PaixLettuce either, I still don't know what their first date would be like but it'll have to beat this awesome one. Yes I'm very modest *poses for paparazzi*…  
Anyhow I'm writing this Author's Note at exactly 03:27a.m. GMT to tell you about some explanations before I forget to do so another day.  
*Otouto: Little brother.  
*Imouto: Little sister.  
*Gaki: Little monkey.  
*Yuri-Shi-Sen: It comes from Fuu-Shi-Sen which literally means wind-city-blow. And as Yuri means water I replaced it from the battle cry to combine it with Lettuce' attack which is basically a water wave.  
*Renjis: Fans.  
*Muchi: Whip.  
*Gin Muchi: Silver whip.  
*Wana: Trap.  
*Jaakuna Wana: Evil trap.  
And those wierd names for Pudding's attack are because I just don't understand how Taruto's weapon works so… **

**And I've noticed that you people have beaten your own record, 51 views in less than 24h, I'll have to ask for more haha which in this case means some reviews along with the actual views...**

**Alright, feedback keeps me healthy you people! Love y'all!**

**PS: I started a new 'One-shot fanfic' as I like to call it bc it was supposed to be a one-shot but now I'm writing chapter two, its name's 'Shinko-Chan'. It's basically about me getting 'trapped' in the TMM world and trying to get Ichigo to love Kisshu and let go of Aoyama and as I am really slow in action it's going to have a dozen chapters, more or less. The second chapter after I get back here!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ohayō, how's it going? Here's the 17th chapter I hope you like it, mini cliffie at the end, don't forget to review (I'm not really asking anyone to favorite or follow, I just want to know what's good and what isn't so that I can fix it :) )**

* * *

**Ichigo**  
Two days after Pudding had owned her Pudding Wana, the ship landed and the Mews along with Keiichiro and Shirogane were teleported to the castle's living-room's balcony. Just like years before, Taruto and Curry teleported away looking for their family. Ichigo walked over to the edge of the balcony to check her city.  
Her jaw dropped in shock: buildings were destroyed; the parks which used to have lots of kids playing with their parents and friends were deserted by then. The town which used to be so animated had turned into a ghost town, it looked sinister, unwelcoming and despite the warm weather it felt cold.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Ichigo heard Zakuro's voice say beside her.

She nodded sadly before mumbling "We have to help them get their town back."

"Truth be said, it's your town here." she smirked.

"Which makes me want to save it even more. Did you visit Ichigo City the last time you were here?" she asked looking up at her friend.

"Oh my… Are these my Earth daughters or am I being delusional?" Risa's high pitched voice asked.

"Mama!" Pudding said running towards the older Cyniclon woman.

"My dear you've grown up to be a stunning lady!" Risa exclaimed expressing her delight and surprise.

"Arigato, Oba-San." she blushed.

"Ohayō Mama." Mint said and Lettuce soon followed.

"My lovely girls have become wonderful women, it has been so long since our last encounter." she said hugging Zakuro who walked over to her.

"Ohayō Oba-San." Ichigo said shyly.

Risa pulled away and walked slowly towards a blushing Ichigo. When she arrived in front of the girl, a moment of silence happened before she pulled Ichigo into a warm motherly hug. Ichigo let her hair down that morning so Risa could just caress her head down to her back. The pink dressed and haired girl hugged her next to last mother figure as tight as she could, expressing how much she'd missed her. Risa was about to let a sad tear fall down when she remembered that the poor child was an orphan but she kept herself from doing so and pulled back a bit to watch the twenty year old girl.

She looked more adult and her hair was straight falling down to the middle of her back, her pink Cyniclon outfit suited her well and let her belly bare from under her chest to above her belly button with a V collar and a short skirt that showed more of her right thigh than her left one. She had her own light pink platform heels topped with white lace which made her legs look longer and thinner. She had some eyeliner and mascara on with a bit of blush and lip gloss.

"How's Earth treating you, my dear?" Risa said fixing the girl's bangs and caressing her cheeks.

"I'm good, thank you. How're you?" Ichigo asked politely.

"I'm just fine. Let me introduce someone to you girls." she said before teleporting away.

"Where do you think she went?" Mint asked.

"Minto-Chan, Ichigo-Chan!" some girl who had her hair in the same color as Mint called cheerfully.

She was wearing a half-sleeved grey top that showed her belly and a white sleeveless vest that went down her knees. She wore grey trousers and black leather ankle high boots. Her hair was in a thick side braid that went down to her bellybutton.

"Rirī-Chan?" Ichigo said incredulously.

"Didn't you recognize me?" she asked her ears twitching upwards.

"Honestly I didn't, your hair darkened and your eyes… They're literally red… How come?" Mint asked.

"Well our hair color is just plain white when we're born, then it darkens to our official color. And when we turn forty our hair just becomes grey on our birthday's night. Mama's hair was brown and Papa's was dark violet when he was thirty-nine. As for the eyes it's the same rule except that they don't turn grey anytime before our death." she explained still so cheerfully.

"But Gohan has white hair, how was it when he was born?" Ichigo asked.

"It was like his head was a little sun by day and a little moon by night." she giggled.

"Oh well, hair colors aside I'm really happy to see you!" Ichigo said hugging Rirī.

"I'm happy to see you too, I wanted to pay you a visit with Taruto years ago but I had civic duties." she scowled.

"Look who's here." Pai's voice said warmly.

"Pai Onii-Chan!" Pudding yelled running towards him for a tight hug.

"Ohayō Imouto." he said chuckling.

"Hey Pai." Ichigo said walking towards him for a hug.

"Ichigo, how's life treating you?" he asked.

"Better now that I'm with my family." she said.

"Thanks for us!" Mint said folding her arms.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Ichigo said before sticking her tongue out.

"What's all the fuss about?" some girl's voice asked.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you mean?" the dark brown haired girl asked.

"It's just that we don't recall seeing you the last time that we were here." Lettuce said after Pai had put his arm around her shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pudding said.

"Where's your 'na no da'?" Rin asked appearing next to Zakuro.

She had a long light sleeveless purple top that was more like a shirt with small buttons going from her cleavage to her waist. She wore tight dark blue shorts and warmers on her forearms and her calves. Her feet wore high heeled light brown leather ankle high boots. She wore her hair in the same low ponytail on her right shoulder; it looked pretty much the same except that it darkened a bit.

"It faded away with her innocence." Ichigo mocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Pudding protested.

"How was your date with Otouto?" Ichigo asked maliciously.

"You spied on us!" Pudding exclaimed.

"Date?!" the Mews and Ikisatashi siblings exclaimed.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you everything later!" she said trying to quiet down the flood of questions that followed.

"Anyhow, who's this pretty girl?" Ichigo asked.

"Thanks." the girl said blushing.

"This" Pudding said with a hand on the girl's shoulder "is Rōzu Ikisatashi."

"Rōzu?!" the Mews exclaimed.

She was all grown up, she was wearing a white cropped top that fitted her teen curves and went up to her neck and she had loose orange pants that looked a bit like Pai's. She had orange warmers around her forearms and her hair was in a high ponytail just like Pudding was used to wear it. Her eyes had turned a hot pink and were sparkling naturally and she was grinning showing her fangs.

"You look so pretty!" Ichigo squeaked.

"Thanks, you look good too." she said.

"Is Mama here yet?" Taruto asked appearing next to Pudding.

"Just keep pretending that you warned us about your leaving." Rōzu said folding her arms over her chest.

He walked towards her and lifted her off her feet in a hug saying "I did leave a word, didn't I?"

"Yes but you didn't even warn me and Kisshu Onii-Chan—"

"Is doing very well, Rōzu-Chan." Rirī said with a warning look.

"Oh… Okay." she said as Tart had put her back down.

"What happened to Kish?" Taruto asked his face straight as Pai's.

"Nothing happened to him." Rin said.

As if on cue, Risa appeared between her kids, holding hands with two more "I'm back, I see that you all met up again."

The first kid was a little boy, hardly three years old, who had light orange hair and lighter orange eyes. He looked a lot like Taruto and wore the same clothes as him; matter-of-factly the little Cyniclon ran towards the older one and hugged his waist tight before Tart lifted him up on his waist.

The second child was a nine year old girl who had hot pink hair and dark red eyes; her hair was in two messy buns on each side of her head. She wore a sleeveless pink top with baggy pink warmer sleeves that started after her elbows and ended at her wrists. The tight ends were the same dark reddish pink than her fingerless gloves and her tight high-waist shorts were the same color. She wore red ankle boots that had bright pink straps. She watched everyone closely before breaking into an adorable smile.

"Ohayō Koneko-Chan." she said sweetly.

Ichigo blinked several times before stuttering "You're… Kēkki?!"

"Didn't you recognize me?" the girl giggled.

"You've grown up so much and you look healthy too, it's a delight I'm really happy to see you this way." Ichigo said hugging the little girl.

"I've missed you so much Onee-Chan." Kēkki said.

"And I've missed you even more, Kēkki." Ichigo whispered against the ichigo smelling pink hair.

"I love how you did your hair, too." the Cyniclon girl said.

"Oh thanks Imouto." Ichigo said blushing.

"Don't worry; I didn't forget any of you girls!" Kēkki said aiming to the other Mews.

"Well I hope so!" Mint said faking her offense.

"Ohh! I love your hair too Zakuro Onee-Chan!" Kēkki squealed.

"Arigato Imouto, I love this hairstyle of yours too." Zakuro said.

"Thanks, I did it myself. Onii-Chan was messing my hair up way too much, I asked Rin Onee-Chan how to do something nice but she sent me to Rirī who sent me to Rōzu." Kēkki complained.

"How's Onii-Chan doing?" Rōzu asked.

"He's fine, for God's sake!" Rirī suddenly yelled, she was obviously annoyed.

"Well" Taruto said trying to calm her down "I don't think that you know Sugā right here." he said referring to the little boy who hid his face shyly.

"He looks so much like you!" Ichigo squealed.

"Is he your brother?" Mint asked.

"Yes, he was born a year after you left. He's going to look just like me!" he said with pride.

"What did you say his name was?" Zakuro asked.

"Sugā." Tart said.

"How sweet!" Ichigo squealed.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Your parents make very attractive kids." Lettuce said.

"Well I'm sure you'd do way better." Pai said teasingly making her turn red.

"Ohh I see a wedding coming on already." Zakuro teased.

"Tick tock, tick tock." Mint added grinning mischievously.

"Who're going to be your maids of honor?" Pudding asked excitedly.

"Well it's going to be all of us, Tokyo Mew Mew and Ikisatashi girls!" Ichigo cheered.

"Who talks about marriage already? You haven't even kissed yet." Rōzu said shrugging her shoulders making the couple's eyes wide and their faces red.

"How about we get you girls to your rooms?" Risa said hiding her grin.

"Yes!" Ichigo cheered clapping her hands lightly.

**Zakuro**

The kids walked or floated side by side during the walk to the Mews' quarters and Zakuro stayed behind to speak with Risa… Their main subject was Ichigo.

"So how's this poor baby doing?" Risa asked sadly.

"Better ever since she knew she'd come here, these two weeks have been the happiest since her parents passed away three years ago" Zakuro admitted "I really feel that her smile and laugh are honest here but there's still a bit missing, you understand?"

"Perfectly, and I have a confession to make concerning Kisshu" Risa said lowering her head.

"He ran away since he knew she was coming, didn't he?" Zakuro said.

"He doesn't even know that she's coming…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's… After healing his wrist, Rirī had forbidden any fight from him. He would just float above the battle and help his friends and soldiers using telepathy."

"I thought that his gift was specific to just some people." Zakuro said her eyebrows furrowing.

"Rirī helped him improve his power" Risa explained "Anyhow, in his last battle Kisshu saw a little girl that looked like she was in danger but when he stepped foot on the ground…" words died in her throat as she tried to swallow her pain.

"It's okay, you're not obliged to tell me Oba-San." Zakuro said putting a hand on her back reassuringly.

"No, I have to tell you since you've adopted Ichigo. Kisshu got stabbed in the chest by Reijin." Risa said.

"Kisshu got WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed turning to face her mother figures.

* * *

**Mini cliffhanger, how's Ichigo going to react at hearing that Kisshu got stabbed? Oh and for Sugā, means sugar and it was initially written Shugā but I forgot the 'h' so it's pronounced like British 'sugar' :D**

**¡Hola! how y'all doing? I'm in Barcelona at the moment but here's the chappie for you because I don't want to keep my fifty shadows waiting -.-' buuuuuuut wuv y'all and I'm out! Xxx**

**Review pretty please! Xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright we'll have a slight bit of Kishigo which will be real for only one side, I'll keep my word on that. And before the chapter start I have to say Sowy Ichigo-Chan.  
Ichigo: What did you do, AGAIN?!  
Imène: Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!  
Ichigo: Happily, Imène does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew nor the Ikisatashi OCs except for Kēkki, Sugā and Reijin (Kisshu's parents and Reijin's father too but, whatever)…  
Imène: On with the chapter, bonne lecture! ;D  
_**

**Ichigo**

The boys were lead to their rooms which were in the same quarter as the Ikisatashi brothers' rooms by Curry and Taruto while the girls were accompanied by the Ikisatashi sisters and Risa.

Ichigo was walking towards her and the other Mews' quarter when she started feeling depressed. She started walking slowly dragging her feet and letting Risa and Zakuro catch up with her. And so on, Ichigo caught up a glimpse of their conversation.

"It's okay; you're not obliged to tell me Oba-San." Zakuro's voice said.

"No, I have to tell you since you've adopted Ichigo. Kisshu got stabbed in the chest by Reijin." Risa said.

"Kisshu got WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed turning to face her mother figures.

"Ichigo, you were here?" Zakuro asked her eyes round.

"That's not the question, is he dead?" Ichigo asked Risa.

"N-No he's not, b-but he hasn't woken up ever since the healing started." she said awkwardly.

"Is he in the castle's infirmary?" Ichigo asked.

"He is but—"

"Thanks, I'll be there if somebody asks for me!" Ichigo said already running in that direction.

She was panting when she arrived at the main stairs and gasped in fear when Pai appeared just in front of her. Rirī must've told him where Ichigo was going. She looked hard into his eyes as to say 'Why didn't you tell me?' and he held out his hand for her to grab.

"We need to pick up Taruto first, he doesn't know either." he said.

"How did it happen?" Ichigo asked shakily.

"Reijin-San has the ability to change his physical appearance; he made himself look and sound like a crying little girl. Kisshu used to help us by telepathy during battles, I checked up on him when he stopped responding—"

"I thought that Kisshu could only read some people's minds." Ichigo cut in her eyebrows furrowing as they walked to the boys' quarter.

"Rirī taught him to read everyone's mind. It really helps when some soldier is about to get murdered, Kisshu would just warn him and a life would be saved." Pai explained.

"That's ingenious, who thought of it?" Ichigo asked impressed.

"General-San did." Pai said with a half-smile.

"He's… really smart, isn't he?" Ichigo asked looking away, trying to hide her watering eyes.

"He's brilliant" Pai said compassionately "I'm sure he misses you, Ichigo."

She looked up at him not bothering to hide her tears anymore and said "You think?" in a sarcastic tone.

He tilted his head to the side saying "I'm serious, Ichigo-San."

"I'm just as serious Pai Onii-San." she said with hard eyes "If he _did_ miss me, he would've sent me a letter, he would've called, and he wouldn't have forgotten me when I needed him most. No Pai, he doesn't miss me and he never did." she said just as Taruto walked towards them with Sugā and Curry.

"He did miss you but you need to see him to know it." Tart said holding Sugā on his left hip.

"I'm not feeling very well, you guys." Ichigo said.

Pai put his hands on her shoulders "What's wrong?"

"Take her to the infirmary, we're coming." Tart said.

"Hai" Pai said teleporting Ichigo to the infirmary's waiting room "How are you feeling?"

"I'm— head hurts— can't—" she stuttered before fainting.

**Kisshu**

It had been more than a week since Kisshu was in that dimension and he was more than sick of it. He learned tons of strategies of Reijin's and he knew his cousin's life by heart after reading his diary several times. By the looks of it, he hadn't attacked Cynnth during Kisshu's comas and it was for the best so that the General could stop his future actions.

Kish was pacing, his hands behind his back, trying to figure out how to regain his corpse. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a blue light on one of the unoccupied beds, it was unusual for a corpse to shine blue they'd usually glow a plain white before appearing and resting peacefully or waking up just like Kisshu did. Then he'd have to explain to them what's happening to them, it would either be him or Shimesu who hadn't woken up yet either who would take care of explanations but most of the unconsciousness states wouldn't last longer than an hour or two.

The blue light softened to show a sleeping beauty who had crimson hair that ended in a bright pink color. Kisshu's eyes widened when he saw the necklace that she was wearing. It was the one that he had offered Ichigo the day that he invited her to the ball. Without thinking, he reached his hand to caress her cheek with the back of his fingers but her head tilted to the opposite side and her eyes squeezed still shut. It reminded him of how many years he'd spent without even wanting to have news from her… It wasn't like she had actually ~tried~ to contact him either… He turned away and started walking towards the double doors.

That's when he heard her.

"Wh-Where am I?"

Was it real? Was he really hearing her voice? God knows he would've killed to hear her light voice once again. He didn't dare to look at her, he simply couldn't.

"I must be dreaming…" she mumbled as he heard her bare feet touch the ground.

_That's it!_ He thought grinning, _I_ _can tell her that she's just dreaming and… Alright, alright I need not to scare her._

"Who are you?" she asked aiming at him.

He turned around shocking her before smiling sweetly at the girl "Ohayō Koneko-Chan."

"Okay I _must_ be dreaming" she said trying to calm herself "Kisshu…"

"I'm the Kisshu that your heart wants and misses." he said trying to sound normal.

"Oh… What am I doing here? I was on my way to meet the _real_ Kisshu… He was hurt before we arrived here." she added scowling.

"How do you know that I— I mean _he_ was hurt?" he said.

"I overheard Zakuro and Oba-San's conversation." she shrugged.

He smirked "Typical of you." he said.

"Look, sorry if I'm not really being sympathetic to you but… I want the real Kisshu to er… I just need him, if you're what my heart created then you're not the one that I want."

His heart sank at those words, how could she continue to love him after he's abandoned her? He felt so guilty for making her feel so many feelings, but he needed to get her to talk about him.

"Have a seat" he said waving at the empty bed.

"It's okay, I need to wake up." she said looking back at her corpse which disappeared.

"It'll come back when the time is right." he said reassuringly.

"Alright then." she said sitting in front of him.

"Why would you still want him?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Kisshu, he's abandoned you. Left you alone for many years without a call, without a letter or news." he said trying to sound accusing towards himself.

"He's heartbroken, I think" she said looking away "you know what happened with Reijin, don't you?" he nodded and she continued "I think he thinks that I seduced him or something like that—"

"No, he doesn't!" he protested.

She gave him a weak half-smile "That's because you love me regardless of what happened, but him… I feel so sad for him, yet I still want him in my life. He's all that I have left."

"What do you mean? Did your teammates give up on you or anything like that?" he frowned clenching his jaw slightly.

"No, no they didn't. They're all sweet to me but… Three years ago, something terrible happened." she said trying to hold back stubborn tears "My parents died in a car accident, three years ago. Even though Zakuro Onee-Sama and Keiichiro-San adopted me, for I was still a minor, I still feel a huge burning hole in my chest. And I know that only he can fill it completely… I need to gain back his trust; I need to have his love back. But I have to earn it; I don't want him to pity me because I'm an orphan—"

He cut her off by hugging her tight against his chest; he rubbed her back up and down while she shook sobbing. He knew exactly how she was feeling; the hole in his chest grew bigger until he met a certain neko girl with big chocolate eyes. He buried his face in her hair whispering to her that everything would find a way to be alright, somehow. She suddenly backed away her eyes puffy and red.

"Something wrong, Koneko-Chan?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling light headed." she said.

"Then it's time, your corpse is waiting for you." he said "but before…"

He leaned in and put a sweet yet brief kiss on her lips, she looked at him confused and he just smiled.

"Go, they're waiting for you." he said.

"Your lips feel just like Kisshu's." she said, more to herself, touching her lips.

"Well I hope so, I'm your Kisshu after all." he said with a trademark smirk.

Just then, Kisshu felt his chest ache. His eyes widened as he saw a glow from his bed, he went to reach it right after Ichigo did.

**Ichigo**

She smiled weakly at him before grabbing the sun-like light, it felt a bit warm and in one second she felt herself laying in a hospital bed. Her eyes wiggled inside her eyelids before she snapped them open, she blinked a few times to realize that she had been lying in one of the infirmary's beds. She sat up carefully to see Rirī bent down at Kisshu who was slightly moving. The cat girl didn't feel anything bad so she decided to walk up to Kish's bed… She was two beds before his when she realized that maybe he wouldn't want to see her, her head hung low as she was going to leave the infirmary but her arm was held by a strong grip. She turned to glance at Pai who had an apologetic look.

"You need to be examined." he said softening his grip.

"I just fainted, there's no big deal." she said.

"There is when you start shaking when we try putting you in a bed." he said making her eyes snap wide open "Come" he said putting his arm on her shoulders leading her back to her bed.

She nodded and followed him to her bed when she noticed Zakuro standing beside a golden haired Cyniclon's bed. His eyes soon snapped open at her touch and she reassured him when he looked surprised to be in a hospital bed.

**Zakuro**

When Ichigo left the girls' quarter, she and Risa teleported to the infirmary. Being Head Healer, Risa had full and direct access to her work place. They waited about two minutes before seeing Pai and Curry burst in with an unconscious Ichigo in Pai's arms. Risa teleported next to him and helped him put Ichigo three beds away from Kish's.

The wrong thing was that when Pai and Risa were going to put her down, her body started shaking violently and she glowed slightly with a blue color. Zakuro's eyes lit up, that was what she saw when they left Deep Blue's ship and the three aliens dematerialized it to save Tokyo, Ichigo had lit up the same shade of blue before de-transforming.

"What's wrong?" she asked once Ichigo had calmed down and looked asleep.

"I don't know" Pai said "I tend to think it's Mew Aqua related but—"

"I think so too; it's half what happened right after you left. When she was brought back to life, she started floating and lit the same way before de-transforming." Zakuro said.

"That's odd, we'll need to keep her in observation until we figure out what caught her." Risa said.

Zakuro nodded before looking around, it was pretty calm. Most people were asleep; if they weren't then they looked like they were. Her eyes stopped at a golden haired Cyniclon who laid flat on his back, his chest moving up and down steadily. She walked over to him and found herself amazed by how attractive he looked, he was _so handsome_, she thought.

It was a shame that such a good-looking man had to be in such a state, he had red bags under his eyes and was paler than the Cyniclons' usual skin tone, and yet he still looked breathtaking.

"This is Shimesu" Pai's voice suddenly announced behind Zakuro making her turn to him.

"Huh?"

"His name is Shimesu, he is Kisshu's best friend after you Mews and his family, which shortens it to just his family as you already hold a sister status to us." he said, the side of his mouth lifting.

"How did he get here?" she asked gazing back at the sleeping man.

"I'm not sure, he was found after a battle I haven't watched the footage of yet." he said.

"It's sad… All those people that give their lives and get harmed because of one's greed." she said.

"It's a sacrifice that has to be made, in order to stop that one's greedy and jealous actions." Pai said joining his hands behind his back.

"Jealous?" Zakuro asked frowning.

"Reijin-San has always been jealous of Kisshu, Tart and I. Mostly Kisshu because he was able to do more than him at a much younger age." he explained "You see, our family trains their kids together. Every family does—did, since there are public schools since some years."

"Ones that you built." she said with a smile.

He blushed the slightest one ever can before saying "Anyway, every Ikisatashi kid from our generation used to be taught in the same 'class' if I can say so. The oldest being Reijin-San and the youngest being Kisshu. Taruto was just four years old while Reijin was sixteen, I was twelve, and Kisshu was ten."

"So you were trained to fight at a very young age." she summed.

"Exactly, and Tart joined us two years later when he turned eight." Pai said "Reijin was an average student while Kisshu was brilliant without even trying, I was on the very same level as him but I put hard work on it. Taruto shared that gift of Kisshu's, he doesn't really have to try to get it right, it just comes."

"Every member of your family is gifted with something; I can't wait to see what Sugā is good at." Zakuro smiled.

"Well it's a bit of a pressure, Rōzu for example was afraid of not being 'good enough' when she started using her weapon. Speaking of which, Kēkki was in a bit of a depression when she knew that it wouldn't be Kisshu who assigns her weapon and teaches her how to use it. It was Tart because of Kish's lack of time, but as every Ikisatashi she found just the weapon that suits her." Pai said.

"And what is this weapon?" Zakuro asked.

"Dragon Swords." he said smirking.

"Just like—"

"Yes, just like Kisshu."

"Well what I was about to say is 'just like Ichigo' but it's on the same level."

"Ichigo uses Dragon Swords?" Pai said astonished.

"She does, Taruto helped her figure out what weapon would suit her with a hand-to-hand fight. Turns out she's very skilled in that too, she could just drop her swords and knock out anyone that comes in her way."

"Provided she doesn't faint like she just did." Pai said, his head hanging low "Your arrival was very much needed, we didn't tell you but we're on our way to losing this war."

Zakuro blinked several times before opening her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by Rirī who burst in looking for someone. They turned to her and saw Kisshu moving slightly, Ichigo was walking towards him but decided that she'd rather get out of the infirmary. Pai teleported behind her and held her by her arm, making her lay back on her bed.

She turned her attention back to Shimesu; she took out her hand to reach his face. She was about to caress his cheek with the back of her fingers but his eyes snapped open. He struggled to get up but she held him still.

"It's okay, you're in the castle's infirmary. You were found unconscious after a battle; you were into comas before now."

"And I thought that I was dead and greeted by an angel." he smirked laying back down "Shimesu Okoginawa, Sergeant of Cynnth army."

"Mew Zakuro, one of your five saviors." she joked.

"Well I kind of recognized you, no Cyniclon woman is as beautiful as you are." he said with a sweet smile.

"Thanks… And I haven't seen any Cyniclon as attractive as you are, even in such a state." she said pouting.

"Don't worry, I'll get over soon." he said brushing it off "And maybe then, we can go for a date?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but you'll have to feel way better to be able to invite me." she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'll do my best!" he said.

And with that, she took a chair next to him and they kept on talking for hours until dinner time came. She helped him eat his and Rirī teleported her to the dinning-room to get theirs as well.

_  
**So… Happy you got your kiss, Ichigo?  
Ichigo: I didn't know it was from the real Kisshu, it doesn't count!  
Kisshu: It counts because I knew you were the real Ichigo.  
Ichigo: So much for my accommodation!  
Imène: Back to the point, how do you like the characters? And the fact that Kisshu will act as if he didn't know Ichigo's parents were dead? What will his behavior be like when he realizes that she's in the same room as he is? All your suggestions in reviews! Xo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello people and here's the chapter where Kisshu and Ichigo finally get a real talk after so many years of being separated and heartbroken—**

**Ichigo: You really are cruel!  
Imène: Can't you read above? It says Drama, Romance. Not fluff, humor.  
Ichigo: Never mind! Imène doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew nor Soccer-Geek's OCs.  
Imène: Alright, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**The next day**

**Ichigo**

She was lying on her left side on her bed, not wanting to face Kisshu. Her arms were crossed and she wore a frown on her face. However, Rirī had put a perfusion on her right arm, so Ichigo had to lay flat on her back, sitting up thanks to the pillows that her friend had adjusted for her. She dropped her head back while Rirī was checking up on Kisshu who didn't smile at her once, _was he grumpy for all those years?_ Ichigo asked herself.  
Then she watched the ceiling for half a Cyniclonian hour after Rirī left, the golden haired alien was waiting for Zakuro to come back with the book that she promised to read to him. He looked friendly and smiled compassionately at Ichigo a few times; she figured that he had recognized her at both the Mew thing and her brief relationship with the General.

"How did you get here?" he asked while Kish was fiddling with a playing device.

"Beats me." she shrugged "I just want to go back to my room for extra sleep and train."

"Train? I didn't know that you were used to trainings, I thought that your powers just came naturally."

"Taruto-San taught the other Mews, Ryou and I how to handle Cyniclonian weapons. I need to improve my work for the first battle that I'll be in." she explained.

"I use a hammer-type weapon but it has pretty much the same powers as tessen fans, just not the wind thing." Shimesu said sitting up and folding his legs under his sheets "What weapon were you assigned?"

"After a hand-to-hand battle, Tart thought I'd do well with Dragon Swords." at that, Kisshu lost interest in his game and just pretended to play while listening to their conversation.

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Shimesu said with a wide grin.

"Because I'm just that cool!" she joked giggling.

"_Just_ that cool, you can say it." he said showing a little space between his fingers mockingly.

"Oh you can talk!" she retorted "How did you even get in here?"

"I'm told that I was found unconscious after a battle about a week ago, woke up to the best of views though." he said grinning sheepishly.

"Hm can it be love at first sight?" she said tapping her chin.

"I don't know what it is, but whatever I feel towards her is good." Shimesu said with a genuine smile.

"I'm happy for the both of you, and most of all I'm happy that you're so kind, especially to her. She deserves a guy who _cares_ for her." she said accentuating the last verb as a signal to Kisshu who mentally shrugged.

"Ohayō Shimesu-kun!" Rirī said cheerfully "Guess who can go back to his room whenever?"

"Awesome!" he cheered, his room being on the third level with other staff.

"Alright I'll need to get these needles off of you and you'll have to come here daily to check up on your wounds, yet I don't think that it's going to last so long." she said already removing a needle from the crook of his elbow "And no teleporting until I give you the say-so." she warned.

"Hai"

"I'll have to have a talk with you tomorrow about the base that we found" Kisshu spoke for the first time as Shimesu was on his feet for the first time since days "I think that we can find a way to stop the future patterns."

"Hai General-San. What would the best hour be?" he asked standing up in an army-like position.

"Right after breakfast, I wouldn't want to deprive you from moments with the grey wolf." he winked at his friend with his trademark smirk.

"Got that alright, Kish" he said grinning "I'll see you tomorrow morning, sleep tight."

"Say hi to Zakuro for me, will you?" Ichigo said grinning mischievously.

He blushed and nodded before closing the door, Rirī soon followed by teleporting away. There was silence for about ten minutes until she decided to break it.

"How long is this going to last?" she asked.

"What's _this_?" he asked dryly.

"_This_ is your stubbornness" she replied using the same tone as his.

"If pride is what you call stubbornness, then you can still wait." he said.

"Just why are you behaving like this?!" she suddenly yelled at him.

"I'm behaving like this because either you hate me or you pretend to love me and flirt with my worst enemy behind my back!" he yelled back. He mentally punched himself for saying so.

"Flirt with him?!" she shouted shocked "You know, it's not my fault that you both have stalking tendencies or a thing for forced kissing!"

"It didn't look to bother you that much!" he retorted.

"Who are you, huh?" she asked "Where is the Kisshu that could guess everything I was feeling with a simple look?"

"You killed him…" he said.

Silence fell in the room as Lettuce, Risa, Kēkki and Sugā entered, they felt the tension and tried to ease it the best way they could. It did calm both the patients' nerves for a while until dinner time came. Just like that, Ichigo knew that her friends were already training with their Cyniclon sisters, for Tart was assigning weapons to little ones and Curry and Pai had to handle the troops and divide them for the next few battles strategically.

After having had dinner, which consisted in some chicken-like flavored noodles and some supposed cake that she found interesting, yet unsatisfactory. She had a hard time using chopsticks because her bad wrist was hurting her and she couldn't get them to her mouth, she had to use her left hand which she was used to do in case her right one was out of order. It mostly happened over a year after her parents' accident, if Lettuce or Pudding couldn't hand-feed her she'd try her left hand out, there sure was a lot of spilling and burning the first few times but after some time it was just as good as her right hand. She saw Kisshu struggling with his broken wrist himself, without thinking she walked up to him taking her perfusion with her. She sat in front of him, on his right side and took the chopsticks from his hands.

He blinked several times before stuttering "Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, you can hate me as long as you want but don't starve yourself because of your stubbornness." she said.

"I can feed myself." he said harshly.

"Nonsense, just open up your mouth when you're done chewing and swallowing." she ordered.

He thought for a second before shrugging it off "Well it can't get any worse."

**Kisshu**

She scoffed and started feeding him, his eyes just couldn't meet her, and they'd just focus on how to receive food when he was done swallowing. Turns out she took the right amount of food for his eating habits. Then it hit him, she was using her left hand.

"I didn't know you were ambidextrous." he said.

"I can only feed using my left hand after I broke my right wrist three years ago in… An accident." she said restraining herself from telling him about her parents' loss.

"How did it happen?" he asked before she shoved a bunch of half warm, half cold noodles.

"You're not caring about me, are you?" she asked trying to avoid his question.

He choked on his food and a minute later, he replied "Nope, just plain curiosity."

"I was in a car accident." she said.

"Any other injuries?" he asked wiping some sauce off the side of his lips.

"See this?" she said showing him a scar on her right cheekbone which was just slightly lighter than her skin, he nodded and she continued "That's one of them. There's another one in my lower back… I guess that's it. My wrist hurts at times, but that's about it."

"Who were you with?" he asked after swallowing the last bunch of noodles.

"I was in a taxi; the driver didn't get hurt though. A truck crashed against the back of the car, I was lucky to get out alive." she said, trying to make her lies sound true.

"Oh well" he shrugged "at least you'll give us a hand in fighting. I hope your wrist won't be out of order during a fight."

"I can fight with both hands either." she said.

"Tart's a good teacher." he said, the side of his mouth lifting up.

"I learn fast too, I was able to own my weapon only three to four days of practicing." she said with pride.

He chuckled "I owned mine on the very first day of using it."

"You have warrior blood in your veins, and you know how lazy I am." she protested.

"Yeah, it must've taken you about two days to throw your first attack." he said mockingly.

"For your humble information, General-San, I am now able to Ribbon Strawberry Surprise anything with my swords." she said lifting up her chin.

He clapped slowly at her looking dramatically impressed "That's very good news Koneko-Chan." he said.

She smiled slightly before standing back up "I should be sleeping; Pai said I need to get some rest if I want to train tomorrow after breakfast."

"Do so…" he mumbled before calling her "Ichigo?"

She turned to him her eyebrows raising "Hai."

"Can we just… be?" he asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"Like… You know, we needn't be enemies nor lovers… Just friends." he said.

"I like that." she smiled at him weakly before slipping into her bed, facing him because of her perfusion.

"Sleep tight, Koneko-Chan." he murmured before falling asleep himself.

"Arigato Kisshu-kun, sleep well." she murmured as well before her eyelids fell, letting her catch up on her sleep.

**Ryou**

Ryou and Keiichiro were both amazed by the castle, Cyniclons, and their rooms which were mainly silver and black for Ryou and black and white for Keiichiro. They were a lot like the Mews' rooms, with just enough masculine touch for them to fit their occupants.

They were both given a guided tour by Rōzu and Yuri, along with Pudding and Mint who hadn't visited every part of the castle in their first arrival. They had reached the backyard when the tour was over and Yuri and Rōzu made the same offer as Rin did when she was done with the tour with Lettuce and Zakuro.

"Where do you want us to drop you, now that you know every part of the castle?" Rōzu asked.

"I'd like to go training." Mint said.

"I'd like that too; I need to face many opponents to improve my sword skills." Ryou said.

"I'll take you there; I need to practice on my shot anyway." Yuri said.

"Shot?" Ryou asked.

"I'm an archer, I also teach to little ones once Tart has assigned it to them as their official weapon." she explained.

"Well I say let's go there." Mint said grinning sweetly.

"What about you two?" Rōzu asked.

"I'd like to have a report of the battles against Reijin, can you take me to wherever Pai is so that we can discuss it together?" Keiichiro asked.

"Sure, and you Onee-Chan?" Rōzu asked.

"Well I don't really know, what are you going to do?" Pudding asked.

"I think I'll go train as well, I haven't in a few days and I'm scared I might be rusty in case there's a battle anytime soon." Rōzu said.

"I need to train as well, I sure did own my weapon but it was later than the others so I still need to be an expert with that sort of toy." Pudding said awkwardly.

"Well now that it's settled we should get going." Yuri said.

"Alright, can you teleport us both at once?" Mint asked.

"I'm all muscles, sister!" Yuri joked.

She held both Ryou and Mint's hands before teleporting in the hallway that lead to the changing rooms, Mint frowned and looked at her confused.

"Oba-San put a shield because weapons are inside the changing rooms, we need to show an ID to enter them now. Ryou-San, you can use this one. It's my brother's but he's out of order for the moment because of his stubbornness." Yuri said handing him a silver card.

"Arigato." he said before presenting it to a set of doors, access was denied from him and he frowned.

"Perfectly normal, it's the girls' locker room." Yuri giggled "Yours is down the hallway, the second on your right."

"Alright, I'll meet you two here when I'm ready." he said before leaving.

**Mint**

She and Yuri entered the locker room after the black haired girl showed a golden card to the monitor, Mint frowned before entering.

"Is there a meaning behind the colors of your cards?" she asked.

"Kind of, it's silver for those who handle a sword, golden for archers, those who bear the same weapon as Rōzu have it red, Dragon Swords have a green card, people who use tessen fans have it blue and those with whips have it black. I think that's all of your weapons, and the gender of the owner of the card is specified in the card itself which is how we keep intruders out." Yuri said simply.

"Isn't it a bit harsh?" Mint asked as Yuri opened her locker.

"Well no, Reijin has ten thousand men and more than two thousand of them are spies. We do have spies that pretend to work for him but they give every information they collect to the castle… Miruku-kun is one of them" she added scowling after putting her training bra on.

"Seriously?" Mint asked blinking several times in shock.

"Yes, but it's for the best… I haven't had a talk with him for two years now, it's awful how I miss him" she said her eyes watering "We often find ourselves in the same battle so we'd just go off until the battle ended, we'd talk for a bit and…" a tear fell on her right cheek and she smiled weakly "It's a sacrifice that we have to make for Cynnth's sake."

Mint felt her heart break at those words with such emotion "Yuri-Chan, the fighting will end soon. I promise that the Mews and Shirogane-San will do our best to help you all."

Yuri smiled hopefully at her friend and said "Thank you so much for willing to help us, you don't know how much it means to the Cyniclons."

"I do, it's what Pai, Tart and Kisshu have done for us back on Earth about five years ago." Mint said "We're doing nothing but payback."

"Well thank you anyway." Yuri said giggling.

"But tell me something." Mint said frowning as Yuri stood up.

"What is it?"

"How did Rirī allow her brothers to send Gohan-San to Earth?"

"Oh trust me, it's for the best that they're separated" Yuri said.

Mint frowned "What do you mean?"

"Wait, you don't know?" Yuri asked in disbelief.

"Apparently I don't so I'd like an update." Mint said hurriedly.

"They dated for about three months until they broke up, no one knows the reason behind their break up and she won't talk about it." Yuri said in a gossiping tone.

"Well I see that you're gossiping like a human." Ryou said, his arms folded and wearing a battle attire.

"Wow!" Mint breathed out "You just need matching ears to look all Cyniclon."

"And fangs… And claws." Yuri said giggling.

"What about the skin tone?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry it's fine." Mint said waving her hand at Ryou who scowled.

"Let's train!" Yuri cheered opening the set of doors that lead to the gymnasium.

Mint held her breath as she saw every little kid reaching their target at _each_ shot; they were like machines acting in a synchronized way. If something moved an inch, a sort of coach would tell them off. Mint looked around the room and she found some kids training with Dragon Swords while some others were using whips. She heard a thunder crack and looked up confused, the roof wasn't opened it was just kids training with their tessen fans.

"You've had the chance to arrive in the Equinox week, nature really is beautiful in this time of the year. Sadly it will be winter at the end of the week, so I don't think that it'd be a good idea to be out in that period." Yuri said all while readying her bow, she took a shot at the end of her sentence and just reached the white ring outside the red dot.

Ryou went to meet some people who were training with swords similar as his while Mint took her pendant in her hand.

"Mew Mew Minto. Metamorpho-sis!"

She glowed blue before turning into Mew Mint, she made almost everyone in the room gasp. She grinned before flying five feet high.

"Silver Arrow!"

She summoned her bow and her quiver appeared stuck to her waist thanks to a dark blue leather belt. She took one arrow and fixed it on her bow string, she put herself into the right position before shooting her arrow which was in the very middle of the target. She grinned victoriously before resuming her training.

**Pai**

The purple haired alien was discussing the last battles of Cynnth with his father while he was away; they were talking about the casualties and tactics of Reijin's troops during the battle.

"See this?" Pai said putting the tip of his writing feather on a map, Curry nodded, and he continued "It has been destroyed by the eagle Chimera which was acting while we were all busy with a ploy of Reijin's, he had started destroying a school and we didn't even notice when the other Chimera attacked the hospital in the Northern sea side." Pai explained.

"Casualties?"

"Only one floor safe, the three others are out of order until it's rebuilt. And I don't think that with winter coming on any workers will be up to building a hospital." Pai sighed before showing another map, this one showing mountains "This section hasn't been inspected yet, we do think that Reijin's base might be somewhere around the highest Mount Mint."

"What makes you think so?" Curry asked.

"This, Oji-San, is where the most luxurious mansion is located. Do I need further explanation as to what made me think that Reijin took over it?" Pai asked.

"Well, who would you want to send?"

"I was thinking of Kisshu, Taruto, Rirī, Rōzu and the Mews while we're in a battle. Reijin and his soldiers would be busy fighting while Kish and the others would inspect the area. Of course we need him to fully recover first, it'll have to be before the Equinox ends or else it would be deadly for the Mews who are used to a warmer weather." Pai said frowning.

"Well I think—" Curry was cut off by a knock on the door "Come in." he said looking up.

Rōzu stood in the doorframe with a tall brown haired man behind her, a human. Keiichiro smiled at the two men waving his hand over the girl's head. Pai nodded and she let the scientist in, she hurried outside to teleport Pudding wherever they had to go.

"I was thinking that we could have Masha analyze one of Reijin's Chimera Animals to know what exactly they're made of." Keiichiro said presenting his idea.

"I think it'd be very useful, I couldn't get such information from Usha." Pai said.

"That's very normal, Usha was designed as a simplified Masha. However Reijin-San needs to pick a fight for us to act, so right now all we need is to find where he hasn't hit yet." Keiichiro said leaning in to examine the map.

"What makes you think that he wouldn't hit twice at one place?" Pai asked.

"He's an invader, invaders only hit twice at the same place when their work is forgotten. Just like when you destroy a house, you'll wait until the very house is rebuilt and has occupants to hit again just because you want to look strong and dominant." Keiichiro explained.

"I must admit that I haven't thought of that." Pai said.

They kept on talking about strategies on how to find where Reijin's next hit will be until dinner time came. They went to the dinning-room and ate in a cozy gathering until everyone headed to their rooms or offices.

**Lettuce**

Rin and Lettuce were in the green haired Mew's room, talking about everything but war. And when Rin decided to hit on a sensitive topic, Lettuce stiffed.

"Lettuce?" Rin called a bit awkwardly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Ho-How did it happen?" Rin asked fiddling with the hem of her top.

"What do you mean?" Lettuce asked.

"Ichigo's parents loss…" Rin mumbled hoping that she didn't hear her so that she could move to another topic.

Unfortunately, Lettuce heard her and scowled "It was really hard on the five of us… I should say the eight of us because it affected Keiichiro-San, Shirogane-San and Gohan-San as well. We're a family, and seeing Ichigo so depressed was killing us." Lettuce explained looking away "The first few months, Ichigo only ate about once or twice a week. She was so thin that she couldn't get out of bed and walk for herself. We had to take her to a psychologist to cure her eating disorder, then it was…" words died in her throat, she couldn't say the word… She just couldn't.

Rin looked at her and rubbed her shoulder in a friendly manner "You don't have to tell me, Lettuce. I think I've been too curious, that's all."

"Well I think that you deserve to know, we're a family." Lettuce smiled weakly "Ichigo thought that if Kisshu wasn't hers anymore and if her parents would never come back to life, then she didn't know what to live for anymore. It kind of hurt us to know that she didn't think that _we_ were there for her." Lettuce admitted.

"I think that her despair just blurred her vision of life." Rin said compassionately.

"She tried to kill herself several times, thank goodness that we all lived together by then. We could sleep in the same bed as her and make sure that she didn't attempt to commit suicide overnight. And after that until Taruto-Kun came to pick us up, she wouldn't smile and wouldn't laugh. If she ever did it was sarcastic or fake… Just when we got here, I was able to find that sparkling in her eyes when she smiles and laughs. I'm starting to think that she needs to live here to be happy… She doesn't have anybody of particular importance on Earth since she lost touch with her childhood friends when she went deep into depression…"

"I think it'd be a good idea for her to stay, too. But war needs to end before we take any decision, you know that." Rin said.

"I do, that's why I want this to end as soon as possible." Lettuce said.

There was a knock on the door and Rin went to open and Rirī came barging in the living-room "What's Ichigo's blood type?!" she almost snapped.

"The same as mine, why?" Lettuce asked her eyebrows raising.

"Fine, give me a sample of her blood I'll be back to get it." Rirī said to Rin who nodded.

"What is happening?" Lettuce asked confused.

"It's better if you don't ask, give me your arm." Rin instructed as she materialized a needle.

Lettuce did so and Rin tried to find a vein, when she found what she was looking for she put the needle inside Lettuce' skin along with the vein, a small droplet of blood started pouring out of the needle when Rin connected it to a syringe. It started sucking Lettuce' blood and when the syringe was full, she took it off her skin.

Lettuce looked up at Rin confused as the elder girl put two fingers on the spot that was bleeding by then, a purple light came from her fingers and Lettuce felt the sting lessen until she felt like she was never hurt. Rin's power was to heal!

"Rin, this is amazing!" Lettuce said still in awe.

"Thanks but I can only heal minor injuries… I think I need to practice on healing bigger wounds but I never got the time. Well I need to get this sample to Rirī, I'll meet you in the dinning-room." she said before disappearing.

Lettuce stood still for a minute until she went out of her suite to wander around the palace looking for an activity other than training.

* * *

**No cliff-hanger this time. So what did you think? I didn't introduce Yuri, Gohan, Rōzu, Kēkki, Pai, Miruku, and Buruanī's personal powers yet. To sum up everybody's personal powers I'll take a minute or two of your time and mine right now: **

**-Kisshu has the control over Chimera Animals and a selective telepathy.  
-Taruto controls plants and has a selective telepathy as well.  
-Rirī has a generalized telepathy which is very useful in fighting.  
-Reijin has the ability to change his physical appearance which nearly killed Kisshu.  
-Rin has the ability to heal minor wounds like bruises and scratches but as she said she'll try to improve it.  
-And for instance, Kēkki hasn't found out her personal power yet it might come anytime between the age of eight and thirteen.  
Alright people, five reviews to publish the next chapter! Xx**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ohayō friends! If this chappie is online then I've had at least 50 views and I thank you so much for that. On with this chapter ^•^**

* * *

**Ichigo**

It was early in the morning when she woke up; she had a huge bruise at the crook of her right elbow which was holding the perfusion due to moving too much in her sleep. She groaned when she felt the throbbing pain at that sensitive part of her arm.

She turned to her right and saw Kisshu studying papers and focusing hard on the information that they held.

"Morning." she said trying to calm the pain.

"Morning, Koneko-Chan. Don't worry I'll call Rin for your arm." he said.

"Why not Rirī?" Ichigo asked.

"Rin's personal gift is to heal minor wounds like cuts and bruises." Kisshu said.

"Well I wonder why she didn't go for healing." Ichigo said.

"She loves fighting more than any of her siblings… Speaking of which, did you tell the Mews about er… About what I told you before it all went down?" Kish asked looking up at her.

"No, I didn't." she said simply.

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I wasn't in the mood and I'd like it very much if you dropped the topic." Ichigo said growing irritated.

"Fine." he said giving up.

"Thanks." she said before taking a deep breath "Look, I'm sorry Kish but these past few years haven't been easy on me. I happen to hate to think about them and they only started to fade when I got here… I wouldn't like to think about the worst part of my life now that I'm feeling better." she said.

He was watching her, shock easily written on his face "I-I uh…"

He was saved by breakfast being brought to them and the still sleeping other patients. She ate hers quickly and went to feed him while two patients were staring instead of eating. One of the patients fell back asleep while the second was preparing to leave the infirmary. Once again, Kisshu and Ichigo were alone.

She was taking a small bunch of rice on his chopsticks when she felt his gaze, her actions stopped but she still didn't face him. When she did look up, she found that look. _That look_ he had before they had their first _love_ kiss. His eyes were full of pain, tenderness and utter love. She was about to say something but she gave up; leaving her jaw dropped a bit while he reached her cheek with his left hand. She felt her throat tighten and tears coming up her eyes.

He sat up right and leaned in, their lips were about to touch when she closed her eyes and felt his soft lips brush against her right cheek. Her left hand went loose and the chopsticks fell on the plate. He looked deep into her now opened eyes, she blinked several times trying to keep her tears in but she failed. Her lips were shaking so she just left his plate on the tray that was on his bedside table and left, she had taken off her perfusion before having breakfast.

She ran away bumping into people at times, she didn't bother to apologize she just needed to take a bath. A purple and blue bath could very well ease her sadness and stress. She burst into her room, went by the closet to get a fresh outfit and ran towards the bathroom as fast as she could. She did all of those actions while crying, her bath was getting ready when she sat at the chair in her bathroom. She touched her now wet cheek with the tips of her fingers, right where Kisshu's lips were only minutes ago. She half smiled at herself; it was more of a dark smile.

_The very last time that he ever touches you, Ichigo._ She thought to herself. _Let's say it was a goodbye kiss… But I don't think that I can stay friends with him, it hurts too much._

She stopped complaining to get into her bath. She tried to relax but the herbs in her soaps didn't work, her emotions were just too strong for the bath to work. She put on white high waist shorts that stopped at the top of her thighs with a tight short sleeved red cropped top that had a little pocket at the same level as her heart in which she put her pendant. She used it to call Gohan who still wore his ear set and he took her to the gymnasium where everybody else already was.

She looked around herself, Lettuce was training with Rin, Mint was hanging out with Rirī and Yuri, Pudding was taught new attacks with Rōzu who seemed to be an expert, Zakuro was training with Orenjinohana who used a whip as well, Ryou was with Gohan and some other of his friends battling. Ichigo looked for someone else she might know until her eyes met Risa, Taruto, Kēkki and Sugā. Tart was playing with Sugā, most likely taking a break, Kēkki was sitting beside them and Risa was in her Head Healer's uniform which consisted in a long plain grey dress and a large red horizontal stripe on both her arms, right between shoulders and elbows. However, she had a quiver hanging around her waist thanks to a black leather belt and her bow was a shiny white. It was amazing how despite her late forties, the woman still looked so athletic.

_She's probably always training, it doesn't even seem like she had five pregnancies._ Ichigo thought to herself before walking towards them.

Kēkki went to greet her "Ohayō Koneko-Chan."

"Ohayō Imouto." Ichigo said her voice croaky.

"What happened to your voice?" Tart asked looking up at her.

"I haven't talked in a long time so that must be it… I need to find Rin; I have a bruise at the needle's spot it hurts way too much to ignore." Ichigo said.

Tart suddenly blew a whistle using two fingers of each hand; Rin turned to him fuming "Come down here, Onee-San!" he called.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" she practically yelled at him.

"As many times as you like but I know that it'll always grab your attention, Ichigo needs to talk to you." he said smirking.

"Hey er… Kisshu told me that you could take care of this." Ichigo said showing a blue-ish purple bruise that had a scarlet droplet at the center.

"That's a pretty bad bruise, how did you manage to do that?" Rin asked frowning.

"I move a lot when I sleep and I had to spend a night with a perfusion that Rirī said to be necessary for my well-being so I think it did it." Ichigo said "Will you be able to heal it?"

"Of course but I can't guarantee that it won't leave a mark." the elder Cyniclon girl said.

"It's okay as long as I can fight without trouble." Ichigo grinned.

"Well then let's heal this wound." Rin said smirking.

She put four of her fingers as to hide the bruise and focused until a purple light shone between Ichigo's skin and Rin's fingers. Tart was grinning at the scene, Kēkki watched in amazement and Risa had a smile that only a mother could wear, it was a mix of affection and pride.

"It's a thing I'll never get tired of watching over and over again." Tart said before standing up.

"I've only seen it about five times and she healed one or two of my scratches." Kēkki added.

"Ichigo, do you have anyone to train with?" Risa asked.

"I was thinking about Taruto if he isn't so busy." Ichigo said a bit shyly.

"Well if you'd like I want to test you." Risa said.

"Do you… You know, uh, use Dragon Swords?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no need." Risa smiled "You're not classified by the type of weapon you bear in a battle; you have to deal with whatever comes at you."

"Oh…" Ichigo realized "Right."

"And this training will be weapon-free. You need to know how to fight hand-to-hand perfectly until you learn how to use your swords just as well." Risa explained.

"I still have a lot to learn, I guess." Ichigo said "Well…"

"Mew Mew Strawberry. Metamorpho-sis!"

Kēkki blinked several times "Sugoi!" she squealed.

"I've been missing this fuzzy tail of yours." Tart said.

"Last time you've seen it was in the spaceship, what are you talking about?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"Well yeah, whatever…" he said brushing it off.

Risa made her weapon disappear before saying "Let's start it out hand-to-hand and bring out your weapon whenever you think it's necessary for your survival."

"S-Survival?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that Mama-San fights better than Pai and I together. She'd knock us out after a two minute fight." Taruto said with pride "I suggest you lift a hand up in the air when you think you can't handle any more of the fight."

Ichigo gulped hard before looking at Risa who wore an innocent smile "Don't worry, dear. I'll go easy on you at first."

"At first?" Ichigo asked blinking several times.

"As hard as I fight, there are still some warriors out there that can beat me." she said.

"Just start it out already!" Rōzu cheered as she landed on a bench.

Ichigo took one look around to notice that every single person who was training had stopped their occupation to watch the two women fight. Pai had even appeared for the occasion and Tart started out bets on how long Ichigo would last. She gulped hard once again and started shaking slightly. She stood a yard away from Risa and they bowed to each other before Risa teleported behind Ichigo doing the very same attack than Tart the day he assigned her weapon to her. Ichigo didn't touch Risa's arm which was around her neck and attacked the older woman's abdomen. However she started floating still while holding Ichigo, the cat girl then decided to throw the woman before her which she was able to do but once again the Cyniclon woman teleported away. Ichigo looked all around her but couldn't find Risa. Ichigo silently summoned one of her swords and she didn't even realize that she was jumping when she felt Risa's presence and her arrow flying towards her. Ichigo landed on her feet and her free hand she looked up at her elder who was readying her bow again and Ichigo realized that it was a serious fight going on. She summoned her second sword and crossed their tips focusing on giving part of her energy into the attack, she didn't want to harm her in case she'd throw the attack the right way.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

Not two seconds later, one corner of the gymnasium was fuming but there was no Risa. Ichigo suddenly felt a bow between her chin and her throat making her head jerk back. They kept on fighting for an hour until Ichigo raised her hand to stop the fight. She was out of breath and on her knees by then, her swords away she looked up at Risa who looked like she didn't fight at all.

**Risa **

"Could you just remind me who trained you?" Ichigo asked gasping for breath.

"My father trained me and Holy-Kukkī-Chan. I remember that we were stunned to see Curry-Kun and Holy-Kinkai-Kun fight, they looked so brilliant and whatever they did they didn't hurt one another the slightest bit." Risa said dematerializing her bow and her quiver, she smirked slightly before adding "It's how we first met, all of us."

"Excuse my boldness but who are those people?" Mint asked.

Risa looked at her slightly shocked "Y-You don't know, do you?"

"I er… I didn't have time to tell them, and before I was aware of it I was on Earth it was a bit complicated to bring that up…" Ichigo said uneasily.

Risa smiled at her comprehensively "Perfectly understandable, well sit around me."

"Story time!" Kēkki squealed happily.

"Which story is it going to be?" Rōzu asked looking up at her mother.

"Holy-Kukkī-Chan and Holy-Kinkai-Kun's" Risa said.

"Ohh I love this story!" Tart cheered.

"It is one I'll never get tired of hearing." Pai admitted holding Lettuce in his muscular arms.

"Who are they?" Ryou asked sitting cross-legged next to Rirī and Yuri.

Risa sat on a bench, her back against the wall with her kids and their friends in half a circle. To her right was Kēkki balled up against her aunt, next to the nine year old girl was Rōzu sitting cross-legged on the floor next to who was Taruto with Sugā on his lap, to his right was Pudding who was hugging her knees. Next to her was Zakuro sitting next to Orenjinohana and Rin was facing her mother. Rirī was leaning against her elder sister, she had Ryou next to her and Yuri sitting to his right was holding hands with Mint. Gohan was next to Pai who had Lettuce in his arms and Ichigo was sitting on the bench on Risa's left ready to hear how Kisshu's parents had met.

"It all started the day Kukkī-Chan and I were heading to the Healer's Ward for our weekly lesson with Holy-Obaa-San. We passed through the underground gymnasium and witnessed a purple haired man and another crimson haired man battling. We stopped and watched for until they bowed to each other." she said "I remember that I couldn't get my eyes off the purple haired one, he smirked at me while they both walked towards us. I was standing still while Kukkī-Chan had a winning half-smile."

"Why did she?" Lettuce asked.

"I think that it's because she knew what they wanted." Risa answered simply.

"What did they want?" Rōzu asked.

"They wanted to duel us." Risa said "The man that was then facing Kukkī only inches away from her face had dark red hair and honey golden eyes. The man that intimidated me had violet hair and caramel eyes. I couldn't keep my gaze for more than two seconds straight. He held out a hand for me to grab and right when I did he pulled me in and stuck our torsos, Kukkī's eyes widened and the red haired man blinked several times at the sight." she sighed before saying "And that's how I got my first kiss from the love of my life."

"Gross!" Kēkki squeaked.

"Just let her continue her story, it's so romantic." Mint said.

"I was shocked and pushed him away; he smirked at me and said 'My name is Curry.' I yelled at him for kissing me and he said 'take it as my greeting for today.' before he struck me to the floor. And then our battle began, but as he had taken me by surprise at his first hit he didn't expect me to be a good fighter. He was shocked when I gave him a black eye and made him pass out for about five minutes." she chuckled.

"Wait" Rirī said "So that means that Papa can't fight you?" she asked in disbelief.

"We both evolved into two killing machines but if we had to fight hand-to-hand I think that I'd most likely win." Risa said.

"What happened between Holy-Kukkī-San and Holy-Kinkai-San meanwhile?" Rōzu asked.

"Well while watching us I think that they weren't exactly thinking of what they were doing but they somehow ended up cuddling in one corner of the gymnasium, we found them whispering to one another. Kinkai-Kun was complementing her about her hair and her eyes struck him down. I was about to call her for our Healing session but Curry held me by my arm, I was about to free myself but he put one finger in front of his lips as to make me stop speaking. I was going to question him about that when he grabbed my face gently by my jaw, I was paralyzed when I felt his breath against mine—"

"Mama, look I love you and I love Papa but this is just plain disgusting could you please go to the point?" Rirī pleaded.

Risa chuckled before saying "Let's just say that their relationship was much tenderer than mine and Curry's. They were all about hugs and kisses while Curry and I started out as fighters. We were all seventeen except Curry, who was eighteen when we met, and on my twenty-third birthday we were all together and he tried to knock me down. I was taken aback and found myself on the ground with him on top of me; he had a tender smile and asked me to marry him. I accepted of course and two years later I learned that I was pregnant." she smiled tenderly at her twins who blinked in disbelief.

"What about my parents?" Kēkki asked making the Mews, Orenjinohana, Gohan and Yuri gasp in surprise.

"What do you mean 'your parents'?" Mint asked.

"Well the main story is Kinkai and Kukkī's." Risa explained "They married a year after Curry and I did and a year and a half after they did, Kukkī knew she was three months pregnant after a training session with me. She started having violent belly aches and had to teleport to somewhere she could vomit."

"I hope it wasn't too hard on her." Ichigo said, speaking for the first time.

"Sadly it was very hard; Kukkī was thin, too thin for a Cyniclon woman." Risa explained "Pregnancies usually last twelve months here, however hers only lasted ten months. She had a hard time in labor and the herbs I had given her for the pain just seemed to be useless. Kinkai didn't leave her side for the two days that the labor lasted, he never let go of her hand and was very protective. He was a Head Healer himself and made sure that every security measure was taken so that neither his wife nor his unborn child would be harmed…"

"So that child was Kēkki-Chan?" Mint asked.

Zakuro shook her head and mumbled "Can't be, Kēkki-Chan's too young."

"After two days, the second night was when she was finally giving birth." Risa said before taking a deep shaky breath "Kukkī nearly died that night but when her child was born, she just smiled at him and Kinkai kissed her forehead before I, myself, laid her baby on her heart. She cleaned his forehead with her bare hand and kissed him. She and Kinkai-Kun exchanged a glance before breaking into a smile while a tear rolled down her cheek…"

"I love the way you tell stories, Mama-San." Lettuce commented earning a smile from her elder and a groan from her friends who wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Curry was waiting anxiously outside the Operating Room when Kinkai went to see him, Kukkī was sleeping by then and I was taking care of the baby." Risa said "Later that night, I learned from my husband that his brother and my sister of heart had decided of their baby's name telepathically." she paused for a moment and glanced at Ichigo.

"What did they name their baby?" Orenjinohana asked.

"Their baby's name was Ikisatashi Kisshu." Risa announced.

Pudding and Lettuce weren't surprised to hear that, which slightly confused Ichigo but when she saw them with their boyfriends she understood that Pai and Tart had already told them about Kisshu and Kēkki's adoption. As for Mint, Zakuro, Orenjinohana, Yuri, Ryou and Gohan; their jaws dropped at once as they were all blinking in disbelief.

"You mean to say…" Mint started.

"… that Kisshu is only your nephew?" Yuri finished off still not able to think straight.

"Yes, however it is not necessary to mention it in front of him. He happens to hate to think about that period of his life." Risa explained stroking Kēkki's hot pink hair.

"Is there a story for Kēkki-Chan's birth too?" Pudding asked, for Tart had only told her that Kisshu was their cousin.

"There is a story for everyone, Pudding" Risa said with a half-smile "And Kēkki's birth was harder on Kukkī than Kisshu's. She had had a way shorter pregnancy than Kisshu's that one lasted nine months."

"Just like women on Earth." Lettuce said, suddenly becoming interested in the story she'd never heard.

"Yes but as our skeletons are much denser than humans' we need three more months for them to develop in the right way." Pai explained.

"Since when do you know things about pregnancies?" Ichigo asked giggling.

"I happen to like reading and when I'm out of history, geology, and politics I read biology." Pai said his face blank and slightly blushing.

"Oh well…" Ichigo said shrugging.

"Anyhow, what was so special with Kēkki-Chan's birth?" Ryou asked.

"Well she already had pink eyes when she was born which is unusual" Risa said "As you should know, we Cyniclons are born like a blank canvas, but when Kappukēkki was born she already had a dominant color which is pink."

"I can't wait to have her wear crimson red hair." Rōzu said making Kēkki blush.

"She already looks like her Mama when she was eight, for Kukkī was no premie and had a normal development while Kēkki and Kisshu will always look younger than what they really are. I think that their hair won't become like mine at the normal age of forty but some time later." Risa said "Kēkki's birth was hard on Kukkī, as I said, and to my disappointment and worry they both had to stay at the Healer's Ward for months after that. Cupcake was three months old when one day Kisshu was home with my kids studying, Holy-Raisu-Kun who is Kinkai-Kun and Curry-Kun's elder brother, appeared right where we were. He was holding Kēkki but looked weak, I had just enough time to snatch her from him when he fell to the ground, face first. I gave my baby niece to Rin and teleported Raisu-Kun to my infirmary just as soon. He could only stutter that some rebels had taken over the Healer's Ward destroying it and killing every single person there." she stroked Kēkki's hair before mumbling "She's extremely lucky to be alive, she's our little miracle."

Risa took a look around, her kids were grim faced, their friends were either shocked or sad and one look at Ichigo told her how she felt about that. Risa suddenly realized that the poor girl was missing her parents and thinking about the day they died. The mother kissed the top of the crimson haired orphan before looking up again where she saw Kisshu standing at the other end of the gymnasium. Her Healer-mode went on right away.

"You ought to be in bed at the moment, Kisshu." she said making everyone turn to look at him.

**Kisshu**

He looked at her, Ichigo and then Kēkki with the very same expression of sadness before starting to walk out, not a single sound escaping from him. He had heard the entire story from outside the gymnasium doors before entering at the very end. He was going to push open the doors when he felt a feminine hand on his right shoulder; he turned to see Rirī grinning at him slightly.

"I'll walk you there, Onii-Chan." she said comfortingly.

He half-smiled "Thanks Imouto, but—"

She cut in sharp "Healer's orders." she said trying to sound professional but failing.

He chuckled slightly before saying "Well then, can't refuse such an offer."

They started walking towards the castle's halls "What happened, this morning?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said, his brow furrowing.

"I saw Ichigo looking depressed; did you have anything to do with that?" Rirī asked again looking up at his grim.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he said looking away.

"Kisshu!" she hissed keeping herself from hitting him.

"You do know how I feel towards her, don't you Puppy?" he asked gently putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Don't do that, your stitches will loosen" she warned as he flung his arm back alongside his body "And I do know that you love her like crazy. But why don't you tell her? You know that she loves you and you've been ignoring her for all those years just because Reijin hurt your pride."

"What do you want me to do, huh?" he asked starting to get a bit annoyed "Maybe I should forget it and brush it off?" he asked sarcastically "Rirī-Chan, he _kissed_ her and she let him!"

"Well, she wasn't expecting it and as I heard Zakuro-Chan say, she pushed him back almost as soon as he started that kiss." Rirī said with confidence.

"That still doesn't explain why she was dancing with him in such a way in the first place." Kisshu objected clenching his jaw and fists at once.

"Kisshu Onii-Chan!" Rirī shouted outraged.

"What's with you, suddenly?!" he asked, startled.

"Do I seriously need to remind you how you were behaving with the poor girl back on Earth when she didn't love you yet?!" she shouted again making the staff turn to see who she was shouting at, it didn't last long when they saw the General hang his head low in shame.

"It-It was different back then, I loved her and—"

"Don't you, now?" she asked gently.

He looked at her with surprise written on his face "I d— I do." he mumbled.

"Do you seriously want to see her suffer that much?" Rirī asked in an attempt to convince her brother to stop the fighting.

He glared at her with hard eyes before his expression changed "I kissed her on the cheek this morning." he said changing the subject.

"Baka." she said simply while pushing the doors to the infirmary "You'll need to find someone who feeds you for dinner, Kish. Because I'm not planning on feeding such a hypocrite tonight, not until he stops acting so damn stubborn!" she snapped.

"Who are you calling a hypocrite?!" he shouted "I'm not the one who needs to get my mind straight on whom I love and who I don't!" it took him two seconds to realize that Rirī had teleported away.

"General-Sama you're in an infirmary, most people are here to recover and not to get a headache from your shouts!" an Assistant Healer hissed at him.

"Ohh shut up." he mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." she pressed.

"Sure you did." he said before slipping back into his bed.

* * *

**Ohhh bad boy Kisshu is back! *drooooooooooools* did I mention that he goes around the castle with just a band aid for his stitches? Which means that he's ****_shirtless_**** apart from that… **

**So this chapter is very much of a story-teller and an argument between Rirī and Kisshu. Who do you think he was referring to when he shouted the last sentence at her? As usual no one is going to submit suggestions but I'm asking anyway, so er three to five reviews before the next chapter's on. Toodles! Xx**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello people! How y'all doing? I hope you're doing good because this chapter will have the first "fight" with *drum rolls* REIJIN-KUN! I still don't know if you like him as a villain or not but anyway, love y'all. Xx**

* * *

**Ichigo**

Days went by and she was getting stronger and stronger while training with Risa and Curry at times. Her relationship with her sisters was also growing stronger than ever and the feeling of having a family of her own was just so appeasing, however she still felt that burning hole in her chest. It wouldn't go away even if she'd take a whole day off to cry her fears and worries away…

That pain only faded away when she went to hand-feed Kisshu, he did apologize for the kiss which lead things to be less awkward between them. And the fact that they were rarely left alone sure was a contributing fact in the well-being of their 'friendship'. Ichigo liked talking to him but they would often run out of conversation topics, if they were a couple she'd use that time to cuddle with him but as they were _just_ friends, she couldn't. It was the most hurting part of being around him, the fact that she just couldn't act free with him was unbearable but she had to adjust to the situation for he felt better on her side either. She could see it clearly because he'd only smile when they're together and he'd only accept to take medicine to impress her, especially the one administrated in a syringe. She liked the fact that he was as predictable as a child at times, on the same note she hated the fact that she didn't know what ran in his mind.

Ichigo was walking down the hall on her way to Pai's office when she felt a gaze on her, she turned around but there wasn't anybody. It was close to midnight when she heard hard footsteps so she turned into Koneko-Chan to hide behind a deep doorway. She saw two men who she had never witnessed in the castle for the week that she's been there, they were both dressed in white battle attire and she didn't like the way they were holding their swords. It was almost like they were ready to kill anybody that would be on their way. However, Ichigo did know that her training with the Ikisatashi parents would pay off one way or another. She followed them as they looked like they were heading to the boys' quarter. On her way behind them she noticed that they had crimson red hair, both of them, and that they were the very same height. When the three of them finally arrived to the boys' quarter and the men in white glanced at one another, Ichigo suddenly remembered where and when she had already seen them.

_The evil twins!_ She thought, _but how do I get to have someone here as fast as I can without getting killed? I can call neither Gohan nor Rirī when I'm a kitten…_

She had to act fast, as one of the twins was already hacking the security system of the quarter's entry. She decided that she could at least last two minutes until everybody came at her rescue. The only fact was that she feared to see them teleport away before she could seriously harm them.

_Pai Onii-San!_ She thought, _his_ _office is just around the corner, if I run fast enough he can help me!_

With that, she ran as fast as she could to his office' door she turned back into a human and transformed into Mew Ichigo before banging on his door. He opened it half asleep.

"You know, you shouldn't—"

"Intruders, get your stuff together they're hacking your quarter's security system!" Ichigo said waking him up instantly.

"How many?" he asked already walking there.

"The twins." she said simply before adding "We need to distract them enough for them not to leave, and the Mews need to act quickly."

"As for the warriors" he said referring to his siblings "I'm already calling them, I contacted Rin who should get everyone gathered there in a minute."

"Perfect." Ichigo said as they arrived to the boys' quarter.

"Sugā!" Pai exclaimed with fear in his eyes as he saw Tart's bedroom door opened.

Ichigo rushed inside and saw one of the twins knocked out in the living-room, she and Pai exchanged a look that was a mix of surprise and fear, Pai went to Tart's office which was at the same place as the girls' dressing-rooms while Ichigo went to check his bedroom.

There, she found the most horrifying vision that she had ever witnessed. The other twin was holding a lifeless Sugā who was bloody from everywhere. Enden, or Enbun for that to matter, stood up still not facing Ichigo. Her eyes grew wide with surprise when Sugā's head tilted down and he wore a smirk on his so-called innocent face. The twin threw Sugā recklessly to the ground but, to Ichigo's surprise, the little light orange haired kid stood on his feet. He started growing higher and stronger. She heard some people come running but she couldn't keep her eyes off the transformation that the three year old boy's body was experiencing. She could only blink in surprise when she saw that it resulted in Reijin. He wore an Ikisatashi trademark smirk and walked towards her, his hands on his back.

"My, my, is it that cute cat-girl of four years ago?" he asked walking around her slowly like some kind of vulture.

"Where is Sugā?" she spat.

"Where are your manners, young lady?" Reijin asked faking his outrage.

"My manners are for people who _deserve_ to be treated the right way, where are Sugā and Taruto?!" she shouted the last part shaking.

"Well, to be completely honest with you, I found the rooms empty." Reijin said lifting his palms up and shrugging his shoulders.

"You're lying!" she shouted again.

"Reijin!" Rin said with shock.

"Ohayō, Rin-Chan." he said casually.

"Where are our brothers?!" Rōzu yelled at him with fury in her dark pink eyes.

"How would I know?" he asked shrugging it off again, like it was no big deal "I found the room empty."

"Like we would believe the kisama that you are!" Rin spat.

That was when the Mews minus Pudding, Rirī, Ryou and Gohan appeared. Pai was nowhere to be found at that moment and it slightly panicked Ichigo.

"You ought to, in this situation, because I really don't know where the heck they are!" he said starting to get annoyed.

"Why are you even here?" Mint asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm here taking a walk in my uncle's castle, what's the big deal?" he asked with a wicked half-smile.

"The deal is that, oh I don't know" Rōzu said tapping her chin before looking at him with hard eyes "Maybe the fact that you've been trying to kill us and take over Cynnth for the past four years!"

"Oh" he said lifting his eyebrows _understanding_ "That."

"Yes, _that_" Rin said her eyes glowing bright purple.

"Well I honestly thought that the blood between us would seal such a misunderstanding." Reijin said "How's the General, by the way?" he smirked at the latter part devilishly.

"That" Risa's voice said all of a sudden "is none of your business."

"Oba-San" he said as his smirk turned to a scowl "It's always a pleasure."

"You have no business here, Reijin. Leave this castle at once, and take your filthy followers with you." Risa spat.

"Such a bad behavior for such attractive people." he commented as Risa was readying an arrow.

"If you do not leave _now_." she warned "You'll be bleeding to death in five…"

"Five what?" he asked genuinely ticked off.

"Four…" she continued as she aimed right to his throat.

"Would she really do it?" Lettuce whispered to Rin who nodded biting down her bottom lip.

"Three…"

"Enden, Enbun." Reijin called sharply as the second twin appeared at his side.

"Two…"

"Leave, I'll meet you in the Pearl." he ordered as his comrades teleported at once.

"One" Risa said as she let go of the tip of her arrow.

He disappeared just in time for the arrow got stuck in one of the pillars of Tart's canopy bed. Everyone sighed in relief when he disappeared; Risa went to check on Ichigo who was still shaken up a little bit.

"Mama, how could he penetrate the castle?" Rin asked.

The elder woman sighed after dematerializing her bow and quiver at once "This is a matter I'm going to work on as soon as we find your younger brothers." she said.

"They're in the infirmary, Tart cut his forearm while training and it was too deep for Rin to heal it." Rirī explained "As for Sugā, he went all crazy and stuff when it happened so he needs to stay by Tart's side until his arm gets better."

"Ahh, perfect then." Risa said "Go get some sleep, it's way too late for you to be up anyway."

"Same for you, Mama-San." Rin teased.

"The shield is activated, just like you requested." Pai said suddenly appearing next to Lettuce.

"What shield?" Mint asked as they all left Tart's suite.

"It's a teleportation shield that doesn't allow anyone in or out of it by teleportation." Risa explained.

"They can still walk." Zakuro pointed out.

"If so, they'll have to face the best trained guards." Rōzu said.

"Oh well, how far does this shield protect us?" Mint asked as the girls had reached their quarter, leaving Risa, Gohan, Ryou and Pai behind.

"Well it goes beyond the gardens so it's quite safe." Rirī said.

"Ichigo Onee-Chan, are you alright?" Rōzu asked looking up at the de-transformed Mew.

She was zoned out but managed to nod "Yes, I'm doing fine."

"You don't really seem to." the brown haired Cyniclon teen said.

"It's nothing, really." Lettuce went to her friend's rescue.

The other girls nodded in agreement. After saying their Good Nights the Ikisatashi sisters minus Kēkki, who was with Kisshu in the infirmary for the night, teleported to their rooms and the Mews split in their own, Pudding having stayed with Taruto and Sugā.

Ichigo looked at her opened window and grew paranoid; she went to lock it and did the same for the one in her bedroom. She changed into her nightgown and walked to the bathroom with the purpose of brushing her teeth; she did so and looked at her reflection in the mirror above the washbasins for a while. She had dark bags under her chocolate brown eyes and her hair was in a messy fishtail braid that was resting on her right shoulder. She took off the ribbon that was holding her last strands of hair together and started running her fingers gently through her hair to undo the braid.

When she was done, her heart skipped a beat due to the tall figure that she noticed behind her in the mirror's reflection. Her mind raced as she tried to look like she didn't notice that a stranger was in her bathroom, she gazed over at her pendant that was dumped on her jeans. It would take too long for her to transform or even call Gohan. She didn't take a step that the figure teleported right behind her, she winced at the pain Reijin was causing by holding both of her arms up behind her back.

"Well, well, well" he said in a lustful tone "I'm going to be having so much fun with you, _Koneko-Chan_."

With that, he teleported taking her with him in the process.

* * *

**One of my best cliff-hangers so far. I know the chapter's short and there wasn't so much action and no Kisshu appearance but I'll make up for it. **

**Ichigo: You really do hate me.  
Imène *sweats awkwardly*: Well no but as everybody likes Koneko-Chan it's the most heartbreaking to see you in danger, and don't you want to be saved by your knight in shiny armor? *has a toothy grin*  
Ichigo *scoffs*: Whatever you say…  
Imène: Hey you were the one— Wait, am I arguing with a fictional character?  
Ichigo: Heck yeah!  
Imène: Oh well, bye-bye.**


End file.
